


The Lovers: an inventory of bliss and demons

by lamagaxxi



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 84,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamagaxxi/pseuds/lamagaxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about filling the gaps in Alex and Piper story, who stumbled into each other and against every logic and fell in love. There were warnings and cracks maybe neither would have overlooked, but they ignored it anyway.  But in life the cracks always find a way to break open. This story will explore the relationship from the beginning from the smut, the fluff and the domestic, to the disappointment, the hurt and the heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tactic : to love you as you are.

**New York City -** **Summer** **2003** **  
**

Piper opened the door of her apartment in Prospect Heights and took a big breath relieved after a weekend with her  parents. She dropped the bag on the floor and laid down on the  couch rubbed her forehead betraying the headache that lurked there all day.

  * Hi, you are back early- Polly smiled  and sat down in the couch - how did it go with your parents?

  * Oh well, my mother kept criticizing my hair, my clothes, my skin....   - Piper said yawning -   and my father wants me to re-think graduate school or take a career path seriously. So I had a great weekend.- Piper said sarcastically - I need a job.

  * Ouch, sorry Piper - Polly said rubbing her leg-  I can ask around again ...  

  * No, don't worry. How were the training and the apartment search going?- Piper asked.

  * Nothing yet on the apartment. I have to keep commuting from Connecticut -Polly said sighing -  the training thing went well.  

  * Why don't you hang here this week? - Piper  said- that way we can go out or whatever. I will start looking for a job as a waitress or something while I figure out what do I want. I will start today. Can I put you as my reference?

  * Of course, Piper- Polly said smirking- I can't  stay, but I will be back on Wednesday? I have a late internship training thing. I think  I will give up the search until after I finish the internship.

  * Ok, I will start with the resume before I procrastinate -  Piper said stretching.  




Piper wrote an half-assed resume thinking it should be good enough and left. She dropped her resume unsuccessfully in a couple bars & restaurants near her apartment in Brooklyn; her frustration was rising due to the continuous "no hiring" answer everywhere. But she needed a job, anything just to keep her father from pressuring her into going back to graduate school to become a professor in a university or worse a lawyer. She couldn't decide what to do next in her career or even life, of course; she couldn't financially depend on her parents forever. She would be serious about a career. But she graduated a little over a month ago, and she would be able to take some time to figure out. It wouldn't be that difficult to find a temporary job, right? Piper reasoned as waited on the platform of the A line for the subway. Maybe she will have more luck in Midtown or Madison/Broadway. Piper fruitlessly dropped off her resume in a bunch couple of places in Soho feeling more and more discouraged, but still she pushed the door open and walked into the next bar.

  * Hey you!  -  Piper heard a raspy voice -  Laura Ingalls Wilder - Piper instinctively turned around. Her blue eyes bumped into a woman with jet black hair with blue tips, alabaster skin, thick black framed glasses and very smug smirk.

  * We are skipping America before the apocalypse, wanna come? -   Alex saw the cute blonde with the bohemian, naive air walk in and couldn't resist drawing attention to her table. The girl had college grad, good girl written all over her and could be a perfect mule.

  * Sorry? - Piper answered self-consciously staring at the woman red lips who were curved in a smug smile.

  * What can I get for you - the bartender asked.

  * Hi, I was wondering if you are hiring?  - Piper said turning her attention to the bartender.

  * No, sorry  - He says and started to walk away.

  * Well, can I leave this with you? - Piper tried to leave her resume.  

  * Honestly, it just going to end on a drawer somewhere - The bartender said

  * Oh, well - Piper said her eyes  drawn to  the table where the dark haired woman was laughing.  Maybe she  would stay have a drink ...maybe  if she did…..  - Can I have a margarita then?

  * That I can do for you-The bartender said as Piper sat down in the bar sensing the woman’s  eyes on her and pretending  not to be aware it.  




Alex's eyes were glued to the blonde, so predictably everyone in her table noticed, and the usual digs followed. Alex stood up walking toward the girl after listening to the blonde order a margarita. The table erupted in a chorus of “go, go, go then” but Alex smirked ignoring them and walked confidently toward the girl with her beer in hand.

  * Is a little cold for a Margarita don't you think? - Alex said smirking and leaning in the bar. The blonde was beautiful. Piper attention turned to the dark haired woman looking at the woman’s half smile... or was it a smirk? Piper noticed the piercing green/gray eyes behind secretary glasses were twinkling amused. God! that woman was gorgeous.

  * Let's see this - Alex grabbed the resume on the table; the blonde had an air of freshness and naivete, but the intensity of the brilliant blue eyes caught Alex off guard.  - Steve Greek Cuisine, Le Grand Fromage...bullshit, bullshit- Alex laughed uninhibitedly  - you need a lesson on fudging a resume.

  * Do you work here? - Piper asked a tad shyly, her eyes roaming the dark haired woman’s face, full of curiosity and something close to awe.

  * Are you fucking kidding me? - Alex said amused.




Piper it's and didn't know how to respond. The woman’s raspy, throaty voice it was so damn  sexy...well Piper corrected to herself, everything in this woman emanated confidence and sexiness.

  * Manager Polly Harper - Alex said smirking and enjoying how fluttered the blond was - nobody name Polly Harper is put in charge who is that really?



  * Is my friend! -  Piper smiled completely smitten with the woman beside her.

  * You have never waited a fucking table on your life, have you? - Alex said reading the blonde as an open book.

  * No - Piper  answered ignoring the teasing, looking at the woman's lips, eyes.  

  * So - Alex said reading the resume- Piper Chapman. A Smith grad with excellent listening skills, passionate about making dinners feel good...uhmm that sounds kind of dirty- Alex said teasing and signaling the bartender to put Piper’s drink on her tap. Alex thought this Piper girl was fucking hot and adorable, and it was going to be fun to seduce her - Safe, clean and careful when handling food and drink- Alex laughed loudly again. Piper snatched the resume away unable to take the dark haired woman’s teasing anymore.

  * I like that on a woman - Alex said enjoying the blonde’s reaction. Alex changed her voice  to throw the blonde, Piper off - What else do I need to know about you?

  * Who are you? - Piper watched her enthralled and couldn't  help to be intrigued by this woman.  

  * My name is Alex - Alex said all teasing gone and catching herself watching Piper’s  amazingly beautiful eyes.

  * What do you do, Alex? -  Piper answered flirting back with the mesmerizing woman - besides making fun of strangers in bars?

  * I work for an international drug cartel - Alex said seriously giving her automatically answer. It was a test, a trick that Alex learned from her boss and it always worked in measuring people.




Piper felt shocked… Is this for real? Is Alex going to offer her drugs? Is that why she approach her? Piper smile died and considered leaving when Alex let out a raspy, husky full laugh so contagious that Piper had to laugh with her even if she wasn't sure if the whole thing was a joke.

  * So are you moving to Berlin, with us?- Alex said amused. The blonde girl was intrigued and attracted enough, not the leave, but the uneasiness was also evident. So Alex tried to distract the girl from the obvious train of thoughts flashing in bright, blue eyes.



  * I don’t know all that collective guilt can be very oppressive don’t you think? - Piper smiled deciding that Alex had to be joking about the drug cartel- plus I look ridiculous at the Oktoberfest drinking beer; I enjoy tequila more.

  * Ah, but you will so good in a lederhosen - Alex smiled  letting her eyes roam down Piper’s body appreciably.

  * Are you making advances or being amorous, Alex? - Piper said smiling.

  * Kid,  undeniably making advances and….planning on making a lot more!  - They  laughed together.-and since you already like german writers, you would definitely…..come.. - Alex said smiling and let the double meaning drop.




Alex continued teasing her while they talked about pro and cons of moving to Berlin, german writers and other great countries to live in if Bush won in 2004 that were not predictably Canada. Piper discovered that behind that tattooed badass rockabilly chick was not only an extremely charming woman but well read, travel and smart. Piper was bewitched by how Alex would emphasize words with the arch of one eyebrow or needlessly adjusting her thick black glasses or by that smug smirk that Piper would find irritating in anyone else but in Alex she found endearing. In fact, Piper found that almost everything about Alex intriguing and alluring. They had easy rapport and one of those conversations that moved shiftily and flawlessly from one topic to the other, keeping her so engaged that neither noticed when Alex's friends left or that the bar was almost empty until Alex made a joke about sleeping in the bar without being drunk.

  * I will hail you a cab, is late - Alex said smiling. She had a great time; the blond was hot and smart. She got to the curb and in 5 minutes a cab pulled over. She said something to the driver. So Piper..- Alex said leaning in. Piper felt the air catch on her lungs.




Alex smile widens, and she stroked Piper's cheek, her breath caressing the blonde’s lips. Alex got closer moving her hair away and kissing Piper on the soft skin where her pulse was throbbing. Piper felt herself dampen. Alex drew herself back, and something changed in her eyes but before Piper could find the meaning it was gone and the now familiar smirk returned to Alex’s lips. Alex told herself that didn't need a mule at the moment; that Piper probably would be made terrible at it and a small seed of regret lodge herself in the pit of her stomach. Alex leaned in closer, opened the door of the cab and inhaled Piper’s scent.

  * See around, Kid - Piper was frozen in the middle of her own sensations when Alex opened the door of the cab, help in and was gone before she could say a word.




Alex closed the cab door and let her go. She had to admit that she found herself mesmerized by the shades of light in Piper’s eyes, by the way Piper looked at her, by a primitive, basic, magnetic need to take Piper and fuck her until neither could breath.

Alex hadn't planned to let go of the blonde without her number or any way of contacting her. She had planned on charming and seduce Piper and then enlisted the blonde as one of her mules. Alex's first impression had been spot on. Piper was a college grad from an upper-class family that had never had to endure any hardship, and yes Piper was a little self-absorbed, a little entitle and waspy like most of the girls she recruited. But Alex sensed more in Piper. Maybe she was tired of being around dim-witted people, Alex told herself as she walked away and now a girl, ok, a hot girl with a brain left her mesmerized and horny. But Alex already had too much in her plate, Sylvie, the mules, Alex couldn't involve herself with another woman. Well, it wasn't like she could do anything about it now..

 _Fuck!_  Piper cursed echo in the cab, when she realized that she didn't have Alex's number, and the only thing she knew was Alex was her first name. Piper frowned thinking that she had told Alex a lot about herself but besides the fact that Alex was stunning, well read, made her laugh with a sarcastic, dirty sense of humor, interesting, no no, no interesting, enthralling, captivating, hypnotizing, FUCK…. but besides that she really didn't really know anything about Alex and now she would probably never find out. Piper felt a stab of disappointment, why didn't Alex gave her number? She felt like Alex was attracted to her…... Maybe it was the clothes, and maybe she did look like a character of a little house in the prairie, Damned!

Polly had begged Piper to go with her and a group of her work friends a hot new club in the Meatpacking district because Polly had a crush on one of her co-workers and needed a buffer. Piper, on the other hand, could not get Alex out of her head, so she agreed to go if they stop by the bar before hand. Polly was so excited about this guy that she forgot to grill Piper about it. They arrive, and Piper kept glancing at the entrance every time somebody came in and felt dejected when it wasn't the dark haired woman. Piper resigned herself that maybe she wouldn't see Alex ever again. Polly noticed her constant looks towards the door, but Piper deflected her questions until they arrive at club Polly forgot all about it. Piper picked her clothes carefully thinking that she may bump into Alex. She wore skin-tight black jeans that show off her curves and ass and a cream top that dipped low on her back. Piper danced, drank and talked with everyone but her mind kept drifting back to Alex.

  * Polly, I going to get something to drink- Piper said in her ear- Do you want something? -Piper asked, but Polly  shook her head.  




Alex had watched her for the last 10 minutes, so her eyes follow when Piper stood up and had enjoyed seeing her talk, laugh with her friends from a distance. Piper looked more confident, less shy and even sexier than the day in the bar; Alex felt that the attraction again so when she saw Piper walk to the bar she followed the blonde.

Piper waited by the crowded bar to order when suddenly somebody was invading her space and standing too close to her back.. Piper was about to turn around when she heard a voice very close to her ear. Even in that loud, crowded place Piper knew to whom that raspy, sexy voice belong too.

  * Hey, Kid-  Alex said unprepared for the force that hit her square in the chest when Piper turn around with a smile that crinkled the corners of her eyes, scrunched her nose and uncovered a pair of dimples. It was so fucking adorable that it made want to kiss Piper senselessly - looking for a  job?

  * Hi Alex, no just here with friends- Piper said a blush was creeping up her cheeks when Alex caught her checking her out. But Alex looked even hotter and sinfully sexy in black leather pants,  black graphic t-shirt, black leather boots, her hair loose in soft waves. The  intense look behind Alex’s secretary glasses and a smug smirk in her red lips  send a shiver down Piper’s spin.

  * Great- Alex let her eyes suggestively room down Piper's body. - you definitely don’t look like a little house in the prairie character today    - Alex said playfully, tilting her head just so, arching her eyebrows, smirking, a small dimple on her right cheek. -  wanna  dance? - Alex didn't wait for an answer but held her hand, taking her to the dance floor.   




They moved into each and away in an unspoken ritual, eyes lock bright smitten blue to sparkling mischievous green, arms moving, hips grinding. Alex fingers skim every expose part of her skin in an almost indiscernible caress that send electric shocks thru Piper body. Alex brushed over her collarbone, her neck, her expose back, the small strip of skin between her pants and hips making Piper feel like her body pulsed at the beat of the music. Piper wanted to kiss away Alex's smirk and vanish that smugness, that arrogance, that knowing look in Alex’s eyes. Piper felt an invisible thread dragged her closer until her lips were an inch away from Alex’s lips but just before Piper leaned in for a kiss. Alex danced away, grinning. Piper understood her game, so she turned around, never tearing her eyes away from Alex’s until her back molded to Alex's front, her head turned to gazed into those hungry green fierce eyes. Alex's lips were a breath away from her neck when Piper danced away avoiding them and Alex laughed with relish, arched her eyebrow in a silence "oh, so you want to play" question that felt like a challenge. Piper smiled wickedly with the thrill of seducing that stunning woman throbbing in her veins. They continued to playfully tease each other; the world reduced as if it was only them, their eyes, their hands, their bodies and at the same time the world was magnify by that unknown energy pulsing through, between and around them. Neither of them gave in; Alex's eyes were gleaming with pleasure when Piper felt a hand in her arm, a familiar voice cutting the haze of lust in her thrumming body. Piper felt a bit miffed to be interrupted. She wasn't gone long, what could Polly possibly want?

  * Hey asshole- Polly yelled, and Alex just arched her eyebrows, stopped dancing, shifting her body and standing behind Piper nonchalantly - you left me alone all night.




Alex relaxed,  bend down slightly and whispered in Piper’s ear that she will be back, walking away.

  * You were supposed to be with me and help me win over Chad. We are leaving; I am staying over with Chad.. Are you coming?- Polly asked

  * I didn't leave you alone; you were all over Chad already! Why are you guys leaving? -Piper  asked  Polly- We barely arrived. - Piper didn't want to  leave not when she could enjoy  Alex company.  

  * Are you kidding me? - Polly said laughing- maybe that tall chick has made you sweat away your brain cells! It been hours already, and I have to work tomorrow!!!  

  * I will stay; you have fun with Chad! - Piper said

  * Are you sure? - Polly asked- are you going to get home ok? Are you drunk? Who is she?- Polly asked her protective side flaring up.  

  * Alex, she is Alex- Piper cannot help, but giggle- I am not drunk, don't worry!- Piper said goodbye to her, Chad  and the rest and turned around to search for Alex. Suddenly Alex’s felt arms in her hips and that raspy voice.

  * Looking for me, kid?- Alex said pulling back to the dance floor. They kept on dancing the night away until their bodies were about to collapse.

  * Do you want to have a drink?- Piper  whisper in her ear.The dance floor was emptier, and it feels like hours since Polly  left.  

  * Sure, Kid-  Alex  said smiling without the smirk, thinking how can Piper be shy and seductive at the time? Alex ordered  a Steamroller and  Piper a Margarita. Alex couldn't help but teases Piper again about the margarita - Trust me? - Alex said  in a way that sounded more like a statement than a question. Alex talked to the bartender for a minute and then ordered a  "Copa Verde."




Piper tried to pay for the drinks, but Alex already said to put on her tap. Piper protested, but Alex just wave it over with the next time sending a thrill down Piper’s body. Alex asked to wait for her, and Piper watched as Alex strutted across the room, the way she moved with confidence, a hint of arrogance like she owned the place made Piper heart race faster. Piper kept her eyes on Alex as she spoke to a group of young people before returning her attention to the bartender. By the drinks were ready, Alex was already back by her side. They sat on a table nearby.

  * Ok, Piper - Alex said taking a sip of her drink  with a teasing grin- do you like?.  Piper wanted to say she liked Alex a lot but  instead  tasted the green drink tentatively.  

  * Is amazing, really delicious- Alex  got closer, ignoring her nerves and kissed her in the corner of her mouth, almost touching her lips- Thank you.

  * You welcome, Piper. You should try new things once in a while. - Alex said jokingly.

  * Too risky - Piper answered, a laugh dancing in her eyes - I may want them to  become my regular thing very fast and then don’t have any way to reach it -Piper said biting her  bottom lip.

  * Well Kid, a challenge is a good thing. You wouldn't want it to become synonymous with unremarkable- Alex replied eyes glinting with amusement playing along- or  worse boring!

  * I am pretty sure some new things never risk that fate- Piper said staring into Alex’s eyes-  You are only 3-4 years older that me. Why do you call me kid? - Piper asked teasingly, changing the subject-  do you want to grow up to be just like Bogart? ...or it’s  Rick that you are emulating? - Piper said, a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.

  * Maybe I am wiser beyond my years, KID -Alex smirked. -  Who would want to be Rick? He lost the girl twice… plus  I don’t do self-sacrifice …

  * Ah, but it ended in a fog- Piper said smiling - maybe they meet again…..

  * I don’t like ambiguity, And fuck later and maybe  - Alex smiled widely- Certainty and now is always better. Now Bogart in the other hand pick up Bacall when she was 19, and he was 45….. That is something I could definitely aspire too- Alex  laughed throwing her back - Here is looking at you, kid? - Ales said eyes twinkling  as she raised her glass in a  toast.




They flirted, banter and end up having one of those conversation that moved out from the serious to the meaningless seamlessly, divulging bits of biographical information. Alex told stories about the strangest things had had happened to her in her trips all over the world and how she enjoy the experience of trying new foods everywhere. It was so different to what Piper who was used to travel with friends or family and they were always reading Zagat & New York Times or Lonely Planet reviews. They laughed together and Alex assured her that's not the way to savor a new place or have an adventure and how she enjoyed a bit of risk and unpredictability plus it always lead to discovering amazing things or at least collecting great story. Their drinks were finished, and Piper said that she really needed to go. They walked out of the club, together.

  * Thank...- Piper said grinning- It was great to see..to watc....to dance with you. You are a great dancer- said Piper, feeling  herself blush.  

  * Well, thank you - Alex said smiling- I glad you enjoy it, the seeing, watching and the dancing- Alex said arching an eyebrow and chuckling.- Let's get a cab.  I ride with you is too late for you to go all the way to Brooklyn alone

  * Won’t be it to out of the way? - Piper asked still smiling- where do you live?

  * If you wanted to know where I live ...you just have to ask- Alex said chuckling.

  * I didn't mean it like that… plus you are the one taking me home - Piper said smiling.

  * I’m just doing a community service because you are new to the city- Alex said enjoying seeing Piper squirm nervously- I live at edge between Noho and Nolita.

  * You are closer it makes more sense if  I drop you home….. - Piper said

  * No, like I said it part of my community service - Alex said smiling.- I am in charge of making sure naive hot girls that just moved in don’t get swallow by the city.

  * I am not that naive - Piper said chuckling- but thank you..




Alex's hand guided her out by the small of her back as they stepped to the curb to wait for a taxi. After 5 minutes they were sitting together in the cab on their way to Piper's apartment gazing into each other eyes in a comfortable, expectant silence. Alex whispered to the driver to wait for her after when they arrived. Piper felt that stab of disappointment again as she had assume that Alex was gone come up with her or at least try. She liked Alex more than anyone in a long time. Wasn't Alex interested in her? They were standing in front of the stairs of the brownstone.

  * Alex- Piper said nervously biting her bottom lip and deciding to ask Alex  to come up-  Do you want…..-  Piper stopped talking when she felt Alex’s breath closer.  




Alex cradle her face, skimming her thumb over her soft cheek and then leaning in to kiss Piper. Alex's lips were soft against hers, nibbling, coaxing Piper’s lips to open and slipping her tongue inside her mouth in an intoxicating mix of soft lips and a hint of ravishing passion. Piper couldn't have enough; she wanted Alex closer, so she tangled her hand in Alex's dark hair, pulled Alex closer and moaned inside Alex’s mouth. Piper felt Alex hands stroke her back, her sides and drag her closer until the kiss became fiercer, hungrier making her knees weak..

  * Here - Alex said breaking the kiss away panting she slipped a napkin in her hand- Call me- Alex said with a smug smirk that made her smile.




Alex brushed her lips against Piper's neck and got in the cab. Alex felt her heart beat fast, she didn't expect the kiss to feel that intense, she hoped the blonde called her soon. Piper walked up the stairs of the brownstone building and noticed that the cab didn't drive off until she opened the door; It made Piper beamed. Later Piper laid in bed putting Alex’s number on her cell phone deciding to call Alex in three days, Saturday. She didn't want to look too needy.

On Thursday, Piper woke up late in the afternoon, taking a quick shower and deciding to keep looking for a job. She took the subway to Tribeca dropping her resume without luck. She impulsively got off at Bowery station convincing herself that it was because easier to find a job in the area and not because Alex lived close by. Piper talked to a couple managers until she felt in urgent need of a break. So she stopped in a Bookstore ordered a caramel latte and browsed around until she found an interesting book about the Latin American literary boom and its writers. Piper sat in one of the comfy chairs to read and drink, oblivious to everything but the book in her hands.

  * ".. _We went around without looking for each other, but knowing that we went around to find each other_..." - Alex whispered in her ear.  Piper turned around with a beaming smile.


  * _"...She would smile and show no surprise, convinced as she was, the same as I, that casual meetings are apt to be just the opposite, and that people who make dates are the same kind who need lines on their writing paper, or who always squeeze up from the bottom on a tube of toothpaste...._ "3 - Piper  answered, grinning.
  * Is it serendipity  - Alex laughed, seating on the arm of the blonde’s chair, her arms brushing casually with Piper’s- or are you stalking me?

  * That's the first time somebody quoted Cortazar to me - Piper said beaming-  and no stalking as I don't know where you live.

  * Oh, so you would if you knew well I live?  - Alex laughed and Piper rolled her eyes- I saw the book you are reading that’ why the quote came to mind. Is that why you haven't called, kid?-  Alex pushed  her black rim glasses needlessly up the bridge of her noise.

  * Of course, I thought if there is someone that doesn't need lines to write is definitely Alex-  Piper said  looking directly into her eyes. Piper loved those outrageously sexy glasses of hers. They laughed together at their nerdiness. - so, do you love boom latin american literature? or just Cortazar in particular?

  * No, I just love to read- Alex said with a half smile- But I  do like  some stream of conscious writers.....




Alex sat on the arm on Piper's chair. Casually stroking Piper's arms with her fingertips or holding a strand of blonde hair between her fingers as they discussed stream of conscious book, their favorite latin american authors and books they both loved. Piper loved how Alex never took her eyes away from hers and all the had insightful opinions, sarcastic remarks and even Alex unstoppable need to tease her. They laughed and talked, at one point walked around the bookstore taking favorite books from the shelf and reading favorite passage to each other. Piper noticed how every time Alex read something particularly sentimental she would smirk, make a sarcastic comment or a joke like there was something offensive that needed to be counter instantly. They strolled around the bookstore for a while only interrupted, time to time, by the ring of Alex’s cell. Alex would always pick up, mumble “business” and step away.

Alex was happy for the chance encounter and for the opportunity to discover that Piper's appeal increased with every encounter. She stimulated her, charmed her, and it made their time together relaxed, fun, captivating. Alex wanted to prolong their meeting, so she asked if Piper want to squeeze a tube of toothpaste from the bottom up and go for dinner and a movie and Piper laughed accepting. They walked to a movie theater that was having a silent film week so when Alex suggested _“City Lights”_ Piper agreed. They laughed so hard during the movie that they were almost crying. Piper got a bit emotional Alex slipped her arm around the blonde’s shoulder and teasingly whispered in her ear that Piper was was a big softy that was giving wasp a bad reputation.

They waited until the seats emptied, before standing to leave. Alex's dragged her glasses up, perching them in her hair and kissed Piper roughly pushing her against a wall her talented hands slipping seductively under the sweater and grazing Piper's skin. Alex's lips moved to her jaw and down to her neck. Piper felt the dampness underwear that she had been there since bumping into Alex earlier, increase until it was uncomfortable and tantalizing. Alex returned to her mouth kissing now tenderly before pulling herself back. Piper pressed an open mouth kiss into her wild pulse.

  * Uhmm... We better go Kid- Alex said her eyes dark with desire, she laced her fingers with the blonde. Piper felt her nipples harden and the wetness between her legs increase just by the way Alex looked at her. They walked out of the movie theater deciding to have pizza for dinner.




They strolled out of the Cinema Village towards nearby Arturo’s talking about their favorites silent movies ordering pizza and beer, seating to enjoy the live jazz and buoyant atmosphere. Alex told her that The Wind and Lonesome were two of her favorites. Piper began a long sidetrack about the impact of silent movies on films, how many of great silent films like Alex’s favorite or the Crowd, Sunrise, Metropolis and Un Chien Andalou were complete commercial failures, when ironically those films had achieved the highest range, power and purity of expression. Alex listened silently smirking amused by Piper as she rambles on and on until Alex could resist it and fiercely kissed her. They were breathless by the time they broke it off.

  * So why did you choose City Lights instead of The Wind that was running at the same time? -Piper asked curiosity  after a  while of trying to catch her breath. 



  * Well, I didn't know if  you liked Silent Movies -Alex said chuckling - but even  if you didn't you had to be a moron and asshole  if you didn't enjoy City Lights - she smirks - so I took a chance.

  * You are an asshole!- Piper said pushing her on the arm as they laughed and ate.




Alex told her you about sitting in Films & literature classes and she could hear the regret in her voice that she tried to hide behind a joke about not being able to afford college. Piper was amazed and told her that she was the smarter, most knowledgeable and well-read person Piper knew. Alex laughed casually noting that Piper probably didn't know enough smart people. Piper told Alex about her own experience at Smith joking about life in campus and her parents insistence on graduate school. Both were astonished to have spontaneously revealed so much about themselves, but still the conversation keep flowing effortlessly. They stayed a bit over an hour, but Alex got a call and told Piper that she had to go. They walked out together, kissing again deeply and hungrily.

  * How about we squeeze that toothpaste tube from the bottom again and you call me?- Alex said against her lips.

  * Ok- Piper whispered. Alex worried her bottom lip and kissed her again before getting in the cab. Piper went home smiling widely at the perfect date that wasn't date, images of Alex danced in her head all night.




* * *

The next day when by quick and Piper still hadn't found a job so she was tired, bored and frustrated. She look at the time and notice it was 7:30 pm. Maybe she could call Alex and asked her out for dinner even if it was late but Alex seem to be the spontaneous kind of woman. It was impulsive but what the hell. Piper dialed nervously, listening to the ringtone.

  * Vause - Alex said in a serious, cold and  disinterested tone.  

  * Alex- Piper said almost in a whisper. Piper realized that she missed Alex’s voice and that she had a dangerous case of lust.

  * Hey, Kid- Alex said, her tone changing to that light and teasing.

  * Yes,  it's Piper- Piper said anxiously-  Are you busy...?

  * No, Kid- Alex  said smiling- just relaxing at home at the moment.   

  * I wonder if we could...- Piper heard the smile in Alex's voice. But still felt her stomach flutter. What if was it too much?

  * Do you want to come over? - Alex asked hearing Piper voice drift around nervously - if you don't mind seeing me in my pjs - Alex said laughing.

  * Yes, I want to. I really don't mind....-  Piper said hurriedly. Alex gave  her address - I am already in  Nolita, by Broome and Bowery, so.  

  * Oh,  so you are just coming for a  pit stop?- Alex asked.

  * No, I just... - Piper said stuttering, relaxing when she heard Alex chuckling- you really are an asshole.

  * I think you really like that about me, Kid  - Alex said chuckling-  Just go a couple of blocks up towards Houston I will text you the address.  See you in a few-Alex said before hanging up.  




Piper reached Alex building quickly pushed the intercom and waited for Alex to buzzed her in, once inside she rode the elevator up to the eighth floor and fidgeting with her clothes and smoothing her hair. Alex opened the door barefoot, wearing a black silky robe that reached mid-thigh, leaving her long tone legs bare, underneath it a black tank top peaked out. Alex waited until Piper stepped inside, her usual smug smirk and ridiculously sexy secretary glasses firmly in place. It made Piper want to beg Alex to fuck her against the floor and disregard 22 years of waspy training or any self-control. It was a shame; she wasn't able to use drunkenness as an excuse.

  * Hey- Alex said skimming the blonde’s cheek with her thumb before leaning in to kiss her cheek- Do you want a glass of wine? -Alex said walking to the kitchen.   

  * Yes, please-   Piper walked around taking  everything in.




The apartment was big sharing the top floor with just one other apartment. It had high ceilings, warm colors of brown, greens and tans in the furniture and walls. On the far back corner of the apartment, the walls had exposed bricks and beams broken apart by shoji style sliding doors that were at that moment open, revealing what looked like an office. The place scream Alex with her eclectic color and modern and tribal art, vinyl records, an old turntable, mementos of her travels and bookcases crowded with books in the messy state of someone who regularly reads. There were bookcases in almost every wall some reached her ceiling; other were small bookcase doubling as side tables, it could have seen as clutter but instead looked charming, and inviting. Piper stood by one of the bookcases, reading the titles and tracing the spine of the books with her fingertips admiring the voluminous and diverse range. When she felt Alex breath in her neck, Piper turned around and accepted the glass of wine that Alex offered. Piper sipped her wine and told herself to say something that they should be talking. They always had things to talk about, even now she would love to ask her about the carved sculpture in that corner, the unique rug or about any of beautiful lithographs around the walls. But Piper couldn't. They were gazing intensely into each other eyes and all the words seem irrelevant and impossible to grasp, her heart drummed fast against her chest, the unmistakable wetness between her thighs loudly announcing her arousal.

Alex felt the heat projecting of Piper body, the desire apparent on Piper’s eyes and for a second she considered just fucking Piper. Alex was dying just to do that but instead Alex reined in her desire and decided to tell Piper about her business, again. Alex liked her and for whatever reason wanted her to know before they do anything else. Maybe it was a force of habit. It had been years since she slept with anyone beyond one night stand without the intention of mixing work and pleasure. Alex repeated to herself that it doesn't mean anything that she is just bored, tired and wanted something different. Still honesty is not her style, but she felt compelled to be.

  * Piper, I like you -  Alex said  perching her glasses up in her hair stroking Piper’s neck with her fingertips and standing close -  I want to be honest with you and maybe, fuck, probably you will run in the other direction and forget about me.- Alex said looking directly into her eyes.

  * Maybe I will run but I know that couldn't never forget you -Piper answered truthfully.  

  * I work for an international drug cartel - Alex said gazing directly into Piper’s eyes.  

  * It wasn't a joke, what you said the night we meet - Piper asked with disbelief in her voice. - Piper asked with disbelief in her voice.

  * No - Alex said quietly.




Alex noticed how her face changed like she is Bambi lost in the fucking forest those big blue adorable eyes widening with surprise. It was evident that Piper was making an effort to compose herself. Alex internally smiled seeing a tiny speck of curiosity beyond the confusion, bewilderment and cautious.

How can somebody like her be a drug dealer? Piper searched her piercing green eyes for that mischievous light that comes into them when Alex was teasing her, but they are sober and serious. Shit ! Shit! She fucking liked Alex how can this smart, sexy, funny, incredibly well-read woman be a drug dealer?? And why the hell would Alex be honest about it?. What kind of criminal was honest? Those two things were incompatible. Maybe Alex wanted something from her? Maybe that the angle, but....

Alex stood cold, collected and patiently silent, never taking her eyes away from Piper.   

  * Ok....and you are telling me because ... - Piper asked.

  * Because I wanted to tell you -Alex said calmly, her body almost brushing the blonde. Alex could see every thought reflect back at her in those big clear blue eyes.

  * So, you don't want to involve me in any way?- Piper asked  curiously telling herself it was ok; it wasn't like more than a fling, right? If she didn't get involve what was the harm? -  even remotely?

  * No - Alex answered seriously- unless is your lifelong dream to be involved- Alex smirked-  Anyway, I want you also to know…..




Piper stopped Alex by  tangling one hand in  her raven  hair, pulling Alex closer and kissing Alex, hungrily.. Alex stroked Piper’s back, breaking the kiss and looking at Piper to assure herself.

  * You blush like a teenager with a crush - Alex whispered in her ear grinning and taking the cup of wine away, leaving it on the bookcase.




Alex kissed her, taunting Piper with her tongue, her teeth, her hands stroking fondling with Piper’s breast as their mouths crashing hungrily in another kiss her other hand stroking Piper’s ass.

  * Ale.. - Piper moaned inside Alex’s mouth- Alex, I want  you.




Alex pushed her to the bedroom, walking backward and sideways so they didn't have to stop kissing. Never breaking contact as much as possible their hands touching everywhere, she undressed Piper desperately, pushing the pants down, pulling up Piper’s top and bra off. Piper pushes off her black robe, caressing her beautiful breast over the black tank top, feeling the wetness in Alex’s pussy over her boyshorts. They collapsed on the bed kissing, groping, moaning into each others mouths Alex broke of the kiss, taking off her glasses and putting them in the nightstand. Piper wanted, need to feel Alex skin against hers. She tried to take off Alex’s clothes, but Alex stopped her, taking Piper's hands from her body and holding them about Piper's head with one of her hands.

  * Piper - Alex said kissing the side of her arm - let’s make this time all about you.




Alex gently sunk her teeth into her bottom, pulled and then slid her tongue inside her mouth, kissing Piper avidly, she broke the kiss moving down, flickering her tongue over her nipple, alternating between sucking it, kissing and worrying it until Piper moaned loudly wordlessly demanding more. Alex moved her mouth to her other breast, one hand touching down the blonde’s body, reaching down caressing her thigh. Alex loved how responsive Piper was, squirming and moaning underneath her with the simplest touch. Piper felt her body tight with unreleased tension and throb with pleasure as Alex trailed her fingers over the wet lips of her cunt, her thumb barely stroking her clit.

  * Please, stop teasing-Piper begged, her voice raw and desperate, all pretense gone- Alex, God! - Piper cried out- please just…!!




Alex pushed two fingers inside her pussy in one single stroke; she groaned finding Piper dripping wet and increased the rhythm of her fingers. Alex kissed her neck, nipping down her chest, sucked her nipples, thrusting a third finger and curling it inside her pussy, hitting the soft spot inside it.

  * Oh, fuck ...Al - Piper cried out moaning words incoherently.  




Piper trembled, quiver her back arching off the bed with a string of moans, her hands grasping at Alex desperately reaching for her back. Piper gripped hard to the raven hair that spilled down Alex’s face with each ripple of pleasure, over and over in a long, intense, mind-blowing orgasm. Alex fingers never relented, holding Piper close and nestling her face in the blonde’s neck, kissing it as she shivered feeling Piper orgasm ripple under her body. Alex slid out her fingers from her pussy, once Piper’s body weakly slacked into the bed. Alex’s fingers were gently tucking the messy blonde hair away from the other woman face, their breathless panting melding. Alex pulled up the sheet and covered them. Piper opened her eyes, smiling contently and propped herself up to kiss her.

  * Hey- Alex whisper.

  * Hey- Piper answer smiling.




Alex touch was gentle  even tender, her green eyes luminous with happiness.The woman was full of contradictions. It was mind boggling and alluring as hell Piper pulled her face closer and kissed her, again..  

  * I am not  done with you - Alex said against my lips,

  * Really? -  Piper  said gasping, feeling a new wetness pooling between her thighs.




Alex kiss became rougher; their tongues were searching each other. Piper moaned, tangling her hands in her raven hair. Alex began her journey down Piper's body, her tongue sliding to the side of Piper's breast reaching Piper's nipples biting them softly and then soothing them with her tongue, her head disappeared under the sheet. Piper moaned in pleasure feeling her hot breath brush against her pussy. Alex kissed the inside of her thighs, her tongue traveling of the small patch of skin between her thigh and pussy. Piper arched her back, moaning as lust ran throughout her body, her hand gripping her raven hair.

  * Alex- Piper moaned lifting her hips.

  * You are so wet  - Alex chuckled into her pussy, sending a ripple over.




Alex started kissing up her pussy, sucking her outer lips lightly, Alex's tongue parting them, stroking with the tip of Alex's tongue around her clit, circling it without touching it until her legs shook with undiluted anticipation and frustration. Finally, Alex's lips close around her clit, sucking her tongue alternating between flickering her clit with the tip of her tongue, to long broad brushes. Alex kneaded her breast and flatten her tongue in entrance of her cunt pushing deep to drink of her wetness all until Piper bucked against her mouth. Piper fumble around gripping the sheets, the headboard, arching her back, feeling the a bubble built inside her, expanding violently and filling every single space inside her, making it harder and harder to breath. It was like Alex knew exactly where to lick, suck, kiss, driving faster and faster until Piper came undone trembling, shaking world bursting inside and around her. Alex kept licking softly dragging out the last drop of lingering pleasure only stopping when she felt that Piper was wholly spent. Alex slid her head out of the sheet, kissed Piper’s navel and slide her dripping chin and lips with her forearm.  

  * Oh my god..  - Alex said  delighted dropping her chin between her and looking up with a crooked smirk and gleaming mischievous eyes - Horrible, wasn't it?

  * The worse- Piper replied panting, stroking her cheek and pulling Alex up to her lips. Piper moaned in her mouth  - you are really bad at that- Piper said as they kissed again- can I do you? - Piper asked softly stroking her nose against Alex's nose and caressing her forehead with her lips.

  * You don't have to ask - Alex answered laughing softly and kissing her again, still hovering over her body.

  * I never...really- Piper said still a bit out of breath, nervously, seating against the pillows.

  * Gone down on a woman before? - Alex asked dropping next to her and resting her weight on her arm with a broad and bemused smile on her face.

  * I mean...no- Piper answered with that wide-eyed sheepishly, dazzled look on her face that drove Alex crazy.

  * What kind of a lesbian are you? - Alex asked chuckling and touching Piper’s breasts.

  * The boob touching kind - Piper replied smiling with a playful glint in her eyes.

  * All right,  well.... - Alex laughed softly with a naughty spark in her eyes- are you ready to take the plunge, so to speak?

  * Are you going to coach me thru it? - Piper replied stroking her hair, tucking a bit behind her ear and again, drawing her mouth closer

  * Yeah - Alex  replied smiling against her lips. They kissed softly, hands on each others necks, pulling the other one closer.  Alex cellphone rang - uhm... shit- Alex murmured against her lips, kissing her again and again, not wanting to pull away from the kiss, Alex growled, breaking the kiss  and seating next to Piper glancing at the screen in her cellphone- uhmm, shit - Alex  said putting her glasses back on  - what time is in Amsterdam?

  * I have no idea- Piper answered stroking her beautiful raven hair and gliding her hand down to Alex’s arm..

  * Ok, give me a second - Alex said kissing her. Piper held Alex  by the neck, kissing Alex again and again, pulling away from the bed not wanting to let Alex go - I am sorry is business - Alex said sighing- I will be right back -  Alex stood up, putting her robe on while walking out of the bedroom - Do you want a glass of water?

  * Is that part of it? - Piper answered loudly- hydration?  




Alex chuckled, moving away to the office answering quick questions about drop dates, and giving instructions on delivery dates. She was direct, straightforward and laser focus when it came to business, but right now she found her mind a little distracted because of the hot blonde waiting for her in bed.

Piper stretched in the bed and looked around the bedroom for the first time. It was like the rest of the apartment, vibrant, eclectic with books perched around the space. She waited on  the business call still feeling the ghostly remains of Alex’ touch all over her skin.Piper wanted her to come back so they could fuck until they couldn't breathe anymore.  Piper picked up a blue souvenir that looked Russian from the side table, examine it and put it back.  She felt somebody staring at her and looked back to see a black hooded figure in the hallway.  

  * What the.....- Piper started to say astonish and scare.  




The figure was a woman that jumped in the bed

  * Alex.....- Piper yelled.  The woman punched her in the face and dragged down to the floor. Piper tried to push her off, put the stranger kept hitting her and trying to choke her. Alex had just finished her call when she heard Piper yell her name; she ran to her bedroom seeing the commotion on the floor.
  * Jesus -Alex yelled, walking fast towards them- what the fuck! Stop ! Sylvie!- Alex tried to pull her away from Piper - Stop it Sylvie - Alex finally was able to drag her away and bend down to check on Piper - Shit. Jesus - Alex stood in the middle of them. Fuck! What I am going to do now?.

  * She attack me! - Piper  said freaking out, holding the sheet around her body and blubbering.  

  * Are you fucking kidding ? - Sylvie said, stepping up to Piper.   

  * Stop - Alex said forcibly while turning around to face Sylvie, stepping between them to keep them apart - Piper ..

  * She just broke in here - Piper rambled on holding her injured cheek.  

  * I live here!! - Sylvie yelled outraged. Piper turned  around looking at Alex stunned.  

  * She does - Alex answered staring at Piper directly in the eyes.

  * That's my girlfriend; you whore - Sylvie said pointing at Alex.  

  * No - Piper said astonished.  

  * Get her the fuck out of here - Sylvie said in the tone of somebody who wasn't surprised by the situation. Alex turned around and looked at Sylvie.

  * Ok. I will. I am going to get her out of here and then we are going to talk - Alex said calmly pushing Sylvie back and away from Piper.  

  * I said get her out - Sylvie yelled exasperated- now!

  * Sylvie- Alex follow Sylvie up to the bedroom door - come on, Sylvie.  

  * Your girlfriend? - Piper asked barely recovering from the shock. But of course she had a fucking girlfriend! Asshole!



  * It's complicated, Piper - Alex said, turning around to face Piper.  

  * This is so fuck up! - Piper picked up her pants from the floor and put them up without dropping the sheet.

  * I am sorry - Alex said awkwardly- I should have said something.

  * You  think! - Piper  said loudly without halting her search for her the rest of her clothes.

  * Are you hurt? -Alex asked Piper with concern reflecting in her eyes - Did she hurt you? -Alex  touched her cheek.

  * She punched me in the face- Piper said pulling away from her hand-  Yes It hurts!! Fuck, where is my other shoe?

  * I kept seeing you around- Alex said sheepishly while helping Piper search for her shoe - and then when you called...

  * Ok stopped it- Piper said  picking up her scatter clothes from the floor- you are making it worse.

  * Here - Alex said giving her the bra- did you find your other shoe?

  * Forget it! - Piper angrily walking towards the hallway, her clothes and a shoe in her hands, her body still wrapped around the sheet.  

  * Well. You can't walk home without your shoes - Alex said loudly - They are nice shoes - Alex finished awkwardly.

  * There are from Marshall's - Piper said throwing the shoe hard towards Alex and, hold the handle of the door in her hand- Fuck you - Piper yelled slamming the door.  




Piper was fuming; she couldn't' believe her nerve. Piper put her top on, fixed her pants, stuffed her panties and bra on her bag and walked out, ignoring Alex's voice calling her name.   Fuck her and her girlfriend!

Alex followed her out but saw only a blur when Piper slammed the entry door. Alex wanted to follow her but thought it was useless, the image of Piper taking a cab without  shoes made her wince.  Fuck!

  * How dare you bring that woman to our apartment? -  Sylvie yelled- you had not right....

  * Sylvie, I am sorry- Alex said striving for her most reasonable voice- we had agree we could see other people.  What are you doing here, by the way, you weren't suppose to be back until tomorrow afternoon?

  * I finish early!  This what you do when I am not around? Fuck you Alex- Sylvie said  throwing a glass into the wall- not in this apartment, not in our bed. Plus I didn't want to but you basically said it had to be this way, or we couldn't be together.  

  * Calm down- Alex said an icy voice- yes, it's true, but you agreed. You never clarify that I couldn't bring anyone here. Now that I know your rules, it won't happen again.

  * Why do you need to fuck other women?- Sylvie said coming closer until there are only inches apart.

  * Not only I don't believe in monogamy. I want the liberty to fuck whoever I want without any guilt trips pretenses or charades - Alex answered fastidiously - but  is also good for business as a lot of the women I fucked end up  becoming mules.  But the most important point is that I never lied to you, you accepted that being with me meant being in an open relationships. Look Sylvie, are we having fun? Don't you enjoy spending being with me?

  * Yes, but I love you Alex- Sylvie whispered.

  * And I loved being with you, babe- Alex said leaning in to kissed her.

  * Don’t !! you have her all over you! - Sylvie said pulling away.

  * Fine, but you need to call down, I hate it when anyone  tries to control me… -Alex said -  Let’s just stop arguing and go to sleep.




Piper waited for the elevator that decide to take forever. Only her could have the fucking luck to have the best orgasm of her life and the woman who made it happen no only worked for an drug cartel , no a drug cartel, an international drug cartel but even worse had a girlfriend, a girlfriend who was serious enough to live with her and who punch her in the face. But of course Alex had to have a girlfriend, how could a woman like that be single? She stomped out the lobby barefoot and luckily was able to get a cab quickly and right in front of her building.  When she arrived in her apartment, she slammed the door, took a couple of beers  to her bedroom slamming every door within reach fell into her bed to drink and rage. Fuck Alex and her girlfriend. Her blood was boiling with anger. _Fuck both of them!!!_

One week, one week and Alex still had that pair of big blue eyes tattoo in her mind.  She laid there next to her girlfriend and thought about Piper how her eyes would lock with hers  sheepishly, full of curiosity, awe and desire. At first sight Piper looked like any other recent college graduate, waspy, a bit entitle, but there seem to be layers of her under that polished surface.  She remembers how Piper would light up just about anything, how sometimes, how Piper would scrunched her face before snorting and busting out laughing. How Piper body just responded to even the simplest of brushes from her hands, how Piper felt under her, how smelled and tasted when she came.  Alex wanted to call her because she wanted more of the blonde, but she knew it was unlikely that Piper would ever want to see her again.  So she pushed those thoughts away and stood up, walking to her office.

One week, one week and all her thoughts well full of that flaming gorgeous, smart, sexy asshole. Piper had started a job as a waitress in Soho. But even that didn't distracted her mind from wandering to Alex. Everything about Alex seem to occupy her mind not matter how hard Piper tried the sound of Alex laugh exploded inside her brain like Alex was standing next to her. She would read book and wonder maybe Alex would like it or maybe she read it, she woke up wet every morning, wanting Alex. It was like Alex had bewitch her. The asshole worked for a drug cartel, an international drug cartel AND had a girlfriend. Piper repeated to herself every time she wanted to pick up the phone. But something about Alex, just made her feel like maybe Alex wasn't a complete asshole. Maybe it was the craving of her body driving her to find extenuating circumstances but Alex felt so real, so honest, so warmth, even sweet sometimes. Piper shook her head and repeated the asshole mantra, but her blood boiled and she had to admit that It wasn't anger anymore but pure, unaltered lust.

Another week past and Alex couldn't stop thinking about Piper; she left Marshall's red shoes in her closet between her own and always peaked at them, like a souvenir of a memory. She was tempted to call, but it had been two weeks and Piper’s silence was loud and clear, and she could understand that Piper probably thought she was the worse person on the planet. She decided to push out of her mind, go out and just try to make Sylvie happy and whine less.

Time only made the need to see Alex stronger; it became a borderline in obsession. She didn't want to call Alex for some reason a "chance" encounter seem safer, a smaller wound to her pride. So she went the bar, to the club where they danced, to the movie theater where they saw the movie and strolled “casually” near her apartment building but never stumble into Alex probability because the international drug cartel didn't keep 9 to 5 hours. Piper found a gay bar practically across from Alex’s apartment and began stopping by assuming that Alex would eventually drop by but so far Piper hadn't had any luck making her almost give up but after seeing a flyer for an upcoming burlesque she decided stop by for the last time, that’s when she saw her; Alex was sitting laughing bounteously and doing shots, friends and the girlfriend were sitting next to her. The sight of the psychotic girlfriend made her stomach flinch, but Piper kept peeking glances towards them until Alex walked out towards the restroom. After a minute Piper took a big breathed in and followed her.

  * Hey - Piper said after shamelessly checking out her ass.- Alex hesitated for a second that made Piper smile widen as it was hard to shake the woman’s cool confidence.  

  * Hey - Alex said surprise to see her.  Alex let her gaze traveled up and down Piper’s body.  Alex checked behind her to see if Sylvie was nearby and stepped closer to Piper- What are you doing here?

  * Oh - Piper said the raspy voice send a shiver down Piper body- I just..uhm...heard about the burlesque show - Piper answered awkwardly  tapping on the poster.  

  * Oh - Alex smiled  gazing into those big beautiful eyes she had thought about so much.

  * You ? - Piper asked.  

  * My friend Rachel is in it- Alex said - she does this routine with a Ray Romano puppet - Alex said chuckling- it surprisingly sexy- Alex pushed away her hair and they laughed out loud together, until it die down  and all it remained was an  awkward silence, nervous tension crackling in the air, circling them - Look, uhm..I am really sorry about that night, Piper. I am not a shady person.  

  * Oh, come on- Piper said moving to the other wall- don't worry about it. I mean... I've  never been punch before, its probably a good life experience-  Piper  looked at her lips. Right now, Piper  just wanted to kiss her.  Alex  laughed softly.

  * I meant it - Alex said serious again, she  felt this profound need for Piper to believe her - when I said things were complicated- Alex moved slightly closer - I am new to this relationship thing and I don't.... I don't know the rules.

  * That's the whole problem, isn't it?- Piper said  flirting- rules aren't any fun.




The bathroom door opened, and they stepped  back from each other.  Alex closed the door and stepped closer again unsure if the whole thing was really coincidence or if the blonde wanted something from her.Piper dropped her eyes to the floor and gathered all her remaining courage move in to be so close that she felt Alex’s breath brush over her face.

  * Listen - Piper said flicking her eyes between Alex lips and eyes - I don't want to stand on the way of true love I mean if that's your future wife out there by all means tell me to back off. - Piper said looking behind the glasses and into her darken eyes- But you pursue me and I liked it.  I ner.... I never felt.... - Alex eyebrows arched,  smiling smugly with a sense of achievement-  You know I never thought of myself as a really sexual person but ever since..... - Piper said  stepping closer, placing her lips in Alex’s ear - I want taste what you taste like....  




Alex felt herself shiver; her head suddenly wrap around a cloud of lust; her underwear  abruptly damp. Piper waited breathing in every single one of her breaths. _Fuck, this girl was something and if damn it if she_ _was_ _going to miss out in discovering every single layer of the blonde and enjoying it while lasted,_ Alex thought deciding to make her move;   Alex held Piper’s cheek, delicately and pressed  her lips to her, until her tongue demanding entrance as her hand slither down from the blonde’s neck to her breast which Alex cupped and fondled over the pink top. The  kiss grew deeper, hungrier, more intense.  Piper felt her body come alive; her knees weaken, desire burn in her.  They stop kissing, and Alex opened the bathroom door and dragged Piper into it.    

Alex locked the door and pushed Piper against it, kissing her anxiously, grinding her hips against hers. Piper's hands tangled in her dark hair, drawing Alex, so there wasn't any space left between their bodies. Alex took her earlobe between her teeth and tugging it as her hand slip underneath the pink top, her fingertips warming Piper’s skin, wiggling under the bra and touching her harden nipples. Alex moved her other hand away and down stroking her pussy over the seam of her jeans.

Piper's hands slip under Alex’s t-shirt pulling at her bra, touching her breast while the other hand moved below the hem of Alex's pants. Alex held her wrists over Piper’s head.with one of hers pushing them against the door.

  * Wait - Alex growled out, unbuttoning Piper’s pants and wiggling her hand into them, touching Piper over her panties- you are so fucking wet.

  * Yes, but let me touch you, please, now - Piper said whimpering against her neck. Alex let go of her hands and guided one under her pants.




Piper awkwardly pushed a hand inside  Alex's pants, grazing her wet pussy and smiling widely when she heard Alex let out a moan. Alex moved the blonde’s flimsy underwear to the side dipping into Piper's pussy, gathering her wetness up to her clit and moving her fingers slowly in circles. Piper fumbled, trying to push her hand deeper inside, finally able to brush her fingertip over Alex’s clit. They swallowed each other moans by kissing fiercely, driving each other crazy in each wonder kiss touch and caress but still the  faint, unfulfilling touching  left them both throbbing with the need for more.  

  * Piper, fuck...please - Alex moaned loudly against Piper’s lips. Piper pulled her hand out, flipping around and pushing Alex against the door and then kneeling down in front of Alex and trying to get rid of  her pants. Alex shook in anticipation, helping push the pants down to her ankles, her hands clenching her blond hair to bring her mouth closer to where Alex needed it. Piper closed her eyes, inhaling her smell, kissing her pussy just above her clit and then touching it with the tip of her tongue, before licking a couple of times before increasing the pressure softly.

  * Yes, god… - Alex moaned arching against the door- you are doing  gre...

  * Alex, are you ok? - Sylvie asked knocking at the door.  They stopped. _Fuck! Sylvie._  

  * Everything is fine Sylvie! - Alex said trying to catch her breath - there was a line. I will be right there.  

  * Ok, babe- Sylvie said- are you sure you are ok?

  * Yes, please let me use the fucking bathroom in peace - Alex said pulling  Piper up from her knees.  

  * Ok, Ok.  Sorry! - Sylvie said. They heard steps walking away and silence.  

  * Fuck! Sorry, kid- Alex said pressing her forehead against Piper's- I won't let that happen again.

  * Don't worry -Piper said hugging Alex tightly, pressing her face to Alex’s neck trying to normalize her breath.  

  * Can we go to your place? -Alex whispered softly in her ear.  

  * Yes, we can - Piper answered relieved to be able to see her tonight.   

  * Send me a text to remind me of your address, and I will be there in 30-40 minutes max - Alex said kissing her.  

  * Ok - Piper smile naughtily- but remember you owe me, twice now.   




Alex laughed. They washed their hands, fixed each other clothes and hair and Alex walked out first but not before kissing her.

When Piper arrived at her apartment, she organize a bit, changed into her sexiest underwear and pajamas. She drank beer, feeling her body vibrated with pent-up desire. Her roommate was sleeping soundly so when the intercom buzzed Piper answered quickly.   

  * Hey, Kid - Alex said her voice husky- is me.  




Piper pushed the bottom, opened the door and waited leaning on the threshold. Alex came up the stairs quickly with that arrogant smirk on her face. Piper pulled her by the lapels of her leather jacket kissing her hard right in the middle of the hallway.  Alex  responded ardently moaning in her mouth.  

  * My roommate is sleeping so let's be really quiet- Piper whispered against her lips.  

  * Well, Kid - Alex smirked- that's going to be difficult as  you aren't very quiet  when you come - Alex said with a smug smirk on her face-  at least not with me and I am planning to make you come many...- Alex said kissing her- many….- Alex kissed her again- many times. They laughed, and Piper pulled Alex in.




They reached her bedroom and Piper immediately closed the door and cradling Alex’s face and pulling into a passionate kiss, wild, reckless energy bursting inside her. Their mouths fasten, opening, parting with each moan allowing their tongues to find each other. Piper craved all of her and couldn't move her hands quickly enough. Piper took off her jacket, pulled out her t-shirt and tried to unfasten her bra but couldn't so she pulled it up. Piper pushed to her bed, straddling Alex’s hips as her mouth tasted, sucked, nipped and kissed her neck. Alex moaned, straining against her, stifling a laugh and finally flipping their positions until Alex was on top of her.

  * What is the hurry? - Alex murmured pulling her into a long, drawn out kiss- Are you going somewhere? Or you just spend the last 40 minutes imagining everything I would do to you?- Alex whispered against her lips between kisses- I bet you are soaking wet right now- Piper took her by surprise and rolled over, so she was on top of her against.,  

  * Let me, you owed me my turn, and I want you....I need you so much- Piper dragged her lips away, kissing Alex’s neck down her half-naked chest, dipping her mouth, nipping, kissing and circling her tongue around in her breast without touching her nipple -I bet you soaking right now- Piper murmured mimicking Alex’s words and chuckling over  Alex’s nipple  before sucking it.




A wave of pleasure ripple through Alex as Piper sucked her nipple so gently that it was torture and then harder, faster, tugging softly. Piper hands brush her skin, moving down Alex’s body, her lips following the trail left by her hands, she kneeled down stroking Alex’s thighs, taking off her boots and placing a open mouth kiss in the sole of Alex’s feet that made Alex squirm and whimper. Piper peeled off her jeans, dragging it down her hips, Piper’s teeth pulling the soft skin at her lower belly, sucking the side of her thigh, kissing her hipbone, her mouth trailing behind every inch of exposed skin. Alex trembled when Piper’s tongue brushed the back of her knees.   

  * Do you still need coaching? - Alex asked breathlessly and teasingly.

  * You tell me- Piper answered.

  * Oh, confident now, eh? - Alex said amused- Don’t dismiss my coaching….. - Alex said slightly breathless-  ….I am kind of an exper… - Alex's voice cached in a moan when she felt Piper’s tongue licking, and then her mouth sucking  her clit.




Piper buried her nose in Alex, intoxicated with the wonderful smell of Alex’s cunt. It made Piper wet just by laying there between Alex’s thighs. Alex gripped her hair pulling her deeper. When Piper’s tongue flattens, licking her pussy the from bottom to top and back, she felt Alex body tremble and her own pussy throbbing in pleasure.

  * Oh god, Piper …-Alex moaned- please, don't ….- Alex said  body buckling under her hands.  

  * Don't what? Don't stop? - Piper whispered, her tongue traveling up her inner thigh- don't keep going?- Piper said her mouth an inch away from Alex’s cunt. Piper  exhaled cool air into Alex wet pussy.

  * Don't...fucking stop - Alex tremble, shiver against her.




Piper started licking her wet cunt from the bottom, reaching the top and parting Alex’s lips with her own, sucking, licking kissing around Alex’s clit never touching it, her tongue driving Alex crazy with pleasure. Piper sucked, licked, nibbled and then flickering tongue until she felt Alex’s body tremble, her hands roughly pushing her head closer as Alex edged to the brink when Alex inner muscles clenched, Piper pushed two fingers inside her, thrusting while finally flickering her tongue over Alex’s clit and then sucking it making Alex come fast and hard with long groan. Piper slipped a third finger inside, thrusting deeper, over and over until Alex’s back arched again and Alex felt herself bursting again, her body imploded with pleasure  so sharp, so hot that left her breathless, dazed and disoriented. Piper drank her wetness, lapping at it until Alex body stopped convulsing and then moved up Alex’s beautiful, tone body, gently kissing her thigh, her stomach, her nipples, and finally kissing Alex’s lips, tenderly.

  * Are you sure you haven't done this before? - Alex asked panting.



  * No, never - Piper said nuzzling her neck- was it good?  

  * Couldn't you tell? - Alex said still breathing heavily.  

  * Well, yes but I mean compared to..... - Piper said blushing.

  * It was fucking amazing compared to everything - Alex said stroking her cheek- so much that I am sure you are lying…..

  * I am not!- Piper said propping herself up - I might have researched it….. and maybe I read a few articles......

  * Did you? - Alex laughed uncontrollably.  

  * You are making fun of me - Piper said moving away irritated.

  * No, I think you are fucking adorable- Alex said pulling Piper back to her side, kissing her and laughing - and I think all that research, reading had to be exhausting.. - Alex said kissing her -... I have to show you the proper ….appreciation.




They spend hours filled with sex, teasing, banter and brief moments of sleep. Alex made her come again and again and again until Piper lost count and Piper always returned the pleasure.. They fucked voraciously, gently, violently and tenderly. Piper discovered that her body would awaken every time she found a caress, a touch, a small piece of skin that made Alex quiver, that nothing was more erotic than hearing Alex whimper, moan, beg in pleasure and that when Piper smelled her, when Piper tasted her own pussy would awaken and throb.  

Piper smiled into the pillow feeling her body sore, sensitive and wonderfully tired. It was still dark outside when she turn around and found Alex fully dress next to the bed. The room smelled like undiluted sex.   

  * Hey, kid - Alex said sitting next to  her, caressing her naked back in circles- I have to get going.

  * Ok - Piper took her glasses from the nightstand, sat up to be an eye level and carefully slip them into Alex face- I want to see you again...I mean... can  I? do you?

  * I do- Alex said cradling her face and kiss her softly - Stay in bed- Alex said against her lips- I will call you. Soon.




Piper smiled, closed her eyes and buried her face on the pillow recognizing something else lurking behind. it. The room also smelled like Alex. Piper took a big breath inhaling deeply until everything from her every pore of her skin  to every cell in her blood, was full of Alex.  

Alex reluctantly walked out, closing the door of the small the apartment behind her. She was surprised at how fantastic the sex had been and more than eve she wanted more of Piper. She felt different. Was she actually different or was she so bored with Sylvie that it made another woman feel different? Fuck, how long had she been with Sylvie? 5? 6 months? She wouldn't have fallen into the fucking u-hauling, lesbian trap. It was all her own fault. Alex arrived home and was barely closing the door when Sylvie's voice came crashing down on her.

  * Where were you? You were fucking someone, right? - Sylvie yelled, ragging - was it the blonde or you already have a replacement? Do you even think about me? Do even care how....  

  * Jesus!, Sylvie- Alex threw her jacket on top of the sofa- we are in an open relationship!!!! What part of that you don't  fucking understand?  Yes, I was with somebody. It doesn't matter who….this is what is means to be in an open relationship. Do you like it? There’s the fucking door -Alex strip and when to take a shower.




Alex stepped into the shower and let the images of the night fill her. God, how long had it been since she had a night that good?! She let the water run over her body and laughed, feeling her body saturate and sore. After she took a nap and when she woke up she worked, ignoring a sulking Sylvie giving her a much welcome “silent treatment” when she was up to date with all the days movement, Alex smiled and decided that she need to buy Piper the most beautiful shoes in 9 1/2 she could find.

* * *

What would had been nothing more that a brief sexual fling had become a quenchless desire, a need that seem insatiable and all-consuming. Four weeks had gone by, and Piper was giddy her days were nothing more than a dizzy blur, and the encounters with Alex were the only thing that was luminous and clear. Piper knew that they were nothing more than fuck buddies, every time they were near they fucked each other brains out; well, ok, maybe they spent more time together than fuck buddies should normally spend; and sure they talked endlessly about books, politics, movies, music, in fact about everything but Sylvia and her business, everything else was fair game, swapping opinions about whatever came to mind, teasing each about to death, always eager to know, to discover the world and see through each other’s eyes. Sometimes they would lapse tell a story a memory that was unwittingly too meaningful, too naked that mean they were recklessly approaching intimacy, and a compulsory joke was made, always, awkwardly trying to diminish it. But they both knew It happen. And Piper knew that definitely wasn't normal “fuck buddy” behavior but Alex wasn't normal, and she liked her, so she think about too much.

But then they were all the ways Alex threw her off balance. Like when she open her apartment door to find a box with a witty note about missing shoes, regretted "punch in face" life experience and fucking her when she was wearing her new shoes. And Piper didn't know what she loved more, the note or the amazingly beautiful Manolo Blahnik strappy sandals, almost the same color of Marshall's' shoes she left at Alex’s house. She didn't think Alex was trying to "sweep her off her feet" but if they haven’t seen each other lately Alex would drop by the restaurant and seat at her section to have a fleeting conversations while she worked and Alex ate; or Alex would come to her place with a new book she read and thought Piper would enjoy leaving it behind with a casual remark about discussing it later; or that time Alex casually called telling she would pick her up later to see the "that" play, “that play” being the same Piper had casually mentioned days ago when she unsuccessfully tried to get tickets before they sold out and when she gushed out her thanks Alex only reaction was to teased her about the many ways Piper would have to pay Alex’s back if it sucked; or when Alex had to out of town for a week in a "business" trip to D.C. and brought back a tin box of Berger cookies & a can of crab house crunch for her pronouncing them "favorites from the local area" and making Piper laugh when said mention a plastic Lincoln memorial keychain Alex had originally considered. And it hasn't the shoes, or the play or any or the other stuff in fact she would had been very happy with the plastic key chain, it was Alex herself and Alex way of doing things. Because what actually killed her was the way Alex remember what she said not matter how insignificant or the sudden tenderness in the way Alex tucked her blond hair behind her ear, or touched her neck or cheeks in unexpected moments and places or the way Alex looked at her so softly, so lovingly.

 _So Alex didn't try  but she kinda, somewhat had swept her._..because Piper felt herself getting closer,  wanting more, even if she didn't know exactly what the more was but she wanted it  but then there was  Sylvie who lived in her apartment, Sylvie who slept in her bed and last minute changes or cancellations because of Sylvie., constant calls from Sylvie every time they were together and even if Alex always glanced at the screen of her cell and ignored it it bother her and even if Alex explained that they had an open relationship Piper felt uneasy, a seed of need growing  inside of her and if she imagine Alex with Sylvie she felt herself going crazy with anger  and she didn't know what to do with any of that.

Piper had been introduced to John, an all around nice, handsome guy by Polly in one of the few nights Piper went out with her and her work friends. She knew Polly suspected that something was going on with her, but she never had a chance to interrogate Piper as she was busy with the internship, commuting, looking for an apt and Chad. Piper wasn't surprise when John called her to go out on a date, because Polly had the same compulsive need to set Piper up that her mother but and even if Piper didn't particularly want to date or go out with anyone but Alex but she accepted because she need a distraction. Her cell rang when she was finishing getting ready. It was Alex. They rarely planned in advance to see each other; Alex was aware of her work schedule and would call her an hour or two before coming over or picking her up. Piper thought about not answering but then felt ridiculous, they were honest with each other, and there was no reason to feel uncomfortable. Alex had a girlfriend. They were just having sex, incredible fucking sex but just sex.

  * Hey - Piper answered.  

  * Hey, Kid - Alex said. Piper could feel the smile in her voice- do you want to go out? Or would we stay in tonight?




 

* * *

**Footnotes**

  1. Title from Tactics & Strategies, By M. Benedetti. 
  2. Prospect Heights is in Brooklyn. Ok. So I decided to have Piper & Alex in NYC even if the script said Northampton for several reason,  1) I am not familiar with Northampton but I know NYC; 2) It doesn't make sense to me that  Alex lived in Northampton and never meet Piper before when Northampton is a pretty small college town and Alex is in the business of recruiting girls like Piper, 3) I would assume that Alex travels to different colleges towns as not to recruit in the same place and raise suspicions and 4) Alex’s apartment in the all the flashbacks feels like NYC, this is entirely subjective but to me they feel and look like NYC.
  3. The Lost Honor of Katharina Blum, H. Böll
  4. Both quotes are from Hopscotch,  J. Cortazar





	2. Strategy: that, finally you need me.

  * Hey - Piper answered.  

  * Hey, Kid - Alex said. Piper could feel the smile in her voice- do you want to go out? Or would we stay in tonight?

  * Sorry, Alex-Piper rearrange the cell in her other shoulder- I can't tonight.  

  * Oh, ok kid- Alex heard the disappointment in Alex’s voice and felt her body warm up in pleasure-  is Polly back in the city? Or are you going out with your friends?

  * Uhm.. No- Piper said pushing the next words out,  hurriedly- I have a date.

  * A date? - Alex voiced changed from warm, flirty to slight colder, remote- I see.  Who is the lucky girl?

  * Boy - Piper answered- a guy that Polly introduced me to the last time we went out.    

  * Ah! I see, going back to boys then - Alex  said dryly - well, have fun.  

  * Very funny, I am not going back to anything- Piper protested but felt a small bubble of satisfaction float around her chest. Was she a little jealous or was it because it was a guy?  Alex sounded a bit jealous. - It just a date. I call you tomorrow, maybe we can do something then?

  * Can’t tomorrow, but the day after, sure  if you can, see later, Piper - Alex hanged up before Piper could even say bye.




Piper had been fucking kidding! **_A date!!_** Her stomach cramped; her blood simmered with anger. Why would Piper go on a date with  a guy? This is new, she never felt THIS before.  Alex sat in the couch, closed her eyes and tried to level her breathing, to calm down, to think.  Alex didn't have any right; Piper wasn't her girlfriend, she had Sylvie, it was irrational and that wasn't her. Images of Piper flooded behind her closed eyes. The way Piper scrounge her face when she was trying not to laugh only to fail miserably and end up cracking up. That closed lip smile that lights up her face or the other one, the full watt smile that brightens the whole fucking room. The way Piper kept captivating her when Alex had meet hundreds of girls like her, but that's the problem isn't?  Piper felt different, different in a way she couldn't never pinpoint. But so many things draw her to Piper. Maybe it was that Piper is smart, and they laughed at the same stuff. Or that Piper is funny in dorky kind way. Or maybe it was that nerdy side of Piper’s that was able to talk about books with the ease others talked about the weather. Or how Piper knew irrelevant little stories and as well as interesting things  and was unable to stop herself from spitting them out like was participating in fucking game show rambling on and on. But instead of annoying Alex, it amused her and sometimes she felt compelled to kissed Piper not only to shut her up but because Piper was so fucking adorable that it wast irresistible. Maybe it was all that  polarity, incongruity and contradiction  inside Piper that kept her enthralled, maybe it was the darkness that she could sense in Piper or maybe it was just a fucking chemical thing.  Alex sighed the true was that she didn't have a fucking clue what was so special about Piper, but the fact that Piper was so fucking hot just tie the package to damn well.

Alex tried to convince herself that she was projecting something into Piper that wasn't there. That Piper was the same spoil brat as the other ones, the girls that wanted to experiment, to defy their parents that funded their rebelliousness. But then Piper looked at her, like Alex was fucking special or beyond anything Piper had ever seen, and there was more than usual lust that she had seen countless other times in other girls. She found more in Piper's eyes. More that curiosity, lust or “bad girl" worshiping even after knowing about her job in the cartel, even after Sylvie;  that wide-eyed Piper look in her eyes remained. And that disarmed Alex that unknown "more" weakened her knees and made her heart race, and she wanted that, she wanted Piper to look at her like that more than anything else. Alex prided herself in being honest. There was too much bullshit in the world for her to bullshit herself. And she knew, that she didn't get jealous, ever, but she was jealous now, and she  knew that Piper was beyond  a fucking gorgeous lay, that Piper didn't feel different. _Piper was different. A_ nd the worse part or was it the best part? She could feel herself falling for Piper and that scared the shit out of her. She need to stop thinking about her now, catch up with work. Sylvie wasn't in her apartment and she wasn't going anywhere, not anymore. 

Alex stood up, picked up her laptop and started working. A couple of hours later her eyes swam with cities, alternated airports, ports, trains, mules names, profit and costs, percentages for supplier and  distributors.. She had been importing directly from the  Golden triangle in Southeast Asia for years,  she had grown quickly inside the cartel, her drive for money and control pushing her to excel. She knew it could appear sick, but she prided herself in her applying her plans, in developing new strategies, climbing inside the cartel, and increasing the cartel and her own profit margins.  

In school, Alex had a been an A student she knew it made her mom proud and  she really didn't need to put much effort in it. But it had felt pointless because she had known since junior year that unless a miracle happen, and she knew enough not to believe in miracles,  she didn't have the slightest  chance of going to college. What was she suppose to do? Go into debt, go to the local community college? And let her mom keep struggling when Alex knew how her mom had struggled just  to support her? She wasn't going to do that. Plus a community college didn't even guarantee her nothing, she could still be trapped in a mediocre life.  So Alex held on to what she thought was the only shining light in her life, the only thing that saved her from mediocrity, her  iconic, rocker dad. That's why In the summer just after graduating from high school she tracked him down, until this day she cannot believe how  _blind_ ,  _naive and stupid_ she had been at 18 years old. So of course, the image that she had built of her legendary, cool father came crashing down. And she was left with the reality of a washout addict that was not only an acerbic disappointment;but a complete asshole who crushed all her hopes. She didn't know what she hoped, exactly. At that moment, she knew that the only prospect in her life was going back home and be stuck in a menial, minimal wage job, repeating the circle that she had seen with her mother. No control, no power, no opportunities to change anything or money. Just the idea of that future not only depressed her but  _felt unbearable_. Alex loved her mother, unconditionally, but she didn't want  _to be_  her mother.  She felt stuck with the capacity to do more but not the opportunities so when Fahri, ironically her own father dealer, offered an opportunity, she took it. Initially, she had refused the offer to become a corner dealer. She found it beneath her, slight distasteful and too risky to worth the trouble, instead she asked for something  _else_  that had impressed Fahri and that was it, that was the beginning. In Alex opinion, god, the universe or life can have a very fuck up, twisted sense of humor.

A couple of weeks before turning 19 she did her first trip, New York to  Istanbul with money, Istanbul to  Amsterdam with drugs and back to New York. She had been fine in the first leg of the trip, naively thinking she could justify the 50 thousand dollars she carried. But when she did the Istanbul to Amsterdam leg of the trip, the 5 pounds of 100% pure heroin felt like an impossible weight. Her heart raced and her hands were sweaty, her face  remained impassive but she felt like everyone knew like she was going to get caught any second. But she didn't and after arriving in Amsterdam, she felt elated, the adrenaline pumping in her body. The couple days she stayed in Amsterdam she strolled the canals, landmarks and museums; she went partying at bars, clubs and raves all over the city. But the most important thing she learned wasn't what Amsterdam offered but the certainty that she was going to brilliant at importing heroin.

She bought a house for her mom by at 22 years old working as a mule for Fahri moving up to recruit and trained mules for Fahri group that same year.  She enjoyed that part of the business the most, allowing to seduce and manipulated others gave her a rush, a sense of power and control like she never experienced before. Technically she lived with her mother.  The reality was very different. She would rent a nice apartment in various college towns for up to a year, shared it with a roommate.She would throw great parties, walking around campus and occasionally sitting in interesting college classes using it as a cover to recruit mules for Fahri. She never stayed  beyond a year and she would only “lived” in the apartment for weeks a time, spending the rest of her time traveling abroad doing her share of drops. After a few years, Alex was allowed to form her own group. So she recruited and trained mules, negotiated directly with their heroin contacts in the Golden Triangle developed relationship with clients that distributed heroin through the Northeast corridor. She also began developing strategies and plans with Fahri, slowly meeting influential people in and becoming ingrain in the organization. It had been hinted several times that she would  expand as Fahri had done dealing heroin, but she had declined alleging a lack of talent and patience to deal with junkies. It wasn't true a lot of the mules were addicts, but she found that aspect of the business unsavory, much more violent and riskier so she tried to distance herself from it. The amount of heroin was relatively modest at the beginning, but they gradually increased her output to the current average.  She got sporadically anxious when felt Fahri’s sprung  a sudden change or an unexpected drop.  It made her wonder  if she was growing too fast if she would try to slow down. It caused her to worry that she didn't know all her people above her, worry she would  make a mistake, get caught. But she pushed the doubts aside and moved forward, she never had a problem, not even a close call so far, why worry? Plus it was her life, it was what she knew and the only thing  she could do. She told herself she just had to plan, develop and fine tune the details like any other business. Plus she was 25, successful, wealthy and relished in the thrill, the power, the control.  It was more than she ever dared to hope. 

Piper listened, nodded and gave John her best debutante smile. She had spent the night trying to laugh at his very forced and drab humor but still  she was bored and her mind kept drifting away. How effortlessly Alex made her laugh. How Alex always had fresh, interesting conversation, full of banter and teasing. How Alex made a look, a smirk, a turn of a phrase, a casual touch, anything into foreplay. Everything with Alex was brighter and made her feel like she was immersed in an ecstatic experience.  She should have made an excuse and be back with Alex having a great time instead of there pretending. But she hated that Alex had Sylvie. But mostly she hated to feel like she was into whatever it was they had than Alex. And it did felt satisfying to know that Alex may be a little be jealous. So Piper nodded, smiled and kept pretending.

Alex  leaned her head back,  took off her glasses, rubbed her eyes and noticed that it almost 11:00 pm. Maybe Piper was already home. Before she could fully analyzed it,  she was seating in a cab on her way over. Alex saw her the minute she arrived,  standing at the front step with a man, laughing and flirting. Her stomach turned and she felt ridiculous spying but was unable to look away from them. She waited in the shadows, near enough to hear their laughter, but not close enough to hear the words or to be seen by them. The guy leaned for a kiss, she wanted to go over there pull Piper away, claim her as hers and kiss her until the guy left them alone. But she had Sylvie, she didn't do public spectacles plus she wasn't impulsive, ok maybe coming over had been a bit impulsive. Alex walked over towards Piper as soon as she saw the guy strolling away. She had reached her before the blond opened the front door of the brownstone.  

  * Hey, kid- Alex said casually like she was just wandering by at nearly midnight.  She internally rolled her eyes at herself. Piper will see right through her little charade, Alex told herself. Piper yelp and dropped her keys.

  * Jesus  fucking Christ Alex! -Piper said- you scared the shit out of me!- Piper turned around and faced her. - What are you doing here? - Piper asked  gazing into her eyes.

  * You left me hanging and horny. - Alex answered with a sarcastic smirk- I came by to see if you could help me out with that.  - Alex continued her face impassive-  But then I saw you with you dated and didn't want to interrupt in case you wanted to invite him up.

  * Oh, ok- Piper said deflated. Alex noticed it. Was all this a ploy from Piper to  make her jealous?

  * So, what do you say? -  Alex asked  a  smug  sense of pleasure and considered calling  Piper on it  but decided to play along for a  bit. Alex leaned in, kissing that spot in Piper’s neck that she knew made the blonde pulse beat faster- can I come up?

  * Yes, of course- Piper said her breath hitching. Alex didn't even care that she dated somebody else! 

  * So how was your date- Alex said her hand slithering down from her shoulder, brushing the side of Piper’s breast down to her  hip. 

  * It was nice - Piper answered anger seething in her belly - he is a nice guy, funny, good looking. 

  * Yeah ? So are you going to see him again? -Alex asked smirking amused at Piper evident anger.    




Piper couldn't believe Alex !! It was like Alex wanted her to date somebody else and that indifference hurt her. Piper wanted to make an excuse and ask Alex to leave, but they were walking into her apartment, desire and pride in an internal battle and lust was winning because they were walking directly to her bedroom. Suddenly Alex closed the door and pushed her against it.

  *  Was all that a little ploy?  - Alex said against Piper's lips, her  tongue diving inside Piper’s  mouth, briefly intertwining with her tongue. Alex  broke away to bit Piper’s neck,  kissing sucking as she slipping her hand under Piper’s skirt.  Piper felt Alex everywhere,  a  jolt traveling in her body- to make me jealous, babe?  
  * What? -Piper gasped feeling her ears redden, the blush spreading to her face - No, I didn't.... -Alex kissed her mouth ravenously,  a dangerous edge palpable when she pulled Piper’s bottom lip with her teeth.  Piper felt her body pulse, her body weaken. Piper pushed off Alex's jacket letting drop on the floor, tugged at her t-shirt. Piper pushed herself against Alex’s body, stroking her arms, her shoulder, caressing her neck, drawing Alex’s  closer.

  * Bullshit! - Alex whispered pulling Piper’s earlobe with her teeth- you wanted me to be jealous. Why, Piper?- Alex  hands stroking Piper's breast over the blouse; and then her hands moved down to Piper’s soft thighs, caressing and opening them until she felt the warm heat of Piper’s cunt brush her fingertips.  

  *  Fuck! - Piper arched her body against the door, feeling Alex mouth everywhere, her hands on her breast.




 Alex tugged at her blouse, breaking it open; the sound of buttons falling to the floor mixed  in with heavy breathing and moaning.  Alex unhooked her bra with expertise, cupped Piper’s breast, flicked her tongue back and forth over Piper’s harden left nipple until it was throbbing. Alec trapped it between her teeth, biting it softly and then sucking it to relieved it. Alex's mouth traveled up to her chest kissing, nipping the base of her neck and returning to her mouth. Piper pulled Alex’s t-shirt off and took off her bra, touching her breasts. Alex stroke Pipe’s pussy over her underwear, its wetness sending a spike of pleasure to Alex's own cunt as Piper whimpered strange  little sounds. A frenetic thirst gushed through her body when Alex hiked up her skirt and tore her lacy panties in one swift movement pushing a single finger deep inside her warm pussy, thrusting back and forth, while Alex’s mouth devoured her neck.    

  * Do you want more? -Alex asked panting and even in her delirious fervor Piper knew Alex was asking about more than just the agonizing need of her body.
  * Yes - Piper answered whimpering, pushing hips forward, searching for her eyes- yes, yes...more.  

  * You only had to ask - Alex pushed a second finger her eyes darkening with passion.  

  * Al, .... please ...I ..- Piper asked moaning- .. more...?




Alex hooked Piper's left leg and pulled around her waist, thrusting another finger in, feeling Piper’s muscles contract so she increase the pace of her fingers thrusting deeper, stretching inside of Piper’s pussy and driving to the edge. Alex kissed her, her other hand kneaded Piper’s breast, her lips in Piper’s neck,  down to her shoulder and back up nipping, frantically kissing her as Alex felt every temblor, every quake of Piper body echo in her body. Piper nails scratched Alex’s naked back, her hips moving to meet Alex's fingers.

  *  Fuck Alex! - Piper moaned against her mouth - coming! 



Alex felt Piper knees gave in  so she held Piper firmly by the waist, her fingers unrelentingly fucking Piper until the blonde was shaking again, again and again, she swallowed Piper’s moans to quench her own thirst. When Pipers temblors subsided, Alex pulled Piper’s other leg against her waist, lifting  and carrying Piper to the bed kissing everywhere Alex could reach. They fell into bed, a tangle of arms, leg and kisses. Alex remaining pants and underwear vanished quickly. Alex kissed Piper again, her mouth hungry, anxious her hands roaming, touching, stroking, kneaded. Piper squirmed underneath her. Alex mouth follow her hands, her tongue sculpting Piper's collarbone, kissing the soft dent at the base of Piper’s throat, the curve of Piper’s  breast, sucking Piper’s nipple, her tongue flicking the other one then her mouth moved down Piper flat stomach, trapping Piper's skin with her teeth, sucking and kissing until she reached Piper’s wet throbbing pussy.  

  *  Please- Piper cried out, her breath catching between words- Alex, fuck!
  * Yes - Alex  hummed  and then exhaled, blowing her hot breath over her clit and slowly started licking it.  




Piper writhe underneath her, moaning, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, her very skin felt like it had been scorched by Alex's tongue. Now Alex's tongue was sending waves of electric shock from her pussy to every corner of her body, her mind clouded or cleared she didn't know. She just  knew she that she was aware of every strand of hair on her body, every pore of her skin and of the journey of blood that coursed through her veins. It was  too much, a sensory overload that made her body, mind, heart all detonate, shattering from the inside out and crashing into herself like a demolition. Piper shook and quiver but before it dwindle, another blast ripple throughout her, flared by Alex relentless tongue in her cunt until Piper only knew that she was coming and coming not stop her body, her mind flying off. When the fog in her brain cleared a little bit, Piper was  still panting, hard, her body slightly shaking but she finally was able to register her surroundings and she found Alex's green eyes shining and dark with need. 

Alex felt Piper's fingertips skim up from her hip up to her breast, leaning in and kissing her hungrily. Piper stroked her breast with the back of her hands and then slither down to cup Alex  pussy, a strangled moaned escaped her lips.  Piper dipped her fingers lower, gathering her wetness and making small circle over Alex’s clit with her fingertip and that made Alex body squirm right to the brink. Piper sensed her need moved lower and took Alex’s clit in her lips, sucking softly and then harder, altering between licking, sucking and flickering. Alex's hand tangled in Piper’s  hair, pushing closer until her body buckle, her eyes wide open but strangely blinded by a gushing white light, her body took over, whimpering, cutoff words as she came hard in Piper mouth. The reminds of her orgasm still echoed through her body, but she flip over to be on top of Piper, maneuvering so their cunts were fit together, their bodies sleek with sweat.  

The silence was slashed only by their moaning, panting, whimpering of twisted, incomprehensible words, heavy breathing and the sound of wetness that splashed between their rubbing cunts, their bodies slipping against each other, clit stroking, pushing them over and under until they were falling like dominoes, one behind the other down the cliff. Alex leaned in, kissing Piper fiercely.  Piper felt a  sudden  orgasm built inside her, the air becoming  too dense to breath as reached for Alex dragging her impossibly close. " _Alex_ " name escaped her lips incessantly and repeatedly until her orgasm, ripped violently through her. Alex felt her pulse beat madly, her body  relentless at a frenzied pace. A blazing liquid running through her body and into Piper's body feeding and eating at each other in a spiral of pleasure and lust. Alex tried to hold on, but her ears were filled with buzzing bees that sounded faintly like her name. Ecstasy erupted into every single cell.

Alex slid to the side, their ragged and unsteady breathed stroking each other face. The kissed softly, their forehead touching until their breath started to become regular again. Piper touched the column of her breast, her collarbone, that small dip in the base of her throat up her neck, cupping her cheeks. The softness of Piper’s fingertips raised goose bumps in Alex already sensible skin, spreading all over her body.

  * Again? - Alex laughed taking Piper fingertips between her hand, slowly stroking Piper’s knuckles with the pad of her thumb and kissing them -  I do love a challenge-  Alex said her voice raspier than usual, almost purring. Piper pulled her hand away and caress Alex’s side. Piper thought, that even if it sound like the worst cliche that she never felt this alive.  

  * _I like my body when it is_ \- Piper whispered in Alex’s  ear-  _with your body. It is so quite new a thing._..

  * _Muscle better and nerves more_  - Alex smirked deciding to play along. Alex’s slither her hand up Piper’s  thigh, humming softly almost to herself.

  * _I like your body_ \- Piper said softly in Alex’s ear -  _I like what it does_  -Piper reached out, drawing with her fingertips an infinity caress  in the back of Alex’s knee.  

  * _I like its hows_  - Alex said moaning softly-  _I like to feel the spine_  - Alex traced her fingertips throughout Piper’s back, making it arch -   _of your body and its bones and the trembling -_  Alex voice hitch when  she felt Piper trembling.

  * _firm-smooth ness and which I will again_   -  Piper whispered kissing Alex’s neck-  _and again_  - Piper kissed Alex’s  left nipple-  _and again_  -  Piper said humming  against Alex’s other nipple before kissing  it -  _kiss_.

  * _I like kissing this_  - Alex kissed Piper’s neck, in the exact spot where Piper’s pulse beat-  _and that of you_ \- Alex’s mumbled against Piper’s skin placing a open mouthed kiss in middle of Piper’s breasts.   

  * _I like slowly stroking the shocking fuzz_ \-  Piper murmured in Alex’s ear and brushed her finger over Alex’s slit -  _of your electric fuzz_ \- Piper said parting  the lips of Alex’s pussy with her finger.

  * _and what-is-it comes over parting flesh_.......- Alex moaned out slipping two finger inside Piper’s cunt, gazing into her  eyes -  _and eyes big love crumbs_  - Alex said panting and plunging her fingers deeper.  

  * _and possibly I like the thrill_  - Piper pushed in another finger; her fingers  thrusting slowly.




They moved languidly, their eyes smoldering,   gazing like a mirror that reflect each other desire, each other  longing, each other feelings. They kissed  without closing their eyes not wanting to miss a sparkle, a  darkening of their eyes, a single blink that announced the arrival of the tidal wave inside their bodies. they feed each other desire, each other want. Synchronized. They increase their rhythm, faster, deeper, stroking the fire with their fingers inside their cunts pushed by the hypnotic stare in their eyes. Arrows of electricity pierce their body  emanating from their cunts, spreading, fast to every single corner until they burst, together, in a array  of color, a symphony of moans and whimpers, a  long, tender, sweet lingering orgasm shared between their bodies that only ended after they whisper into their mouths, dreamily.  

  *   _of under me you so quite new_ \- they said uncoordinated and whimpering, inhaling the words between kisses. They laughed, panted, catching their breath.  
  * I cannot believe we just did that...- Alex said laughing after a few minutes-...it's fucking cheesiest, mushiest thing I ever done. We are going to fall in a diabetic coma - Alex smirked and then became serious - I decided to end it. I will tell her to move out  when she comes back.

  * I thought  it was very erotic - Piper said softly, looking at her wide eye - Why are going to do that?

  * We stopped having fun a long time ago. - Alex said shrugging - and I hate it when somebody tries to control me,  - Alex said smiling smugly-  and we just  fucked our brains off,  shamelessly using Cummings's poetry as a sex toy and had a decent  orgasm doing it.  I think those are enough reasons, don't you think?

  * Yes -Piper said smiling -  decent?  My hands are still sticky and the sheets  are soaked.

  * The sheets were all you  - Alex  said smirking smugly- I always make you come like that,  a natural talent, if I may say so  - Alex said playing innocent- and I  don't know what you mean about your fingers, did you touch yourself? - Alex cracked up laughing when Piper punched on the arm- ok!!! The whole thing was amazing including the poetry fucking! 

  * I knew it! You liked it! -Piper said smiling and leaning in to kiss her.

  * We will have to even it  out with some S&M- Alex said smiling widely, a laugh playing in her eyes- just to clean up all the sappiness.

  * Well, if you are the M - Piper said playfully- in that duo, I am all for it.  

  * Pipes, do you really think I could ever even in your wildest dreams do that? - Alex  asked tauntingly, arching her eyebrow.

  * I think I could persuade  you - Piper look at her openly, wide-eyed almost adoringly and rolled over to be on top of her- in fact I am pretty sure you would end up  begging me- Piper said laughing.

  * I  think you shouldn't had let your date get you high, Kid.  - Alex smirked and leaned in to  kiss her. - he could have taken advantage of you. - Alex turned, pulling Piper to be in her side to be more comfortable. -or are you in a shock by an overload of pleasure that I gave you?- Alex teased chuckling at her own joke- Come be my little spoon, the hallucinations will past.

  * Dork!! - Piper chuckled laying snuggling by Alex’s side.




 Alex smiled  drawing Piper's back to her front. Alex's hand  by her stomach, holding her near, stroking  Piper’s soft skin  with her fingertips.  Alex moved away the blond hair, uncovering Piper’s neck and  placing a soft kiss in the back of it, staying close so her breath brushed her nape.  

  * Alex? - Piper asked tentatively.
  * Uhm? - Alex answered in a sleepy whisper.

  * Did you felt pressure  to end it?- Piper asked softly in a serious tone of voice.

  * Is  what you wanted  - Alex answered- right?

  * I don't...- Piper protested stuttering- I didn't mean...

  * I know that this is what you want-  Alex  said firmly - but I am doing  it because I want  to do it.

  * Ok - Piper said, pulling her hand up and kissing her fingers- You called me Pipes.

  * Yes- Alex said with a half smile.

  * I like it - Piper said yawning half sleep -good night.

  * Good Night, Pipes - Alex whispered.




Alex hugged, closer,  an unfamiliar feeling moving thru her body.  She felt Piper breath even out, her body slack, her face relax. Alex propped her faced  up, staring  down at her relax asleep  face she sighed,  How could Piper be so fucking beautiful. ?

After yelling, accusations, tears and a couple flying objects, Sylvie moved out. Alex told her  that Sylvie had to be out of the States for around a month anyway but Alex didn't want to justify herself or explain why she wasn't going with her or worse hide, so she ended it now. Piper didn't know if they were dating if Alex was her girlfriend, or just her semi-exclusive or regular fuck buddy. But Piper didn't want to see other people, she didn't want to think about what they were doing. Silvie was out of the picture and that was enough. She just wanted to be with Alex. That's all she knew and all she cared to think about. She was happy.  

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Alex broke up with Sylvie and since then Piper had slept over in Alex’s apartment  more times that she could count. Alex had casually  gave her a drawer and  opened a space for her in the closet for when Piper stayed over. She hadn't told  Polly or anyone else about Alex.  Piper wasn't ready to explain what she didn't understand and  she liked that it was, just them, enjoying their little bubble. The crisp air of autumn brushed her cheeks as Piper picked up her pace, running to the East River Park entrance back to Alex’s apartment. When she arrive Alex was faced down, sprawled and still sound asleep so Piper decided to make a hearty breakfast of blueberry pancakes, parmesan & chives scramble eggs, toast, freshly squeezed orange juice and coffee. She finished cooking, put everything on a tray; walked to the bedroom set it on the dresser before returning for the coffee and putting it on the nightstand next to Alex. Piper kissed her good morning, slithering her hands down from her shoulder to her naked back, leaning to place small playful kisses in her forehead, cheek and shoulders, until  Alex squinted, yawned  and stretched waking up.  

  * Do I smell coffee? - Alex said dragging Piper closer, hugging tightly and kissing the blonde softly in the lips.

  * Yes, I know your wicked brain doesn't function without it - Piper said smiling against her lips- There is also breakfast in bed for you - Alex open her eyes, sat up and beamed.

  * Uhm- Alex said kissing her deeper - and what is the occasion?

  * The occasion is that you are beautiful  - Piper kissed again - when you sleep, face down and naked- Piper said her hands roaming down Alex’s naked shoulder, down arms and her creamy large breast. .

  * I will have to sleep naked every day.  And I find a way to repaid you - Alex grinned, her face relax and joyful- this looks wonderful- Alex said smirking- but I hope you know how to cook and don't poison me?

  * Funny- Piper said cutting with her fork a big  piece of pancake and stuffing  it Alex’s  mouth.

  * Ok, it's delicious!- Alex coughed- you would have your own cooking show, Julia Child has nothing on-Alex said laughing with her mouth full -.Please, don't choke me!  




They chuckled and ate breakfast in bed together, teasing, feeding each other, talking and filling each other about the days ahead. When they finish  Alex set the tray on the floor and grinned brightly pushing her against the headboard and kissing her again and again playfully, the kisses tasted like syrup, coffee and happy morning breath but above it all they taste like Alex.  The kiss changed and i became hungry and needy.  Alex  broke up the kiss and took all of Piper's clothes off in minutes.  

  * I am going to finish my breakfast- Alex said her eyes gleaming naughtily.  
  * Al, I am all sweaty- Piper complained. 
  * I like you sweaty - Alex smirked and kissed her again.  



Alex quickly laid down in bed pulling her by the hips and lifting her so she was hovering over her face.. Piper grinned in delighted understanding Alex intentions. Piper held herself by the edge of the headboard and straddle her face. Piper felt the jolt in her body relishing in the control, the heat, the pleasure of  Alex's mouth against her pussy.

Two hours later, after sharing an eventful shower,  they wrapped each other in bathrobes and walked out of the bathroom.  Alex dressed quickly in black yoga pants and loose t-shirt, her feet bare. She turned  around and saw Piper already dress in loose gray pants and navy t-shirt, picking up her dirty clothes and stuffing them in her bag, the usual prelude  before she left. It was well past eleven o'clock.   

  * Why are you picking up your clothes?- Alex reluctantly asked- Do it later.

  * I have to pick up before I leave - Piper said grinning.

  * Oh, do you have things to do?- Alex asked casually feigning indifference but feeling disappointment settle in her gut at the thought of Piper leaving - I thought you didn't have to  work until tomorrow. - Alex said hating the feeling of being needy.




Piper should be the one insisting on staying but she never did, she never pushed, never demanded the only thing she would do was seduce her into doing little things that Alex would have gladly done without the seducing. It surprised her and unsettle to be the one wanting  this kind of thing. Sometimes she thought it was because Piper felt insecure about them  and their relationship but others like now she felt like Piper  was  just experimenting, playing at being a lesbian.

  * Well no, but you said you had to work today - Piper said her face betraying her puzzlement.  

  * I have to work. But is just some business calls and computer work - Alex walked close to her, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear- I can work from my office and you could wash those clothes here instead of the laundromat  and maybe later we go out and do something.  If you want?

  * Yes, I want - Piper smiled brightly and tiptoe to kiss her - I thought you hated it  for me to be around when you worked.  

  * I don't hate it, Pipes - Alex answered surprised. She had enjoyed the bit of normalcy of their relationship, away from stress, mules, drugs. She didn't want that to change, but she also wanted Piper to spend more time around even when she was working - I thought you didn't want to be involve so...  

  * I don't want to get in trouble- Piper shrugged - but you know, you don't have to go to the other room when you get a call or pretend like you don't work..... like it is a secret.....or I don't know if you have a problem and want to be vent.... I mean you don't have to...but if you want..

  * Got it - Alex grinned loving to see Piper flustered and  not knowing where was that line. Alex slipped her arms over her shoulder, rubbing them softly, hugging her close, she kissed her neck and held her for a second more- ok, enough slacking around for me. I have to catch up.




Piper finished picking up her clothes, the messy remained from breakfast and started a load of laundry for her work uniform and other clothes. Alex made a few calls and it was stunning how different did she sounded, gone was the warm, charming, seductive tone, this voice was commanding, cold, the conversations brief and to the point. She knew she wouldn't be  listening in or be involved in any work related situation. But she couldn't help to be curious and the true was she wanted to know more about Alex work for a long time. It was dangerous, intriguing and so so foreign from everything in her life that she wanted to have a least a peek into that world. She smiled please at seeing this small private ritual of Alex seating on the sofa with her laptop, a legal notepad, some other paperwork and her cell all scatter in neat piles around her, a playlist of  Dixieland, Big Band Jazz and Blues playlist  softly playing on the background.

  *  I didn't know you liked this kind of music - said Piper smiling - I pegged you more for a rock & roll kind of girl
  * I love rock & roll. But I have eclectic tastes and this is work music- Alex grinned, lifting her eyebrows and touching the rim of her glasses playfully. Piper looked at her confuse - for inspiration. Come on Kid!! Don't disappointment me! -  Alex smirked raising an eyebrow in a  silent  challenge until Piper busted out laughing and she joined her.  

  * You are outrageous and shameless - Piper said shaking her head, but walked over and kissed her softly on the lips- I love that about you.




They didn't talk but continue to take care of their own things in a comfortable silence. Whenever Piper came into touching distant,  Alex would send her a look, a smile, rub her back, her arm or pad in the  ass. When Piper finished, she browsed Alex's books until she decided on one. She sat on the armchair, her feet swinging to the side and started reading  " _The Beauty & The Sadness_" by Kawabata.  A couple of hours later, she was seating in the stone garden in her mind's eye when Alex snatched the book away from her hands and brought back to  reality.

  * Hey! - Piper protested-  give it back!  



  * I have been talking to you for the last five minutes - Alex waved the book away, smiling and keeping out of reach. She sat with her in the armchair- I don't remember this book being so captivating.       

  * It felt like walking in the gardens of Kyoto but I never been so maybe I'm wrong,  -Piper tried to take the book back but Alex pulled it away and kissed her laughing - and I am intrigued by Keito. Sorry- Piper kissed her softly- what were you saying?

  * I need to throw a party for some people in the business  - Alex said smirking - it will be like a Pre-Thanksgiving kind of deal and I want you to be here with me- Alex said pointlessly, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose - you could invited Polly and your friends if you want.

  * What kind of party is this? - Piper didn't want to be excluded, but she was suddenly apprehensive.

  * What is with the face? I am not asking you to come to an orgy. - Alex said scowling-  is not a frat house party, in fact, it will more like a dull cocktail  thing and to answer the question you want to ask and don't dare too. No, there will not be open use of drugs; nobody will be discussing it like they are talking about the weather- Alex said irked but still pulling Piper into her lap.

  * I  am sorry - Piper search her eyes- Ok? I just don't know anything....

  * It's okay- Alex said- Just ask and I will answer. Truthfully. There nothing more to it but that.

  * Fine - Piper said still thinking. Alex's  hand stroked her arm and sending shivers to her body- who will be in this party? - Piper asked. Alex wanted her there and it felt like the next step for them to become a real couple.  

  * Mostly mules with  their girlfriends/boyfriends or whatever, a couple people that are currently in training and people that are potential mules or in the process of being recruited, perhaps some clients but I doubt it - Alex felt doubt radiating from her body but she really wanted Piper to be there. They probably won't see each over the following weeks because of Thanksgiving and soon Alex will have travel. Alex nuzzled her neck, fondling her breast - My boss, Fahri, will be in town and maybe he will stop by but I don't know yet and that's it, your friends if you decided to invited them - Alex said  kissing her softly.

  * I could invited Polly and her boyfriend and couple more friends but then I will have to tell them about you...- Piper moaned turn on by the soft caresses of Alex hands, the ghost of Alex’s kisses in her neck.  

  * You haven't told anyone we are dating? - Alex asked with a grimace, the straight girl rule buzzing in her brain.

  * Well,  everything has been so..... unconventional.... - Piper answered beaming happily and staring directly into her- and …  I didn't  know...exactly if we were dating….

  * We are not? - Alex asked amused- We go out all the time, restaurants, movies, dancing, clubbing, bars theater, walking, we fuck like bunnies, stay in…...I thought those were the universal signs of dating. - Alex said smirking - Do you need me to buy balloons that say will  you date me please? take you on carriage thru central park and ask you?? - Alex said jokingly - It will be kind of hard to surprise you as we already spending almost all our free time together - Alex finished bursting out laughing- but I will do my best!

  * Asshole! - Piper laughed with her- Ok, I come and invited Polly and her boyfriend.  When is this party?

  * I think I could have everything ready by Saturday  -Alex said.  

  * Uhm, ok- Piper said pulling her work schedule in her head - I wanted  to visit Polly as I haven't actually seen her lately. I could leave tomorrow after work …..  I don't know I have to ask her schedule.....

  * Ok,  we will finish the details later- Alex kissed her again - I am hungry. Do you care to be my lunch date? - Alex said amused still - do you prefer we order in or go out somewhere? I want to treat the girl I am dating to whatever she wants.

  * Alex! Stop it!! - Piper said pouting half heartily as she was too, please to put the first label to their relationship- let's eat  out, have  some fresh air plus the fall's leaves will be gone soon.   




They strolled back to the bedroom to change but got sidetracked and end up having sex on the dresser, against the bedroom door and on the floor. They end up going out for a  very late lunch/ early dinner at Bianca, a restaurant with curtains in the windows and not sign out front that they had discovered by chance just a week back and loved. They were having dessert after spending the evening talking about the party, Thanksgiving traditions in Piper family and the fact that Alex usually sat on a corner of the kitchen or if she was lucky on a table in the dining area while her mother served the customers in whatever restaurant she had to be working until she was older and was able to stay home alone. Piper felt her heart clench thinking about Alex's as a kid so she talked about the passive aggressive comments in the table, the drunkenness of her mother and the general tension of everyone during every family reunion.  They walked out of  Piper's arm around Alex’s waist and Alex’s arm draped over Piper’s shoulders. Piper suggested going for a gelato and walking in the nearby Park when her cell rang.  It was Polly, she had three missed calls from her that Piper  hadn't noticed.    

  *  Hey, Pol - Piper said into the phone, she put her other  hand in Alex's waist and kept walking- Sorry I didn't  hear the phone.
  * Shit, Piper- Polly said her voice annoyed- somebody could death and you wouldn't know!  Why didn't you answer?

  * Sorry!! - Piper said, but she smiled up to Alex-  I am out on a date.  

  * Oh? Yes? With John? - Polly asked curiosity.

  * Uhm, No- Piper said self-consciously - no John, somebody else. I will tell you about when we see each other.  

  * Well, that's why I was calling you -  Polly said - Can you come by Thursday? I will be in another seminar/training thing all day tomorrow and the day after.

  * Thursday?? Ok, I have to work but after work around 5  pm? - Piper said- Hey, listen just don't make any plans for Saturday, I want you and Chad to come to a Party.  

  * What Party? - Polly asked- and that jerk and I broke it off.  

  * Oh, I am sorry Polly- Piper said- When??  

  * Today - Polly sighed - so who's Party?

  * Alex's party, the person I have being seeing.- Piper said smiling up to Alex.  

  * That’s sounds like you have been dating for a while- Polly said- why you didn't say  anything, you bitch!!

  * Yeah! I didn't have a chance to tell you before. - Piper winced- anyhow I have to go. I will  let  you know as soon as I get to the station so you know when to pick me up.  

  * Ok, see you Pipe- said Polly.

  * Bye Pol- Piper hung up and looked up at Alex who was smirking- What? So, are going to get gelato?

  * No, it's too cold-  Alex said pulling her- and you are shivering,- Alex said pulling her closer - We can walk in the  park but with coffee instead but we can have ice cream later - her voice became husky, seductive.

  * You are the worse - Piper said laughing.




On Thursday, Piper sat in the couch with Polly trashing Chad. They ordered pizza, drank beer and Polly chain smoked. After the hours of venting, about the infamous Chad and cursing him in very inventive way possible, Polly was tired of the subject  and asked about the guy Piper was dating. She took a big breath knowing how judgmental Polly could be and tell her about Alex.

  * I meet Alex at a bar when I was looking for a job- Piper said- And she is wonderful.

  * She? A woman?  Jesus Piper- Polly arched her eyebrow incredulous- and you have been dating her for what a least 2 months? 3 months? Because you have been working for a while……

  * Yes. Something like that - Piper said- well, the thing is that   we meet and then…..




She told her about the meeting at the bar, she told her about the chain of encounters in the club the day they went out, the bookstore  and she told her about the ex-girlfriend.  She didn't mention the "business".

  * Alex is smart, but no only smart, but she much more than that, she traveled a lot - Piper said quickly, words stumbling over each  other-  she is fascinating, thrilling, adventurous, she reads a lot….you have to see her place is full of books....she even quote Cortazar to me

  * Who? - Polly asked

  * Never mind,  I cannot explain she different from everyone I have ever met. - Piper couldn't help but smile widely - She is fearless, sharp, confident, strong, sexy - Piper rambles on - gorgeous, she makes me laugh, keeps me on my toes…...

  * Oh, My good Piper, Ok, Stop!!! You going make me throw up!!!  I swear that you are the strangest person ever.  - Polly said rolling her eyes-  You lived in Lesbianville for 4 year,  made out with girls, but never dated them.  - Polly smiled incredulous- and after you finish college you move to New York City then you decide to be gay?

  * I am not gay- Piper said  shaking her head, an inner voice snorting and saying maybe not gay  but at least bisexual - I am not. I am just experimenting. - Polly just looked at her smirking.  - I don't know. - Piper pulled her legs up to the coach- Maybe all the guys I have been with so far had just been really bad in bed.....But I am telling you. - Piper felt a jolt run in her body, just with the memory of sex with Alex- it's like a just discover what sex is suppose to be…..

  * But she has a girlfriend?- Polly asked skeptically.

  * She had a girlfriend- Piper stretched- There were having problems - Polly was made a sound full of doubt.

  * It’s over- Piper said firmly.

  * For sure?- Polly asked.

  * Yeah- Piper answered

  * I don't know Piper- Polly thought the whole story sounded sketchy to her, Piper was always been flaky, always looking for more, but a relationship with a woman? With a woman who broke off her relationship to be with her? And Alex sound a bit predatory and that couldn't be good. Piper smiled. The doorbell rang.  

  * Who is that?- Piper stood up, walked to the door and seeing no one she opened it. A bag was in flames in the door.  

  * Ahhh!!! - Piper stepped on it without realizing it was shit- Oh my god! Oh my god! There is shit in that bag- Piper said disgusted.

  * You felt for that? - Polly said alarmed and disgusted- That's like the oldest trick in the book.

  * What is the oldest trick, poop, in a bag? - Piper answered almost hysterical- on fire?  

  * Yes, my brothers and his friends used to do that all the time- Polly said her arms crossed in front of her chest- is so fucking stupid. It's a prank - Piper tried to clean up her shoes.

  * Oh my god- Piper an idea forming in her head- it's her.  

  * Who?- Polly asked alarmed.

  * Sylvia. Alex's ex.- Piper said.   

  * Really?- Polly asked surprised and doubtful. She knew Piper had the  occasional tendency of being a bit melodramatic.

  * Yes - Piper said getting mad- she is fucking crazy. She attacked me. This is her, I know it - Piper stomped her feet with certainty- I fucking know it.  

  * Do you think is human shit?- Polly said horrify.

  * No, I mean this...this is dog shit- Piper said her voice searching for confirmation- right?

  * I mean if she is as insane as you said- Polly said shrugged.

  * You don't think like she squatted and poop- Piper said - in a bag? Do you? Well, she did get her point across. I give her that much.  

  * Lesbians are insane- Polly said turning around to enter her house again- you need to clean before you go!




Piper cleaned the mess and  cursed Sylvia while Polly  asked her why Piper  was  so sure it was her, how could she know she was in her house. Piper told her about stumbling into her that afternoon and then freak out thinking she was following her and going after her. They talked a bit more and Polly agree to reserve her opinion for Alex until she meet her on Saturday. When Polly  went to bed, Piper dialed Alex's number. But it went straight to voicemail. Alex was a night owl so she wonder where Alex was and why she didn't answer.  Piper couldn't stop thinking about the bag, about Polly disapproval and if this was Polly's  reaction she was sure her family would have a meltdown. But Alex could charm anyone when she wanted, the problem was that Alex rarely wanted to impress anyone, she really didn't give a fuck what other people thought about her. Before today the whole world had been reduce to only the two of them and now they were letting people in, Polly, people from Alex “business”, maybe her own family and Piper missed her way too much. Oh, well her family didn't need to meet Alex. And if Polly didn't like after Saturday they didn't have to hang out in fact it was better if they didn't. Is _healthy to have your own separate life,_  Piper told herself. And really what harm could come from catching random names and cities if she was around when Alex talked in her cellphone? She didn't do anything,  _she didn't really know_   _anything_  and  the party was harmless Alex said business wasn't going to be discussed in public. Everything was fine, she just was over thinking things. Piper moved around, trying to find a comfortable position, but she couldn't so she toss and turns and unable to sleep until almost dawn.   

It was ungodly early when Piper took the train back with Polly so she could  arrive at work on time and by the time she had finished her shift at 2:30 pm she was tired, cranky and still hadn't heard from Alex. She was about to walk out  when her cell rang.

  * Hey, Pipes- Alex said her voice throaty, raspy and warm.   

  * Hey  - Piper answered.  She couldn't avoid a bit of resentment that Alex hadn't answered or call her before.

  * How are you? -Alex asked- Are you off from work?  I was going to drop by, but I ran  late.

  * Uhm, I am a bit tired  - Piper answered- I am barely getting off.

  * Ok, let's meet at my place - Alex said-Did you had lunch?

  * No, no yet  - Piper answered- I was going to go back to my apartment,  rest….

  * Come on, Pipes - Alex said, her voice-  my place is just a couple blocks away and closer, you can rest here. Yes? Say yes.

  * Yes- Piper a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

  * See you - Alex said with a smile in her voice.




Piper arrived 10 minutes later to the building, she waited for Alex to buzz her in and took the elevator. Alex was waiting, leaning against the frame of her door waiting for her in comfy black yoga pants and a gray t-shirt, her feet bare.

  * Pipes -Alex drew her in, hugging her, Alex’s hands softly rubbed her shoulders, holding her close and then kissed her lips- come in.. Do you want to take a bath?

  * A shower- Piper said smiling.

  * Do you want to order lunch now or later? - Alex said massaging her shoulder with one hand and kissing Piper’s temple.

  * Later, I just want to relax now - Piper said walking to the bedroom dropping her stuff.

  * Is something wrong? - Alex asked her

  * No, nothing- Piper walked over to Alex and kiss her.- I will take that shower.

  * Ok, are you sure everything is fine?….. - Alex  smiled and let the words hang in the hair.

  * I am fine - Piper said.




Alex laid down in bed waiting for Piper. She was tired, she had caught up with a lot of work the day before and  when out to scout and see if she could find someone new to recruit.  But her mind hadn't been into it, her mind had been into Piper. And the fact that she couldn't deny anymore that her feeling were  more than just lust, more than simply caring,  more than being amused, entertained and even enthralled by Piper.

Piper took a shower,  dried her hair and dress in blue & purple plaid pajama pants and a purple and  grey long sleeve t-shirt that she had for lounging around in Alex’s apt. She needed to talk to Alex about the bag of shit and Sylvia. She walked back to the bedroom and found Alex laying down in bed under the sheets. She  hopped in and sat next to Alex in bed.

  * Is Polly coming to the party?- Alex asked.

  * Yes, she is but listen Alex, I forgot to tell you…. - Piper told her about the chance encounter on the  station and about the bag of shit in front of Polly's house. Alex  listened to her without saying anything, taking off her glasses to clean them up- So how unstable is this Sylvia  person?

  * It was a joke Piper- Alex chuckled.

  * It was not a joke! - Piper said turning around to face her. Piper was unsettled that Alex was minimizing the whole  situation. Piper watched as Alex put her black glasses back on looking at the clock- It was a very clear message, I know what you did bitch! - Piper said exasperated by Alex lack of concern, maybe  Alex was making excuses for  Sylvie because Alex still had feelings for the psycho? - and I want you to  know that I know. - Piper said listening to Alex sighed.

  * Look - Alex turned around holding Piper’s hand. Alex knew that Piper tended to be self-absorbed and get wrapped into things and obsess - being with you was my choice. I wasn't happy - Alex said yawning a bit and  stretching,

  * And I took advantage of that - Piper said smiling as she gazed into Alex’s eyes.

  * I am a grown up, Piper - Alex had to laugh and took  her glasses.

  * Do you think she is going to come after me? - Piper asked. Alex put her glasses on the nightstand and had to turn around to smile..

  * Look, I think she needed to get it  out of her system, all right, - Alex said playing with a strand of her hair - Sometimes, you gotta rage in order to move on - Alex said trying  to reassure her.

  * Did you love her?  - Piper asked abruptly realizing why she had been cranky and had a pit of worry in the base of her stomach.




Alex held Piper’s hand lowering her eyes. She had had fun with Sylvie and care for her enough  to live with her for a couple months,  but she never loved Sylvie. She knew what she felt for Piper, She knew the day she look into her eyes as they fucked to Cumming’s poetry and felt overwhelmed with emotions. She knew when Piper went on and on about some trivial piece of information or about an insignificant event and she fouund it adorable. She knew every time they cuddle together in the bed or a couch talking about books, movies or any other incidental subject. But specially when they sat in silence or they shared something private, intimate.  And Alex knew last night in that bar when two beautiful women openly flirted but her mind had been distracted, thinking and missing Piper and even if she did flirted  back out of habit and because it was part of her work. It had shocked her that didn't feel even the slightest interest in more. She always without exception been interested in beautiful women, it didn't matter if Alex  was dating or not.   

  * No -Alex answered  playing  with Piper’s fingers. Not be a  _fucking coward_  come on, sucked it up take the leap.-Alex though. After two more seconds, Alex said those words to herself….savoring then in her mind, in her heart before she said them out loud - But I love you.




Piper thought for a second that she  had misheard her, but she gazed into Alex’s eyes and knew it was true. Alex  loves her. Piper  felt overjoy, happy, scared, thrilled, doubtful. She couldn't believe that this woman, this wonderful, fascinating  woman loved her.  She smiled a little, not knowing how to respond.

  * You do? - Piper answered letting her insecure, her lingering doubts  win over the first words. Alex smiled, but the look of love and vulnerability draw her down to laid by Alex side, under the sheet, her hand touching Alex’s chin. Piper gazed into Alex’s eyes, wanting Alex to know, to just know what she felt, how much she felt it. Alex  played with a strand of blond hair and then held Piper’s wrist feeling the pulse beat.

  * I don’t say that to everyone -  Alex said. In fact, she had never said it  before to anyone but her mom. And she was scared, suddenly that it was too early, that it was too much, that it wasn't the right way to say it. But mostly she was scared, terrified that Piper didn't feel the same way.  The silence only increasing her fear. -  You have to say back - Alex said and  it was out of her mouth before she could even process it. Alex winced internally at herself, knowing how  pathetic and needy that sounded.

  * I love you too  - Piper whispered, her heart beating fast, too fast, emotion crushing inside her and  she thought those words couldn't possibly be enough.  




Alex breathed out, not even aware that she had been holding it before. She chuckle just once then smiled. Piper loved her  back. Piper’s eyes were twinkling, happy and full of love but more important they were warm, clear and sincere. Alex leaned over and kissed her, gently  almost like they were afraid that the moment and those feelings would evanesce like a beautiful unreachable dream. They broke it off and smiled, eyes gleaming like two fools

They gazed at each like it was the first time, in awe of the weight of their feelings. Alex traced Piper’s face tenderly with her fingertips. Clothes were sent flying down to the floor as they held each other gingerly, touched and stroking becoming an intense tangle of legs, hands, mouths,  claiming each other body, pouring themselves in each caress. Piper whispered sweet nothings into her skin, inhaled her smell, savoring her lips, tasting her. Alex ignited an eruption in Piper with each stroke of her fingers,  her tongue feasting, engraving herself in Piper’s skin and until they felt  like the extension of each other, dying a little in a final gentle continuous crest that ripple from their bodies until they were left trembling, shaking, quivering in a orgasm that feel like unending wave. Later,  facing each other again,  their breaths still uneven. Piper leaned into Alex, smiling into a kiss and pressing herself closer against her but  Alex’s stomach growled so they broke off the kiss  and they laughed loudly.

  * Sorry, as much I like to go for another round….I am hungry - Alex said chuckling- Let’s order something. What do you want?  Thai, Indian, Mexican, Italian?

  * I don’t know you choose, you are the one with a very loud growling stomach.- Piper said unable to stop laughing- We should start cooking instead of ordering out so much.

  * Unless you are the one cooking, I doubt that'll ever happen - Alex laughed and  picked  up her cell phone-  What about ordering from that new Lebanese place that is always crowded? -Alex asked walking  out naked to the menu drawer in the kitchen.

  * Yes, that’s fine - Piper said  stretching in bed- I will have whatever you having

  * Nah, boring, let’s order a bunch of different things and tried them- Alex yelled - see what all that fuss is about. Plus, I am really starving.




Seating on the floor with all the dishes spread on the coffee table, they ate, laughed, talked, the weighed of the words said early felt natural and unbelievable at the same time. After finishing eating they fell into each other, hungrily, again. 

* * *

Piper was finishing getting ready in front of the mirror when Alex’s arms circle her waist, kissed her shoulder and held her close.

  * Uhm, you look beautiful, dear- Alex said in her ear kissing her neck and pulling her dress up with each caress.

  * Alex! Come on  - Piper chuckled wiggling out of her arms - You are like a horny 13 years old boy and  I still feel you everywhere from last night and ...this morning!.

  * Was all that moaning, panting and screams you complaining?  - Alex said smirking.  - Because I took those for something else entirely.  - Alex said sarcastically, trapping her again by the waist and taking her by surprise,  kissing her neck and cupping her pussy over the dress.

  * I didn't scream. - Piper said squealing with laughter-  Al ! I am serious, stop!!

  * You provoked me by daring to compare me to a teenage boy…. - Alex said nipping her neck until the sound of doorbell echo in the apartment. - Save by catering - Alex said chuckling, walking away to open the door. Piper finished her makeup and walked back to the living room to join Alex.

  * Here - Alex said handing her a set of keys.

  * What is it for? - Piper asked taken back.

  * For the Pandora’s Box, I keep under the bed, of course - Alex pushed her glasses unnecessarily up her nose, smirked and raising her eyebrow.- what do YOU think these  keys do, exactly?

  * Ok, does this mean I can use them? - Piper asked unsure.

  * No, they are an accessory for your outfit dumb ass- Alex smirked, arching her eyebrows in a silent, really?

  * Fine!! Don’t complain when I start to  show up - Piper said smiling, slipping her hands around Alex’s shoulder and neck, hugging Alex’s close -unannounced.

  * I want you to feel free to come and go as you want- Alex said brushing her cheek. 




Expensive champagne, wine, hard liquors and trays of delicious finger food were spread over different tables all over the apartment as people entered.  Overall it had surprise Piper the subdue nature of the party. Piper had expected it to be a  bit over top or at least rambunctious, but everyone  congregate in small groups having seemingly innocuous, ordinary  conversations even if Piper did catch veiled references to the “business” but if she hadn't known better, she could have assumed the party  was full of  young executives, bohemian  hipsters and  upper middle class college graduates. Alex brought Piper along, her arm around the blonde’s waist as they strolled around the party dropping by all the small groups, stopping to introduce Piper, talk, recount outrageous stories, joke and listen to everyone intently. Alex made people feel relaxed and entertained. It was like a heightened sharper version of the Alex that Piper first meet in that bar, confident, sexy and  irresistible alluring.

Polly arrived with a couple of their friends, so Piper excused herself whispering in Alex’s ear and walked  away to the door to welcome Polly and their friends. They stood around for a long while catching on, gossiping about the infamous Chad and just chit chatting. Occasionally Piper felt Alex’s eyes on her so would turned around and locked eyes with her across the room before returning her attention to Polly and the others.  After what felt like a long while of more small talk she left Polly talking with someone and joined  Alex across the living room.Alex  smiled wickedly and picked up a bottle of champagne from the  counter.

  * You would have been a politician - Piper said walking close and kissing her in the cheek- I never seen anyone ooze more charisma.

  * Nah, politicians are too corrupt - Alex chuckled- and don’t even have a lot to show off from it - Alex smiled-  A waste of energy.- Alex popped open a bottle of champagne, lick the side where it had  bubbled  over.  They laughed together

  * Uhmm, that’s good- Piper said cleaning her hands and the side of her face where the champagne had splashed over.

  * It’s a party- Alex said with a half smile. She filled  her glass with champagne and passed  it over to Piper.

  * I feel like I am playing house- Piper said smiling and putting the glass of champagne next to her cheek, like a bad  infomercial model.

  * Want to play doctor instead? - Alex chuckled and arched her eyebrow playfully, filling her own glass of champagne. Polly  walked from behind them and approached them.

  * This place is insane - Polly said. Alex looked at her conceitedly smirking. She returned her attention to Piper,

  * Cheers-  Alex said smiling solely for Piper how returned the smiled widely.  Alex's voice became intimate, softer. She clicked the bottle to Piper glass - Nice to meet you Holly - She said smirking internally annoyed at her because of the interruption of their private toast and  the yuppie attitude she could read in Polly. Alex  passed Polly her glass of champagne and clicked it with the bottle. Piper looked at Polly grinning.

  * It Polly actually- Polly smiled stiffly correcting her after Piper failed to do it

  * Right - Alex said with a closed lip smile - Polly Hobbie.- Alex  said fully aware that she was behaving like an asshole.




But Alex didn't like her. Alex didn't like the way Polly looked at her, she didn't like the fact that even if Piper didn't said it she knew Polly had judge their relationship. She didn't like Polly setting Piper up with guys or having to deal with Polly and her judgmental little smirks in the future. And cetantly she didn't the stupid little crown in her head. So Alex chuckled at her own joke and didn't particularly care if she was  being an asshole and Piper didn't seem to care either by the way she was grinning back at her. An awkward silence fell between them due to Polly's visible annoyance when she notice Fahri in the other corner of the room, they locked eyes and he raised his glass on a silence toast which meant he need to talk to her.

  * Would you excuse me for a minute? - Alex said pulling Piper closer to her by the waist and speaking softly to her. - I have to go play hostess. -  Piper nodded and smiled when she kissed her just below the ear and walked away without looking back. Polly made a face to Piper that said “really her” but Piper didn't care at the moment.

  * She is better in smaller groups - Piper said still smiling and following Alex with her eyes.

  * Think she will remember my name, then? - Polly asked annoyed.

  * Are you being pissy because I am seeing a woman? - Piper asked waving her hands dismissively.

  * I am being pissy  because you are seeing an asshole - Polly said emphatically.

  * I think you are overreacting a little bit, Molly - Piper said  amused. Polly rolled her eyes.

  * There is a weird energy in  here - Polly insisted - not to mention she loaded and she is like, what? Like 30? Trust fund?




Alex stood next to Fahri looking in Piper direction, after welcoming him to the party. He joked about the hot blond acquisition and Alex answer with a not committed Uhm. He told her they needed to talk, privately. Alex knew  that meant either awful news or very good news. She searched her mental files trying to think if there was a possibility that something went wrong, she didn't have anything scheduled for the last few  days so it seem unlikely.  They walked to her office.

  * No, she imports, things- Piper said avoiding the subject - I can’t believe you are  giving me shit for this. You dated your teacher  

  * Adjunct professor - Polly said defensively.

  * I really liked her - Piper said intensely, smiling and emphasizing her words with her body.

  * Do you like her or her things? - Polly asked doubtfully.

  * Oh, I get it you are feeling threatened - Piper said with a face of mock understanding

  * Oh Jesus, fuck off - Polly said - I just looking out for you.

  * Well, don’t - Piper smiled widely, sincerely, emphatically- I am happy.

  * Well, then don’t expect me to be there when you are not happy anymore- Polly couldn't understand what she saw on that bitch.

  * Ok, I won't, expected you to be there - Piper face confidently smiling- but you will be. Because you love me.

  * Of course, I do- Polly face softened and she smiled- you stupid lesbian.

  * You spoil bitch - Piper said smirking. - I came seven times last night. - Piper said gleefully and then she laughed, like just that piece of information  would make Polly understand why she was happy and why she wanted to be with Alex. Purposely omitting  that Piper felt happier that ever before and they were in love.

  * Well, that’s just excessive - Polly said torn between disgust and jealousy.




Fahri walked to the chair behind her desk impressed by the open space, exposed brick and style of her office, he stroked back of her desk chair. It was the first time he had visited the apartment since she bought 7 months ago.

  * Beautiful - Fahri said

  * Thank you - Alex swayed a little, holding the bottle of champagne between her hands, nervously.

  * You are doing well - Fahri said before seating in her desk chair, a no so subtle position of power.

  * I am - Alex said looking at him in the eyes, internally frustrated with the conversation, he knew that, he paid her, he received a cut of everything she did. Well,  ok, she did invested it and wisely but still,  What was the point of this conversation she thought?

  * We like to increase your output - Fahri said after crossing his legs, stroking the arm of the chair.

  * I am always curious about who the we is  - Alex said attempting to make a joke - is that like when  they said faux fur vest are in this season, you know what I mean? - Alex said chuckling, she wanted to know who were the people making these decisions it gave more control. But she knew she wasn't at that level yet.

  * No, I don’t know what you mean - Fahri said dismissively taking a sip from his whiskey.




Alex knew he wouldn't say more about who the “we” was and thought about the proposition that was on the table. She didn't really had an option, but she liked to feel like she did. So they both played the game and pretended there was an option.

  * How much?- Alex finally asked, playing with the bottom of the bottle of champagne.

  * $100,000  a month - Fahri said looking intently at her.

  * Uh, Ah ….Jesus - Alex looked shocked that will mean almost triplicating her current output.

  * What can I said-Fahri smirked sarcastically- we are back in vogue. Give people what they want.

  * I am going to need a few more kids and more  cash upfront for treats - Alex raised her eyebrows emphasizing her words.

  * Whatever you need, as always, Kubra will be happy to hear - Fahri said without batting an eye- We value your role in this organization.

  * Great - Alex smirked - I am glad I am not expendable -Alex said. Silence rang loudly in the air, a silence that screamed that everyone could be expendable, if you mess up, if you betrayed us. Fahri took a sip of his drink to accentuate that fact, loud and clear.

  * We will give you a call in a few days to arrange the next drop - Fahri said.

  * Can’t wait - Alex toasted him with the bottle of champagne, her mask of indifference and badass attitude firmly in place- Cheers- She took a long pull out of the bottle.

  * I always admire your taste in women.  - Fahri said standing up with slight smile - I will have to add real estate and furniture to the list. - Fahri said opening the door to walk out of the apartment- Beautiful new choices in all three accounts.

  * Thanks- Alex said coolly walking him out the apartment.



Alex closed her eyes thinking. This meant so many changes she needed to negotiate more with the producers in Bangkok and that she need to recruit more mules, develop new logistics as to not over strain the routes at the moment. She also needed to contact her accountant to see how she was going to launder all that money and she probably will be traveling a lot more.  Alex sighed walking back into her apartment and deciding to think about it later.

  * Hey - Piper said as soon she saw Alex walk to the living room. Alex pulled her in kissed her neck.

  * Everything all right  here? - Alex asked needlessly pushing  up her glasses.

  * Yes, Polly is going to leave soon -Piper looked at her smiling- can you try to  be the incredibly charismatic unbelievable charming self with Polly before she leaves? Please?

  * I am no in the mood for Holly - Alex said with a grimace.

  * Alex...please be nice  - Piper looked up into her face, pouting and oblivious to the tension in Alex body.

  * Ok, I will refrain from any unprovoked asshole behavior with dear Polly- Alex couldn't help but smile-Let’s play house.




Alex picked a bottle of champagne walking back to her bedroom, the last people who lingered around had barely left. Piper had said her goodbyes and walked out ahead of her. Alex undressed on the way to the bathroom where she caught  the sound of the shower. Piper turned around when she heard the rustle of the shower curtain being pulled over  and saw a gloriously naked Alex, who stood in front of her smiling  and holding a  bottle  champagne in her hand.

  * Do you want to toa…..-Piper yelped startled by sound of champagne popping open. Alex laughed and stepped in and pouring a long stream of champagne over them- You are fucking crazy! - She felt the cold, sticky liquid run down  her bare breast.

  * Cheers- Alex took a long pull letting it drip down her neck and further down -to the first of many parties together - Alex murmured against her lips.




Alex  pinned her against the cold tile wall pushing her to the other end, away from the water, her mouth faster to her neck, kissing and nipping. Piper felt another cascade of champagne running down her breast and laughed. Alex stretched  backward  and settled the bottle on the corner of the floor  and then she  kissed  away her laughed, savoring the champagne from her lips, the taste blending with Piper’s. Alex moved down her neck,  her hand reached between their bodies brushing  her pussy lightly as she placed open-mouthed kisses down the slope of her breast. Piper moaned out a laugh,  her skin  ablaze with desire ignited by Alex, her mouth and hands stroking an unyielding and urgent need for more. Alex's tongue picked a drop of champagne dangling from Piper’s nipple while her thumb circling over  her clit. Piper whimper echo in the tiled walls and her  thighs shook.

  * Champagne had never taste better- Alex hummed against her hardened nipple, slipping a finger in..




Alex's  mouth relished in every morsel of skin moving down to Piper’s flat stomach and then back up to her mouth, fingers painfully slowly thrusting in and out of her pussy, thumb still circling her clit. Piper gasped against her mouth her hands clenching to her raven wet hair, desperately stroking  down her slippery wet back, squeezing her ass  and dragging Alex closer to her, their breast brushed against each other as Piper kissed her ravenously. Alex broke away from her mouth, lips slithering down her body, kneeling between her legs and  kissing her navel, the curve of her hip the curve of her pussy. Alex's eyes move up until she locked her eyes with hers. Piper felt a rush of pleasure and desired flood down her body and settle in between her thighs. Alex smiled, knowingly, her fingertips brushing against the side of her breast, down to her hips picking up Piper’s left leg and placing it over her shoulder. Piper held her arm out against the wall her other hand clenching around the shower curtain, holding herself up.  Alex teasingly coiled the tip of her tongue over her clit, barely touching it, and then eagerly diving, flat, lavish, utterly keen tongue drinking Piper’s wetness and then she backing off to barely skimming mischievously over Piper’s pussy, pushing right to the brink and then her back. Piper moaned, writhing over Alex, eyes fluttered close and then flutter open, locking into hers, green eyes piercing into her as Alex mercilessness drowned her in pleasure and ache, her legs tremble, her hips pushed forward against her mouth, demanding more. Alex stopped her endless teasing, her tongue becoming restless and Piper felt the tension built, the cord bust, her skin exploded and felt, felt and felt into Alex’s mouth. She was still coming when Alex greedily trusted two fingers inside in a “come here” movement, pushing some mysterious place inside her until Piper felt her vision blur and her whole body became live in a unending wave of pleasure, rippling  her body over and over and over, her moaning rebounding against the tile walls, until she was floating between overwhelm and numb, her brain incapable of processing the sensations in her body, her legs gave in and Alex held her by the waist, kissing her temple, nuzzling her neck as Piper  shuddered in her arms.

  * Al- Piper whispered against her skin- that was…..

  * I know… -Alex smiled holding and returning to let the water over them - We would repeat it, soon….




* * *

It was cold and windy outside so they lounged around the apartment all day, settling on the floor of the living room. Alex sat in front  of the coffee table her laptop in front of her catching up with work while Piper read “ _The Moon & The Bonfire_” by Pavese with her head resting on top of Alex’s stretched out legs. But Piper was distracted dreading that tomorrow she was going  her parent's house in Greenwich and that meant she had little time left with Alex.

  * Al  -  Piper asked her hands trailing distractedly over her legs looking out of the window- Is your mom driving up here?.

  * No, she will take the train - Alex answered her eyes moving away from the laptop screen to Piper's face. - I just have to confirm some dates, send two emails and  research a couple of flights and I am done.

  * How long will you be gone? - Piper whispered, she knew the answered but maybe it had change.

  * Two weeks, Pipes- Alex said looking down and not pointing out that that she already told Piper the same thing, several time, she stroked the blonde's neck with her knuckles and leaned down to kiss Piper - now don’t have too much fun without me…

  * I already organized a big  party - Piper smirked looking up at her- right here in your apartment- Piper said falling quiet, the book forgotten, staring up at Alex.




Alex made a call confirming to someone their trip to Philippines and made another call to confirming something else in Greece. He typed quickly scowling slightly at the screen  and pushing her glasses needlessly up her nose in a what Piper had started recognizing as a sign of unconscious irritation, nervousness or concentration. Finally done she closed the lid of the laptop.

  * Done - Alex said holding Piper's head off her legs and dropping down next to Piper.  She folded her against Piper’s side between the couch and the coffee table, like two children hiding from the world together.



  * You haven’t told me when are you coming back from the exhilarating land of Bloody Mary's and endless sea of preppy sweaters? - Alex asked smirking, her thumb stroking her neck softly.

  * Do you cultivate the art of being an asshole or it comes naturally to you? -Piper asked chuckling.

  * It natural born talent that I have hone to perfection  - Alex said smirking smugly.

  * Saturday - Piper said shaking her head amused - I would come back on Friday but  my mother will drive me crazy if I even try.

  * Why are things so tense between you and your mother?- Alex asked. She never heard Piper say anything affectionate or positive about  her mother, she seem closer to Dad but even that relationships appeared distant.  

  * My mother is a master in the art of condescension and entertains herself by pointing out everything that is wrong with me.  - Piper said frowning her fingertip tracing her rose tattoo- She is distant, passive aggressive, never approves of any  of my choices and leads  with criticism.  - Piper said her eyes reflected longing- I wish I could talk to my mother like you do. - Piper reached up and touch the side of her neck -  I listen how you relax and affectionate you are with her over the phone.  Every time I have to talk to my mother and have mentally prepared for it - Piper said laughing sadly.

  * Is different Pipes- Alex answered gently caressing Piper’s cheek with her thumb- My mom was barely 18 when I was born and it was just the two of us, nobody else was really there. My mom is my best friend.

  * What about her family? - Piper asked gently, stroking the rose tattoo again. The  real question, buried underneath it. Alex lived in the moment, purposely,  like we wouldn't allow herself the past  to touch her. Therefore, she rarely shared memories and obviously hated to be vulnerable in front of Piper.

  * My mom is my best friend maybe if they were other people around us things would be different, but I didn't have any friends nor family growing up. I have an aunt but really is an formally nobody was really close to us.  - Alex said until now. She thought needlessly moving her glasses up her nose. She never talked about her mother with anyone - Maybe if you made an effort? - Alex asked- My mom and I disagree, argue sometimes, get upset at each other but  it doesn't matter we end up fixing it.



  * I never was able to talk to my mom - Piper said aware of the  saddest lodged in her green eyes. Alex was awfully confident  strong and sure of herself and  it was very hard for her to picture  her as a  lonely or vulnerable kid. But that saddest made  it real. Piper didn't like it  - When I was a kid, I prided myself in not  being a  “weakling” like my father taught me. I didn't break the rules so  everyone  called “goody two shoes ” ..

  * Oh, that kind of fits - Alex smirks- goody two shoes...

  * I am not! - Piper said offended - at all!

  * Ah well, maybe just  one shoe - Alex smiling widely- I am working on corrupting you….

  * DO you want to hear this? - Piper asked pretending to be irked but glad to see the sadness replace by amusement..

  * Jesus, how sensitive, Miss Goody- Alex laughed when Piper jab her- ok, tell this story of this good kid.

  * Ok, then my best friend Sarah finally  talks me into  going to the movie theater to see  Dazzled & Confused.  I was 12  and the movie was rated R so I am freaking out hiding behind  big black sunglasses and asking Sarah to call me Zoe - Alex busted out laughing. It warmed Piper all over - so we are standing in front of the movie theater arguing  and  Sarah was very annoyed by my paranoia so  we compromised. I take off the sunglasses and she calls me Zoe.

  * Oh my god, Piper…- Alex laughed- I can fucking  picture you!.

  * Yeah, yeah laugh- Piper said- anyway so we paid this boy an extra 10 dollars to buy the tickets and when he gives it to us I got really concern, I didn't think we would get to that point. So I tried reasoning with Sarah that the R rating could mean something awful that could scar  us for life.

  * You didn't….. Alex asked still laughing.

  * I did!  But then I saw my father across the street.  At first I was freaking out. I thought  I was going to get caught and be in trouble, but then I noticed him with a woman and he  hugged  her and then he kissed her - Piper said quietly. Alex saw the disillusion  on her face, and she knew what that felt like so she stroked her back and pulled her closer.

  * I thought about it for a couple days then I decided I had to tell my mom, right? - Piper asked.

  * Yes, of course - Alex nodded still stroking her back, imagining a twelve-year-old Piper.

  * I gathered all my courage but she she not paying any attention to me as usual but  going on and on about how awful the neighbor house paint waas. But I insisted  - Alex frowned unable to image her mother doing that not matter how tired she was-   I finally told her everything, about the woman, the kissing, the whole thing.

  * Ok - Alex said waiting.

  * And  the only reaction my mom had was to grounded me for seeing a R rated movie, forbade  me to hang out  with Sarah  and kept talking about the neighbor house paint.  - Piper said scowling- Like I didn't just told her that my dad cheated on her…...and that’s why I cannot talk to my mother. That's the way she is about everything. 

  * I am sorry, Pipes- Alex said kissing  her gently - really.

  * It’s fine, it was a long time ago- Pipes shrugged suddenly aware how much she just revealed.

  * It not fine- Alex said taking her glasses and reaching around to settle them in the coffee table - It hard to be disappointed on parents especially when you were so young. Please don’t you fucking do  that fake fine, not with me.  

  * Ok - Piper answered with a soft, almost imperceptible smile.

  * Now, don’t let it get to you on thanksgiving eat the turkey, the pie tuned out the rest. Maybe make a  couple of inappropriate jokes or tell your neighbors something embarrassing about your mom, just to spice things up and not get to bored. - Alex said chuckling leaning in to kiss her, her hands moving down her back.

  * You want her to have a heart attack, let’s stop talking about my mother- Piper said pulling Alex closer to kiss her. Alex pressing her against the sofa., making out in the floor until the kisses became more intense.

  * No in the floor… Zoe - Alex said chuckling between kisses. Piper smiled against her lips -My back still hurts from last time……- Alex said smiling against her lips. 




* * *

Alex was slumped in the couched  her head leaning against her mom. They had eaten too much thanksgiving food, bottles of beer litter the coffee table as they watched the last movie credit roll over the tv screen. She was going to stand and put another movie from the bunch her mother had picked.

  * So, are you going tell me about the girl?- Diana asked raising her eyebrows.

  * What girl, mom? - Alex answered chuckling.

  * Al - Diane eyes sparkled amused, well, this is something her daughter was usually so cool and collected-  I found fucking pink lacy panties in one of your drawers.  And  I know  you will never be caught dead with anything pink. - Diane said smiling broadly -and I think your face is going to crack from smiling too much.  I know is not  because of Sylive because you told me you broke it off  so….

  * Ok, fuck - Alex said her voice just a tad softer. -  her name is Piper… 

  * And by the way your eyes are shining like fucking diamonds…this girl  is not one more for you massive collection? - Diane asked, tentatively. She loved to see her so happy, she just hoped this girl was worth it.

  * I don’t have a collection. - Alex said amused- Is not my fault you raised such charming, irresistible daughter.

  * More like a little shit, full of herself - Diane said laughing but patting her cheek affectionately.- Now, don’t try to wiggle out and tell me about this girl...

  * I fucking crazy about her, Mom- Alex said with a shy smile.

  * What about her, Al? - Diane asked softly.

  * She says she loves me - Alex said quietly, fidgeting with the fabric of her pants..

  * Do you? - Diane asked

  * Yes - Alex answered.

  * Good, because is a little bit disgusting how happy you look - Diane said beaming happy to see her daughter in love- so when I am going to meet this girl?

  * She is up in Connecticut with her parents for Thanksgiving - Alex said - She be back on Saturday. I can ask her if she wants to...

  * Just tell her I want to meet her. - Diane said smiling- So, Connecticut?

  * Yes, a waspy blond Connecticut girl - Alex said chuckling.
  * I know I told you to fuck those rich little girls that used to torture, but I didn't think you were going to take it that literal…!!

  * Mom!! - Alex said laughing- Really I don’t think my sex life is proper mother/daughter conversation.

  * Since when do we do proper?- Diane asked smirking eerily similar to Alex.




Diane asked more questions about Piper, finally reaching the thorny job question because she was concern that everyone in Alex’s life was in the “business” that she getting suck in into that world without a window to anything  normal.

  * I am glad  that you have Piper -Diane trailed her hand down her arm and squeezed- Uhm… does she know about….

  * Yes, mom - Alex sighed. She knew her mom worry about her- She knows everything

  * And she ok with it? - Diane asked in a neutral nonjudgmentally voice.

  * She doesn't want anything to do with it - Alex said honestly- but she accepts that is part of the package.

  * I am glad that she takes the package- Diane said- and that she isn't in the business with you.

  * Yes  - Alex smiled-I don’t know why but everything with Piper just clicks.

  * Ok, enough about Piper - Diane said- put on the movie. I will get a couple of more beers…. - Diane said




Diane was glad to find out that Piper was a college graduate working as a waitress Diane feeling pleasantly surprised and relief. She understood the reasons why Alex did what she did but she didn't approved, well, she didn't forcibly disapproved either it was more  fear and worry that something may happen to Alex and felt better knowing that her daughter had someone she cared about  outside that life,  Maybe this girl could anchor and pull her back or at least pull Alex back from being too reckless. They really didn't talk about Alex’s work, but she knew, Alex had told her almost, after that first trip to Europe. She had tried to reason with Alex but it had been useless. Alex was headstrong and  ambitious for more. And she proud of her daughter for it. She just wished that  there was another way. But not matter how hard she had tried even working four  fucking jobs, she never was able to give it to her. It sadden her that this was the only path her daughter could take to have what she wanted. 

* * *

Alex stood waiting for Piper train at Grand Central. Her mom had decided to stay behind as they were going back to her apartment anyway, to be really honest, she hadn't actually  asked Piper if she wanted to meet her mom but she was sure it would be fine. Alex paced until the train finally arrived and she saw a flash of blond and the profile of Piper's face.  Piper's eyes locked with  hers and she smiled, that million dollar smile that made her eyes sparkle and everything around lighter. It made Alex beam happily. She had barely walked a few steps when Piper jumped into her, her arms hugging her by the neck.  Piper kissed her, so longing, so hungrily  that the noise of the station became a distant buzz and the people around faint blurs.

  * I didn't know you were going to pick me up - Piper said against her lips, clutching her tighter..

  * Well, I see you are glad to see - Alex chuckled- but you are going to break my neck, kid-Alex said  holding her by the waist.- Let’s go.

  * Where are we going? - Piper smiled  delighted to be b and burrowed together.

  * To my place- Alex said smiling.

  * But...isn't your mother there?- Piper pulled herself away, to look at her face.

  * Yes  - Alex shrugged like it didn't matter. But it was the first time she actually introduce someone to her mother. -  She wants to meet you.

  * Oh! You told her about us - Piper felt ridiculously happy that she told her  mother about them- Would I meet you later? Change first? aren't we going out to lunch or something?

  * Is that  like a waspy  rule “lunch o dinner to introduce your girlfriend” ? - Alex smirking sarcastically.

  * No!! it just I don’t know…..- Piper frowned flustered - I am sure non-WASP's people do the same!

  * We will do whatever...my mother won’t bite you - Alex said- come on, let’s get a cab, I should have brought my other jacket, is fucking freezing.




In the elevator, Piper fussed with her clothes, fixed  her hair. Alex smirked amused and  when the old lady from the third floor got off Alex pushed her against the wall kissing her, playfully, her hands roaming under her jacket, under her sweater to her skin.

  * Alex, behave..- Piper murmured against her lips, but she didn't actually push her away, her mouth was equally anxious.

  * Uhm, no -Alex whispered against her neck- this...much better…- her lips returning brushing against her skin. When the elevator opened, they kissed softly and step back

  * Shit! Now I look worse that I got off the train! - Piper tried to smooth her hair and her clothes. But Alex had open the door and was pulling her in. Piper felt her stomach flip, but she put her best debutante smile as they closed the door behind them.

  * That was quick - Diane said walking towards them and softly stroked Alex's arm as she passed by.

  * Mom, this is Piper- Alex said wrapping her arm over Piper's shoulder.

  * Nice to meet you Ms. Vause-Piper said extending her hand. But Diane waved off and leaned over to kiss her cheek..

  * Please, Diane- she said- I am not that fucking old.. I have heard a lot about you.




They sat in the kitchen island, drinking coffee and Piper instantly liked Diane, she was funny, warm and had the same not bullshit attitude that Alex and almost identical smirks. They decide to go out for lunch at nearby Cafe Habana. Piper watched Alex with her mom,  enjoying the constant laughter, ribbing, teasing and light bickering, the friendship and unconditional love between them was obvious and it made Piper wish that her own relationship with her mother or anyone in her family was  different. After, Alex insisted in taking Diane shopping so they wandered around drifting into all the small boutiques and shops between Noho & Nolita while Alex urged them to buy whatever caught their eyes but they dismissed her and continue browsing., Diane was very thrifty and bought exceptionally little not matter how much Alex insisted.

  * Mom, we have been to at least 5 different places and you have only bought two things- Alex said sighing.

  * I didn't like or need anything else - Diane said waving her of.

  * There a difference between shopping and mindless browsing- Alex muttered bored.  

  * Well, sucked it up - Diane answer- it was your idea in the first place.- Diane said walking into Screaming Mimi’s.

  * Come on, Al - Piper whispered in her ear- we are having fun.

  * You are not helping, Piper- Alex said rolling her eyes, surprised to hear Piper using that nickname- you haven’t bought anything at all. How is that fun?

  * It is, come on - Piper said rubbing her back- Let’s go in- Piper kissed her jaw, softly. They walked into a store filled with vintage clothing from 20’s to the 1980’s as well as a section of costumes. Piper dragged Alex with her.   She picked a cigarette holder and play around with it.

  * Do you like it? - Piper asked.  

  * Are we going to buy it if I do? - Alex said smirking.

  * Alex!! Come on, don’t be  a jerk -Piper said grabbing a top hat and placing it in Alex’s head - I don’t think a top hat goes with your style.

  * You don’t? -Alex said a smiled tugging at the corners of her mouth. Piper took it off, replacing it with a massive pamela hat.

  * Ah! that looks great on you - Piper said smiling- Let’s  definitely buy it.-Piper said sarcastically. Alex tried to smirk but end up chuckling. - I think I found the perfect thing for that hat - Piper pulled a 70’s gold jacket.

  * Fuck  you- Alex said laughing out loud, freely and heartily.




They goofed around with eye masks, period coats, t -shirts and jackets, giggling and laughing wherever they found something ridiculous, They made ugly combinations for each other, eye masks, period coat, hawaiian shirts, fringe cowboy jacket, absurd hats, huge sunglasses, flag pants. Alex found a yellow cowboy hat  and a green fake fur-lined  70’s jacket  for her, Piper retaliated with  80’s bomber jacket and ray bans and said Alex  looked  like tom cruise in top gun. They end up kissing, the store fading around them.

  * Girls, either fucking  hide in the dressing room or tone it down - Diane said smiling- we are going to get kick out.




Piper broke apart blushing deeply. Alex chuckled dropping  her hand over her shoulder and smiled.  

  * If you buy all those - Alex pointed a bunch of rock t-shirts, a leather jacket and some sunglasses- they won’t say anything.  

  * Lucky for you - Diane said smiling- these are the same rock band  t-shirts you stole from me and looked now you get to  buy all them back - Diane said sarcastically, but  rubbing her daughter arm.  Piper walked away to put back everything they had tried on  back in place.- I  like her  - Diane whispered to Alex- don’t fuck  it up - Alex just smiled.




After shopping until late afternoon, they stopped at what Piper called “their place” which earned her endless teasing from Alex for calling it that. Bianca was a charming restaurant with simple, unpretentious atmosphere and delicious Italian food, just around the corner from Alex’s apartment. Dinner was lively, relaxed. filled with laughter, free-flowing wine and conversation.  Back in the apartment, they fixed the pulled out bed in the sofa at the office and insisted that Diane sleep in the bedroom.

  * I love your mom - Piper said laying down in the smaller bed next to Alex.

  * Me too, she is the best - Alex smiled proudly.- I wish I could talk her into retiring.

  * She is too young and vital. It bored her to death - Piper said smiling.

  * I know, but she worked so hard for so long -Alex said needlessly playing with her glasses - I just want to make it up to her, for all that she did for me.

  * I just meet your mom. But is obvious how much she loves you and how proud she is of the woman you are - Piper said softly scooting closer brushing her neck in a tender caress- I don’t think she wants you to feel like you have to compensate her- Piper said touching her cheek and  gently taking of her glasses-. She did had she had to do, the same way you do what you have to do.  

  * That’s the first time you voice an opinion about my job- Alex whispered- even if it pretty vague.

  * I… I just..don’t know - Piper stuttered out wincing. - .

  * It’s ok - Alex said lifting an eyebrow- really...-Alex said against her lips. She knew the one day they had to have that conversation -  Now come over here, you owe me for all that teasing and flirting you did today.    

  * We can’t you mom could hear us - Piper said chuckling against her lips.

  * Ah, well let’s practice really quiet sex -Alex said kissing her neck and slipping her hand under her pajama pants.. Piper moaned loudly  -Tried harder babe…- Alex said chuckling and nipping her neck. 




**Footnotes**

  1. Title from Tactics & Strategies, M. Benedetti.
  2. Golden Triangle one of Asia's main opium-producing areas. It is an area of around 367,000 square miles  that overlaps the mountains of three countries of Southeast Asia: Myanmar, Laos and Thailand.
  3. e.e. cumming “i like my body”. Sorry, couldn't resist it.
  4. Dixieland, Chicago Jazz, Big Band, Blues were popular music during Prohibition, to the point it was called “The Jazz Era”.
  5.  Drug Cartels function as a ring inside rings, each layer self-contained that why is so hard to break them. A 100,000 a month if we assume that was they were going to paid the producing cartel in Southeast Asia once transported and sold to the distributors, the prices raise conservatively, 10 times more. And each person inside pending on rank receives a cut. So the price that Alex and the cartel once was price to distributor be around 1 million a month. The distributor "cuts" down the drugs, making it less pure and resell to small distributors, who sell it to corner dealers. The illegality of the drugs it was make it expensive if not a pound of heroin, coke or any other drug would cost the same as a pound of sugar or flour because producing it as inexpensive as that. The Golden Triangle is in Southeast Asia is the second largest producer of heroin, behind Afghanistan (but the number one in the time period due to the war). The CIA financed and incentive the crop of poppies during the cold war to destabilize Russian influences in the area, using the money from trafficking to arm the rebels. And that why it became such as of the Afghan economy and the Southeast Asia. _ I find that highly ironic._
  6. All the restaurants, stores or places mentioned are accurate. They are located in NYC and were opened during the time period.




	3. The lovers live for today

Piper rolled around the bed hearing the faint sound of her cell. She reached out, fumbling around for it, squinting until, finally finding it in the nightstand.  Her arm, accidentally toppling  the clock down to the floor.

  * Hi… - Piper slurred out; a distinctive raspy chuckle was instantly cleaning the remaining fog in her brain.The node of worry in her stomach easing immediately. Piper hadn’t heard from Alex in the last 4 days, and it had driven crazy.

  * Pipes - Alex said a smile in her voice  -. Were you sleep? Is barely 11 pm.

  * Yes, you aren’t here to keep me up late -Piper said whining a bit- I have been worry, Alex.

  * I am sorry, babe.  - Alex said a little sheepishly. - Every time I was about to call you it was ridiculously late, and I didn't want to wake you up. - Alex said chuckling- It didn’t work because I still did. It had been so busy that it has been borderline ridiculous.  - Alex  said  How are you, babe?

  * Ok, I guess… - Piper said. She had been terrible, cranky and in the worst of moods. Being away from Alex had been harder than expected, and every trip  was taking a toll in her -  I miss you - Piper whispered out, settling for only saying that.

  * I miss you too, Pipes - Alex whispered - I will make it to you as soon as I arrive. Are back at your apartment?

  * No, I am at your place. I worked till 8 pm  so….. - Piper said. She liked being there, and every time that Alex was away, she stayed there, breathing Alex’s  lingering presence. Her apartment in Prospect heights was pretty much for stopover. She  pretty much  spend all her time at Alex’s place.

  * Good, I like imagining you in my bed- Alex said her voice  husky.

  * I like to be here, but your bed is better with you in it. - Piper said smiling.-  How is Bangkok?

  * I haven’t been able to do anything. -Alex said  resigned - but business going great.  - Alex said smiling- But  I have great news, I will be cutting this trip a little short and be back on Tuesday instead of next week.

  * Oh, Al that’s wonderful! - Piper said beaming- Would I pick you at the airport? Are you coming by Newark or JFK?

  * Uhm, I don’t know yet - Alex winced into the phone. - but is better if this time you don’t pick me up, Pipes.

  * Ah, ok- Pipes answer her voice whiny- well, call me then when you arrive so we can see each other.

  * Pipes, I  want to see as soon as the plane touches the ground - Alex explained- but this time is  just better this way.  You understand?

  * Yeah - Pips said sighing.

  * But as soon as I leave the airport I will  go home, and I would really love it if you are there.

  * I will be here - Pipes answered smiling,

  * Good- Alex said smiling -  go back to sleep. If I can’t call you, I will email you for sure.

  * Ok,  please don’t forget so I  can see if I need to swap schedule with somebody else - Piper smiled into the phone-  Be careful, Al.

  * What the fun is in  that? - Alex said chuckling.- I am kidding. I will. Talk to you soon.




Alex smiled, picturing in her bed, her corn silky hair spread in the pillow, her mouth in that cute little smile she did  while sleeping. God! She wished Piper was in the bed in that hotel room. Alex sighed; at least she be back home sooner that expected.  And she was glad that everything was in place, and the drops had been done successfully., her news plans of staggered arrivals for exchanges at multiple layovers had worked. The only snag in the business was that she was short two guys in her group. She needed to recruit them to balance her team up, keep it credible. She enjoyed recruiting girls because it came naturally to her to  flirt, to seduce, to charm, but boys felt more like a job.  Alex finished typing and closed her laptop, walking to the floor to ceiling window, a skyline of white buildings spreading in front of her.  She haven’t had a chance to do nothing but work. Usually, she would have stayed a couple more days, explore a part of the country. But lately, like it had been in the last few trips, she was anxious to  return home, to return to Piper.

She was still amazed her how happy she felt even after all these months. The whole relationship had been a discovery. It was so easy it to just be with Piper; she didn’t feel bored, or tramped. She haven't even felt  tempted to fuck another woman. She had never been monogamous; she honestly didn’t think she had it in her, and it was ironic that they haven't even discuss been exclusive.  But being with Piper felt so fucking natural like that’s where she was meant to be. It wasn’t uncomplicated, but it was just right, even if that didn’t make any sense. Then there was the fact that she worked in a drug cartel, traveled way too much and was, sometimes, an asshole, ok well more like often she was an asshole. It scared her that she wanted Piper with same intense, deep set need which she had felt just a few, rare times and for other things, never for a woman. What if Piper got tired of always waiting for her? What if Piper could nott take what her job meant?  Alex leaned her forehead in the cold glass of the window. From where the fuck had all that insecurity, come? That wasn’t her. She always fucking gets the girl; she _**got** _ the girl; Piper was fucking crazy about her. She knew that. But she knew it was hard to just wait. Maybe should take Piper somewhere, a mini vacation, a couple days in Mexico or the Caribbean, or let her choose. And she would definitely ask Piper to move in, make it official. There wasn’t any need to overthink things; Piper loved her. She just need to show Piper that she loved her too; that being with her was was worth it.   ** _Show don't tell._** The sound of her cell interrupted her thoughts, forcing her to walk back to her desk and push her mind back to work.

Piper tried to fall asleep again, but her body missed  the warm of Alex’s body. She closed her eyes trying to imagine Alex arms around her, spooning her. But it wasn’t enough, so she got up from bed, taking that old rolling stones t-shirt Alex had worn the day before leaving out of the dresser and slipping it on. Alex’s smell  lingered in it. She closed her eyes remembering that day, how they burrowed into each other, staying in the apartment all day. She smiled.  Alex would hate to admit that they had rituals or were predictable. But before every one of the few trips Alex had done it was the same. Stay in, order delivery, roll around  naked, no calls no laptop. Just them. She loved that. Honestly she loved when Alex was with her it didn’t matter how or when or what they were doing.  Piper sighed into the pillow, wishing she would  wake up to Tuesday's morning.

Manhattan had a gloomy air in that day. It was overcast, the  gray clouds skimming over the top of the skyscrapers, the snow was  piled up in small lumps on the banks of roads and the trees were naked and ghostly. But Alex looked out of the window, the sunset breaking out behind the skyscrapers as the cab drove over the Williamsburg bridge, and she  beamed happily to be back home.  Warm air and soft music hit her as soon as Alex opened the door of their apartment. Piper walked out the kitchen, fresh and beautiful. The sight of Piper's smile felt like a ray of sunshine hit in square in the chest. They gazed into each other eyes, grinning dorkily for what felt like forever but were actually seconds. Alex had a joke in it tip of her tongue. But before she could say a word, Piper was pressed against, hugging her hard and kissing again and again, hungrily. Like it had been months and not just 13 days. Alex responded with equal desire, pulling at each other clothes, hands and lips all over each other bodies, words were swallowed by breathless moaning as they walking backward until they bumped into the dining table. Alex cleared everything on the table, shoving it to the  floor with a loud crash. Alex picked her up, lifted her to the table, and squashed the longing that built inside them for the last two weeks.

An hour later,  now on the floor, naked and breathless.

  * Hey  - Piper said a smile bright in her eyes.

  * Hey yourself - Alex said tenderly tucking away a strand of  blonde hair.

  * Even if it's kind of late to ask….. how was the flight?- Piper asked smiling mischievously.  They both broke out in a soft laughter.

  * No, as great as the welcome. - Alex said laughing softly against Piper's lips - but pretty good. - Alex said scowling- what is that beeping sound? And that smell….?

  * Dinner -  Piper said smiling- this was supposed to go differently - Piper said her eyes twinkling amused- romantic dinner follow by catching up and then sex.

  * I like this better  - Alex said smiling - that fucking noise is driving crazy. Where are my glasses?

  * Here - Piper said passing her glasses over, chuckling.

  * I think we will have to order in - Alex said walking over naked and turning off the oven. - Is definitely burnt.




It was well past midnight when they finally laid in bed and did the catching up  portion of the blonde's plan. Piper told her about ridiculous things that happen at work, bad customer and recounted things that had happened  around the city and the building  that seem weird and scandalous, but were almost normal in NYC. Like the day she had been on the subway and a guy began singing, beautifully, “Baby, it's cold outside.” He had danced to it in the middle of the aisle, ending the performance by dropping his pants to reveal a red bow tie around  his cock. It made Alex laugh so hard that she almost cry, complaining about a lack a picture. Alex, on the other hand, told her about the clubs, the restaurants she did business in, the food  and how great everything had turned out, tentatively telling her some of the details.

  * Move in with me - Alex said stroking Piper’s cheek with her thumb.

  * What? - Piper said widening her eyes- are you serious?

  * Yes - Alex said smirking, and standing up from the bed - you are already here all the time, and I  like that you are here all the time.  Let's make it official.

  * But I have a lease… - Piper said taken back.

  * You can sublet it -  Alex said walking to the living to roll in her bags- You lease it from your uncle.  And why keep it if you never there? - Alex said returning to  the bedroom - You could move in, be closer to work…..and be here, with me.  What can be better than that?

  * I like that but… - Piper said frowning uncomfortable. She hated talking about money- I don't know.  I don't think I could afford to live around here. How much is the rent?

  * Really, Pipes? - Alex said smirking and sitting down next to her-  I am asking you to move in, you don’t have to worry about money. The apartment is mine; I wanted it to be ours.  

  * You do? - Piper asked softly feeling her heart swell.

  * Yes - Alex said chuckling - now you have to say yes.

  * Yes!!!  - Piper said propping herself up in the bed  and kissing Alex enthusiastically.

  * Good - Alex said  standing up-  You can buy all that overpriced organic stuff  you like so much…

  * Hey! Is healthier - Piper said protesting? -  and if it weren't for me, you would use your fridge only for wine and beer storage.

  * I am new yorker in my heart. I know the value of storage space. -  Alex said smiling-  And cooking is overrated. Here, catch- Alex said throwing a couple things to  Piper, who still  laid in bed.




Piper opened a silk scarf with patterns of shades of  green, dark blue, brown and gray over white. She admired it and  draped around her neck. Then she open the small pouch and inside found a gorgeous hill tribal necklace made of several intertwined strands of silver with a encrusted pendant made of silver, blue opal and amethysts stones shaped like a leaf.

  * Thanks, Al  -  Piper said naked except for the scarf - I love them.- Alex said pulling her in a tight hug and kissing softly.- you are spoiling me rotten.  

  * I enjoy spoiling you.- Alex said smiling widely, pulling her closer to kiss her neck - What do you say if go away somewhere warm? The Caribbean or Belize or Mexico  you choose….wherever you want, for a couple of days?

  * Uhm, I have to work - Piper whispered - and I am  broke after all that Christmas shopping.

  * Again with the money, Pipes? Really?  - Alex said looking at her smirking- I am inviting you.... Just ask for  three  or four days off.

  * Really?-  Piper  said her smile wide.

  * No, actually. - Alex said smirking- I will ask my other girlfriend, ......you know the one who gets why I work  so hard- Alex said rolling her eyes..

  * Ok, Yes! - Piper said kissing her neck and pulling her down to bed with her.




* * *

Polly sat down with her coffee and a pastry in hand in front of to Piper.  They hadn't seen each over two weeks and had barely talked lately. The  air was warm and breezy with the first week of spring.

  * I had to assume that  supercunt is gone again? - Polly asked sipping her coffee.

  * Her name is Alex, Polly - Piper said rolling her eyes- yes, she left Wednesday.

  * I don’t understand how can you manage - Polly said - She is gone almost half a month, all the time. Isn’t hard for you?

  * Is her job, Polly - Piper said shrugging - I can’t expect her to quit just because I miss her.  Can we not talk about Alex? You don’t understand…...

  * Ah, so you do miss her then! - Polly said triumphantly- I am your best friend; I get to talk to you about whatever I want, you stupid lesbian!!! - Polly said smirking. - And what is this job of her? You had never properly explain.

  * She imports art, furniture, and things from all over the world. She does logistics and transportation - Piper answer quickly her words tripping all over each other - and of course I miss her Polly. She is my girlfriend.

  * I don’t know Piper - Polly said in that reasonable tone that  Piper hated.- I think you are blinded by the trips, the restaurants, the shows, the gifts…..- Polly said- that everything with her is a thrill.

  * No, Polly - Piper said emphatically tired of having the same conversation anytime they saw each other. - You don’t  understand ...yes I like the trips, the adventure...but I never felt this for anyone- Piper smiled her eyes warmly. - I am happy.

  * Ok then why you haven’t introduce her to your parents? - Polly said - Supercunt  introduced you to her mother, and  you have met her several times…..

  * Polly? Have you met my parents? - Piper said frowning annoyed. - They will judge us not only for the lesbian thing…my mother will criticize everything about Alex, her background, her hair, her tattoos…even if Alex is her most charming self they still won’t  like her.

  * But Piper you have been with her for  6-7 months?- Polly said- I don't know how you guys counted it. BC or AC. Before cheating or after cheating. - Polly said smirking sarcastically- Where is all going?  If you want this relationship to be long term, you need….

  * I don’t need to know what will happen “ long term” - Piper said quickly. - What that means anyway?

  * Long terms mean forever. - Polly said smirking.

  * You sound like my mother. I want to be with her- Piper said shrugging. - I am happy, isn't that what matters?

  * Well, the only good thing about your relationship with Supercunt - Polly said smirking- is that I now live in your old apartment.  

  * Can you stop calling her Supercunt?- Piper said - You moved in almost two months, and you still  excited.

  * Yes, you know how hard was to find a place that isn't a closet and that I could afford?  Thank god for your uncle  -Polly said  smirking.- And she is a supercunt, not only because you are pussy whipped but  because  she is fucking rude to me.

  * I am not pussy whipped!!!  - Piper said scrunching her face - and the rudeness is mutual. Anyway let’s talk about this Australian  guy.- Piper said smirking- You know that I am going to hate him just to get back at you.




Piper opened the door for Alex’s apartment. No, their apartment as Alex’s kept insisting for the last two months.  She dropped her bag in the hallway taking off her jacket.  Since she moved in; her stuff pepper the apartment; her throw over the sofa, a vase, a painting, a knickknack or her books mixed seamlessly with Alex’s stuff. It made her feel like they had merge not only their stuff but little parts of themselves.  She missed Alex way too much, every time she left it got harder and harder. She picked up her cell looking at that last text Alex sent with a stupid eggplant joke someone told her; it made Piper smile. She knew that the real message was not the joke but   “ I wish you were here with me and listened to this joke”. But nobody else understood that by reading that text, and she couldn't explain it to Polly, well, she could but Polly will never understand or believe it.

She sat down in kitchen island with the scrapbook and the last bunch of picture she had printed out. Piper had decided to start it after their first trip together. Now she had dozens and dozens of pictures of them at home, around the city, in Diane’s house, in New Jersey, a few of their first trip together to Los Cabos and at Lake Placid Lodge. Where Piper had learned that not only that Alex didn't know how to ski but that Alex hated to be received orders or directions. In the Cayman Islands where Alex had to go for one day to do something related to work and decided to make it a four-day trip. They were so many photos it was hard to choose which ones were the best one for the scrapbook.

Diane took the oldest picture of them. Neither of them noticed. They were playing dress up in that vintage store and looked ridiculous in mismatch clothes. When Piper saw it, she asked Diane for a copy. There were others like the ones in New Year’s Eve both of them shitface drunk  and leaning into each other for support with frozen laughs in a rooftop party,  NYC hardscape behind them. In another, they were surrounded by a blanket of snow in Whiteface Mountain in bulky ski gear, hats and only rosy noses peeking out. They were in between laying and seating in the snow propped against each other for support.  Alex had her typical smirk, and she had been in mid-laugh. Piper remembered how Alex’s had made her fall down when Piper busted out laughing,  teasing Alex about her skiing ability because Alex had felt for the million time. In the next one they wore bright yellow lifeguards, the deep cobalt of  Sea of Cortez around them,  their faces startled and wet, the tale of a whale that splashed them still visible behind them. In another photo, they were in Little Cayman and wore scuba gear, knees bend ready to  jump down the side of the boat goofily smiling at each other behind masks. But her favorite was the one that was taken by Alex, in their bed at home one early morning. They were naked under the sheets; hair tousled, and Alex was laughing and looked sexy, carefree and gorgeous. She had tried to hide her face in Alex's neck to avoid the picture. But Alex held her close, and she end up smiling and looking up at her face. Their eyes were sleepy but twinkling, and they looked so in love, sate and happy that it was almost too much. She had two copies printed of that one, one for the scrap book and a slightly bigger one  that she put in a frame in their bedroom.  

Piper looked at that picture and traced Alex face with her fingertip. Maybe she didn't know what will happen _**“long term.”**_  But she knew that she want all these pictures and all the others they never took, but live clearly in her memory, to keep happening day after day for a long time. She couldn't imagine not waiting for Alex to come back, no feeling what she felt when Alex walked in the house, in a room. She could not imagine the love she felt for Alex ever stopping. Maybe they could keep going day by day unti _ **l forever didn't matter.**_ Piper picked up her cell to text Alex.

  * Heard any more jokes today? - Piper wrote pressing send. Maybe she wasn't in bed yet, it was around 1 o'clock am in Istanbul.  She smiled to herself remembering their first night together and that Amsterdam question that seem so odd at the time. Now she could tell anyone what time was anywhere in the world.   Her cell rang, and she pick up beaming.

  * No, just that one kid - Alex said her voice more raspy than usual- I promise to text you any other jokes I hear. What have you been up to today?

  * I worked this morning, had coffee with Polly later and then  picked up the photos from our last trip - Piper asked wincing a bit- were you sleeping?

  * No, just  too much talking in smoke filled places - Alex smiled-remind me not complain about NYC stupid regulations, ever. There isn't any public space here where people are not smoking right in your face. So what is new with dear Holly?

  * Nothing. - Piper said.trailing off- You know that I love being with you, Al.

  * I know. What’s wrong, Pipes? - Alex voice softening- Don’t say nothing, I know something is going on….

  * I just want you know that I do - Piper said- and if I don’t tell my parents about us is not because  I don’t…

  * Hey, stop - Alex said frowning.




She would like Piper’s parents to know because she wanted everyone to know. It was childish not to tell them.  And even if it did bother her a bit she thought it was due to Piper's bad relationship with them. But damn it if allow Polly used it to diminish and sow doubts into their relationship.

  * I don't know what Dolly said to you- Alex firm-  but your parents not  knowing  about us  doesn't mean our relationship any less real.

  * I don’t care about Polly,  - Piper said firmly but then she  whispered-  I care about what you think.

  * You know me Pipes- Alex smirked on the other end - I don’t do bullshit. I would have said something already if it were a big deal.  Ok?

  * Ok - Piper answered. But she did know Alex. And she knew that sometimes Alex joked about the things that hurt her. And Alex did make a lot of jokes about her parents even calling herself _"the invisible woman"_ \- I just want you to know that I do. I love you.

  * I know   -  Alex smiled into the cell - and we don’t need Carol’s and Bill’s approval  for that.  Or anyone else ‘s.

  * No, we don’t - Piper smiled- I miss you.

  * I know, Kid. I do too- Alex voice wishful -Just  4 more days, and I will be back home.

  * Ok - Piper sighed- You would sleep.

  * I will - Alex said- talk to you later, kid. - Alex hanged up.




It was true Polly was wrong about them. Polly didn’t understand what they had. What Piper felt. Maybe she was a little pussy whipped but she knew it was mutual. And wasn’t that what it mean to be crazy about each other? Wasn’t that what everyone wished for themselves? They are happy; they loved each other; they are in love. Everything else was just i _ **rrelevant.**_

Every time Alex came back from a trip it was a small variation of the same. Falling desperate into each other arms, staying in the apartment for a day  or two, having sex, sleeping, catching up as Alex adjusted back from jet lag. And at the first  opportunity they would visit Diane staying for a couple days in New Jersey. When they came back, the routine would vanish. They would  free fall and do whatever felt right, either dancing all night or staying in; going to restaurants or order delivery or Piper would  insist on cooking.  They would do impromptu trips out town or out of the country or just stroll bookstores, parks around the city, enjoying the unpredictability whirl of things until Alex had to leave again.  Piper loved that until she felt the next trip was inexorably around the corner, and then the dread will settle in the pit of her stomach. Alex had arrived over two weeks ago, and they had plunged into their life, which meant Alex would soon have another trip and Piper was dreading it. She walked the crowded sidewalk thinking that’s the only thing Polly got right. It was harder and harder every time Alex had to leave.

Alex opened the door and walked directly to the bedroom.  This was the first time she was glad Piper wasn’t home when she arrived. She need to find a solution. She had been back home just over two weeks when Fahri called this morning. She took off her clothes and stepped in the shower. She wasn’t concerned about the call  because everything had been going so great every drop had been successful not even a hint of suspicions, not a delay, her "kids" had done really great. She was even thinking in training two of her top "kids" to become recruiters themselves and was about to bring it up to Fahri. She felt the warm water run over the body. Now they wanted to change everything. FUCK!  Not only “they” wanted to  triple  her monthly output, which was ok she could manage. She knew it was going to be sooner than later, she had more mules line up since February preparing for it. But they wanted her to spend more time in Golden Triangle to develop and implement a plan for to move heroin out of Southeast Asia to a bunch of  new markets in Europe and other parts of the world. It meant that she would take over at least “ temporarily” of Farhi current position, leading a group of other importers and keep supplying her usual  markets in the USA. It also meant a fucking truckload of money, almost 5 times what she was making now. She knew it was just a test. And if she did it, the position was going to be permanent. It was a promotion. But it also meant that she will be out of the States for a month and a half maybe more and if  things were a success, she would probably spend more time in trips than in the States. Trips that would keep her away from Piper. Alex was already unhappy with the time they spend apart. She had been in a shitty mood this last  trip because of it. She turned off the shower, drying off. It wasn’t like she could say "No, thank you"  it wasn’t a request. And she didn’t want to say NO the money, the power and the challenge, were too big a draw to pass over....But Piper. She pulled comfy dark gray pants and a black t-shirt from her closet and dressed quickly slipping her glasses on and going to her office with her laptop.

She had to think of too many fucking details. Where she was going to hide, the money would be the first thing. The firm that Fahri recommended 4 years ago had lawyers, accountants, investment consultants to help her laundry the money avoid tax problems and hide it had being ridiculous expensive, but effective. She had a couple accounts in Panama, Lichtenstein and the Cayman Islands they weren’t flashy or big accounts; she had made the decision to keep them relatively modest just to be safe. She made enough money every month to live lavishly and even save without touching any of those accounts. But this job was bigger. She knew she needed a much more sophisticated system to protect the money and avoid any red flags.  She wrote a quick email to both the accountant and the lawyer asking for a proposal to created a network of trust funds and offshore accounts, a list of country they recommended and a meeting to discuss the options. She worked  in a couple of other details, email contacts  when she finished she closed the laptop and let her mind drift back to Piper. She walked back to the living room and sat in the couch.

And what the fuck she was going to tell Piper? How is she going to say I am leaving for a month, maybe more. She knew that Piper loved her, and maybe she would be upset, but Piper  would wait. _She_ haf _to understand, right?_ But what would  happen if traveling for months became the norm? She suspected that was the way things were going; she took her glasses off, maybe they could wait see how this job went and then decide. She was getting ahead of herself, maybe it was a one-time thing. And that wasn’t so bad… She picked up a book but was too preoccupied to read.

  * Hey - Piper smiled and walked near to kiss her softly in the lips-I had the craziest day, you won’t believe what happen at the restaurant …..  How was your day? was everything ok with your meeting morning?

  * Hey Pipes -  Alex winced. Piper rarely asked direct question but lately she had been more relaxed about it. But now Alex didn’t know how to answer that. Alex  pulled her down by the arm, so Piper was seated next to her.- Well, I want to talk to you about it.

  * Ok - Piper said smiling oblivious to the worry in Alex's eyes- Do you want to tell now or after I take a shower? Come take a shower with me... -  Piper said smiling seductively, kissing her neck, her shoulder and then her lips- I think you already shower. I love how your smell...

  * I think I would tell now - Alex pulled back and moved her hair behind her hair and caress her cheek - Is not exactly good news for us, Pipes.

  * Why? What happened?- Piper said holding  Alex’s arm, her heart beating fast in her chest- Are you in trouble?.

  * No, relax - Alex said quickly seeing the fear in her eyes.- is nothing like that. I have to leave for another trip. Bali.

  * Ok.  I don’t understand…..what is the problem?- Piper asked furrowing her eyebrows- do you have leave now?

  * No, but soon, maybe in a week or two. - Alex said holding her hand, Alex’s thumb caressing her fingers -  and  it will be gone for a least a month

  * _A month?_ -Piper repeated, feeling her heart drop- But what about me?  us?  -Piper asked upset. She didn’t want this; she couldn’t deal with this.

  * Fuck, Pipes, is not about you  or us. Is my job. - Alex said her eyes locked with  hers hoping she would understand- I need to do this.

  * Ok.. -Piper said not seeing how any of that added up, Alex was going for a month, maybe more. She could wait a month, maybe it was just this time. - Is this a one-time thing?

  * I don’t know - Alex said her voice softer- probably no….

  * Ok - Piper tried to smile. Her stomach cramped and twisted; she wanted to scream, but she smiled. - I am going to jump in the shower.

  * Are you fucking kidding me?- Alex said annoyed with this fake fine and the distant look in her eyes - Right now? Piper...

  * _What else is to say?_ \- Piper asked without looking at her- it's fine Alex  - Piper said  smiling - you need to go, it's your job. - Piper leaned in and kissed her cheek, turning around and walking away - Do you want us  to take a break? - Piper asked without looking at her.  

  * No -Alex said softly -  I don’t.

  * Ok - Piper answered  closing the bathroom door behind her.




Piper took a long shower and then put on her underwear, silk pajamas shorts and a gray tank top. She couldn’t do anything about the trip; she couldn’t ask her not to go, could she?  But Alex could have  broke the news in a different way, maybe tell how much she should miss her and how much Alex hated to away from her? Was that too much to ask? Why didn't Alex acknowledge this trip sucked? Piper blow dried her hair quickly  and listened to blues music drifting in from the bedroom.  When she walked back to the room, neither of them said anything. Alex kept  reading “ _Manhattan Transfe_ r” by Dos Passos and Al green singing in the background.  Piper  moved around a bit aimless not knowing what to do with herself but feeling Alex eyes on  her a few times. Usually, she had been in bed next to her reading her own book or asking to read for her or just  next to her in comfortable silence or joking around. Piper hated the  dense tense silence that seem to beg for them to talk. She decided to fold the clean clothes that were on the basket. She laid the clothes on the leather chair, in the empty spaces of the dresser  and started folding.  She was leaving; she didn't want her to leave. But she more than anything, she didn't want their last week to be like this.

Alex didn't know what to say. It wasn't her fault she was leaving, and she didn’t want to leave Piper behind, but it was what it was. Was she supposed to promise it was only a one-time thing? She couldn’t do that; it wasn't as if she could control it. She let her eyes move away from the book and follow Piper, keeping the blonde in her radar. They haven’t discussed anything really; Piper had just shut her down. Should she push? Should she let Piper have space?  Alex  kept the book in her hands but couldn’t concentrate.

Piper smiled to herself when she heard the song start, deciding immediately that she need to do something. She kept casually folding the clothes, her face to the wall as she swayed her body to “Move and Groove” after a few seconds she felt  Alex's intense stare on her ass. A smiled tucked the corner of her mouth, but she hid it before she looked back over her shoulder, and their eyes locked. Piper smiled internally but kept her face blank when Alex spook.

  * Get over here - Alex said closing the book, her eyes moving over Piper. How could she be so fucking hot and dorky? Alex thought Piper movements made  her eyes unable to move away from Piper's body, desire beating quickly in her body and she knew Piper was fully aware of what she was doing.




Piper kept dancing, ignoring her words but  her eyes never left  Alex’s as she pulled her tank top off. Alex felt herself get aroused and wet. Alex mouthed come here, signaled for her to come near.  But Piper ignored Alex and continued her little seduction, teasing and dancing around. It made Alex internally smile, satisfy that  all previous tension was forgotten, and now Piper wanted to play and Alex was all for it.

Piper didn't know what she wanted; it wasn’t only about teasing, it wasn’t only about playing. She swung around the bedpost, dancing against it, weaving a web of desire and lust around Alex and then she leaned into the bed with one knee, enjoying the rush of having Alex enthralled eyes on her.

  * Are you gonna missed me? - Piper asked playfully.




They both knew the question mean much more than that. They knew it was about that fear clawing inside them that months of separation would be too much.  That maybe this time it was the end. But they weren’t able to talk about before, and  both of them were too cowardly to push the other one, so Piper wrapped the question around sex, a game and a striptease.

  * Yes - Alex said, green, darken, eyes were moving up and down Piper's body, her eyebrow arched as she shook her head. -too much. - Alex said almost to herself.




Alex didn't want to leave Piper; she didn't want to risk losing  Piper, losing what they had. Alex already missed her too much in every trip. What the  hell she was going to do if she was not able to see Piper for months at a time and then it hit her. She didn't have to do this; she didn't have to choose; **_she could have her cake and eat too._**

  * Come with me - Alex said surprised that she didn't think about it before. Why should it be a problem?  Things will be like when she was back in the city. She would take care of business and Piper could relax in Bali. They would be together, and even travel around Bali or wherever they wanted when she had breaks. She wouldn’t need to rush; it would be fucking perfect.

  * What? - Piper said softly stopping  instantly unable to believe what she just heard.



  * Come to Bali - Alex said turning off the music. Now that she knew the solution, she just needed to convince Piper. - Come with me. I mean it.  I will buy you a plane ticket. - Alex took off her glasses and put them on the nightstand. She was determinate.  

  * Are you serious?- Piper kneeled in the bed, shocked at how simply Alex made it sound. I buy you a plane ticket like they were talking about one of their quick trips, and that was the only issue. But she loved that Alex wanted her to come with her.

  * Yes - Alex arched her eyebrows and leaned in to kiss Piper between her breast.  She knew Piper would love to say yes, she just need to see how easy it was to say yes.- Come with me - Alex hugged her, her hands moving down her body, stroking her- quit your job and come with me - Alex caressed  her breast.

  * Wai…. I ...- Piper stuttered realizing how serious Alex was being. Alex  pulled her closer kissing her neck until Piper was straddling her, and she forgot all the reasons for saying no.  - I would have to give notice. - Piper knew it was stupid reason the moment the words came out, but it was all she could think about with Alex hands and  mouth all over her.

  * You are fucking waitress- Alex laughed, her hand plunging from her cheek to her breast fondling it as she kissed  her neck again- you don’t need to give notice.

  * Will I get in trouble? - Piper asked because she wanted to say yes. She wanted to go with Alex wherever  Alex  wanted to take her. It will be great, away from the pressure of everyone, doing something different. An adventure. And the best part was that it would with Alex..

  * God, I hope so!  - Alex said chuckling at her own joke. Alex pulled back to look at her in the eyes, her hand fondling Piper's breast. Alex bend over to kiss her collarbone again.

  * You know what I mean- Piper leaned in and touched Alex's breast. Their bodies were swinging back and forth into each other.

  * You don’t have to do anything. - Alex answered honestly she didn't want Piper as a mule. She pushed the hair away from Piper’s face and moved her hands down her back touching her all over. - you are just there to keep me company  - Alex said seductively as they moved against each other, desire flaring up. Alex pushed her bra straps down. - All right? - They kissed hungrily, hand running all over each other and Alex knew she needed to push Piper  just a bit more.

  * Come on, baby - Alex said one hand on her breast and the other hand  moving down to the hem of her shorts. - I want you to come.  - Alex said her fingers found Piper's so fucking wet hat she wanted to fuck her there and then. Alex stroked the length of Piper's pussy. - and I want you to come. - Alex kissed her jaw, her neck, her clavicle and then pulled her hand out of Piper’s shorts. She knew what Piper wanted, but first Alex wanted  to hear her say yes, she needed her to say yes. - Yes? -  Alex held her face looking at her directly in the eye as Piper moaned- is that a  yes? -Alex asked her hands back down cupping Piper’s pussy over the shorts.

  * Yes - Piper moaned out kissing Alex and  pulling at her bottom lip- Yes!




Alex took off her bra, capturing one of Piper’s erect nipples in her mouth before breaking up to get rid of her t-shirt and bra. Alex mouth search hers, her tongue slithering in and finding the blonde’s tongue. stiffing the moaned  “yes” coming out of other woman’s mouth. Alex pushed down the bed to lay in top of her, never breaking away from Piper’s mouth, her  tongue plunging down the blonde's body tasting her and teasing. Piper moaned and quivered under her hands and mouth. Alex peeled her silk shorts and underwear off and placed an open-mouthed kiss over pussy. She kneeled down in the floor pulling Piper body to the edge of the bed; her tongue barely stroking Piper’s wet folds. Alex buried herself between her thighs, sucking, flickering and lapping. Teasing her to the brink and drawing back. Piper shook, tremble and then busted open, coming all over her mouth.  Alex lapped it all until she felt Piper's tremors subsided.  Then Alex pushed her pants and underwear off  and lay between her Piper’s legs. She slid her hand between them pushing her fingers inside Piper's pussy, using her thigh to push her hand deeper. They moved against each other, building their pleasure in a long spiral Piper fingernails scratching her back.  Alex grated hard, against  Piper's leg until she felt herself at the edge;  She pulled her head back from the curve of Piper’s neck, whispering.

  * Pipes, look at me -Alex said her voice husky and shaky, her  hand’s  thrusting rhythmically - babe, look at me - Alex said leaning close and panting- Come with me.




Piper opened her eyes and gazed into Alex's eyes while Alex increased the rhythm of her hips and fingers, pushing them over  until  their body convulsed into each other.  Piper threw her head back and moaned  Alex’s name over and over. Alex let herself go. They felt like a dam had broken; a wave  of pleasure crashed over them, over and over, rippling and drowning them.

After breathless, they laid facing each other. Alex smiled pushing a strand of hair away and cupping Piper's face, kissing her softly, pouring all the emotions that she held throughout the day into the kiss.  She breathed out relaxing for the first time all day. They were doing this, and it was going to do be fucking amazing.  

Piper woke up early, but she snuggle against Alex too tired to go running. Alex looked so relax and beautiful sleeping, her eyes roamed over Alex’s face afraid to touch her and wake her up. Piper smiled because  she was going to wake up next to her every day.  Then it hit her the weight of what she had agreed to do.  She was going  to quit her job and  go away with Alex to Bali for an undetermined amount of time, maybe a month maybe several. What was she  going to say to her parents? What about her life in NYC? What about  figuring out what to do with with her future? It was irresponsible, and she wouldn't …

Alex opened her eyes and immediately saw the doubt evident  in Piper face. Fuck! She knew Piper  was indecisive, but she couldn't change her mind, not now. Alex slipped her arm over her and hugged her.

  * Good Morning - Alex kissed her neck.

  * Al…. - Piper swallowed. She really wanted to go with Alex and not look back. But….. - I think I can’t go with you….

  * Why? - Alex said calmly pushing her face back.

  * What am I going to tell my parents? - Piper answered words with a hint of panic and sadness -and shouldn't I be thinking about my future? About  a career? I can’t be a waitress forever….

  * Ok…- Alex said frowning a little. - you can tell your parents you got a job teaching english. Or that you are going to be reviewing hotels for a travel magazine. Or you can tell the true...that you are traveling with your girlfriend. - Alex said emphasizing each suggestion with an arch of her eyebrows and by a soft caress down her back. - The point is that you won’t need any money from them. You are a grown up. You will be  23 years old  in a little bit less than 2 months …..  I don’t see why you have to explain anything to anyone if you don’t want to.  

  * Yes, that’s true - Piper muttered feeling the tension ease in her body.

  * About all those other “shoulds” …. - Alex shrugged.-- You can think about a career and future while we travel. I promise nobody is going to turn off your brain. - Alex said sarcastically.  - But I think the only think we “ should be “ doing is being happy…. are you happy with me? - Alex asked kissing her softly.

  * Yes - Piper answer against her lips - very.

  * Do you want to come with me? - Alex  asked gazing into her eyes, not touching.  

  * More than anything…. - Piper said. Her eyes were shining with excitement.

  * Then? - Alex asked this time without kissing  or touching her.

  * Yes, Yes, Yes - Piper rolled over be on top of Alex.

  * You have to be sure. No changing your mind? - Alex said- Today I will arrange everything and we probably go in a week.

  * No, I promise - Piper smiled into a kiss - But then I have a lot to do. I have to go quit my job... call my parents,  Polly…

  * Ok well - Alex laughed slapping Piper's ass playfully and rolling around to be on top of Piper.- I was planning in waking you up  on a nicer note. But you are right…. calling Polly is more important.

  * Oh, well  is early, and I didn't run this morning - Piper  tangling her hand on her hair to draw her near- I guess I need my workout- Piper  smile against and kiss lips..

  * Of course, you do. I will be good  and  let you do all the work - Alex said smirking. They laughed in each other mouth as Alex rolled them over so Piper was back on top.




* * *

Piper turned around the king size bed, instinctively searching for Alex. She blinked disconcerted by the wooden blinds, the unfamiliar walls, and bed before she remembering that they had arrived in Seminyak yesterday afternoon. She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles and stretched. Polly had lectured about it being a rash, crazy decision and how she blinded by Alex. Her parents had been highly suspicious, questioning of her temporary “ job”  writing articles for a online travel magazine and adamantly disapproved of it. But after all the lectures and warnings she was in Bali with Alex, and it felt right. No, it felt absolutely, fucking fantastic.  Piper stood up, naked, slip in one of Alex’s old, oversize v-neck t-shirts and padded out of bedroom crossing the length of the suite. A salted breeze, a lingering pink light from dawn and the lapping sound of waves drifted in from the wide open french doors overlooking the ocean. Alex was sitting in the desk in front of the wide open doors, still in her short and a tank top, glasses on and that small crease between her eyebrows that meant she was focused. Piper tiptoed closer.

  * Hey - Piper whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

  * You are up early  - Alex said tilting her head up to face Piper. - I thought you would sleep in. - Alex said kissing her softly on the lips.

  * Jet lag - Piper mumbled against her lips- I miss you in bed.

  * I had work, Pipes - Alex said pulling Piper around the chair- I was going to leave you note.

  * A note? Why?- Pipes asked sitting on her lap, straddling her.

  * I won’t be back until 9 or 10 pm - Alex said stroking her back - I left money on the safe. Your birthday is the code. Why don’t  you go shopping into town? Or  go in one those mountain biking tours around the rice paddies? Or do whatever you feel like ….

  * No, I will just lounge around the pool or the beach, maybe do one those spas?  It was crazy the last few days, and I am kinda tired and off - Piper said leaning to kiss her neck- we can go sightseeing when you are not busy, right?

  * Yeah - Alex said smiling - I will be busy for 3 o 4  days, after that I will all yours for a few days before it picks up again. - Alex said slithering her hands up Piper’s naked legs. -  I promise we will have time to visit everything in that gigantic list you have been  building.

  * What...no. ..- Piper asked frowning surprised.- How do you know?

  * Ha! I knew it! - Alex said laughing out loud- how big is this it? Just remember that we  are not in a  marathon.  Leave a bit of space for  a little spontaneity and wandering around.

  * Is a small list. - Piper said smirking and lying shamelessly  - and I can wander  - Piper said kissing her cheek.

  * Yeah, right, small. I bet that was a Judas kiss, and you will be dragging me with timetables and the whole nine fucking yards - Alex said chucking and slithering her up underneath her t-shirt.

  * Does that make  you Jesus? - Piper asked stroking her raven hair.

  * More like Jesus devious, castoff twin sister - Alex said chuckling and skimming her fingertips slowly up to Piper’s rib cage - But I may feel up to please you.

  * You are a great girlfriend-Piper said kissing her cheek.

  * I detect a  hint of sarcasm - Alex said smirking-  I have to leave in a little bit...

  * Do breakfast with me? -Piper said scooting closer and kissing her neck.

  * You know, I turns me on when flip the manipulative, seductive, side of you into full force- Alex said arching her eyebrows playfully.

  * Is it working? - Piper asked smiling, eyes dancing with mirth. Alex could always see right thru her.

  * No,  It will never work with me.  - Alex said laughing.- But you pouting mouth is very cute.  - Alex said biting into her lip.

  * Ok, stop, Al!- Piper said annoyed when she try to stand up, and Alex held her firmly in place. - let me go!!

  * But I have just over an hour - Alex laughing against her neck - and I am so awesome that  I  can do you and breakfast - Alex said caressing her breast and softly squeezing.

  * Fuck you - Piper said smirking.

  * Fuck you, dear - Alex said taking off Piper's t-shirt off and placing a kiss between her breast. - Now this is what I call a fucking perfect view. - Alex said huskily hands were roaming up Piper’s naked body, rippling white waves and dark teal sea framing the blonde.




After three days of lounging in the beach, massages, yoga, cooking classes and walking from their hotel to the strip of other hotels and boutiques nearby. She was anxious to explore Bali, but Alex was still busy. That night she was tired of eating alone in a restaurant, so she picked up the phone to ordered room service for dinner when Alex walked in suite.

  * Hey - Alex said closing door behind her- Don’t order room service. If  you want, we can go out to dinner into town or Kuta.

  * Yes!  - Piper said beaming- I will change quickly.

  * Don’t hurry, I have to take a shower and then we can go  - Alex said taking off her glasses and  t-shirt - Tomorrow we can do whatever you want. I am all yours for  6 days.




Alex heard Piper’s voice trail behind her as she stepped in the shower mentioning an endless string of places and things she wanted to do it making Alex smiled amused at her excitement. The last three days had been fucking overwrought and fastidious. Coordinating with the people of Bangkok to do the local transportation  to the spots where she wanted them had been a pain. She had been sitting in fucking pissing contest meeting every day because the other importers resented that she had got that opportunity. So far it been more annoying than thrilling but she knew that will change once the drops began to happen. Bringing Piper had been the best decision she ever made. So far, they hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together.. But just knowing that she was there in the hotel was it worth it. Getting to the hotel, and catching up, listing to Piper recount her day or venting her frustration or just slipping into bed  to have sex and sleep together  and waking up all tangled around each other. It felt as great. It felt like it  was meant to be that way. Alex listened as Piper continued to ramble on, omitting telling the blonde that she had already been to half of those places and a few were nothing more than tourist traps. Alex wanted to indulge her. She wanted to erase any lingering doubt that Polly, or her family had planted and show her how amazing traveling together was going to be.

  * We can go anywhere you want, kid - Alex said drying her hair with a towel. - Just remember we are moving further north in a week  and a half so maybe we can go to the places that are near here first?

  * Yes,  I already thought about that - Piper said smiling- I don’t think we have time to see the Gilis r or Lombok …

  * Pipes, we will be here a month, maybe more - Alex said smirking- we have to go to Ubud, but we will be back. Don’t stress and no marathon.  This's about having fun; not a race to check things off. Plus we are bound to come back to Bali in the future.

  * Yeah?  - Piper said smiling and reaching to  play with Alex’s fingers until Alex's nodded- Fine. No, stressing.




Over the next few day, they immersed themselves in Southern Bali. They beach hopped everywhere. In Sanur, where the low tide washed around their ankles as they strolled by the colorful boats dotting the long stretch of brown beach. They lasted less than half an hour in the umbrella filled beaches of Nusa Dua where resorted piled over breaking up the landscape. They stopped by to one of the many beaches down in the Bukit Peninsula that had incredible sugar powdered white beaches concealed between green, rocky bluffs. Surfers gracefully rode the waves and both Alex and Piper clumsily tried to join them just to fall giggling and spitting out salted water. They wandered around, holding hands in bustling Denpasar catching a captivating colorful Balinese dance in the Arts Center in the spur-of-the-moment. They walked the crowded Jagatnatha Temple and enjoyed its carved sculptures, the peaceful gardens and buildings at Bajra Sandhi admiring the dichotomy of modern and traditional merging in the city. Dokar owners wearing jeans and scooters drivers zooming around in traditional clothes, graffiti walls right next heavily ornament moss covered Hindu gods statues as offerings sprinkled in almost every sidewalk. They watched the sunset over the ocean in the cliff temple in Uluwatu and on the way back Alex grinned and ordered everything  from the menu of a modest warung because nobody spoke english; they danced to the distance sound of reggae in a almost deserted surfer’s beach in Balangan and they shopped in chaotic flea markets and boutiques,  visited museums everywhere and stopping at any place that caught their eyes. Alex was enjoying Bali like it the first time and found Piper even more irresistible with her messy beach hair, glowing sun kissed skin and that perpetual smile in her lips. At night they danced until dawn in Kuta bodies swaying and sweaty against each other;  went bar hopping in Seminyak where she drank Bintang and Piper go drunk on bright colorful cocktails or  swam under the moonless sky and stargazed, burrowing against each other over a large towel in the empty  beach.

  * Al, this great, so peaceful - Piper said looking up at Alex as they walked in the outer courtyard of  Pura Taman Ayun. -  It's a shame that we cannot be in the ceremony.



  * Yes - Alex answered it was early in the morning still, and the place was uncrowded and quiet- it was a good decision to come here first.- Alex  casually stroked her back. - I can understand that they don’t want tourists intruding.

  * I know, but still I wish…... - Piper said.

  * I think we would need a special invitation from a someone who is balinese  - Alex said stroking her back - I will ask around see if we can see one. - Alex let her eyes move  over her body. She arched her eyebrow   - you don’t look half bad in that sarong.



  * Are you having unclean thoughts near the temple? - Piper said playfully, smirking with  a  laugh dancing in her eyes.

  * Aren't  you? - Alex asked  a small smile in her lips..

  * Alex! - Piper said  bumping her shoulder against Alex’s playfully and smiling widely, because of course she had them-  remember how we almost got caught kissing in Pura Belanjong Temple  in Sarnu.

  * Do not you project your responsibilities on to me - Alex said amusedly -  I tried to stop you. I told you  we could be arrested for kissing near a temple, but you  insisted.

  * You didn't really try to stop me…...and I  thought you were joking! - Piper said - Plus I didn't know it was that serious.

  * Of course, stick to that story, Kid - Alex said sarcastically- I think  we both know that you didn't want to believe me.

  * Ok, maybe  I couldn't resist you. You do look hot in that. - Piper said smiling and arching her eyebrow playfully at Alex's bright red sarong-  You are always so gothic

  * You love it when I do  gothic - Alex said smirking- do I have to pull something from the memory files? Remind you of a few occasions?

  * Ok, fine don't - Piper said - Come on let's ask those german tourist to take a picture of us against the fountain.

  * I thought so - Alex said chuckling.

  * Did you know that that fountain was 9 jets…- Piper said bringing them closer to the fountain- 4 for each cardinal points,  4 for each  sub cardinal point and the last jet is for the 8 deities of the directions.

  * No, Pipes, I didn't know - Alex said smiling amused at Piper rambling- come, let's asked them before they walk away- Alex looping her arm with Piper’s.




They walked by the courtyards, snapping pictures of the candi bentar, peaking at pagoda style tiered temple and around the garden shrines, passing by  lotus-filled ponds and pavilions. They stopped from time to time to ask someone to take a picture of them together. Once they got in the rental car Alex pushed her glasses  to her hair and pulled Piper by the sarong kissing  her.

  * I  wanted to fucking kiss you  - Alex whispered against her mouth - hours ago.

  * Me too- Piper answered the kiss anxiously, her tangling in her hair draw her close - Why can’t I get enough of you?

  * Uhm,  wait - Alex pulled the car out and drove for a few minutes turning around into a deserted street.  

  * Al. this - Piper stopped talking when she felt Alex pulled her over to her lap - too risky….

  * Let's do it quickly then..-  Alex said sliding her hand under her clothes and kissing her neck.




Back at the hotel that evening Alex head was resting in Piper’s lap as they laid in the balcony’s daybed. The dying grumbles of the hotel below them as people retire to party in Seminyak or take refuge in their rooms.  

  * It’s horrible that they allow all those peddlers-  Piper said disappointed- I am glad you talk me into looking at Tanah Lot  from the restaurant.



  * They are just trying to make a living.- Alex shrugged-  Last time I went it was crowded, too - Alex said playing with the blonde’s fingers, feeling relax and content. - You just have to learn to take the peddlers and tourist as part of the experience.

  * I guess you are right. You are probably bored  - Piper said stroking her soft dark hair. She was going miss spending all day with Alex; the last few days had been fantastic - going back to places you already visit.

  * No - Alex said - I having a great time. You ?

  * The best  - Piper whispered - Al… what do you have to do tomorrow …?

  * I don’t think I will be too late, we could go for a late dinner….- Alex said nonchalantly.

  * No, I mean Ok, but …- Piper said - I want to know what you doing when you are gone….

  * Why? - Alex asked  looking up at her eyes, surprised.

  * Do I have to have a reason? -Piper shrugging- I guess … I just ….

  * It new. That's all - Alex said reaching up and caressing her cheek.- tomorrow I have 5 "kids" coming at different times and airlines with money to make the last payment to the people in Bangkok who would  have everything set up and in place tonight. I am waiting for a call to confirmed it.  After that the real work begins. - Alex felt the thrill building up.  

  * Will you be at airport? - Piper asked casually. Piper felt a little drop worry but pushed aside; Alex will be fine; she had done since she was 19 years old.  Why think she be caught?

  * Just for a little bit and off and on, the rest of the time nearby  - Alex said casually. -  Hey, just so you know before we leave for Ubud.  I will have to  entertain them. - Alex smirked- You know go out partying …. - Alex waved her hand meaning whatever else came up.  - This time it will be wild. I don't if you can keep up - Alex said jokingly.

  * You  too? - Piper asked looking down.

  * No, no wild - Alex said  - Is work.

  * I can’t believe it. The sacrifices you do !! - Piper said chuckling- Let’s see if you are really that  responsible  - They laughed - Will they be staying  here?

  * No, but they probably will be dropping  by  - Alex said - They are staying in hotels nearby or down in Kuta.

  * Ok -Piper picked up Alex’s head from her lap, settling it in the daybed and stood up - wait here.  I will be right back.

  * Pipes….- Alex sat up  in the daybed.

  * I  forgot to give you this - Piper stood in front of Alex and passed her a box.

  * Let’s see - Alex said, thrown off guard. She opened the box to find leather and silver bracelet- is beautiful.  Pipes, thanks - Alex took it and noticed the intricate carvings  of dragonflies engraved in each silver beaded - Is  this one those blessed bracelets? - Alex asked arching her eyebrow.



  * Well, yes… - Piper shifted her feet- I thought it was nice….

  * Is this like for good luck and protection and stuff? -- Alex asked smirking.

  * Well that what they said.. but….don’t  you like it?- Piper asked self-conscious.

  * I do Pipes - Alex smiled - I just thought you were agnostic.

  * I am not exactly …..but kind off  - Piper said fluster- ….I just liked the bracelet and thought you might.

  * Bullshit. I think this is “I am not superstitious but knock on wood.” - Alex held her hand and pulled Piper to her lap, -or just in case there is a “great perhaps.”  - Alex said laughing when Piper slapped her in the arm.

  * Funny, I am not the one- Piper said amused -  with a salt shaker on my left shoulder.

  * Ok, I win  the “just in case superstitious are real”  contest but in my defenses it was my first tattoo. I was drunk, sixteen, and it was one of the cheapest. - Alex said laughing - I do like the bracelet.

  * You do? - Piper asked softly.

  * Yeah - Alex said - come on help me put it on - Piper clasped the bracelet next to the other one Alex had and smiled. - Thanks, but please don’t worry. Everything is going great. Ok?- She leaned in a kiss softly in the cheek.

  * Ok - Piper hugged her and hid her face in the crook of her neck.

  * Be my little spoon - Alex padded the side of the daybed and laid down.  




Piper settled next to her, their bodies melted into each other. The intimacy heightened by the vivid mumble of the waves breaking near their terrace and the fresh salty kisses of the wind in their skins. Alex's arm enfolded the blond the lingering drop of worry vanished.

  * I love it here. - Piper whispered into the darkness.

  * Me too - Alex said and kissed her nape.




Piper occupied the following days, running in the beach, mountain biking around the rice paddies and strolling into the nearby towns. Alex, in the other hand, spend the days seating in from the laptop typing away or popping in and out of their suite with attractive, and polish young people in tow. Piper felt a bit unsettled by the smirking and raised eyebrows from the” kids”  every time Alex introduce her as “her girlfriend.” And Piper didn't like the blatant flirting, seductive, but somehow authoritative way Alex interacted with them. Nor did Piper liked how all the "kids" had various degrees of lust, crushes, and hero-worshiping with Alex.  But Piper specially hated how they were a tight circle in which Alex was undoubtedly the gravitational center and Piper didn't quite fit in, anywhere. It wasn't like Alex ignored her. On the contrary, Alex made a flagrant effort to included her in the inside jokes, the wild partying, and the general debauchery.  And even if Piper had decided that she wasn’t going to be a clingy girlfriend, it did upset her, deeply.

The loud music, dancing body swirled around  in the club as Piper watched Alex leaning against the bar and talking to the usual  group of fawning and flirting girls. Piper sighed deeply, forcing herself to remember that they were leaving for Ubud the next day and were going to be by themselves again.

  * So you are Alex’s new plaything- said a pretty young woman with long  strawberry blond hair and  caramel eyes that Piper didn’t recognize.

  * Excuse me? - Piper said startled- Do I know you?

  * I see she left you alone already- The young woman said - That’s  just the beginning. Soon she will be bored with you.

  * What? … - Piper said coolly.-  I don’t know what you want or who are you

  * My name is Cece - She said  smirking - I am with Alex.

  * Oh, I didn't  know!  Were you invisible when we walked out of our suite?- Piper said sarcastically.

  * Honey, you  think you are special? - Cece said with a sarcastic smile.- Alex fucks all of us.  How do you think she recruits us? Charm? Well….her tongue has something to do with it ....- Cece eyes were bright and mischievous.

  * My name is Piper, not honey - Piper said anger coursing her body. - and you sound fucking  bitter - Piper stood up to walk away and had barely taking a few steps away when she felt Alex's arm around her waist.

  * Here you go, Pipes - Alex said passing a frozen margarita to her and kissing her cheek. Alex arched her eyebrow in a silent question, feeling Piper’s body tense under her arm. Alex was seconds away of asking what was wrong when a Cece's voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

  * Hi Alex - Cece said kissing each of Alex’s cheeks.

  * Hey - Alex said smirking. - Cece this is my girlfriend, Piper.

  * Yes - Cece smiled thinly - We were just chatting.

  * I haven’t seen you around.- Alex said smirking - I hope you are not having too much fun. We still have work to do- Alex said a lace of steel under her joking tone, aware of Cece's had begun using.

  * Oh, No. Don't be mad at her. Cece has been waiting for you to have fun. - Piper said her voice controlled, sarcastic and cold -  I am tired. See you back to the hotel.

  * Pipes!- Alex frowned it, uneasy at not being able to find out what was wrong.

  * Come on, Alex  let’s dance - Cece said satisfied that she made Piper angry enough to leave.

  * Yeah  - Alex said her usual indifferent smirk firmly in place.




Alex couldn’t believe the way Piper was behaving, storming out and apparently expecting her to drop everything and follow. Alex can’t and won’t do that, if Piper wants to behave like an entitled brat instead of staying and talking over about whatever was going on that was all on Piper, not her.

Piper was fuming; Alex didn’t even bother to stop her or fucking follow her to see if she was ok!! Piper slammed the door behind her and threw her shoes to the wall. Piper snorted  fucking “kids” what a ridiculous  euphemism for the fucking mules. Piper undressed, slip in her pajamas. Cece’s sneering words echo in her brain making Piper anger surge and want to smash something. Maybe Alex had been fucking girls in all the trips. Maybe Alex had done it right in front of her nose, and she had been too oblivious to see it. **_Maybe that’s why Alex had approached her that day in the bar....._**

Piper shot down that train of thoughts because that was too painful and walked out the suite down to the beach to calm herself. The roar of the waves washing around her naked feet tampered her anger. Alex loved her. Alex said that never said that before. Piper walked down the long dark stretch of beach until the knot in her chest loosened when she finally returns to the suite;  Alex still hadn't returned.  A stab of disappoint ran through her  as she sat in the tub washing the sand off her feet before slipping into bed.

Piper tossed and turned unable to sleep for hours until the sound of the door cracking open stopped her movement, she closes her eyes, pretending to be asleep. After a few minutes, Piper felt a dip in the bed, the sheet being pulled up and  Alex’s arm over her waist. The  anger that she felt all night won. Piper decided to stop pretending to be sleep and move away.

  * Pipes - Alex whispered in the darkness when she felt Piper  pull away - Come on, tell me what wrong.  - Alex whispered and tried to touch again.

  * You woke me up- Piper said not looking at her and moving away- I would like to sleep.

  * Can you fucking tell me what’s wrong? - Alex said  sighing frustrated.

  * I am fine. Is 4 am can we talk about it at decent hour? - Piper said into the darkness her voice flat, control.

  * Fine- Alex said sighed.- but you need to talk to me.




Alex woke up after an all around shitty night and growled loudly when she noticed the cold sheets and the silence that loudly announced the emptiness of the suite. Alex sighed, frustrated and stepping in the shower. She tried to be an adult one and talk last night and for what? For Piper to leave this morning without a fucking word? Alex finished dressing up and left.

Piper felt disappointed the minute that she walked back to their suite. She knew that Alex had things to arrange before they left town, but still she wished that Alex was there. Piper scouted the entire suite, packing up everything that she found and noticing for the first time how much stuff she had bought in the last weeks. Alex had always been generous. Alex never let her paid for anything in their apartment beyond the occasional organic groceries.  And Alex had left a ridiculously large amount of rupiahs in the safe for her, making sure she never had to ask for anything or refrain herself from any whim or desire. Alex thrived in taking care of her to the point of spoiling her. And She had to admit that she loved it but still Alex couldn’t just...

  * Pipes, are you ready? - Alex said in a consolatory tone seeing the tension around  the blonde’s shoulders- I already check us out.

  * Yeah - Piper turn around her face blank - Let’s go. - Piper said rolling  away her luggage. Alex rolled her eyes exasperated.




Alex drove slowly in the unpaved road, juggling a million work details in her head and unsuccessfully trying to  push away her annoyance at Piper’s silence. Alex had to a meeting with some customs officials that was going to help them move the rest of the heroin out of Bali. She had already coordinated and dropped over a quarter of  her expected heroin in the last few weeks and  didn’t have to work for a few days. She thought that they could  spend that time together and have fun. But now, Piper was upset and not talking to her.  Alex was silently trying figure out  what was wrong.  She had been a little apprehensive that Piper was going to have a bad reaction to the "kids." But that gone better that she had expected.  Even if she saw  Piper's discomfort they weren’t any barge of question or  demands. And now this. They had fought about stupid stuff before, but they had never been a wall of silence between them. They didn't stay mad at each other and made up pretty quickly. She hated the **_silence;_** she would prefer if Piper ** _yelled._**  

  * How long are you going to that ? - Alex asked breaking up the silence.- I am supposed to _ **fucking guess**_ what’s wrong?



  * Nothing is wrong. - Piper replied. The true was that Piper didn’t know what to said. Or how to said it..

  * I fucking hate it when you do that waspy,  fake fine thing  - Alex said smirking- You do realize what a fucking _horse’s arse_ , you are being?

  * _I’m a horse’s ass?_ \- Piper saw red  and wanted to break something- _Fuck you!_ Stop this fucking car.

  * No - Alex said  smirking with a sick satisfaction at seeing her loss control - We need to talk.

  * Alex! Stop the fucking car!!- Piper yelled the anger.  She tried to open the door, but it had one those child locks so she couldn’t open.

  * What the fuck you think you are doing? - Alex slowed down pushing her glasses to her hair alarmed - Piper! - Alex yelled when she saw Piper  get off the still-moving car.




Piper told herself she had a right to be angry. Maybe they didn’t discuss exclusivity but she was her girlfriend it was understood.  It was expected. _**Fuck it if rules weren’t fun!!!** _  Piper didn’t fuck anyone else; even when Alex went away for work.  She didn’t need or wanted anyone but her.

  * Piper you are  fucking ridiculous!! - Alex said stopping abruptly at the side of the road and getting off to follow her- can you stop, get in the car so we can talk?




Piper didn’t want to talk at the moment.  Because maybe she would end up asking the question that really terrify her. The question that have been bubbling inside her since she met and talked to Trey, Brook, Madison, Spencer, and all the other. Why did all of Alex’s “kids” remind her high school and college “friends”? Why did  all them look and sound like the people she had been around all her life? _**Why did they remind her of herself?**_   Suddenly they were a bunch of other questions lodge inside of her  that had nothing to do with jealousy. But those question scare her so much worse that she couldn’t formulate them not even to herself because she loved Alex.  She loved her so fucking much….. So  she did the easiest thing. Piper walked away.

 

 

**Footnotes**

  1. The title is from a J. Sabines poem. The lovers live for today; knowing little else, it’s all they can do.
  2. Jagatnatha Temple is the biggest Hindu Temple set in the center of Denpasar City as a place of worship by Hindus in Bali

  3. A dokar is the jiggling, horse-drawn cart found throughout Indonesia.

  4. Bitang Balinese low alcohol beer found everywhere in the island.

  5. sarong are popular in temple in Bali because shoulder, upper arms and knees need to be covered  people wear them instead to be able to take it off and on.

  6. Pura Taman Ayun ae beautiful garden temple built by the Mengwi dynasty around 1634

  7. Candi Bentar Architecture detail in entrances around Bali with specific religious connotations. Two Stone carved.without a roof.

  8. Pura Belanjong is a simple-looking temple with 177cm stone pillars that have inscriptions in Old Balinese and Sanskrit.

  9. Tanah Lot is a temple built in a rock formation off the Indonesian island of Bali.





	4. To caress you, cerebrally or get into your heart and explore  each of your heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. It means a lot to me. There are so many fantastic writers in this fandom, and my story isn't as good as any of them. So it really encourages and makes me feel like I am writing for somebody else besides myself when you guys read. For the ones who read and remain silent; I hope it means you like it. A special thank you to every person who has taken the time to review. Your inputs, feedback, and observations are highly appreciated. I don't have the words to say how thankful I am.

  * Piper stop!-  Alex said holding Piper’s arm firmly to stop her,

  * Fuck you! - Piper wiggle her arm free and pushed Alex away. But when she tried to walk away again Alex stop her - Did you fuck Cece? - Piper said finally, looking at her face.

  * Yes - Alex said startled at first. After a beat, she answered. - before I meet you….

  * Are you still fucking her? - Piper said breathing hard and interrupting her.

  * No, - Alex said smirking upset. She hadn’t even been fucking tempted.  It bothered that  Piper didn’t know  that - I haven’t fucked anyone but you, since Sylvie.

  * Is that how you recruit them, the mules, by fucking all of  them?? - Piper said her voice controlled after a couple of minutes of silence; the anger was not quite receding.

  * No - Alex said  smirking sarcastically and defensively - if you didn’t notice they are boys in the group as well, and  I don’t fuck men. That’s more  _ **your thing.**_

  * Really? Is that your answer? - Piper said cutting her off - is that suppose to be fucking better?

  * I don’t fuck anyone because of business  - Alex said trying  to rein in her temper- I don’t need to do it. I am fucking good at my job. Yes, I did it.  But it wasn’t because I needed to recruit them. - Alex sighed calmly trying to explain -  I enjoyed having sex with pretty girls. So, why not combine business and pleasure? It was  practical.  - Alex said shrugging. - easy, fun and it suited me, and I am not going to apologize for that. - Alex felt uncomfortable with the conversation and became defensive. - if Cece or any other girl is giving you a hard time you have a smart, college educated mouth to shut her up……

  * Fuck you! - Piper said but in deflated tone.

  * Fuck you - Alex said and then sighed. - Piper, I don’t want to fuck anyone else. - Alex said reaching out to touch to tuck Piper’s hair away - But neither of us is a blushing virgins.....

  * Yeah, well you are as far from blushing virgin as anyone can be  - Piper muttered.

  * Are calling me slutty? - Alex smirking amusedly. - I don’t hear any complaints when you are enjoying my well-honed skills.

  * Alex ! - Piper said with a grimace - is not fucking funny.

  * Too soon? - Alex asked sheepishly.

  * Never for that one - Piper said almost in a whisper.

  * Piper, I want you - Alex said.- I only want you. Isn’t that what matters?

  * You know that if I find you with somebody else - Piper said slapping Alex's arm lightly. - I will punch  _ **you**_  in the face, not her.




Piper laced her fingers through Alex’s fingers, clasping them and walked the few steps between them to hug her hard.

  * At least you are warning  me - Alex said hugging her tightly. - I didn’t know you have a temper. - Alex said caressing her shoulder gently and squeezing.

  * I don’t have a temper….- Piper mumble out- it just that bitch upset me, and  you are always flirting, and it made me feel …..outraged.



  * Right, outraged!! Of course, you aren’t jealous - Alex said smirking was tilting her head and lifting her eyebrows sarcastically. - I do flirt. It’s part of my job. And maybe is uncomfortable  for you but I can't stop that, Piper. - Alex said pulling back to look at her eyes. - I wouldn’t lie to you, Pipes. I love you.

  * I love you, too - Piper hugged Alex hard.

  * Now, if you are done throwing a tantrum. -  Alex said  chuckling and Piper punched her arm  playfully -  Ouch that hurt! -  Alex said smiling. -  Let's get back to the car, ok?

  * Ok -  Piper said walking next to her, telling herself that Alex loved her and that the other questions weren't irrelevant. They didn’t matter. Piper pushed those doubts down and away inside herself so not even she could reach them.




Piper played with Alex’s fingers as they checked in at Kayumanis Ubud Private Villa & Spa.  The place was almost magical, perched overlooking a river and the forest; the hotel was nestled between trees, the place appears to have sprung from the forest itself with its jade looking pools and walkways.  

  * Al, I love it here. - Piper said smiling widely when they closed behind them.  They were in a villa with thatched roof decorated in traditional Balinese style with teak floor  and carved  wood details in every corner.   The bedroom had a huge canopy facing a wall of french door that opened to their private pool. The bathroom was open to the outdoors under another thatched roof the rainforest  all around it with an outer stone wall for privacy.  Under the thatched roof was a double vanity, a cabinet, and a huge tub, and between the roofed part and the wall there was an  outdoor shower. - it was like a magical hideaway in the  forest, Al! .- Piper swirled around eyes shining with brimming excitement  and yanked Alex to the bed laughing - well, a really luxurious hideaway.

  * I thought you might like it. - Alex said grinning. - Ubud town here is quieter and a bit more conservative, but is closer to some of the things you want to visit but not beaches without a drive. -  Alex said kissing  the blonde’s collarbone. - I have a couple  meetings so we have to stay for a few days if you get bored we can go back to  Kuta or Seminyak.

  * Uhm, I could never be bored, in a place like this,  with you.  - Piper said straddling Alex and bending down to kiss her neck with a sudden need for more. - I want you. - Piper said kissing Alex’s mouth  fiercely, pulling at her t-shirt, snapping open her shorts- I want you. - Piper said biting her bottom lip with  an unyielding need to erase everyone else from Alex’s body, to be in her blood, her heart, her skin- I want to fuck you.

  * Pipes - Alex moaned writhing under the blonde, her hands cupping Piper's breast.

  * No - Piper said dragging Alex's hands away and placing by the headboard. I want to fuck you. - Stay. Please. - Alex nodded and gave herself over to Piper.




* * *

It was supposed to be a short day; Alex would have been back at lunch, relaxing with Piper but instead it had become the most frustrating, hellish day in the Bali, so far.  The Bangkok contacts had arrived late, another importer she was in charge with didn't have his shit together. It was  a day for stupidity; they were running a business for fucking sack  even if  it was importing heroin. When all the drops to Europe and the USA  were successfully done, she would have to talk to Fahri. If they wanted her to do this part of the business  then she needed to choose the people she worked with. She wasn’t going to risk her neck with fucking incompetence.  Then, to top it all she had to drive fucking  two hours to Kuta because one of the mules had decided to get drunk, make a public spectacle of herself and get arrested. She had to go to the police station and paid the penalty. She opened the door to their villa  sighing relief for the next few days off.   

  * Pipes - Alex said loudly walking further into the villa.

  * I am out here - Pipes yelled back.. Alex strolled out to the bedroom through the open french doors out to the stone patio- Are you naked in there? - Alex asked feeling the bad day dissolve in the warm of Piper’s smile, making Alex beamed in return.

  * Come, find out. -  Piper said smiling. The sun shimmered over the lush plants  bouncing off the water. Alex stood near the edge of pool and strip all her clothes off a mischievous light dancing in her eyes as she felt  Piper’s eyes roam down her body.

  * Like the view? - Alex said taking over her glasses and dropping them in the cushioned chair.

  * It's a gorgeous view. - Piper said smiling a sending a wink in Alex's direction. Alex chuckled, jumping in and swimming closer to Piper.

  * Hey - Piper said hooking her legs around Alex’s waist and leaning in to kiss you. - isn't this a great?

  * Uhm, yeah. - Alex said tilting her head to kiss Piper. - without drowning it will be pretty fucking perfect. - Alex said chuckling  as they were lost balance and slide under the water until she held to the edge of the pool .-How was your day? - Alex asked tracing with her lips a faint pattern of freckles on Piper’s sun-kissed shoulder.  

  * Excellent! - Piper said smiling- I went to this yoga class, biked to town to visit the Ubud Palace and  Blanco Museum because you told me you had been there before. Then I came back, sunbathed, and finished reading  “Child of the Nations.” What about yours?

  * Mine was shitty. - Alex answered, recounting what happen  as they lounged around  the pool. -  Do you want to  go into to  town and have dinner? or stay here?? - Alex said, her hand sliding down Piper’s back.

  * You must be tired of driving - Piper said a small frown on her face - Let’s stay,  the restaurant in here is delicious.

  * Ok, guess what - Alex said smirking- There is going to a cremation ceremony the day after tomorrow. It is for someone high up, a priest or  something. It will be a whole event.

  * Oh my god, that’s great news- Piper said excitedly hugging Alex- I was dying to see one.

  * Of course, it is - Alex said  laughing  out loud - I fucking love your self-centered little ass.- Alex moved her hands to cupped her ass, pushing her against the wall of the  pool.

  * It's not like that!!. The person  is already dead. I can't do anything about that  - Piper said feeling  a little mortify of her outburst- and cremation is supposed to be a celebration for the soul….

  * But you don’t believe in any of that …!!- Alex said smirking - you are just glad because you get to see the ceremony.  Admit.

  * Ok fine - Piper smiled, radiant- I fucking love you too, even when you sucking all the joy out of it.-  Piper kissed Alex's neck and bit her shoulder.

  * Ouch, Darling, used your words - Alex said chuckling and pressing her body against Piper.

  * Pussy - Piper said trying to wiggle out but laughing  - Stop it, Al let me go - Piper said the water splashing over the edge of the pool.

  * No - Alex said smiling and slithered her hand up Piper’s thigh as dusk tinted the light around them to a soft  orange.




The next few days were  all about relishing Bali and each other. They strolled by the ancient shires and the expansive vivid almost surreal green of the tiered rice paddies in Gunung Kawi. They walked the water temples of Tampak Siring admiring the blinding gold leafed buildings. The racing koi that filled all the ponds, and moss covered sculptures. Piper decided to be part of a cleansing ritual in one of the crowded pools in Tirta Empul even if she failed miserably to persuade Alex to join her. On the day of major cremation, they mingled with the celebratory crowds enjoying its arousing sounds and vibrant colors as burned and lifted into the air. They climbed the active volcanic calderas of Mt. Batur watching the sunrise reflected in the lake and roamed into the mouth of a demon drinking fresh coconuts inside the Elephant Cave. At night, they witness, mesmerized, half naked and costume clothed men dancing around and over the fire, in a traditional  sarong performance. They had quiet dinners by the pool in their villa or wandered bars filled with yogis, hippies, and locals. They walked Ubud, stopping by the arts & crafts Pura Lukisan Museum, having bebek betutu for lunch at a small warung. Afterward, they took a stroll by The Sacred Monkey Forest.

  * I swear, Piper I never meet anyone more stubborn than you.  - Alex said as she drove. - I told you that was fucking stupid.  Who refuses to give a banana to a fucking angry monkey? - Alex said turning around to look at her as Piper held as  sarong to the deep cut.

  * I read that they were harmless!!!  I didn’t know he was going to attack me!! -Piper said her eyebrows furrowed and her face outraged. - I just wanted to give it to the little one.  - Piper said whining - and they are macaques, not monkeys.



  * Really, Piper? - Alex said smirking, amused and annoyed- are you going to be a smart ass now?

  * No, I am just saying. What if I get  herpes? Or rabies? - Piper said scrounging.her face starting to panic.- what if the macaques  have a rare infection?

  * You are being melodramatic - Alex said - Everything is fine that’s why you had all  those shots before we left. We are going to the clinic just in case, Ok? - Alex said reaching out to stroke her back, dragging Piper closer and kissing  her forehead while she drove on in the chaotic traffic of the city. - We are almost there.

  * How do you know? - Piper said breathless in a panicky voice.  Alex stopped the car at the curve.

  * Pipes - Alex said her voice soft, seductive and reassuring cradling Piper’s face and stared into concern blue eyes. - We will go to the clinic, their give a shot and antibiotics then we will back to the hotel to relax. Is all good. Everything will work out perfectly.  - Alex said  kissing her softly - is all going to be ok. You know that.

  * Yes, of course, you are right - Piper said  breathing out calmer.




Finally, they arrived at the clinic that catered to expats. Alex charmed the nurse, so Piper was taken care immediately. Alex held her hand while they gave Piper a shot for rabies and immunoglobulin, cleaned the deep bite and did two small stitches. Alex rolled her eyes when Piper began asking  questions about previous monkey bites and rare infections and dragged Piper away as soon as they were done with the excuse of filling her prescription.  

  * Pipes  - Alex said hugging her on the way to the car. - just think about what a great story you will have - Alex said kissing her forehead. - mugged, attacked and bitten by a hoard of monkeys, sorry macaques in Bali with the high risk of getting rabies. You can even throw in that you were foaming and had to be put in quarantine for dramatic effect.

  * Yeah, hilarious- Piper said scowling but felt  calmer and safe as Alex hugged her tightly- I am cracking up..




A curvy road stretched up the hill in front of them as Alex drove towards Pura Ulun Danu. The foggy, chilled air welcomed them when they got off the car to walk to the entrance. It was early but still women washed clothes in the lake, children played on the water, and a lone boat with two men slowly moved toward the floating temple on the lake. There were a few locals and tourist sprinkle, but it was still quiet and uncrowded. They strolled the paved paths that separated the lake temple to the mainland temple, peaking  in a group of people in prayer by a rod iron gate.  They sat in the garden overlooking the lake drinking ginger tea and enjoyed the striking view of the floating temple. The sun bleeded thought the thick curtain of fog that  lingered over the towering mountains surrounding the lake. The tiered temple scraped the clouds, floating whimsically on a bed of grass over the lake as the light glimmered over the water encasing the landscape in a fantastical aura that not picture could give justice.  

  * This place is breathtaking, Al - Piper said  in almost a whisper after they walked around taking pictures and asking a  japanese girl to take one of them against the background of the lake.

  * Yes -Alex smile ignoring the view and gazing at the soft, awe expression in Piper’s profile. - I guess I can’t complain that you woke me up before dawn

  * It wasn't that early!!- Piper smiled and turned around to look at Alex. Her amused eyes locked with Alex’s intense ones.

  * Did  you decide what you want to do your birthday? - Alex asked her eyes never leaving Piper’s. They weren’t touching at all, but Alex’ s could feel the current of electricity moving among them.

  * No, I keep changing my mind sometimes I want to lounge on a beach or do something relaxing and other times I want thrills.  - Piper said smiling aware of the spark between them-

  * Yeah, of course. - Alex said chuckling.

  * I know. - Piper said chuckling - are you going to be free?- Piper's eyebrows were frowning  a bit at the thought that maybe she will be busy.

  * Yes, I already ahead of schedule and even If I wasn't ….- Alex said shrugging. - I don’t want  to unleash that wicked  temper of yours..

  * You will never stop teasing me about that? - Piper said looking ahead to the lake.

  * Why would I stop? You love my banter- Alex said smirking- Let’s take a boat around the lake before the tour buses arrive.




In Lovine, they had a long lunch filled with meandering conversation, outbreaks of laughter and giggles. They feed each other an ikan bakar, ayam bakar, sambal udang and nasi goreng with their right hand, following balinese costume that resulted in a very messy table and moments charged with erotism. After they wandered by the black volcanic sand, seating under a tree to unwind overlooking vivid cobalt sea.

Alex strolled in the villa dropping on the bed and taking off her glasses. The last couple of day had been filled with work again, and she felt frustrated at the way the people in this unfamiliar group did business that made her feel tired and cranky.

  * Were you able to reach you mom? - Piper asked scooping over to laid her head over Alex’s stomach.

  * Yes, remember that vacation I booked for her? - Alex said smirking- She changed and decided to take my aunt and a couple of friends down to Atlantic City for the weekend instead.

  * That’s good;  she will have fun - Piper said  holding her hand.

  * Yeah, but a weekend is not a vacation, and my aunt  is unbearable…. - Alex said scowling. - I don’t know why  she would want to do that, but is her call.  I will coax  her into another vacation.  

  * Well, maybe you mom is a bit lonely, and that’s why she asked  your aunt.  - Piper whispered looking up - It was just the two of you and we have been gone for long...

  * Ouch, low blow, Pipes - Alex said frowning.

  * I didn't mean it like that. -Piper said scooping up, staring into her green eyes and caressing her cheek- I know that your mom  is happy that you travel and understands.

  * Maybe you are right. I will have to think about something. - Alex said threatening her fingerings thru her blond hair- We have to get back to Seminyak tomorrow.

  * Oh, are you going to busy again? - Piper asked quietly resting her chin between Alex’s breast.

  * It will be a bit better that the last times - Alex said smiling and caressed her back- I will take a few breaks, go somewhere, and they will be a lot of parties Ok?

  * I know that this is a work trip. - Piper said smiling- I just miss you when you gone.

  * I miss you too, Pipes- Alex said trailing her fingertips down Piper’s collarbone..

  * Let’s stay in tonight- Piper smiling softly- we can have dinner by the pool, swim naked,  fuck…

  * Yes - Alex said holding Piper by the nape, dragging the blonde closer to her lips -  let’s stay in.




Back to The Legian and as promised Alex was kept busy coordinating the last few drops but manage to escape work to briefly meet Piper for lunch or to do quick escapes. They walked the creepy bat cave of Goa Lawah and swam in Candidasa Beach; they wander different stores and markets in Denpasar and other nearby towns  or just sunbathed in pools and beaches together. Various groups of “kids” came and went into town that meant that almost every night they went bar hopping, clubbing, drinking and dancing  until dawn.  All the drop had been completed, before the deadline and without delay or problems. Alex felt a sense of accomplishment and a rush of adrenaline. Piper was traveling with her; they were having fun, and she was making obscene amount of money, gaining status and power inside the cartel.  It was the time of  their  lives. She was on top of the world.

Alex opened the door to the  suite, padding in quietly. Typically if she felt that pumped she would have wake Piper up. But tomorrow, or more accurately in a couple of hours, was Piper’s birthday, and she wanted it to be special. So she slips into bed, quietly, turn on the light and reads until  she tired enough to turn around, spoon Piper and fall asleep.

The alarm of Alex's cell vibrated below the pillow and woke Alex before dawn.  She felt that familiar swelling unfurling inside her as she watched Piper slumped next to her in deep sleep. She looked painfully beautiful, sweet, soft so much that Alex was compelled to pushed away the silky blonde strands from her face, delicately lean over and kissed  her cheek. Alex’s lips, slide down the slope of her neck to the curve of her shoulder. Alex’s teeth trapped her skin, nipping softly. An unfathomed tenderness surged inside Alex. It seeped out of her fingertips when they skimmed over Piper’s silky skin. Her tongue slither down the sun-kissed pattern of freckles on the slope of Piper’s breast, flickering, sucking, teasing and rolling over Piper’s harden nipple.

Piper reacted to the waves of pleasure, even if sleep lingered in her brain;  her body stirred, her back instinctively arched of the bed, impatiently demanding more with an incoherent, raspy moan. Alex traveled down,  her mouth slowly savoring inch by inch of skin, grazing down Piper’s ribs as her fingers skimmed over Piper’s hips. Alex’s tongue  wandered right behind; sculpting the curve of her hips, the soft planes of her stomach, the slope of her pussy at the same time that  Alex’s hands gently stroked from her calves to her thighs, slowly spreading her legs open. Then Alex brushed her fingers over  the glistening, wet fold of  Piper’s pussy. Alex bended down, nibbling and placing open mouthed kisses on her thighs until Piper squirmed, clenching her hands Alex's raven hair and roughly pulling  at it demanding what she wanted, what she needed.  Alex smiled against her pussy and gave in, the tip of Alex’s tongue stroked back and for over her clit,  licking, teasing, lapping. Piper let out a long mewing sound, her back arching from the bed when Alex pushed a finger inside her wet  pussy.  

Alex’s tongue and finger moving in unison driving Piper closer and closer to the edge. Alex thrust in another finger slowly and then fiercely and deeper. Piper moans raised and felt filling the room as Alex bend her fingers, pushing at that soft spot inside Piper’s pussy at the same time that her tongue relentless sucked Piper’s clit.  Alex looked up fastening her green eyes to blue, her tongue never relenting as the orgasm edge closer to the blonde's body. Piper grasped for Alex; her thighs shook, uncontrollably as her orgasm crashed in a violent ripple throughout her body. Piper collapsed on the mattress; Alex’s hands soothed moving up and down her body. Alex’s kneeled between her legs and hugged her close.

  * _Happy Birthday to you!_    - Alex sang, whispered in her ears. -  _Happy birthday to you_ … - Alex pulled away, kneeling between Piper’s legs, her eyes twinkling mischievously, moving in exaggerated sexy swagger that pushed her breast forward, and singing in mocking breathless voice. -  _Happy Birthday Dear Pipes, ..... happy birthday to you._

  * This is the best wake up I ever had on my birthday. -Piper said laughing  - But Al, you the worst singer ever!!!



  * What? No appreciation for my Monroe impersonation? - Alex said smirking.

  * I loved the prelude….. and the costume - Piper said pulling Alex’s down, caressing her naked skin and kissing her softly. - but I take your voice over Marilyn any day.

  * Yeah?  - Alex said smiling against Piper’s lips- We will have to hurry …. if not we are going to be late for your surprise.

  * I loved it right here - Piper said smiling into a kiss.

  * You will love there more  - Alex said gasping when she felt Piper’s hand in her pussy.

  * Ok, let’s hurry then - Piper whispered out kissing Alex again.

  * Ugh, .fine !! - Alex said kissing her back. - I don’t to hear you whining if we miss you surprise.

  * Ok, but you owe me, - Piper said smiling and pulling away.

  * I will be delighted to pay up  - Alex said chuckling- later.




An hour later, Piper was seating with a safety harness pressed against Alex inside the small plane.  People all around them laughed and talked  yelling between themselves in a mix of several languages. The  plane began to slow down.

  * Oh my God!  Al - Piper said  her voice with a little bit of panic when she looked out, and the realizes how high are they and how small and far away everything looks. Piper's stomach tightened mode into a survival mode in instinctive fear.

  * You wanted a thrill !!! - Alex smirked talking above the roar of the plane. - and everyone should skydive at least once in their life.

  * Uhm, fine. - Piper said scrounging her face. - you took it too literal. Good  call in not having breakfast.




Piper felt her stomach contract a rush of adrenaline; fear and excitement twist together as the instructors opened a door, and the plane became so loud she could barely hear her own thoughts.  Two people jump first by themselves and eerie how hears their scream be cut in half when they drop out and vanish into the air. Piper turned, cradled Alex's face and kissed her deeply and hungrily.

  * Just in case this is a one way trip  - Piper said with a sheepish smile. Alex busted out laughing




The instructor told them to get ready and check the harness again and secured  both of them to their instructor behind them before getting crawling slowly to the  door. Piper kneeled next to Alex right by the edge where  Bali spread below them amazingly beautiful and almost unreal. The adrenaline pumped, and Piper became consciously aware that she was living in the moment. It was overwhelming powerful.

  * Happy Birthday, Pipes!! - Alex  yelled smirking in front of her with an obviously sarcastic thumbs up. - See you late! - Alex disappeared as they jumped face forward out of the plane.




A minute later the instructor said ready, and Piper felt  euphoric as she surged forward and out of the plane. Time froze in that second where her body was still half way in the security of the plane and half in the middle of nowhere. It was like forever encapsulated in a brief second. And then she was free falling.  Fast. Her heart pounded. Her senses overloaded. The smell of the air, the astonishing view, the deafening sounds and the wind pushing against her. It was too much, and it was perfect. Piper's brain shouldn't be able to take all of it in but somehow it did. She was floating forgetting about everything the feeling of utter and complete freedom filled her. A sudden pull yanked her up, and they slowed down. So she was floating. The wondrous view of  vivid green rainforest, sharp yellow cracked land and dramatic blue ocean of felt like she falling into a breathtaking impressionist painting. Then the earth hurried closer, and closer blood and adrenaline coursed fast in her veins.   In the distance, Piper saw the distinct tall figure of Alex waiting for her. An emotion slammed hard and square in the chest, like a was fire ablaze inside off her. She felt herself falling, quickly into the grass, and impossibly deeper, in love with Alex. Her feet unsteady touched the grass as they landed, the ground firm under her feet but it felt unreal.  Her heart hammered as her eyes locked with Alex’s who beamed  from the sidelines. She was unfasten from her the instructor quickly dropped the harness to the grass and ran straight into Alex's arms. Piper hugged her hard, kissing her hungrily, adrenaline, love and desire gushing throughout her body making her slightly dizzy.

  * Pipes - Alex said breaking up the kiss and pulling away, an apologetic amused light dancing in her eyes. She loved seeing Piper’s face shining with happiness - Thanks, guys that were awesome. - Alex said slipping her arms around  Piper.

  * Thanks! - Piper said registering the people around them- That was amazing, Alex!!  

  * I knew you would like it - Alex said smiling widely walking towards the car.

  * Are you going back to the hotel? - Piper said nuzzling Alex neck with her nose.

  * Yeah. For breakfast - Alex said arching her eyebrow playfully and chuckling.




Alex made a show of  uncovering each plate of Piper’s favorites with a flourish. She mocked saying “whole grain pancakes with organic blueberries”  “100% pure, organic maple syrup”, “ local free range eggs from the very happy chicken up the street”  chuckling merciless at her own joke. After Alex drove them south until they found an amazing golden sandy beach hidden under a craggy cliff. They climbed down the jagged rocks, finding the beach gloriously deserted, so they dropped all the clothes over a sprawled towel and went skinny dipping, giddily like two kids. Piper jumped over Alex’s naked back, hooking her legs around her waist. But Alex unceremoniously dumped her into the crashing waves. They laughed, dunking each other underwater, their hands playfully roaming down and up each other bodies; lips eager and anxious. The kisses tasted  salty, sunny and joyful. It didn’t matter when some of the waves pushed them under, they were too damn loss in their blissful high, their giddiness spreading with each caress, kiss, stroke until they erupted in a euphoric orgasm.

The rest of the morning  was spent swimming in the midst of the crashing waves, lay under the warm, sizzling sun half hidden under the rocks. They laughed and laughed,  swam, sunbathed, talked, banter and shared quiet moments with only the sound of the crashing waves and screech of the birds above them. Alex felt, at that  moment,  like nothing could ever touch them like nothing could ever tarnish them and nothing could steal away their joy and their love. They ate  a picnic lunch that Alex had made the hotel staff pack that include balinese and beach fare with Lempet and Bantal, fried chicken sandwiches, fruit salad, brie and crackers with frozen lemonade and water.

  * You need more sunscreen. - Piper said dropping next to Alex’s, her bikini dripping after a failed attempt to body surf.



  * I think you want an excuse to touch me - Alex said smirking and dropping “ A Short  History  of Nearly  Everything” by Bryson aside.

  * I am taking care of you -  Piper said smiling, trapping Alex’s  bottom lip with her teeth and kissing her slowly- I don’t need an excuse to touch you.

  * Fine, but I don’t need  it - Alex said smiling - we have leave  in hour..

  * Ah, where?- Piper asked scrounging her face - Is so nice having this for ourselves.

  * You see how nice is to go with the flow?  - Alex said smirking.

  * Yeah - Piper said smiling - I am converted.

  * Well, too late. We are going diving - Alex said leaning to kiss the pattern of freckles on her shoulder

  * Isn't that dangerous after  flying? - Piper asked

  * No, that’s why we went skydiving first -Alex said grazing Piper’s bare stomach- you wanted thrills and peace.

  * It perfect. - Pipe said smiling and leaning softly to kiss her - You give everything I ever wanted and more.  - Piper said against her lips - But an hour is too much, and you will burn. Turn around let me layer your back first.

  * Fine, but no too much - Alex said turning around- I hate feeling sticky.




They quickly submerged into the exhilarating, cold underwater world of light and shadow taking photos of the surreal garden of strange and beautiful creatures. The eerie silence was only broken by the sound of bubbles produced by the  respirators. They floated weightless around incandescent pink corals, pale magenta reefs, peach slow-dancing anemones, burnt orange seahorses, black dotted gold puffy boxfish and hundreds of other colorful marine life. They drifted into the current and swam next to a big cloud of incandescent fuchsia & yellow anthias fish,  white & black vertical striped moorish fish who moved in pairs, yellow and pumpkin, white & black vertical striped clown fish that resemble Nemo. Piper dizzily chased a rare glittering electric blue and tangerine mandarin fish pulling Alex’s hand to follow it and take a picture. Piper couldn't help noticing that the wrinkles on Alex’s hand fit perfectly into the ridges of her own like they belong, like that, linked together. They dived lower into the strong current to find huge, frowning moss turtles, clouds of small, rapidly swimming vivid crimson fish and ugly slate-blue, napoleon wrasse fish that were taller and bigger than them.  Above them, a tornado shaped school of fast  jacks made a spectacular sight as they slowly ascend to the surface of the ocean.  

They sat at edge of the fast boat and watched the sunset ripple and then fold its striking orange, blue and pink wings into the sea like the last witness of that magical day. Piper had the fleeting thought that much happiness was exceptionally rare, and she felt a desperate need for a tangible, permanent memory of it.

  * Al,  I want to get a tattoo of that Mandarin Fish - Piper said still enraptured by the day - when we go back home.

  * Yeah?  - Alex  asked turning around to look at her surprise  - We could find a place here.

  * No, that makes me nervous. We are going back in a week. - Piper said - Its not much time to wait. Where did you get yours?

  * If you didn't get sick from the monkey that won’t make you sick- Alex said shaking her head- But fine. I got  most of them  at the  shaker and the rose at a studio near my mom's house.

  * What if they get wrong? - Piper said scrounging her face- I want that fish we just saw.

  * We will take one of the pictures you took - Alex said amused at the idea. - where do you wanted it?

  * I don’t know - Piper smile widens - I would put on my  arm like your rose one - Piper said tracing it with her fingertips-. My mother would have a heart attack …….

  * Oh! You would definitely do it then! -  Alex drawled out smirking.- tell her the "invisible woman" seduce you into it.

  * Yeah  - Piper said smiling. - Wait when I tell her that I was viciously mugged, pickpocket and then bitten by macaques.  Where are going now? Are my surprises over?

  * Yeah, you will have to wear an anti-germ suit around her- Alex said laughing- To the hotel, dinner and then partying, I think you had enough surprises for the day.

  * Just us? - Piper asked hopefully.

  * Just you and me, Kid- Alex smiled and laced her fingers with Piper’s,




They shared a long, steamy shower and dressed up for the night. Piper wore an off-white, backless dress that reached her just above the knees and hugged her body in all the right places. She pulled her hair into a messy, wavy, flowy bun and used minimal, neutral makeup. Alex wore black skin-tight leather pants that reached her ankles, a black, silk button down top with  ¾ sleeves and a v-neck. Alex let her hair down in soft waves and didn't use any makeup beyond a soft glossy lipstick and winged eyeliner. She completed her look with silver necklace, earrings and a cuff silver bracelet  Alex stopped putting her shoes one when she saw that Pipe was almost ready and searched for her earnings.

  * No - Alex walked behind her  - I think this will work better.

  * What?  - Piper asked confused. Until she saw it. Alex slipped a long twisted cord of white gold with a floating oval star-sapphire pendant; it was attached to the wire by 4 small marquise diamonds on the top. The necklace was delicate, understated and elegant finish.. -. Alex.....this beautiful.  You didn’t have  ….

  * I know. - Alex fasten it around her neck and kissed her nape. Then she opened her other hand to reveal matching, small oval stub star sapphire earnings - Happy birthday, Pipes.

  * I love it   - Piper said joining in the laugh and turning around to kiss Alex and let the emotion that cracked up in her chest seep out in her lips..

  * Come on, - Alex said kissing her forehead and pulling away feeling strangely sentimental. - let’s go take the town by storm, kid.




Heads turned at the sight of the gorgeous, tall  couple. One golden, beautiful, delicate leaning into a dark, striking and edgy. Dinner at a romantic,  subdue french bistro was followed by tequila shots chased down with boisterous laughs. They danced carefree and seductively. They kissed uninhibited  and spontaneously as they hopped from bar to club to rooftop parties across town. It was just before midnight and Piper wasn’t, technically, drunk.  So when they walked through one of the resorts to reach a favorite bar on the other side.  Piper shouldn’t have fallen giddy with excitement at the announcement in several languages over the mic.

  * We could totally win that  Al!! - Piper said tipsily.  

  * Uhm - Alex said pulling her to the other side so they could keep walking to the bar.

  * Come on let’s do it! - Piper said excited and laughed drunkenly.

  * You want to sign up for  a dance contest?- Alex said smirking. - You are so fucking drunk!

  * I am not !!  It will be fun! - Piper said giggling.

  * Ok,  Fuck it  - Alex said chuckling-It will give me material to tease you the rest of our lives.  Let's go make fools  of out of ourselves.




Alex laughed as they stood in line with 10 other couples that range from their very late 60’s, to honeymooners and a pimply couple that looked barely under legal drinking age. Everyone else was in shorts, various state of swimsuits and relaxed outfits making them stand up in their dressy clothes which only increased Alex’s amusement. Piper tried to come up with a routine as Alex sat down in the bar and suggested a range of ridiculously impractical or plainly stupid dance moves, which Piper’s buzzed by alcohol, considered seriously.  Too soon, the contest started and their names were called for an incredibly cheeky and cheesy remarks by the guy in the mic.  They kick off  their high heels letting their feet sink into the sand.   

 _My milkshake brings al the boys to the yard……_.

The start of the long made Alex laugh even harder but they got into it dancing darkly in strangely coordinated moves until it quickly evolve into a sensual dance. Catcalls, whistling and jeers steamed from the audience as well as jokes, encouragement and weird descriptive remarks from "entertainer" on the mic. Their noses touched, hips moving and bodies swerving, ass  grinding and bumping that had everyone endlessly captive.  After the couples were evaluated by rounds of an applause from the audience they were are awarded second place that consistent in two tacky and utterly cheesy t-shirts that that said “Bali 2004, dance-off Winners.” They left in a fit of laughs  crunching their prize.

Piper wanted to keep partying, so they walked to the next club drinking  a string of tequila shots and then danced arms in the air, lights bodies brushing as the music blasted. Piper ordered tequila shot with a mischievously light dancing in her blue eyes. She kissed Alex hungrily and then broke off the kiss, place a fleshy piece of lime in Alex's smug lips, bend down to lick the base of Alex’s long neck. Piper spread a pinch of salt on the wet trail her tongue left behind. Then she bent and licked the salt off feeling deliciously intoxicated by Alex’s taste, so she giggled, drank the shot and then sucked the lime off Alex’s lips. The lime juice tasted so much richer infused with the magic of Alex's lips. After they had broken apart, Alex turned her around to lick the exposed skin between Piper's shoulder blades and mimic the rest of Piper’s action. They were so wasted that they could barely stand up and had to take a taxi back to the hotel. They stumble blindly to their suite, and it took 10 minutes of laughing, making out and shushing each other to able to open the door of their suite. They tripped all over the furniture, giggling and holding on to each other. The sunrise illumined the room in a soft, ethereal light as they felt in the bed laughing and kissing and trying to take their clothes off.

  * Al, come pants off. - Piper slurred attempting to push that the leather pants off.  But between the kissing, the way the room keep moving in and out of focus in front of her eyes and how tied the pants were, it was just impossible and frustrating.

  * Later - Alex said giggling and finding the zipper of her dress and taking it off  quickly kissing the naked skin the dress left behind.  




Alex’s shirt and bra went flying off  as well as the rest of Piper clothes. Piper cupped the weight of Alex's breast, racking Alex's back with her fingernails and draw her closer desperately to feel her.  

  * I need you naked, now - Piper slurred out demanding and they both started laughing at the force of her words..




Finally, they were able to push the leather pants down, impatiently leaving them tangle around Alex’s ankles as they fucked, drunk on alcohol and each other.

* * *

Piper was resting  her head against Alex’s shoulder halfway between Hong Kong and NYC feeling the soft caress of Alex’s fingers drawing circles over the skin in her lower back.. She smiled remembering  how she woke with the mother of all hangovers and a black hole instead of memories after partying on her birthday.  The last blurry memory was doing tequila shot and licking Alex’s neck. She swore never to take tequila again as Alex laughed calling her a lightweight and made up, embarrassing stories to fill the empty spaces in her memory.

After waking up late, they had a hearty late brunch and  checked out from the hotel.  Late that day, they  took a fast boat to Kuta, Lombok and stayed in a bungalow on the beach. They had a laid back week of beach lounging, zooming around the island in a rented scooter and taking boats to the other islands. They visited the turtle sanctuary in Gili Meno; snorkeled, the reefs, took a cidomo and waved back at strangers in Gili Air. They stood at the base of majestic spewing of Rinjani Volcano longing to get a closer but unable to do the hike. At night, they danced to electro, trance and dance in Gili Trawangan; attended a "rave" in the beach that  turned out be more like a commune of expat hippies and beach bums seating around a bonfire getting drunk and high on comunal weed. Alex, shrugged, laughing and happily joined the circle dragging Piper along. They rode bicycles, listen to the mosque calls for prayer, sunbathed and swam on beaches, and skinny dipped in waterfalls.

  * It feels so weird leaving.  - Piper whispered resting her head on Alex’s shoulder.



  * Bali? Why?- Alex asked  moving her eyes away from “A Farewell to Arms” by Hemingway

  * Yes - Piper said looking up to gaze into her  green eyes. She loved Alex in Bali. When it was only the two of them,  Alex was brighter, lighter, dorkier. Happy.-  I don't know. I guess I got used to the laid-back atmosphere, the beach, the open spaces.

  * We will probably be back soon… - Alex said smiling because she will miss it too - maybe not Bali...but Indonesia or somewhere else.

  * You think? - Piper said her face with that wide-eyed, bright look on her face.

  * I don’t know for sure Pipes. - Alex pushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear, moving her other hand further up her back. - this business is unpredictable but I think is likely  -  Alex said absently thinking. - I have a meeting with some clients next week and  with Fahri in two weeks. I will know more,  then.

  * Ok - Piper said with a small smile - Thank you, this trip, my birthday, Bali, everything … It was better that I could ever imagine. I am happy, all the time….

  * I am happy, too...  - Alex said her fingers were tenderly caressing Piper ‘s cheek. Green eyes soft, open, loving - I want to take you everywhere. Show  you the world, Pipes.

  * You do? Really? - Piper said smiling broadly.

  * Fuck yeah! … - Alex said cradling her face and kissed her lips softly- We are going to have so many fucking fantastic adventures, Pipes. - Alex smirked and kissed her again-  you  know that will make me even more happy, right now?

  * What? - Piper said fully aware of what that grin on Alex’s face meant.

  * If we joined the high mile club - Alex said, kissing her neck.

  * Al ! We will get in trouble -  Piper  said  breathing in  sharply  but instinctively moving closer

  * Babe, we have a blanket and  an almost empty first class…… - Alex smirked running her other hand up Piper’s thigh.- Plus a bathroom nearby.  




* * *

They sat in Diane kitchen table eating pizza, drinking beer, laughing and telling stories about mugging  by monkeys, temples, beaches and sunset and Diane teases Piper with the familiarity of a best friend. Piper smiled feeling safe in the warm on that kitchen with Alex and Diane. She thinks about how her own mother would have passive aggressively criticized her beachy hair.  Or tell her that much sun will wrinkle her skin But Diane, instead, picked them up at the airport, hugged both of them laughing “ I think I am going to throw up. It’s fucking disgusting how beautiful and happy you girls look.” Piper smiled looking at Alex showering Diane with gifts they bought all over Bali and how Alex’s eyes were shining with love and excitement almost like the gifts were for herself  instead of Diane. They  went to bed early trying to adjust the body back to the States.

  * Good Morning, Diane - Piper said seeing her sitting down on the steps that lead to an expansive wooden backyard.

  * You are up early, Pipe - Diane said looking up at Piper. Every time she saw Alex happiness oozed out of her. Her daughter seemed content, even settle. It made Diane worry less, and she liked Piper, especially because  of the way Piper looked at her daughter.

  * Yeah, jet lagged  I don’t know how Alex is always back in sync the next day - Piper said with a soft smile- about you?  Isn’t too early for you?

  * I am always up around this time- Diane said with a smile that wrinkle her eyes- Too many years waking up early and going to bed too late. The body gets used it.

  * Yes. I am usually get up to run, even in Bali  but when Alex wasn't busy I just stayed in bed. - Piper said smiling thinking about the way Alex would pull her closer,  nuzzling her neck and mumbling “don’t, stay here.”

  * Is Alex being safe?- Diane asked out of the blue. It wasn't usual for Alex  to travel for so long it had her slightly worry.

  * We don’t talk about her business, Diane. - Piper said not bothering pretending ignorance. - She goes to her meetings, sometimes for a few hours, sometimes all day. - Piper felt uncomfortable. She didn’t like to think that it was dangerous; that something could happen to Alex.  -  I think she is safe, you know how smart Alex is and I see her in her laptop going over everything several  times, she is always  seems to be careful,  meticulous.

  * I guess I am getting old and becoming  one those mother that worry all the time about everything- Diane joked with a chuckle- I am glad that you  are traveling with her.  It will make Alex even more careful. She wouldn't want to risk you. - Diane hesitated - Alex and I….we talk a tough game, you know? Life….and  god know that Alex is full of herself and a bit of an asshole but that mostly a front….I hope you can see behind that and know how much you mean to her.

  * Yes - Piper smiled - I know. She means the same to me….

  * I know, sweaty- Diane said squeezing her shoulder.




They sat in silence watching the light fill the backyard the hands wrapped over the coffee mugs, and Piper felt at ease.  It was comforting to know that somebody else saw the same Alex that she saw. That she was not hallucinating the Alex, she loved Diane saw her too, and even if Diane was her mother it reassured her.

Alex woke up to find her mom and Piper seating on the steps to the yard talking like old friends. She stayed out of sight looking at their profile and backs, and listening to their soft voices. Alex pushed her glasses up her nose thinking how inconceivable was that those small, ugly concrete steps could hold everything that really matter, ** _everything that she loved_**. 

  * Mom, are you telling Piper about  the feats and  wildness of my youth?- - Alex said going for the smuggest smirk in her ample repertoire and still falling miserably when they turned and smiled at her at the same time. It made her smile soft and tender at edges, unable to hide the feeling of happiness behind snarky sarcasm. - Don’t believe her babe, every third word is a lie.



  * Ok course. Is a lie that you broke three toes because a boy in 6th grade dared you to jump from the balcony of our old apartment in the second floor   - Diane said beaming-  that never happen!

  * I  slipped  - Alex said smiling - That my story. Would we go out for breakfast?

  * How fucking fancy of you.   - Diane said smirking and standing up -  I will make you some pancakes.

  * Let me give you a  hand,  Diane- Piper said standing up. And following to the kitchen.

  * Don’t worry about it.  I will a throw them together really quickly- Diane said.

  * Now who is fancy???? - Alex said getting the milk, eggs and the rest of the ingredients out of the fridge. -Since when do you buy organic stuff, mom?

  * That’s for Piper; you little shit!- Diane said smirking.

  * Oh, you should have bother Diane - Piper said flustered.

  * Don't  worry about it.  - Diane said  smiling.

  * Well, how fucking considerate, mom- Alex said joking with a broad grin on her face-  I am feeling a bit jealous.

  * Do you want me to one of those mothers-in-law that makes everyone lives impossible? -  Diane asked smirking. Alex snorted out  half of her orange juice and Piper blushed furiously at the remarked.

  * Mom!! - Alex said cleaning up her wet shirt.

  * Is too fucking easy to mess up with you girls - Diane said laughing.- I don't even have to try.




They sat in the kitchen to have breakfast, chatting away.  Alex thought she would  hire a  contractor,  build a nice deck or patio and fix up the backyard for her mom.  Her mom probably refused if she suggested it, but she could bet eventually it would be her mom favorite spot in the house. She noticed how her mom always sat on those steps drinking coffee. Maybe it was normal  after years of grimy cement apartments with nothing green in sight.  And Piper and she could come over have a BBQ or something. Alex laughed at herself.  “Piper and I” “ me and Piper”” We.” She really never thought that she would be that kind of person.

  * I have to work  girls - Diane walking in the kitchen with her polo t-shirt and name tag on - see you tonight, ok?  Let’s see if you don’t back out on that the tattoo, Pipe! … - Diane bent down to kiss Alex's head and waved to Piper.




Hours  later at the tattoo shop Piper stayed behind browsing  around the quirky shop with soothing lighting, moss green walls. The eclectic studio was inviting and warm, but Piper felt suddenly anxious, the nerves fluttering in her stomach. Piper turned around when somebody speaks and saw attractive  woman in her mid 30’s with full-sleeve tattoos on both arms, creamy white skin,  brown hair and amber vivacious eyes

  * If  it isn't the infamous Alex Vause. -  the woman said with a broad smile- long time without seeing that pretty  face of yours, did you decide to finally, let me do that tat design I being working on forever?

  * Liz, no tat for me - Alex said walking towards her and kissing both cheeks-  and you need  another guinea pig for that hideous thing. Today your talent will be for her - Alex said squeezing Piper shoulder lightly -My girlfriend Piper. Pipes, this is Liz.

  * Nice to meet you Liz- Piper said extending her hand to shake hers.

  * Same here, Piper - Liz said shaking her hand-  A girlfriend?  That’s new. I thought you were untameable. !! -. Liz said smiling when Alex mouthed “fuck you” - Ok Piper, let’s get down to business do you know what you want or are you going to give creative liberty?

  * I know, here - Piper took  out several pictures that had too of the Mandarin Fish.- we saw this fish on a scuba diving trip on my birthday. I want it on my nape..

  * Ah, a  fish tat- Liz said sardonically- well  better that a fucking heart.  Is a nice fish.




Piper was bend over the massage table. Her eyes wide open latching into Alex’s that looked halfway between amused and reassuring, her hands fisted, terrify of the pain the tattoo gun may inflict. Piper's mind flew back to Bali, and it made her instantly feet better. An annoying buzzing bee like sound  zoomed around her ears when the needle pressed against her skin, and she can’t help, but close her eyes.

  * Hey - Alex said softly opening Piper’s fisted hands, intertwining their fingers. Alex’s thumb caressed the back of her left hand, a small gesture that seem to say “ it going to fine, Pipes; I am here.” Alex raises her eyebrows in a silent question. Piper nodded, and Alex smiled without taking her eyes away from Piper.- Liz, go ahead.




When Liz finishes the tat, she gives Piper a hand mirror to look at the blue and orange fish on her neck and Piper laughed delighted.

  * Al, it looks exactly the same  - Piper said smiling widely her eyes sparkling with delight.

  * It does, - Alex said meeting her eyes in the mirror.

  * Jesus!!  you two  take the  eye fucking  to another level. - Liz said rolling her eyes and walking away.

  * Kiss it to make it better - Alex said leaning in to kiss  her nape.

  * You were just waiting for Liz to walk away to do that, right?- Piper said teasing her - you are just a big old softy.

  * Fuck you!  Alex said smirking.




Alex finished her makeup and sat down on the bed. Today was her first meeting with a new client.  She hated this part, and this was what she was going to be doing for the next few days meeting with clients at restaurants, club and sometimes at dingy warehouse when they were particularly paranoid. She understood why that part of the business was inherently unsavory and much more violent and may be required that kind of “sensibility.”  But she would never understand why most of them were addicts. .How can anyone dip into your own profits? Loose control to something that they know is going cloud your brain, make you fucking useless? It was fucking stupid.!!!  She dealt with  others people in the business and most; people had an absolute respect for their work and if they used they never did during meetings or during work.  

The first meetings were mostly a variation of the same ritual. First was the laughable attempt to intimidate her like she was fucking rookie; then they were the guys trying to seduce her  ignoring the fact that she was their supplier and potential business partner. Then after she made one of the well-rehearsed jokes about loving pussy more than any of the guys around her, came the negotiation, the discussion of terms, date, amounts, price, drop locations. After agreeing they would always pull out the drugs some heroine, some coke, and she would always said “no thank”  which was mean with snorts and predictable derisive smiles. Like importing meant being stupid enough to use. She couldn’t ruin the business deal by walking off, so she endure their disgusting, pathetic high and after a while leave. She couldn’t wait  for the time  when she was big enough  in the organization that he could delegate this part to others.

  * Are you going to be late? - Piper asked hugging Alex from behind.

  * I don’t know babe- Alex said turning around to kiss her lightly on the cheek.- It's business. Aren’t you going to meet dear Dolly? -

  * Yeah - Piper said pouting-  I just wish we will go out together…..

  * Do you want to torture me?- Alex said laughing- Holly hates me. I think I will take these business meetings over her any day.

  * I will miss you.. - Piper frowned to herself. That sounded so needy. - and she doesn't hate you.. - Alex smirked deepen, incredulously- ok, well you were kind of an asshole with the whole, Polly Hobie thing.

  * I didn't remember her name, and it was a joke- Alex said smirking.

  * Don’t give me that shit! - Piper said with a sarcastic broad smile- You remember everyone names, life story and obscure quotes from books and movies …- Piper pushed her playfully.- But I wasn’t implying that we would  go out with Polly. I meant just the two of us….

  * Ah, I would have  love that Pipes- Alex said sincerely- but I can’t this week it going to be hell….

  * Ok,  well- Piper moved to be in front and straddle and kissed her hungrily.- Miss me.

  * Maybe - Alex said giving her a shit-eating grin.




Piper finished dressing up and took the subway to Brooklyn. It as a bit fascinating how they could adjust back to the glare from the buildings, the bustling of people, the honks and sounds of the city after their time in Bali. It was exciting, and she loved it that they could have both contrasting worlds. She pressed the buzzer and climbed the familiar steps to her old apartment.

  * Oh my god!! I miss you so much you fucking lesbian!!! - Polly said with a bone crushing hug.

  * I did too, Pol. But  you are suffocating me- Piper said smiling. They walked in the apartment.

  * Well, you look good; all  tanned and stupidly happy  - Polly said as they sat down smirking- so, how is supercunt?

  * Good, great - Piper said smiling, but changes the subject to avoid the usual repetitive  lecture- Here, I brought this - Piper said giving her a box.-- tell me everything that’s been going on here with you, Pete everyone

  * This is beautiful Piper, Thanks!! - Polly said and immediately moved to catch Piper on gossip.




Piper kept her own travel stories to a minimum not wanting to heard Polly's opinion of Alex. But hours later they had a catch up on everything going with Polly and their mutual friends.

  * I think your mother is a bit  suspicious of your traveling. - Polly said finishing up her latest beer- we bumped into each other when I went to see my parents a week ago, and she asked me a bunch of questions….

  * What did you say? - Piper said frowning - Did you mention Alex….

  * Fuck no! What kind of friend do you think I am?  I didn’t say anything I just giving you the heads up if whenever you decided to go see your family…- Polly smirked- you have been back for a week now…Carol is going to drive me crazy next time I see her if you don’t go soon.

  * I’m going!! I already called and told her that I will be there  next week. - Piper said  smirking- Alex will be taking her mother to the 40 licks Rolling Stone Concert in Las Vegas….

  * Would you listen to yourself? You sound like a you need  to ask for Supercunt permission to see your own parents…..!! -Polly said petulantly.

  * It’s not like that Polly - Piper said defensively - You haven’t said anything about Peter…..

  * We are moving in together next month!- Polly said excitedly- everything is going so great. I think I could really be with him…you, know, forever.

  * That’s great Pol - Piper said smiling  and when Polly turned to get another beer. She checked her cell to see if she had a message from Alex but was disappointed when she didn’t find anything - Are you going to move into his place, or stay here?

  * No, we decided to stay here the rent is the same as his place, but this apartment is bigger, nicer and closer to both of our works.. Your old roommate  moved out last month, so we decided it to go ahead…  - Pipe tried to listen to Polly, but her mind kept drifting to Alex.




* * *

Piper sat with her mother drinking tea, the silence stifling and heavy. She couldn't help a small longing for the vivacious, opinionated, laughing and cursing meals she usually had with Alex and  Diane.

  * Piper, dear you hair looks terrible! - Carol said frowning. - now I understand you want to see the world, but don’t you think that you would be settling down meet a nice boy, built a relationship? I know you think you are young, but time goes fast and before you know it, you are 30 and single.  Do you remember Elena? The oldest daughter of the Adams? They used to live in that horrible avocado house…... She married two years ago and since then she had tried for a baby without success.  Now is 36 and childless… is that what you want for yourself? It much harder to conceive as you get older.  And  Anabelle...

  * Mom, I don’t even know if I want to have kids or a husband. - Piper said scowling. She was 22 years old for god sake!

  * Oh Piper, please, don’t be silly, everyone wants to have a family. - Carol said dismissively- now, Barb son just graduate from Yale law. I could set you up…...

  * I can’t  mom. - Piper said fast. - I am sure I will get a job offer to travel and write for the magazine and I will be gone for months. - Piper didn't know if it was true. But it was the only thing she could think, so her mother stopped trying to fix her up.

  * I don’t think you would take that job Piper - Carol said straightening her top - What are you going to do alone, traveling to third world countries? If money is an issue, I will be happy to …….

  * Mom, please listen to me - Piper said breathing hard-  I like traveling. I want to do this and I don’t want to go out with any of your friend’s sons.

  * As you wish but you are making a mistake. - Carol said -You look like a hippie.  I am going to take you shopping, maybe to the salon.




* * *

They walked from the MGM Grand Area to the Bellagio,  after almost 3 hours of the Rolling Stones, jumping, dancing and singing along at the top of their lungs.  They both wore black leather pants and rolling stones graphic t-shirts and looked like two friends having a great time.

  * That was fucking awesome, Al.  - Diane said laughing and squeezing her closer- I thought I would never see the fucking Rolling Stones front and center. Fuck I  never thought I would go to a live concert ever again.  I think this time was even better !! Jagger moved on that stage like he was 30. The light, the music, the crowd was going fucking crazy!!!   Fucking electrifying.!!!  Thank you, baby,

  * Yeah, it was. - Alex smiling.- I thought you said you went to one of their concerts before.

  * Yes. New York City.  75’.  I was so damn young.  Only 1 6.

  * Yeah?- Alex said beaming. She loved to see her mom this happy.

  * We were in the nosebleed section; the tickets were something like $12.00.  My best friend and I made a bullshit excuse and sneaked out. We went with our  boyfriends. - Diane laughed her eye brilliant and nostalgic.- I was dating Tommy, a sweetheart. He wasn’t really into to rock bands, but he  had a car and I talked him into it  

  * Ah, my mother the seductress - Alex said laughing and thinking about herself.

  * No! I didn’t even need to seduce him - Diane said laughing.- he was crazy about me would have done anything I asked. - Diane winked- you mother was a foxy babe.

  * Mom, foxy? Really? - Alex said laughing- that sounded so old! Plus you still are.

  * It was the 70’s !! - Diane said throwing her back laughing - it was the highest of compliments!!.

  * Ok, foxy lady - Alex said laughing - what is it next food or the casino?

  * The casino. Maybe I will win something this time- Diane said - I really loved the concert and these few days.

  * I am glad, foxy lady -  Alex said laughing. If somebody deserved everything, it was her mother.

  * Oh my god, I will never live that down? - Diane said smiling.

  * Nop - Alex said - I am going to have a drink in the bar mom.  

  * Ok - Diane  said still beaming- I will  be at the slots.

  * No, the penny slots again - Alex said shaking her head. -you are supposed to be having fun, mom!!!

  * I am.  Between this leather pants you bought me, Rolling Stones front and center and this few days …. I feel like I am fucking  16-year-old again - Diane said- what  can be more fun than that? - Alex rolled her eyes as she walked away..




Alex sat down at the bar  ordered beer  and returned a couple of work related emails in her new blackberry quark. She called Fahri confirming she would be back Monday and hanged up. She was going to order a sandwich and a drink for her mother when her cell rang again.

  * Hey,  foxy lady - Alex said chuckling in the phone at Piper.

  * Are you in Las Vegas or a timewarp Al? - Piper said laughing- no, let me guess!!!! listening to Jimi Hendrix?

  * Wrong! -  Alex said laughing- My mom was telling a story about the first and only time she  went to a Rolling Stones concert and she called herself  “foxy lady” it cracked me up.

  * Ah, how was the concert?  Is you mom having fun? Are you?- Piper asked smiled and  turning around in bed to be in her side.

  * Yes, it was incredible. My mom is having the time of her life.  - Alex said smiling- I love seeing her like this.

  * You are a great daughter. Did she liked the leather pants?- Piper chuckled thinking about helping Alex choose them.

  * No, I am not - Alex said- but yes, she loved the pants. We look like two hot rocker chicks.

  * You are the best daughter and a great girlfriend. - Piper whispered- I missed you so much.

  * Me too, babe- Alex said softly. It was strange not having Piper around. The last few mornings she woke up searching for Piper in bed-  You would have come with us.

  * It was a mother and daughter time - Piper said- and I needed  to see my family, even if  I knew that they would  drive me crazy…..my mother tried to set me up.

  * Did she? - Alex asked chilled tone - What did you said?

  * That I didn’t want to go on a date with anyone.  - Piper said.

  * And you mother let it go just  like that? - Alex asked  skeptically.

  * No, I told her I was probably going to get a job traveling again for the next few months- Piper said dryly- and couldn’t date anyone.

  * Ah well, ok - Alex said  in light teasing tone- don’t get tangled in your own web…

  * I have learned everything from you.- Piper said jokingly-You seduce me to the dark side….

  * Bullshit! You learned that skill from someone else, kid  - Alex said teasingly again-   I may have corrupted you  in other ways but were  more that willing

  * I would  definitely go for a little debasement right now- Piper whispered- but you are not here.

  * Ah, would you?- Alex said smirking and walking to the nearest bathroom.

  * Yes - Piper said her breath, suddenly hitching.

  * Well, let’s see what we can do - Alex smiled widely closing the stall door behind her-  So what are you wearing?




* * *

  * Do you need help with that, Piper? - Matt their only floor neighbor asked, stopping the elevator door from closing and watching seeing Piper pick up the bags from the  lift floor.

  * No, I got it - Piper said smiling- have a great day, Matt.

  * You too - Matt said waving casually.




Piper walked in their apartment, pushed the door close with her hip and dropped the paper bags of groceries on the breakfast counter. She walked to the bedroom taking her clothes off, throwing them over the leather chair in the corner and slipping on one of Alex’s v-neck t-shirt. It was the last days of June, and  a heat wave was hitting the  city hard. But even then Piper was in an excellent mood. They were back home. Alex was mostly done with “clients meetings” and from her side she was done with family and friendship duties.  They had spent the last few days letting new york city swept them into its vibrant, restless and hectic rhythm. They catched up with new plays and movies, hunted down books,  trying out new restaurants, bars, and clubs and reclaimed their favorite place, Bianca. she walked barefoot to the kitchen, turning on the radio to a rock station and the air conditioner temperature colder.

Alex opened the door of her apartment greeted by the blast of the last verse of “Born to Run.” She closed the door gently and walked further in, stealthy watching Piper wearing only one of her own t-shirt, jumping and dancing facing the sink, dirty pans around her. Alex stood there watching until Clapton howled out “ Layla you got me on my knees.” She approached Piper silently and catlike.

  * You look like a little 50’s housewife. - Alex said against her ear as she slipped her arms around her back.- If housewives were hot and cooked half naked while rocking on.   - Alex said  laughing.



  * Fuck Alex. - Piper jumped -  you scare the shit out of me. - Piper smiled, the vibration of Alex’s laugh in her ear traveling down her body, She turned around - How was your meeting?

  * Great - Alex said not letting go and trailing a path of kiss up her neck.- It seems my invisible boss Kubra, is happy.

  * Uhm, ok - Piper said distractedly -you have to do the dishes, as penitence  for scaring me.- Piper said as they moved slowly to the music, hugging.

  * Can I do you instead? - Alex said taking her glasses off and putting them on the counter. - I am better at that.- Alex said, lips against the skin of her neck, kissing her.

  * I know - Piper said chuckling and hugging her close. -you can do me after dinner.

  * What are we having? - Alex said not letting her go, kissing her shoulder and moving a hand up, caressing her hip  to the side of her breast.

  * Salmon baked in  foil with a tomato & shallots sauce, spring mix salad with a balsamic vinaigrette and a cold berry dessert made with limoncello and mint  -Piper said with a moan.

  * Uhm that sounds almost as delicious as you. - Alex said steering Piper backward until they stumble  with the countertop on the other side of the kitchen,  her hands slithering up Piper's naked thigh.

  * Are you trying to distract me? - Piper said laughing at moaning at the same time.

  * Is it working? - Alex said smiling against her lips, her eyes brilliant and wicked.

  * Yes - Piper pulled closer by her shirt and kissed deeply.

  * I can’t - Alex said against her lips chuckling- I was told to the dishes.

  * Shut up, we have 40  minutes until the salmon is ready - Piper said kissing her again.

  * As you wish. - Alex said holstering up to the counter and kissing her neck, her collarbone and caressing her breast.




Piper wrapped her legs around Alex dragging closer. Alex moved down,  pushing the t-shirt up and kissing her belly button, pulling Piper’s underwear a bit down with her teeth, kissing Piper’s pussy over the skimpy panties. Teasingly fondling her thighs, wiggling her supple fingers by the edge panties and moving up again to nip at neck.  - I love how wet you get, Pipes. - Alex whispered in her ear and her thumb stroking over her clit.

  * Tell me what you want. - Alex whispered, kissing her lips softly, sliding down her neck and teasing moving her fingers in circles at the entrance of her pussy, barely caressing. 


  * I want your mouth, your tongue, your fingers- Piper said moaning at the sudden thrust of Alex’s fingers, her hips rocking to meet her- all of you. I want all of you. Now.


  * Patience is a virtual, babe - Alex moved down, nibbling and kissing, her finger moving teasingly slow again  as she pushed her panties down to her knees. She kissed her thighs and spreading them.




Then Alex froze the unforgettable drum intro  of “ ** _Dirty Girl”_**   filling her ears.. Alex pushed her pale face into Piper’s stomach wishing she hadn't spent years of her childhood listening to that fucking  song. Her breathing was uneven, this time for an entirely different reason.

  * Come on, Al.. Stop teasing. - Piper said begging her to keep going  until she noticed Alex’s fingers  painfully digging into her skin and looked down at her pale face- What happen?

  * Nothing - Alex reach out for glasses and putting them on before facing Piper- can you turn off the fucking radio off?   -.Alex said almost yelling but cold as she turned around to wash the dishes.

  * What the fuck got into you Alex! - Piper said no understanding her sudden change of mood.- There isn’t any need talk to me like that……

  * Can you do one thing that I am asking you without fucking questioning it? - Alex strolled to the radio, violently turning it, off. - You couldn't be more self-absorbed if you tried.




Piper walked away confuse by the sudden mood change and her angry tone. She glanced  over her shoulder in Alex’s direction and saw Alex leaning against the wall; her head tilted up;  her eyes huge and glossy like melted ice  behind her glasses. She had seen some many different Alex’s over the months including that soft, vulnerable that open her heart up and settles inside it. But she hadn't seen this. The edge of Alex face looked like steel wire preventing her face from crashing down. Alex seemed, in that instant, small and fragile.  But also trying hard not be. It was like a sucker punch to the gut. Piper stood there, watching Alex, and it made her heart clench, painfully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

** Footnotes ******

  1. Title from a Gioconda belli, poem, my  translation.
  2. All the “Pura” are Hindus temples
  3. Child of the Nations, Second book of the Buru Quartet by Pramoedya Ananta Toer set in  Indonesia.
  4. Bebek betutu duck rubbed with fragrant spices, wrapped in banana leaves and baked until tender.
  5. Ikan bakar and Ayam bakar barbecued fish and chicken, respectively covered in spice pastes and grilled over burning coconut husks sambal udang large prawns cooked in a spicy sambal made of sautéed onions, green pepper, and red chili peppers topped with bumbu Bali spice paste and coconut milk, nasi goreng balinese fried rice
  6. Goa Lawah A temple by the sea with a cave full of hundreds of bats that are considered sacred.
  7. Lempet is made of tuna and spices, wrapped in banana leaf and grilled over charcoal made from dried coconut shells.  It is served with rice and can last for 2 days. Bantal snack made with sticky rice, peas, and fruits. Wrapped in coconut leaf, tied with a rope and steamed
  8. Gili means Island and they are Lombok, Gili Air, Gili Meno, Gili Trawangan are off the coast of Bali. 20-30 minutes by boat.
  9. Cidomo Horse drawn car
  10. Every third word is a lie comes from. This / same starved justice hath done nothing to prate to / me of the wildness of his youth, and the feats he / hath done about Turnbull Street: and every third / word a lie" - Falstaff  Henry IV Shakespeare.
  11. The 40 Licks Rolling Stone Concert happen in 02-03, but I am taking the creative liberty in placing in 2004 and because I want to show the contrast the relationship between Alex/Diane and Piper/Carol.  And because I know Alex should have her rock band obsessed mother see it.
  12. Blackberry Quark was one of the first cell phones that ha widespread popularity, and that included emails service. 
  13. Alex said, “don’t get tangle on your own web.” It comes from Oh what a tangled web we weave, When first we practice to deceive! Sir Walter Scott, Marmion
  14. Dirty Girl is mention in Season 1x8 "Fucksgiving **"** as a hit song by Alex's father. 




	5. Love is a bit of utopia, a whole on the edge of nowhere, much less and much more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to everyone for the delay in updating. I have been sick and unable to post. I will try to updated once a week from now. Thank you for the reviews and feedback. They are deeply appreciated.

Piper walked away confuse by the sudden mood change and her angry tone. She glanced  over her shoulder in Alex’s direction and saw Alex leaning against the wall; her head tilted up;  her eyes huge and glossy like melted ice  behind her glasses. She had seen some many different Alex’s over the months including that soft, vulnerable that open her heart up and settle into it. But she hadn't seen this. The edge of Alex face looked like steel wire preventing her face from crashing down. Alex seemed, in that instant, small and fragile.  But also trying hard not be. It was like a sucker punch to the gut. Piper stood there, watching Alex, and it made her heart clench, painfully.

Piper was  awful when dealing with emotional chaos so she didn't know what to do. Would she pretend that she didn't see Alex like that? Would she try to talk to her?  Before she could  consciously decide it,  she felt herself walking  like in slow motion towards Alex. The force of the   unshed tears in Alex’s eyes slammed her. She reached out to wrap the foreign version of the woman she loved into a fierce hug.

  * _**Don’t!**  _ Piper ! - Alex protested swallowing the lump in her throat, but she wilted into the hug. “Where does this fucking weakness comes from?” Alex thought that it was done, that the pain was gone, that she had dealt it.




They slide down to the corner of the floor; Alex’s face buried into Piper’s neck as they kneeled down in the floor. Piper stayed silent bewildered and overwhelmed by the pain waves projecting  out of Alex. She  skimmed her fingertips down Alex’s neck in a sweet, intimate caress, kissing Alex’s temple and forehead as she stroked Alex’s back in circles, automatically, feeling Alex’s body fold into hers.  

Alex doesn't sob. Alex doesn't cry. The tears remain frozen in her eyes making them look like a shimmering gray mirror, but she shuddered, several times, almost imperceptibly. And it's like Alex was trying  to push everything back to the  dark corner of her mind or heart so she could be the same sarcastic, confidently smug  asshole as always.  And Piper, selfishly wants her to succeed.  Piper wanted Alex to make a joke, to laugh, to tease her to have that smug look in her eyes.

  * _This is pathetic_  - Alex said pulling away and  swallowing. Alex  looked away and pushed her glasses, needlessly, up her nose.  She  hated herself for this indulgence in frailty that now means she had to explain herself to Piper- That was my father, in the radio. His name is  Lee Burley,  a fucking has-been in a band that had one  lousy hit.

  * Ok - Piper  said softly surprised the father subject that had never been mention before.  She never asked, her waspy tendencies kicking in thinking he was either death or that Alex didn’t know who he was. Piper felt a prick of shame for assuming the later. She doesn't know what to say, so she just waits in silence and stroking her arms and her thigh.

  * All my childhood  my mom told me how great my father was. How much he wanted me. How special and cool I was because I was the daughter of a “rock god” -  Alex said snorting  and pushing her glasses up, again. Still she didn’t look at Piper’s eyes.  She would hate to see pity in them. Alex forced the bile down and kept talking. - I think it was her way of compensating for the fact that I was fatherless and we were so fucking poor.  The worse part was that I believed her.

  * You were a kid....- Piper ventured to say unsure. She felt inadequate and didn't know to deal it, what to say or do.

  * I wasn’t a kid anymore. I don’t even know how I believe her. I was never naive or stupid. But I was  blind and stupid about him. - Alex said disgusted with herself remembering the exciting, the happiness the nervousness that she could disappoint him never considering that the reverse could happen. - I saved throughout my fucking senior year. Every extra penny that wasn’t going to help my mom and that I would have spend in shoes or clothes when to  pay for the concert ticket and train. Working at McDonald's. Fuck !! How much I hated that job.  - Alex said shaking her head feeling her heart squeezed again. -  I don’t know I was thinking. That  he was going to  hug and say how much he love me? That he would help me pay for college? I don’t know even what I expected….. You probably disgusted at my pathetic daddy issues. - Alex said hesitantly turning to look at Piper for the first time.

  * No, Al ... - Piper said squeezing her hard.

  * You would. - Alex said scowling. - I am disgusted by it.  I found a washout addict, a deadbeat that didn’t even knew I existed and the only fatherly pride I got was because general hotness - Alex laughed humorously.- He said he could  have   ** _“accidently fuck me”_**  - Alex said, the tears that were frozen, hardening and then vanishing. Piper felt angry; she wanted to punch this guy in the face. - The only good thing was that I meet Fahri, and he offer me to start in the business.

  * What did you mom say? - Piper asked softly.

  * I didn’t tell her I was going. - Alex said grimly- I know she knows and she knows that I know she knows - Alex laughed sarcastically. - that sounds like that Abbott & Costello joke.  My mother gave me posters, cassettes, vinyl records over the years.....I threw everything in the garbage. - Alex said coldly - The next day I found my leather jacket laying on my bed. The concert ticket was inside the day before, but it was gone.

  * Why didn't you talk to your mom?- Piper said  gently- you have a great relationship with her. You could have..

  * And say what?- Alex said shaking her head. - I love my mom. I don’t have any right to question her or blame her. She could have had an abortion. - Alex said warm spreading over her thinking about her mom. - She could have given me up for adoption. But she didn’t. She worked her ass off to give me everything she could even that fake image of a father.

  * You  mom loves you, Al. - Piper said hurt to hear everything that Alex was saying. - adores you. I am sure she never regretted anything.

  * I don’t think  she regrets it either. - Alex said with a sad smile. - Even if lying was wrong she did because she loved me, and that’s good enough for me.  Anyway, my father is the only topic we never talk about. I guess every family has a little dysfunction.

  * I … - Piper said with that open, wide-eyed look and  pulled Alex closer, kissed her cheek, her hair, caress her face. - I love you- Piper said -  _I love you so much._  You are amazing.

  * Are you sucking up to make me feel better? - Alex said jokingly, but the amusement  didn't reach her eyes.



  * No. You are just fucking amazing. I could list all the reasons why, but you are also smug arrogant asshole. And would never hear the end it of it. - Piper said looking at her eyes with a small smile-  I love you.




Piper hugged her again, kissing her neck. She closed her eyes thinking about those frozen tears that Alex didn’t allow to fall. And  she hated the sorry excuse of a man for doing this, hates the radio station for playing the song and hated not knowing how to make Alex feel better.

  * I am sorry….. - Piper whispered against her hair.

  * Please don't. I hate pity...- Alex said breaking apart.

  * No, no is not that….- Piper said-  I just...I don’t know what to do....

  * You don't have to do anything else. You are doing great right now. - Alex said smiling genuinely for the first time.- I guess; you could kiss me, feed me, fuck me and not make  me do the dishes. I think that beeping sound means you could start …

  * You are still doing the dishes. -Piper said against her lips. - but everything else in on the plate

  * You are the worse girlfriend. - Alex said  smiling, standing up and pulling Piper up with her.

  * I know. - Piper said smiling a little bit.




The room was sweltering in the heat even with the air conditioner at it coolest  setting. The sheets were kick out and bunched up at the bottom of the bed; heavy breathing and sex lingered in the air, their bodies glistening with a light sweat, coiled in an intimate embrace.

  * I love having sex with you - Alex said chuckling against Piper's damp shoulder

  * You don't miss the....diversity…? - Piper asked moving Alex's sticky hair away from her forehead,

  * Only sporadically. - Alex said smirking. Piper punched slightly on her arm. - We will be leaving in two weeks.  - Alex said laughing and kissing her.

  * Java? - Piper asked excitedly- For how long are we staying?

  * I don’t know  - Alex said moving her hand down Piper's back to cup the blonde's ass- Don’t you need  a time frame?

  * No …- Piper scooped closer.

  * Just, go with the flow, Pipes.- Alex said kissing her neck.

  * Ok- Piper whispering and smiling.

  * Your turn? - Alex said kissing her collarbone.




* * *

They checked in at Grand Hyatt lobby lavishly decorated with exotic flowers, and palatial marble stairs, the  grandeur dimmed only by the armed security that litter the hotel everywhere. The air tasted like tense anticipation and fear due to the  upcoming bombing anniversary. The breathtaking view of the Bundaran Hi, the high rise buildings and the expansive pulse of the city below their suite.

  * Maybe we would have spent the next few days away from Jakarta…..- Piper said  laying in bed next to Alex and  caressing her face with a small frown.

  * I have work. - Alex said chuckling and pushing a wave of hair behind Piper’s ear. - plus there is not wait to cheat death. Why wouldn't we enjoy the city?

  * What a macabre way of thinking- Piper said scrunching her nose and scowling.

  * No, I am like Antonius Block - Alex said smirking.- well a very hot one.

  * Alex! That’s not reassuring at all. Everyone ends up dying in that movie. - Piper said laughing- plus are you struggling with the meaning of life? are you searching for God?

  * Oh fuck! I forgot who literal you take everything, darling!! - Alex said laughing- everyone dies. Prolonging the game is the best we can do.

  * I was merely suggesting caution the next few days.- Piper said frowning a little.

  * Caution is good.  We are as safe here as in New York. - Alex leaned in to kiss her -  We will have some time this week but after that I will be very busy for a while so you definitely should be careful. Take a taxi from the hotel and keep to tourist areas.

  * I will- Piper said smiling a little.

  * Now come, be my little spoon  - Alex said patting her side.




They spend the next days in chaotic, overwhelming and beautifully contrasting Jakarta. It's soaring skyline, glamorous shopping malls, Dutch era buildings, upscale neighborhoods and underneath the glossy buildings, the flashing nightlights  poverty brimming over but Jakarta steadfastly and desperately grasped  to modernity and the future. They wandered in quaint Kota, Dutch colonial architecture and traditional Asian influences intermixing smoothly in every corner; the wooden vessels in charming Sunda Kelapa a reminder of the history of the port. They enjoyed the views from the top of national monuments and savor Indonesian history in the maritime and elephant museum. They strolled around Medan Merdeka, the peaceful existence of Istiqlal Mosque and Jakarta Cathedral a constant reminder of Indonesian tolerant and inclusive muslim tradition. Every night they went out enjoying the  lively and diverse Jakarta nightlife; dark, crowded underground mega-club where a melting pot crowd party hard and drugs exchanging hands indiscreetly; polished clubs with international renowned DJ's and sophisticated bars were glamorous Indonesian and expats mingled.

Over the next week and a half, Piper was able to catch fleeting glimpses of Alex. She left early leaving behind non-committal messages scrawled in the hotel stationary  and a ridiculous amount of rupiahs in the safe. The vagueness annoyed Piper, who tried to distract herself by spending her days strolling Surabaya Street browsing for antiques and handmade crafts and wandering around polish malls that remind them more of States than her idea of Indonesia. Alex slipped into bed in the middle of the night and faithfully reached out for her.  Alex touched her, kissed her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear until a half asleep and disoriented Piper reacted, and they ended up having sex and falling asleep in each other arms.

Piper woke up, squinting and slowly moving to the other side of the bed feeling it still warm, but empty. The usual disappointment was growing inside of her when the faint murmur of voices reached her ears. It made her smile happily.

  * Did you call Kiet so he could find out what is the fucking problem Jack? - Alex said her voice cold,  controlled and commanding. - We had everything laid out for tomorrow….Fucking idiots! How can I trust the next few shipments will happen on time if the second is delayed?  The fast boats need to be…...

  * Chill, Vause. - Jack sitting out on the sofa- You should talk to Kiet this bloke in charge of this shipments is daft as a brush, but I think there is a solution....

  * Fuck Jack!  - Alex said smirking at the englishmen. - We were up with that colonel  until almost dawn.... Why the fuck  did  you wake me up  if you have it figure it out?

  * You are dreadful in the morning. - Jack said amuse- And I woke because you would have my head if I agree to additional payments……

  * What? Kiet must think I am fucking rookie. - Alex said looking for her cell phone.-  I am going to make him eat all the transportation fees just to teach him a lesson….

  * I will enjoy watching you try…...- Jake tilted his head pointing with his chin to  the blond opening the door in a bathrobe.  He smiled and shook his head thinking that he to learn a few tricks from Vause playbook.

  * Hey Babe - Alex said walking towards her with a smile. She missed waking up next to Piper spending days drifting around new places together. The last fucking days had been stressful the usual reliable providers changing things last minutes and messing up with her perfectly constructed plans.. She hugged Piper rubbing her shoulder softly and kissed her softly on the neck - Slept well? - Alex asked softly in her ear.



  * Yes, but I missed you. - Piper said  so faintly only Alex could hear her- are you coming back to bed?

  * No, Pipes - Alex said smiling bashfully- I have work. But we can have breakfast. Ok? - Alex said rubbing her arms.   

  * Should I order for him to? - Piper asked sighing, resigned and looking over at the guy watching them curiously-Who is he?

  * Business - Alex said reluctantly draping her arm over the blonde's waist and walking closer to introduce her. She had tried to keep people in the business away from Piper but traveling together had made it harder. She didn't care about the mules. They were unimportant, but Jack was a different deal, he had contacts with Bangkok, other providers and used to work with Fahri. - This is Jack.. Jack my girlfriend, Piper.

  * Nice to meet you, Jack- Piper extended her hand and shook it politely - will you like to join us for breakfast?

  * I would love breakfast - Jack said shaking her hand and chuckling.- Did hell freeze over?  You with a girlfriend?  And here I was thinking you took up  celibacy, Vause …

  * Fuck you - Alex said pulling Piper closer and joining in the laughter - What do you want for breakfast Jack?

  * I will have whatever you girls are having. - Jack said surprised at the obvious intimacy and affection between the blonde and Alex..

  * Ok. I will change and order room service - Piper said politely, but annoyed that she had to share Alex's attention.  

  * Thanks, Pipes- Alex pulled her closer and kissed her softly on the lips, watching Piper walk out in silence. She could tell that the blonde at brink of losing her patience. She sat and focus on Jack pulling out her laptop and cell phone - Now, let’s  pull off the coordinates……




Piper ordered breakfast and then dressed in black shorts and a white t-shirt  after taking a quick shower trying to push down her annoyance away. She walked towards the living room and saw Alex and Jack heads close together over the laptop and  Alex talking to someone on her cell phone.    

  * You  are fucking genius Vause - Jack said ecstatically- I  bow to you …!!!

  * I know but let’s wait for tonight. - Alex said taking her glasses off. - Now I deserve a few days off ...and coffee

  * Coffee is almost here …..- Piper said seating in the arm of the chair and hugging Alex before kissing her temple. - days off. Yes. Please. Soon?

  * Don’t worry,  Darling - Jack said chuckling- You will have her back in two days.

  * Great, I barely saw her all week. I'm afraid to forget her face. - Piper said with a small smile  when the doorbell rang. -  Breakfast it's here.

  * Why didn't you bring her? - Jack asked.

  * Piper has nothing to do with work. - Alex said staring into his eyes.-  I will like to keep it that way. - Alex expressed in a tone that had underlying meaning.

  * Understood - Jack said shrugging. - Don’t worry about me. But you have to know that if she keeps traveling with you that will prove harder sooner or later.

  * I know. - Alex said sighing.- Thank you, Jack. - Alex said quietly. She had been thinking about that a lot. Until now Piper presence hadn't reached Fahri or anyone else important in the organization. They knew of a “blond girl” had been traveling with her but had assumed that she was a fling that will eventually become a mule.  Alex hoped to keep it that away as long as possible. Maybe by the time they understood Piper real position in her life, she will have enough power to shield Piper.  But she knew that very unlikely. So just waited and hoped that when it happen they could survive it. - Let’s clear off the table.




They waited for sunrise, bundle together as the chilled air seeped into their bones, and a thick cloud of fog cling to every corner. Sunrise painted the sky with dramatic strokes of reds but a ring of mist linger around Mt.Bromo  in ethereal, eerie, almost post-apocalyptic landscape that was also humbly beautiful. Dry ghostly dead trees were the only reminds of the annihilate plants life,  dunes of fine, sticky gray ashes layer over centuries. They climbed the stairs to hell and stood at rim the smoking caldera wrapping in its powerful desolate beauty.

  * Oh! Fuck! - Piper said holding her stomach, the cramps that started after they visit the Hindu temple were now a growling mess. She trotted faster, but the danger was  imminent, and  she began to run looking  around desperately.

  * Jesus! Piper! What the fuck….  - Alex yelled sprinting behind her. - Where are you going? - Alex tried to catch up with Piper unaware of the large group of locals that were following them alarmed.




Piper didn't see a bathroom anywhere so she hide behind a wooden wall of tall bushes, pulling her pants down and squatting hiding as well as she could.    

  * Piper what the fuck….  - Alex started to say turning around the corner and then threw her head back cracking up laughing until she heard a  loud roar  of laughter  behind her.

  * Alex ! - Piper said hiding her face behind her hands. - Please!!!

  * Berhenti! - Alex said between laughs moving her hands to signal them to back off. - Berhenti! Do you need paper or anything ??? - Alex asked still chuckling and dispersing the people that lagged around.

  * I go it! - Piper said her voice cracking with embarrassment

  * Are you Ok? - Alex asked walking closer and looking at her concern after 10  minutes of waiting around.

  * No, I am not ok - Piper said angry standing up, pulling her pants up and dropping a stream of water from her bottle to wash her hands.

  * You have a fever- Alex said the laugh dying on her lips and kissing, protectively, Piper's forehead  - Did you eat something else besides what we brought?

  * Yes….. a  sate buntel and a  serabi in Cemoro Lawang- Piper mumble out feeling dizzy and leaning into Alex - you were talking… to Jeep driver.

  * Fuck, maybe you have a stomach virus, Pipes.  -Alex said holding Piper against her. - I don’t  think you can hike down. - They walked out just to find over 30 local laughing hysterically and pointing at Piper while mimicking her squatting.

  * _Oh my god!!!_  - Piper said hiding her burning embarrass face in the crook of  Alex’s neck.

  * Come on, Babe - Alex said stifling a laugh. - think of  the stories you’ll have…

  * Not funny - Piper said whiningly.




Long, supple fingers, slowly, wreathed down golden hair that spilled over the pillow, grazing her feverish skin, “The God of Small Things”  by Roy balanced precariously on Alex's bended knees.  The gentle sound of their breathing only heightening the silence in their room at Majapahit Hotel. Alex laid her hand on the blonde’s forehead, like she had instinctively done all afternoon, finding the skin still abnormally warm. Her eyes left the book roaming over long tanned legs tangled in the sheets and the silky short and tank top riding up her stomach exposing the soft rise and fall of Piper's stomach. Alex had expected her feelings to ebb and dwindle, but it has been months and that magnetic attraction, that constant enthrallment had grown deeper, and more powerful. It was blended with an unnerving possessiveness and a fierce crawling need to take care and protect Piper. And often, plans and images of the future would pop in her head, a future that used to included only herself and her mom but now Piper was inexorably present and essential. Alex let her fingertip drifted down the warm skin of Piper's arm. It was unsettling, scary and wonderful. Alex bended down, tenderly kissing the blonde’s stomach when she felt a hand tangle in her hair.

  * Hey - Piper slurred looking down at Alex raven hair draped all over stomach.

  * Hey - Alex turning, flipping her hair to the side gazing into Piper’s eyes with a soft smile- Better?



  * No, no really. - Piper said frowning and moving slightly away. - I am repulsive, smelly and sweaty. You shouldn't touch me…

  * Yeah, you are.  - Alex said kissing her stomach again and moving her hair away from Piper’s face- Why did buy anything in the street…

  * We have eaten from street vendors… - Piper said wincing with another cramp.

  * Yes, but not random places. - Alex said moving away to be her big spoon - Is this better? - Alex asked caressing her stomach in small circles.

  * Yeah - Piper whispered.

  * You  poop incident  will become a legendary in that village  - Alex asked chuckling.

  * Please don’t - Piper said mortified turning around to face her- reminded me.  We won’t  go to Yogyakarta, right?

  * Why not? - Alex asked brushing her neck.

  * I thought you had work... - Piper said looking up at her.

  * I do, but  I will have more time than in Jakarta. - Alex said gazing into her blue eyes- Is mostly details I can take over the phone or emails, at least until for the next week or so.  When you feel better, we can take fligh out….ok?

  * Ok- Piper said her warm, feverish skin relieved by Alex’s cool body.




* * *

Piper had dialed again, every 15 minutes like she had done since yesterday afternoon, a growing panic chilling her bones. Alex was expected to be back in Singapore the day before yesterday, but it was over 48 hours, and she wasn't back and Piper didn't have any news of her. Not even a phone call. She sat down, again, on the sofa, letting her eyes linger on the spread photos on the coffee table.  Trying to push away the apprehension, attempting to loosen that squeezing  of her heart. Piper picked up a random picture.

Perched over a large, solitary boulder on that edge of a beach in Pulau Tioman, Malaysia, their toes gliding over the water that washed over, long tanned legs coiled around one another and Alex's arm wrapped possessively around her bare waist, her whole body melting into Alex’s side. Over them an impossible blue cloudless sky, flanked by lush, vibrant rainforest bending over a serene glistening cerulean sea and fine milky sand. Alex was gazing down at her with warm, soft eyes and a beaming smile, and she was smiling so wide her face could crack, neither looking at the camera. Even in that beautiful scenery, they  are sparkling, so much brighter than anything around because they are  so damn carefree and happy. Alex was gorgeous sun-kissed and radiant, and Piper looked enthralled and blissful.  

Piper dialed again for what felt like the hundredth time,  finger slightly trembling, listening to Alex’s raspy, sexy  voice and  unable to leave a voicemail in an already full mailbox. Alex had to be fine; the jerk had to fine.

She stood up, again, eyes blindly staring at the blazingly flashing of Singapore’s skyline outside of her twenty-eight story room. She tapped her knuckles against the glass of floor to ceiling window repeatedly and hard. Piper tells herself, again that she been ridiculous, silly really, heroin business is illegal but is mostly like any other one business, trips, meetings, and emails. She was getting herself hysterical for no good reason. It was not the Italian mob, nor the godfather or the fucking Sopranos. She knew that. She had been traveling with Alex and seen it herself. Everything was fine, and she was going to kill Alex herself. She bent down, picking up another random picture. Alex's arm protectively over her shoulder, pulling her impossibly close. The sun bounced off the bright green leaves around them, and they stood in the middle of  precariously hanging canopy bridge high above the ancient Taman Negara rainforest. They were cheek to cheek, grinning, giddily and happily at the camera.

She walked into the bedroom, opening nightstands, looking in the pockets of Alex’s leather jackets, at the neat stack of paper left behind on  the desk, searching in Alex's stuff for anything that could give her a clue. Unable to find anything Piper redialed. She tried to block away the images of Alex hurt or arrested, so she walked back to the living fixing her eyes over another photo. On a trishaws in Malacca, adorned with fake flowers and ribbons in over the top and gaudy way.  She smiled remembering how Alex had drawn the line on the hello kitty trishaws with “you have to be fucking kidding me”.  They had choosen a pink, yellow and orange trishaws with flowers shaped into star and butterflies instead. The driver had snapped the picture just after “I am too sexy” had started to blast  out of the boom box. They sat next to each other Alex was smirking, condescendingly but her eyes were dancing with a playful mirth. Piper's hand was on Alex’s knee and she was leaning on Alex’s shoulder, blond hair partially falling down, her face alive with uncontrollable laughter because Alex’s had whispered in her ear a several X-rated ways in which Alex was  going to redistribute for the cheesy trishaws ride and awful music.   

She held the air in her lungs until it was painful not allowing the image to form fully in her mind’s eye, telling herself that she being melodramatic. When she exhales, she notices that outside is already dark, the bustling lights of the city bouncing against the floor to ceiling window in the suite’s living room. She flipped the photos, quickly, careless of any thumbprints.

Hot, sweaty and tired standing against the rail of the Batu Cave steps, the gold statue of Murugan towering regally behind them, Alex arm over her shoulder, her fingers reaching up to caress Alex's  fingers, her other arm wrap around Alex’s waist, their smile exhausted and shy. Alex's profile at dawn in Borobudur meditative, calm and gorgeous. Alex was smirking at Water Temple, hand on the temple of eyeglasses preening and playing with those damn glass in that familiar way that was so fucking sexy.  Alex raven hair and blue tips windblown all over the side of her face at a street in Yogyakarta. Alex, here, in that same  king bed right, eyes closed, face muscles relax, sleep, the rose tattoo peeking out bright against the white sheet that cover her body.  Piper let eyes linger over the many images, her heart pounding refusing to let any thought form fully in her head when she heard the door open. She ran silently to the entrance to find Alex there, paler than usual, obviously tired, but whole and safe.   

  * Alex - Piper whispered against Alex’s neck,  her voice trembling, hugging   close, hard, burrowing into Alex. Her hand roamed all over Alex back, making sure wasn't a hallucination, that one of the images she had been staring at for too long,  that’s Alex was there, safe, whole and in her arms. - Al!

  * Hey - Alex whispered, smirking surprised at the intensity in her Piper’s hug. They stood  in the hallway of their suite hugging for what felt like forever but was really only a couple of minutes.



  * **_Where the fuck were you?_  **\- Piper said when the dread was replaced with  anger pushing away to see her face. - Do you have any idea how fucking worry I have been? - Piper said raising her voice, pushing her away -  ** _Fucking, stupid, inconsiderate asshole!!_**

  * My cell stopped working yesterday, then one of the kids was late in Athens. - Alex said pulling Piper closer and rubbing her back- then I had to change my flight  - Alex said with an expression that was caught between sheepishly and smug.

  * And you couldn't call me? - Piper said punching her arm hard.

  * Aggressive!! - Alex said chucking with a grimace. - I am here, everything is fine. - Alex said cradling Piper's face. She felt a perverse mix of emotions because the true is that she didn't think Piper would worry, and now she feels guilty of no calling and happy that Piper in fact, did worry. Their suite was messy like housekeeping didn't clean today. Photos were spread all over the coffee table and that Piper wore her silky shorts and tank top so early that meant she hadn't gone out all day. - Come on - Alex dragged Piper to bedroom,  plans for a shower push aside. She laid in bed, patting the side of the bed, smirking.

  * Asshole - Piper said smiling, laying down next to her - I am still upset- Piper said not really meaning a word of it. When Alex's arms surround her, fingers firmly on her stomach, body molded against her back. She feels at home and happy,

  * I will call next time. - Alex whispered kissing her right over the bright fish tattoo, feeling calm and happy. Home- Promise

  * Ok - Piper said pulling her closer - I was really freaking out.

  * I am sorry, Pipes- Alex said  hands slowly caressing  the blonde’s arms, smoothing her hair away, inhaling Piper’s scent and tenderly kissing her neck..   

  * I love you - Piper said closing her eyes feeling Alex’s body melting into her.

  * I love you too - Alex said hugging her harder.




Alex dried her body off, unenthusiastically picking a dress to wear to the  night’s meetings while in bed Piper’s silhouette laid asleep and naked.  She walked closer to the bed, pulling the sheet over Piper's shoulder, trailing her fingertips faintly delicate in the messy blonde hair, skimming over the skin exposed between the strands of blond hair. She felt like the rough edges in her smoothed, after the adrenaline rush of the last few days,  calmed by just being near Piper again. She quietly return to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Piper was awake by the coldness of the sheets beside her. She stretched a breeze of quiet sounds drifting from the bathroom washing over her, drawing a lazy smile on her face; she put on one of Alex’s  v-neck and walked barefoot towards it.  Piper leaned against the door-frame, a smile tugging her lips at how breathtakingly  gorgeous Alex looked draped in a bathrobe, applying her signature winged eyeliner.

  * Are we going somewhere? - Piper asked

  * Hey- Alex leaned in and kissed her cheek softly-  I have a meeting.

  * **_Tonight?!!_** \- Piper repeats, a drop of anger warming her blood- ** _Just got here three hours ago, Alex!_**

  * Sorry babe, I have to  be in this meeting. -  Alex said  gazing into her eyes.

  * I am fucking tired of staying behind while you go these meetings - Piper said clenching her fingers-  I want to come wit ...

  * Pipes - Alex sighed-  Its business. If it was just partying with the  kids….

  * I don’t care. - Piper said - I want to go with you. - They stood, eyes locked, the silence  heavy between them.   

  * _Are you sure?_  - Alex sighed, something tugging inside her.




If Piper decided to take that step, it would lessen the worry in the back of Alex's head. Maybe when Fahri and Kubra found out about Piper it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe this meant that she was almost free of the promise not to involve Piper.

  * Do you understand that will be meeting important people in the business?  You know what it means if you come with me to these meetings? - Alex said hauntingly with just a hint of sarcasm to push her.-  You will be involved Piper. It’s not like a meeting your waspy ivy league educated friends, Piper.



  * Don't be a condescending asshole. - Piper said without any real bite. - I know that.  I want to come.

  * Fine - Alex said walking over to her, caressing a blond lock and tucking it behind her ear- Get in the shower, I have to be there in half an hour.   

  * Ok - Piper said smiling, taking off the t-shirt and walking into the shower.

  * Hurry up, ok? - Alex raised her voice over the water.




Piper wore a champagne beaded sheath dress, sleeveless with jewel neck and fitted to show off her figure, gold strappy sandals that complement the just over the knee length dress, her long hair down in a wavy, beachy style, dangling crystal earrings with minimal makeup.

  * You look beautiful - Alex said wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist and kissing her neck.- ready?

  * Thanks…  yes, ready. - Piper said turning around and letting her eyes travel down Alex in a tight, sleeveless mini black leather dress, ankle straps stilettos, a layer of stacked shiny silver and leather bracelets, silver earrings with  her hair tumbling down in soft raven and blue curls down her shoulder. Her red lips dramatic bright, sultry winged accentuated sparkling green eyes behind her sexy secretary glasses

  * Don’t drool, Dear - Alex said smiling and pretending to clean Piper’s chin, -  Let’s go.

  * Are we having a late dinner with them? - Piper asked leaning against Alex in the elevator.

  * Just with one guy,  Ismet,  he is something like a money man in the organization. - Alex said looking down at Piper. - We are meeting him at Cut and later on we are meeting a few other guys in Pangaea. You can dance while I am doing business. I will catch up with you as soon as I can. Don’t go alone anywhere with any of the people I am meeting. - Alex said as the door of the elevator opened- and if they start talking business just say you don’t anything about it. Ok?

  * Are  exaggerating because you didn't want me to come? - Piper said smiling and nuzzling her neck.

  * No - Alex said smirking- You beautiful ass gets in a lot of trouble, very easily and as much I like taking care of it.. I will be distracted by work.

  * Your taxi ladies -The bellboy in charge said.

  * Fine, Al - Piper said sliding next to  her in the cab- But I can take care of my own ass and even yours.

  * Badass. I like it. - Alex said raising her eyebrows. - I have to admit that dress would drive anyone to their knees.

  * Yeah?  - Piper said chuckling-  Yours, too?

  * They are a little weak, but I have to resist.- Alex said leaning in a breath away from her lips- Maybe by  the  end of the night I will be. - Alex said smiling against her lips, kissing her softly and caressing her thighs.

  * Great - Piper said holding Alex closer and nipping at her lower lip before kissing her.- I missed you.

  * We are here - Alex said smiling against her mouth.- I miss you too, babe.




Eyes turned, following them as soon as they step into the restaurant. A young skinny bearded guy fashionable but understated look stood up smiling as the hostess  lead them to their table.

  * Hi Ismet- Alex said shaking his hand firmly and smirking- are we late?

  * No, I came early, so I waited in the bar. Nice to see again.- Ismet said.

  * My girlfriend, Piper- Alex said her arm draped possessively over Piper's waist.

  * A pleasure to meet you Piper - Ismet said shaking her hand warmly.

  * Thanks, nice to meet you, too - Piper said. They sat in the table ordering immediately.

  * So Alex do you take care of business another day? -Ismet said charmingly but shifting his eyes to look at Piper. - Fahri told me just got back from Athens….

  * No, we have a lot of details to cover - Alex said firmly -  I already dealing with the cash portions of  the Bangkok providers want, but we need to deal with the other 50%.....




The steakhouse was pleasantly subdued, dimmed lights bouncing off the polish dark wood,  matte bronze walls, and soft music produce a cozy and warm atmosphere. Piper listened curiously as Alex and Ismet engaged in a technical conversation. She felt a strange and unexpected surge of pride at the insightful, knowledgeable and lighthearted way Alex dominated the exchange.

  * Bored yet? - Alex asked whispering in her ear.

  * No at all- Piper said kissing her cheek.  Alex returned her attention to the conversation, taking a sip of wine.




Alex’s fingers kept grazing over the skin on her thigh or playing with her fingers underneath the table, like a subtle wordless reminder that Alex was there, even if was engaged in the conversation with somebody else. It made Piper smile widely because it made her feel like one of those couples that were a unit, a team not matter what each was doing. She reined in her wandering mind, centering her attention back to the conversation..

  * You are right -Ismet said. - that’s ingenious you are isolated the network of the business twice making it impossible to trace.

  * Nothing it's impossible. But is harder. - Alex said shrugging- Cost are going to be higher because it has to maintain all those managing fees and I also suggest to open other accounts that are easy to trace back that can act as a diversion just in case….

  * I get to this started tomorrow with our banking and lawyers, contacts. - Ismet said enthusiastically. - Do you need help with a smaller network? I heard it through the grapevine that you might be promoted?

  * Maybe - Alex said smiling. -  That MBA wasn't gone totally to waste…

  * Ah! some of us, don’t have your natural talent Vause - Ismet said jovially. -  You know Piper that Alex here crushed my little heart to pieces?

  * Did you flirted with her?- Piper said looking at Alex, who busted out laughing and nodding.

  * How was I suppose to know? - Ismet said - I think it's impossible in Cyprus to meet a lesbian.

  * Right - Alex said arching her eyebrows sarcastically- not impossible,  at all, Ismet.

  * She always ended up picking up the girls I liked. I think she did it on purpose.-Ismet said amuse. - so it's good for me that you two are together.



  * I am very sorry if I crushed your chauvinist ego. - Alex snorted sarcastically. - but I didn't hit on them nor did it anything on purpose.  They just preferred me.

  * So fucking cocky!  I don’t how you can’t stand her. - Ismet said laughing- Do you like Singapore, Piper?

  * Smugness somehow looks good on her - Piper said leaning in to kiss her cheek - The city feels a little too structured, a little too clinically clean, but I like it.   

  * I agree. It feels like main street in fucking Disney world here. - Alex said smirking- way too boring.

  * How long have lived here? -  Piper said stealing some polenta from Alex’s plate.

  * I have been here on business for the last 2 months- Ismet said- I lived in London and I have a place in Cyprus with my family.




Alex sat confidently and relaxed with the prospective russian clients discussing the possibility of importing heroin into Spain. Krug Clos d’Ambonnay champagne and the finest vodka flooded lavishly in the plush VIP banquette at the back of the club allowing them enough privacy to discuss the details of the business without raising any eyebrows. She took a sip of champagne, scanning around the floor until she saw the blonde dancing seductively and blissfully. All of the sudden Piper turned, blue eyes fasten with hers; it' was so fucking  intimate and intense that love cracked open in Alex’s chest, unhitching an open and impossibly wide smile. The sound of her name penetrated her brain, breaking up the intense staring, so Alex grinned sheepishly across the room and returned her attention to the business at hand.   

Alex was constantly amused by the type of people in her line of business.  Of course, they were some stereotypically crass men usually portrayed in tv shows and movies; but much more often the “bad guys” looked like business man polished with at least a veneer of education; tonight the men looked more like cerebral, refine and multilingual ex-KGB than members of the russian mafia. They toasted to the success of future business after agreeing  to the preliminary terms and committing to  additional meeting very soon. Alex finished her drink, slipping out of plush ostrich skin seat, strutting further into the jumping and dancing crowd. A rainbow of green, blue and pink laser beams, pulsing over the bodies, wrapping everyone in otherworldly, juxtaposition of light and shadow.  She spotted  Piper, an  unknown man dancing against her back, his hands running down her hips,  a wave of possessiveness make Alex’s insides clench.  She weaved expertly around the people, walking  purposely closer and in the next burst of light,  she caught Piper’s eye, extending  a hand silently. Piper’s face breaks up in joyous smiled and  drunkenly steps into her and leaned in, smiled into a kiss

They danced like two impossibly young girls, playfully, gazing into each other eyes, carelessly in love, the sound of their euphoric nonstop laughter swallow by the music.  . They kissed drunkenly, laughing goofily, foolishly giddy about everything and deliriously enthralled with each other.  Alex’s fingertips skim over the bare skin of her thighs moving slowly to her hips, pulling Piper closer, all lingering and silliness evaporates as their noses brushed, their bodies swayed, seductively, teasingly. Piper bit her lower lip, stroking Alex’s arms, looking up at her from underneath her eyelashes. It was so fucking enticing that Alex could help but to cup her cheek and kiss her. The playfulness was gone, and she kiss her deeply, fiercely, tongues plunging echoing the beat of the music until they break apart, breathless.

  * Come - Alex said her lips hovering close to  Piper’s ear.




Before she can respond,  Alex laces her fingers, tugs her effortlessly through the crowded dance floor and  inside the bathroom. They stumble into an empty stall. Their hands roaming all over each other, kissing nibbling until Alex pinned Piper's hands over their heads. Alex fervently kissed Piper, stroking her and slipping it under the hem of Piper’s dress, touching her pussy over the flimsy underwear until Piper moaned against her mouth.  Alex kissed Piper avidly, reaching for the edge of Piper’s dress which makes her growl in frustration when it stayed firmly put. Alex felt to her knees, rolling the blonde’s dress to her hips. She yearningly nipped and kissed her inner thighs, pulling down her underwear and quickly placing Piper’s leg over the  edge of the toilet. Alex flickered her tongue over Piper's clit and licked in long, sensuous lines over the wet warm of her pussy, sucking her clit and letting her teeth delicately brush against it. .

  * The fucking dress won. - Alex chuckled husky  teasing  her tongue, feather-like around her clit.

  * Alex, fuck, Jesus - Piper whimpers- please…

  * Shhh! Babe - Alex said against her pussy.

  * Please, stop teasing- Piper whimpered tangling her hands in her raven hair, pulling Alex closer.

  * Oh, why?- Alex said, her eyes dancing mischievously - I thought you enjoyed it - Alex said wrapping her lips around Piper’s clit and sucking.

  * Alex !!!  -Piper moaned-  fuck me. now !!!.

  * Impatient!!- Alex said her laugh vibrating over Piper’s pussy.




Alex thrusted two fingers in and out smooth, slick strokes, teasingly slow first and then quick and rough as she sweep her tongue over Piper’s sensitive clit until  her pussy is clenching and throbbing around Alex’s fingers.  She holds Piper’s buckling hips firmly as the orgasms took over Piper  and spilled out of her body.. Alex stood up, smiling and  pulling Piper’s underwear up before eagerly kissing her.

  * Let’s go back to the hotel - Alex said against her lips.



  * Uhm….no., no yet  - Piper moaned flickering her tongue in Alex’s earlobe and biting softly.




Piper ducked her hand under the dress,  nudging the underwear to the side and   slithering her fingers into Alex’s throbbing dripping pussy.

  * Fuck - Alex gasped tossing back her pale neck, her hands clasping Piper’s hair roughly.




Piper's lips left a blazing trail of kisses and nips down Alex's long neck, her thumb stroking over Alex’s clit.  She plunged her fingers in a feverish, relentless maddening rhythm in Alex’s wet pussy using her whole body to press harder, deeper. She loved this Alex, out control, panting, eyes hooded, cheeks flushed, body thrumming, soft and unguarded. Alex exploded, gorgeously and wildly as she gasped; a loud scream muted in Piper’s neck.  Flushing of toilets, roaring hand dryers, and the clashing sound of the door as it open and closed penetrated their  groggy, dazzled and still aroused brains, making the world comeback to focus. Alex leaned her forehead against Piper, deliciously inhaling each other's breaths.

  * I  want you- Alex croaked still heaving..

  * You just had me - Piper said breathlessly.

  * No, enough. I will never have enough - Alex said kissing her fiercely- let’s go.




The throbbing of the lights created an eerie effect over the african masks lining the walls as they walked out of the bathroom. They busted out of laughing for other reason that they were a bit intoxicated, sore and dizzy with an after sex glow. Alex draped her hand possessively around Piper's waist, composing herself as they got approached their table.

  * Oleg, a pleasure doing business with you. Hopefully, I will see you soon…   - Alex said shaking the russian men hand and nodding to the remaining men seating around the table. - Please enjoy the rest of the evening.

  * I will confirm the date of our meeting  by next Monday -Oleg said smiling- It great to see that you lived up to your reputation. I hope the rest of the business will be as seamlessly

  * Ah, well, reputation doesn't get things done - Alex said smirking - strategy and actions, do.

  * Piper - Oleg said shaking  Piper's hand- I hope you and Alex can attend a Black Swan performance  at the Bolshoi, very soon. It's transcendently beautiful.    

  * I can’t wait.  It was great meeting you Oleg. - Piper said smiling.

  * Have great night, ladies - Oleg said returning to his seat.

  * Ismet, I took care of the bill but indulge them if they want anything. - Alex muttered.

  * Girls too?- Ismet answered quietly smirking sarcastically.

  * You know my policy, strippers are fine  but no prostitutes- Alex  replied whispering- get you own girls.

  * Yeah, yeah - Ismet said shrugging-  See you tomorrow!!

  * Have a great night - Alex said nodding to everyone and walking away.




They left Pangaea sore and sweaty  from dancing all night, not to mention their little bathroom break. They leaned against each other as they waited for a taxi in  unrecognizable blend of exhaustion, tipsiness  and a bout of laughter. After hailing a cab,  giving instructing the driver to take them back to the Ritz Carlton. Piper suddenly straddled and kissed Alex anxiously, taking Alex by surprise. Alex reacted by clenching one hand in the blonde’s hair, worrying Piper’s bottom lip and slithering her tongue in, kissing her wickedly until Piper moaned into her mouth. Alex smirked  against the curve of Piper’s neck when she caught the taxi driver glancing back them in the rear-view mirror. But they don't break apart until the taxi driver coughs loudly to announce the  arrival at the hotel. Alex hands him an excessive pile of bills to keep him happy, and they climb out, staggering past the doorman and into the dignified lobby stirring the peace as they leaned against each other kissing and laughing  boisterously. Piper basked in not giving a damn about the surreptitious looks as walked through the expansive, quiet lobby, she relishes in the feeling of being outrageous and free, shattering the mold in which she lived all her previous life. They stumble into the room as Alex kissed Piper ravenously, devouring her mouth, neck, earlobes. Piper pulled away cradling Alex’s face in her palms,  gazing into her eyes lovingly and gently shedding off her glasses, setting them on the nightstand without breaking away from Alex’s luminous, kaleidoscopic eyes. They tumble down to the king bed in a sensuous wrestling of legs mouths and hands as the clothes became dropped casualties on the  floor. The fear of the last days seeped into Piper’s mind with the dozens of flashing, horrible images that she didn't allow before. Piper kissed Alex furiously, relentlessly drowning the panic, the worry, the anger in the sensation of Alex's lips and hands on her. Pleasure took over until Piper broke apart into millions of pieces in an orgasm that obligates everything, leaving her mind blank of everything but Alex's name.

The sun strained against Alex's eyelids waking her up. She squinted, unwrapping a smile as her eyes landed on Piper naked and coiled around her body. The curve of Piper's breast pressed into her side, a curtain of blonde hair spread over her shoulder tickling feather-like against Alex's neck. One of her legs bent between Alex's, an arm around Alex's waist, her breath sliding warmly against Alex's skin.  She tenderly pushes back the silky locks of hair, gingerly uncovering  Piper’s face her eyes cherishing every detail, locking it away in her memory. Sometimes it scared her how happy she felt. But for now, she just wanted to remember this moment, this sensation, this feeling of utter happiness, forever.

The ring of her cell phone broke the silence of the room and her thoughts, Alex moved carefully trying not to wake Piper up while reaching down  to the floor for her cell phone. She opened, answering the call smiling even widely.

  * Hey, Mom-  Alex drawled out into the phone.

  * Hey, babe - Diane answered -  How are you? Still in Malaysia?

  * No, mom,  Singapore now but we will be leaving tomorrow or the day after. How about you? - Alex asked - how was the Bob Dylan concert?

  * Oh! It great - Diane said- the girls and I had a blast.  Thank you. for the tickets, Al…

  * It's nothing. I'm glad you have fun. How is everything else? - Alex said her finger skimmed distracted over the leg Piper had wrapped around her waist.

  * Same old. It's getting fucking cold already - Diane said.

  * Why don’t you take a couple days off? Go down to Florida? Or maybe  California? I will send you….- Alex asked softly

  * Nah, I will be bored …- Diane said

  * You could ask one of your friends to go. I could buy them… - Alex started.

  * No, don’t worry about it. - Diane said hastily - How is Piper? Are you girls having fun?

  * Yes, Piper is great- Alex said turning her head and finding lazy blue eyes crashing into hers. "Say hi Alex " mouthed placing the cell in Piper’s ear.

  * Hi Diane- Piper said huskily -H ow have you been?

  * Oh, Hi Pipe! I am doing great. - Diane said - Did Al wake you up?

  * No - Piper said chuckling- I was already awake.  You would take Alex on her offer, go to the beach….

  * You too? - Diane said- Don’t encourage her! I feel like I can't say anything without her showering me with things. Is Alex behaving or being her usual insufferable self?

  * Oh  - Piper said laughing - just a little bit of insurable but I am used to it…- Alex pinched her arm smiling.

  * Ok, honey you girls have fun and take care of my girl -  Diane said

  * I will promise to try, take care Diane - Piper said giving the cell back to Alex.

  * Did you have poker night with the girls on Monday? - Alex asked.



  * Yeah,  took every penny from them.  - Diane said chuckling- I have to go to work now, babe. Take care. Love you

  * Don’t wear yourself down at work. I love you too, mom. - Alex said hanging up, dropping the cell in the nightstand and pulling Piper closer. - Hey.

  * Hey - Piper said climbing closer, kissing her.

  * You taste like  pussy- Alex said against her lips.

  * Uhm, you too - Piper said kissing her again. -and I am not complaining.

  * It was an observation - Alex said pulling her, so her naked body was on top of hers - you know I love the taste of your pussy. So it's definitely not a complaint.- They laughed and then Alex's stop laying her head down on the pillow.

  * What is it? - Piper said smoothing the little frown between Alex's eyebrows. - are you worry about something?

  * No - Alex said moving her hands down Piper’s back. - My mom is so stubborn. Do you think if we  buy a  beach house, maybe she will cut her hours to part time? She can drive, on the weekends relax, and we could use it  when we are back in the States.

  * I think that a good idea, but you would ask her first, Al - Piper said softly - Wait, did you said We? - Piper said chuckling and seeing an opportunity to tease Alex. - do you mean WE like a married couple?

  * I didn't mean it… - Alex said uncharacteristically stumbling over the words- I don’t think…..

  * I don’t remember any marriage proposal - Piper said teasing- no kneeling, no ring….

  * Dumbass !! - Alex said- I just wanted to hear your opinion…

  * Yeah, Yeah, that’s  not what you said - Piper said chuckling- you clearly said “We.”

  * I don’t even want to get marry.  And if I did. Do you think I want to marry a narcissistic, rambling wasp? - Alex said smirking and flipping around to be on top of Piper.

  * Your subconscious gave you away - Piper said squirming to escape, laughing underneath Alex - do you think I would  say yes to conceit, brassy, asshole?

  * Of course, you would say yes. - Alex said bending down and sucking Piper’s nipple. - I will remind you why.




* * *

Piper attended most of Alex’s meetings from the day forward. The gatherings were invariable with men from every single walk of life and always arranged in crowded restaurants, bars or clubs. The Philippines became a whirl of cities, meetings and strolled throughout colonial streets of Manila. They tried local dishes such lechon, kamaro, balut and many other in the midst of giggles, disgusted looks, and dares. They hiked up to the ancient Banaue Rice Terraces, canoe in Puerto Princesa underwater river and dived with whale sharks, manta rays, hawks-bill, sea turtles and dozens other intriguing, colorful marine life in Tubbataha reef. Alex had over a dozen mules or “kids” like Alex euphemistically called them gathered in Boracay, overindulging them in a couple of days of endless partying. Piper still felt painful uncomfortable being out of their circle. It didn't matter what Alex explained in Bali. She disliked how much attention Alex devoted to “kids”. She hated hearing all the wild stories they shared and how all them appeared to be as fearless as Alex. It made Piper feel inadequate, like she was still living the same unadventurous, cautious, measured way as before. That insecurity was only heightened by Alex flirting, the sneered remarks and constant veiled taunts made by several of girls that were obviously infatuated with Alex. It drove Piper crazy.

Piper sunbathed on the beach chaise, a book laid in her stomach as she watched Alex from behind her sunglasses. She was talking and flirting with Sacha, Vivienne, Ella and several others girls, projecting the usual aura of confidence and seduction. A pang of jealousy twisted in her gut so she looked away and picked up her book.

  * Don't overdue it… - Foster said crouching next to her - the tan looks perfect already.

  * My tan? - Piper repeated dumbfounded turning around find him crouched beside her. Foster was one of Alex’s mules. He was very attractive with his dark blonde wavy hair, bright blue eyes, square jaw, and dimples. He had arrived yesterday, and Piper had found him a bit too cocky. She sniggered. It was kind of ironic because nobody was more cocky that Alex but on her Piper found it devastating attractive and in this guy a bit annoying



  * Well, the tan and you…. -Foster said smiling. - “First They Killed my Father” by Lung - Foster said reading the cover of Piper’s book laying on her stomach. - Don’t you think Boracay is too beautiful and lively to be reading something that depressing?

  * Horrible things happen in beautiful places too, and I wanted to read something set in Cambodia - Piper answered chuckling amused- but I will read something lighter next.  

  * Why Cambodia? - Foster asked.

  * We are going soon so…. - Piper said smiling at Foster obvious interest.- Have you been?

  * No, yet. I have been mostly in Eastern Europe, Greece, Turkey and Indonesia. - Foster answered animated. - I have asked Alex for more Southeast Asia, but you know how she is…. How long have you work with her? I saw you in the other parties.

  * I'm her girlfriend. - Piper said slightly irritated - I don’t work for Alex.

  * Yeah, I know ….I mean I know  you are her girlfriend. - Foster said stuttering. - I just thought…because the other girls that were with Alex before were….

  * Well, I am not - Piper said picking up her book again.

  * No offense, I just assumed- Foster said smiling  - so how long have you been together?

  * It will be a year, in a few weeks-  Piper answered- How log long have been working with Alex?

  * Just under a year and a half - Foster said smiling. - I love it.




Foster relaxed, seating very close telling her stories about his trips, half of which she suspected were made up. Piper stole a couple of glances at Alex who was still immersed  in conversations. Piper drank a couple of margaritas, making small talk, flirting and laughing with Foster.

  * Syracuse, a computer science major…. But I think I found my vocation - Foster said smiling. - Crimes pays. The hours are great; I meet interesting people; present company included - Foster said fingers trailing Piper’s forearm -  and travel all over the world.

  * Plagiarizing Woody Allen, Foster? - Alex said smirking, seating next to Piper in the chair lounge, casually dropping an arm over Piper’s shoulders. - I didn't you know you were a fan.

  * No a fan, but I do watch his movies - Foster said

  * Woody Allen is a little too existentialist morbid to flirt. - Alex said nonchalantly, caressing the blonde  locks between her fingers. Piper can feel the tension on the side of her body even if Alex appears to be relaxed and felt a sudden swell of pleasure.

  * Al, are you still busy? - Piper asked turning to look at her smiling. - I wanted to visit the town’s market. Can we go now?

  * I don’t know Piper, a couple of kids are arriving later on. - Alex said a hint of regret in her voice.

  * I could go with you if Alex is busy. - Foster interjected.

  * Uhm, no thanks Foster - Piper answered quickly-  I  wanted to kidnap Alex for a while….



  * Oh, if you must kidnap me. - Alex said smirking. - Can we do something more fun than shopping?

  * Later, maybe - Piper said smiling.

  * Ok, see you tonight at the full moon party, Foster - Alex said smirking




They wandered around the island, stopping at the market and small boutique stores to browse or purchase knickknacks, drinking fruit shakes, eating calamansi muffins and behaving like two dorks trying to get the upper hand by suggesting the most horrendous, ridiculous and tacky souvenir. It was the first time they could be by themselves outside the hotel room in days. Alex  decided to ignore the obvious flirting with Foster. They  watched the sunset bursting in an explosion of orange over the shimmering blue-grey of the Sulu sea as they ate dinner on the hotel room’s balcony.   

  * You have to be fucking kidding!!! - Alex said chuckling and looking at Piper.

  * What? - Piper  asked turning around - what’s wrong?

  * Look at us!!- Alex said pointing at their clothes.  Piper her face scrunched, her lips twitching until she couldn't stop herself and felt into a fit of  laughter.  Alex’s was wearing skin tie black capris and white short sleeved, loose, v neck top.  Piper’s  was wearing  exactly the same but with shorts instead. - We look like we are in a fucking uniform!!

  * I think you look hot - Piper said still laughing.-  Plus don’t people said lesbians have the urge to merge…..??

  * Fuck you!- Alex said with a soft, amused smile. - and I thought you aren't a lesbian. - Alex said arching an eyebrow and walking to the closet, pulling a black v neck, short sleeves,  t-shirt and quickly change - At least it won’t be identical   

  * I am not. You are the one who is feeling the urge to merge with me. - Piper said chuckling.-  And that won't make a difference we still are coordinated and pretty similar.

  * Well, change something- Alex said smirking.

  * I don’t want to - Piper said walking over, slipping her arms around her neck and hugging Alex close. - I like it when you have urges ….- Piper whispered in Alex's ear. - and you look hot.

  * That’s sound kind of dirty- Alex said chuckling and kissing Piper’s neck- you  look sexy, too.

  * Yes?? - Piper asked kissing her neck.

  * Yeah, but we have to go.  - Alex said caressing Piper black over  the blonde’s sheer white tee. - If you are planning to get wasted, don’t go too far away.

  * Are you getting drunk? - Piper asked draping her arm around Alex's waist.

  * Can’t - Alex said closing the door behind her - Work.




The moonlight bounced off the glistening black ocean, beaming over the crowd as various men performed a routine, juggling sticks of fire as they danced, half naked in the sand. The debauchery of the party had everyone at different stages of nakedness, drunkenness, and euphoria. People danced on the beach, drank, dive into the dark sea, played drinking games and let themselves be dragged into a chaotic state of decadence and excess.  For some reason, they kept being pulled in opposite directions of the wild, full moon party which made Piper so frustrated that she lost track of how many frozen margaritas she already had. Piper caught glances of  Alex dancing on the beach barefoot or taking a long pull of beer in the midst of the horde of bodies, always laughing, or smirking and flirting with the fawning girls around her, that kept dancing too close and touching her too much. It made Piper furious that Alex would allow that.  So Piper took a gulp of her margarita, feigning  interest  in the conversation around her, distractedly flirting  back with  Foster, her eyes scanning the crowd trying to casually glimpse at Alex.

Alex took another sip of her beer,  smiling, nodding or making one of her typical sarcastic remark, but her eyes kept drifting back to the Piper’s profile sipping a margarita and shameless flirting with Foster. The  sky was blanketed in stunning diffused blue light as the dawn got closer. Tired of pretending indifference for hours, Alex weave by the still crowded beach and reached for an wasted Piper, laughing hysterically.

  * She remembers me - Piper slurred out drunkenly leaning into Alex- such an asshole ….But so fucking irresistible.



  * Piper - Alex said holding the blonde awkwardly. - is almost dawn, let’s get  back to the hotel.

  * I have to pee- Piper said wobbling to the bar bathrooms- and we would definitely watch the sunrise.....




Alex watched Piper like hawk until Piper was out sight. Alex threw  a sideways glance to  Foster and saw him grinning which made even more angry. She squeezed her fist around her beer, but her voice came out in a calm, controlled almost blasé tone.

  * Are you drunk Foster? - Alex asked.

  * No, just buzzed. I drank too much last week, and I have a scuba diving trip later today…. - Foster said.

  * You did great on the last few runs Foster - Alex said standing up and walking away to the bar without looking back to see if he was following her - You have potential to grow in the business...

  * That’s great Alex - Foster said enthusiastically-  I thinking  I could be  good at recruiting...

  * Yeah? - Alex said turning to look at him in the eyes.- I saw you trying to practice your techniques on Piper. You need to work harder...

  * Well, maybe but Piper - Foster said confidently without seeing the fury flashing in Alex’s eyes.- was really into it

  * You know Foster - Alex said calmly. - I think I was wrong and you are too green…Or stupid. I hope it's just green. They are rules in the business.

  * What?- Foster stuttered - I don’t understand….

  * Exactly you don’t - Alex said unruffled. - I get it. Piper is gorgeous, those big blue eyes, that bright smile, the willow, fit body, that brain of hers, the Bambi shtick…. the combination is fucking hot and irresistible.  - Alex said smirking - But one of the rules is respecting your business partners, especially up the chain. I am way up the chain Foster

  * Yeah...- Foster mumble out

  * I understand  - Alex said dripping disdain in every syllable-. You wanted to test the waters. But Piper is not a mule like you…Piper is my girlfriend. You understand what that means?? - Alex said  perching her glasses on top of her hair and debasing him with her burning eyes- Do you get it?   

  * I do.... I am sorry- Foster said quietly.- I didn't know it was that serious...

  * Great - Alex said calmly. - And if my relationship is serious or just a fling is irrelevant to any of  this. You flirting with Piper, not matter how  useless, harmless and  ineffectively is breaking the rules.  -  Alex said  arching her eyebrow. - In this business that has harsher consequences that breaking the law. You have potential Foster. - Alex tapped his cheek in an affectionate gesture that felt more like a threat. - don’t mess up.




Alex marched to the bar to find Piper nursing another drink. After much probing they finally stumbled back to their hotel,  climbed the stairs, reached the last floor, on the third level and got into the room. Alex wanted to lash out but knew Piper was too drunk to understand her or remember anything, so she dragged to the bedroom, undress Piper and helped the blond to bed.  Alex closed the blinds, took off her clothes off and dropped next to Piper.   

Piper woke up with a hangover. Her  head throbbed, her body felt exhausted, the light trickling thru the curtains hurt her eyes, she rolled around blindly searching for Alex but found the bed cold and empty. She stood up,  taking a couple of Advil washing it down with a lukewarm Gatorade.  After a long shower, she wrapped herself on a fluffy white bathrobe feeling refreshed, her headache almost vanished. She strolled downstairs and was pleasantly surprised to find Alex stretch out on a chaise in the terrace reading “Against the Gods” by Bernstein.  Piper leaned against the glass door frame, staring at Alex her hair up in a messy bun, a black tank top pushing her creamy breast up, black shorts revealing  slightly tanned, impossibly long legs, the way almost imperceptible smirk, her supple fingers spread over the spine of the book.

  * Hey - Piper said walking over and straddling Alex, her legs firmly on the floor.   

  * How is that hangover treating you? - Alex said dropping the book on the floor and lifting up one of her eyebrows.



  * I am over it. - Piper said trailing her finger down Alex’s  long neck.   




Alex  loosened the belt of her bathrobe and slid it away. She spread her fingers open and ran them over her collarbone, slowly down her chest and then cupped her breast, kneading, caressing them, avoiding Piper’s harden nipples until Piper tried to touch her.

  * No - Alex said firmly, grabbing her wrists and pinning them on the armrest of the beach chair- if you touch me, I will stop.




Alex released her wrists, moving her hands from the curve of Piper’s breasts, down the  ribs,  stomach, hips and back up again.  Alex sucked, bit, kissed a rock hard nipple enjoying feeling Piper quiver below her hands. Alex bit into Piper’s bottom lip, kissed her and slithered a hand down, grazing her clit until a string of moans escaped from the blonde’s mouth, the salted breeze swirling in her hair as Piper arched her back.  Then, in one fast moment, Alex flipped them over and laid on top of Piper kissing,  nibbling and biting all the way to her breasts, sliding a leg between the blonde’s, opening them and mercilessly thrusting two fingers inside Piper’s wet, thrumming pussy. It drove Piper to the edge. But it felt different.  Usually, sex between was full of teasing, laughter, or intensity fueled by intimacy and emotion. This time Alex felt as intense as usual but somehow detach.  Piper was about to ask if something what wrong when Alex started to fuck her harder, hitting her g-spot and  making her gasp and forget everything.

  * I bet you never get  - Alex asked whispered in her ear - this wet -  biting her earlobe- this fast, this much - Alex moved down biting into her neck - with somebody else.

  * No - Piper grasped arching her back- just you.

  * That's it, Babe - Alex whispered against her nipple, sucking it again, thrusting  her fingers at steady, relentless rhythm.- I can feel it. - Alex skimmed her thumb Piper’s  clit over  Enjoying the feeling of Piper’s pussy clenching around her fingers.- you are almost there.  

  * Al, yes, please!! - Piper moaned loudly, her leg wrapping around Alex’s back, pushing Alex deeper. Fog clouded her brain; everything  around became blurry as Piper felt the impediment orgasm build inside of her body like a giant wave.

  * Look at me - Alex said flatly, staring into her blue eyes and holding on the last shred of self-control. -  Next time you feel the need -  Alex pushed her fingers deeper, harder, hitting her g-spot one more time. -  to flirt with a man choose someone that doesn't work for me.  - Alex said calmly and swiftly pulled her fingers out from her pussy, standing up and walking into back inside, leaving  Piper right at the edge of coming.

  * Alex - Piper yelled out of breath, shocked and confused at what happen. - What the fuck  Alex…..?? - Piper managed to say as she walked  inside on wobbly legs,  following her to the bathroom in the loft. -  Fuck …. fuck you Alex!! - Piper said feeling a burning throb in her pussy, anger twisting with desire in her gut

  * Frustrated, darling?- Alex said laughing sarcastically and walking nonchalantly around the living room.

  * Fuck you, you have not right to be angry - Piper yelled. - you fucking flirt with every one of yours mules, let fawn all over you and you are giving shit about this?

  * That part of my job !!- Alex reacted defensively.  - I didn't lie to you. You knew what you were getting into.  I don’t go around fucking  anybody, but you !!!

  * So you think  I would  cheat on you with him? - Piper asked angrier.

  * You undermine my work by flirting with him… -Alex said aware that she was circling around the true.

  * **_Bullshit !!_**  - Piper yelled indignantly, picking up a vase and thowing at wall, right by Alex's head - bullshit! You just hated it that I flirted back…. you are  ** _fucking jealous!!!_**  You asshole, admit it!!!

  * Fuck you!! -  Alex said her eyes flashing with fury, desire and possessiveness. Alex walked close, clenched her fist around her Piper's hair pulling close and biting her bottom lip in a furious, violent kiss. - fuck you!!!.

  * Fuck you!!!  -Piper mumbled against her lips, pulling at frenetic at Alex’s hair and kissing  Alex  back with equal fervor.




They  walked backward, stumbling against the coffee table and walls, in a mess of hands and lips. Kissing, biting,  fondling, scrapping, nipping,  kneading. clawing at each other, coating their bodies in marks; The words they need to say translated  that. Angry, violent, almost furious sex. It like the want  have deep need to brand, to mark and possess every inch of skin, to arrogantly and maybe fatally fill each other completely until they wasn't any space in their skin, in their soul that wouldn't carry the faint fingertip of the  other one.

Later, the smell of sex lingered in the humid air, and  sweat glistened over their bodies. They laid on the polish marble floors, sticky backs against smooth, hard surface, the only sound slicing the heavy silence was their breathless gasping.

  * Even if I was a bit jealous.  - Alex said, her eyes firmly locked on the white ceiling. - It is true that what you were doing puts me in an awkward position and it interferes with my job.

  * I hate the way they are all over you - Piper whispered, also staring at the ceiling.

  * I know- Alex said reaching out  grazing her cheek as she tucked a loose strand of silky blonde hair. - the further up I move in the business, the least mules will be around.   

  * Ok - Piper said turning, eyes wandering over Alex’s face, stroking her neck and staring into her honest, vulnerable, luminous green eyes. What else could she say? It wasn't like Alex was cheating…even if she hated the attention Alex gave them.

  * Ok - Alex said staring intensely into her blue eyes. It was what it was, and every job or business had downsides. Piper had to understand. Alex thought. - We would maybe….get off the floor.- Alex whispered after al minutes of gazing into each other eyes.

  * Maybe - Piper said smiling.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               




****Foolishly. They giggled, chuckled, and then cracked up laughing at the wreck, mess they left all over the living room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Footnotes**

1) a Translation of a G. Belli poem by myself.

2)  Lee Burley is Alex's father Orange is the new black Season 1x8 "Fucksgiving"

3) Who first? Abbott & Costello comedy routine.

4) JW Marriott Bombing on August 5, 2003

5) Bundaran Hi or Selamat Datang Monument means Welcome in Indonesian and was commissioned by President Sukarno.

6) Antonius Block the a knight in Ingmar Bergman's Seventh Seal that challenges Death to a chess game.

7) Mt. Bromo is an active volcano and had its last eruption in June 2004.

8) Berhenti, stop in Indonesian.

9) Both the restaurant Cut By Wolfgang Puck and Pangaea Club were open after Marina Bay Sands' Crystal Pavilion was inaugurated on April 27, 2010. Both restaurants and club were open in 2011. Clubs close and re-opened with another name in Singapore very often and I couldn't remember or find one that was opened in 2004 where the story its being develop.

10) Trishaws are a bicycle with a sidecar, powered entirely by the cyclist. In Malacca, each driver decorates their trishaw with bright flowers, flashing lights, flags and souvenirs and carry a boombox with music.

11) Balut is boiled duck embryo, Kamaro is sauteed mole crickets appetizer, Lechon is an entire pig spit- roasted over coals until crispy and served with liver sauce.

12) Tubbataha Reef National Marine Park is usually open only April to July, but it depends on the currents so it changes. We are in Late August in the story, but this one of the best and most beautiful diving places and I wanted my fictional fic Piper & Alex to experience it.

12)I think crime pays. The hours are good, you meet a lot of interesting people, you travel a lot from "Take The Money and Run" by Woody Allen.

 


	6. In our wanderlust, we are lovers looking for consummation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer that I wanted it to be. I apologize in advance.

Alex was thrilled, all the drops had gone out without a hitch, one last drop was pending that was going directly to the Newark port and it was the largest risk she had taken in all the years inside the cartel. The risk was calculated and she had planned every detail plan, one of the warehouse managers for a conglomerate in Vietnam had hidden the heroine in inside some sacks of coffee as part of a very large bulk shipment of different produce, but nuts and rice. They had arrived yesterday in Hanoi for a business meeting with her two business partners who had confirmed that the container had arrived in New York and was going to be released by the Port Authority in the next 24 hours. 

After the meeting, they had wandered around the narrow streets of the old quarter, dodging cars, motorcycles and bicycles. She had teased Piper about the endless sputtering of history and soaking in the bustling energy, enjoying the traditional Vietnamese architecture and unusual shops, food and the smell of fresh banquettes and exotic herbs floating in the air, but mostly she took pleasure in being with Piper,  the feel of their fingers laced together,  the tension of the last two weeks was forgotten because the occasional mules  who dropped by to deliver money the last few days  didn’t need to stay in the same town.  They got lost in the streets, browsed the shops, trying to communicate in a broken blend of Vietnamese, English and hand signals just to bust out of laughing like two dorks when the communication failed. Alex loved traveling it was one of the many things that draw her to a job, but since she began traveling with Piper it had become much more, like a heightened sense of awareness, that made everything a temptation for them experience, enjoy and savor.  Maybe it was just bullshit and Piper just made her fucking sappy.

Piper rolled on the empty bed, unable to sleep, noticing that it was almost 3 am. She grunted, standing up and padded barefooted towards the small living room in their suite.  She leaned against the doorframe, watching Alex, sprawled on the sofa, laptop balance on her legs as typed, a small frown behind her glasses.

  *          Hey - Piper said, walking closer- it’s very late Al, come to bed.
  *          I can’t - Alex asked, dragging her eyes away from the laptop - but go back to bed, Pipes. I would be done, soon.
  *          I can’t sleep - Piper whined - I need you. .
  *          Come over here- Alex said, patting the space next to her.
  *          Are you having a bluesy kind of night? - Piper asked, leaning her head on Alex’s shoulder and snuggle against her and listening to Barbra Streisand singing  _“A New York State of Mind”_  - or are missing home?
  *          Neither - Alex  answered, pulling Piper closer, kissing her forehead and pushing a strand blond hair behind her ear.- But I am waiting for a call from…. - Alex cell rang - there it is.  -  Alex said, picking up - Yes, Fahri, did make sure to move it from the trucks twice?
  *          Yeah, everything worked out as you planned it - Fahri answered, chuckling - When are you making the final payment?
  *          Great, tomorrow, the kids dropped the money this afternoon. I was just waiting for confirmation that everything went as planned- Alex said, smiling and brushing her fingertips over Piper’s collarbone.
  *          So you are coming back this week? - Fahri asked- Several clients want to start doing business soon….
  *          Fahri, we had agreed that I will take a couple of weeks off. - Alex said, teetering between amused and exasperated.
  *          I know - Fahri said, chuckling- you deserve it. Things are looking up so enjoy it. It may be the last break in a long time….
  *          Yeah, yeah - Alex said, smirking - see you back in New York. - Alex said, hanging up unpreoccupied. She dragged Piper closer and kiss her on the lips playfully - You know that girlfriend is a badass and genius?
  *          And full of herself? - Piper answered- arrogant much?
  *          Is not arrogance if it is true - Alex answered, chuckling standing up- But this genius is beaten so let’s go to bed, babe…
  *          Uhm, come - Piper whispered dragging to bed. They curled into each other, Alex’s nose burrowed into Piper’s neck, hands over Piper’s stomach as Alex kissed the tattoo on her nape, her shoulder and mumbled something incompressible, half asleep.



They went to a lunch meeting over Cha Ca la Vong[1]the next day, Alex gave her business partners the last payment, a backpack full of the cash dropped by various mules. After the meeting, Piper smiled elated to be able to have Alex for herself for the next weeks and set out to enjoy Hanoi, roving the streets, sitting in the sunny courtyard of the literature temple admiring the beautifully Vietnamese architecture preserved in the Confucian shrines; watching a performance at the water temple theater, enchanted by the stunning artistry and music even if they couldn’t understand a word of it. They wandered through the French quarter, taking the colonial architecture of the Opera house, toured the grimy Hoa Lo prison museum and then drank coffee at the sidewalk tables of a coffee shop bickering about colonialism, propaganda and human rights during wars in both states and Vietnam government, strolled museums as well as the Hoan Kiem Lake watching people jog in sweatpants, old ladies practicing tai chi and peddlers in non la dongs selling street food and knickknacks.

After the four-day, they shared a wobbly, packed bus of travelers and tourists away from Hanoi,  passing by rice paddies, villages, school children in bikes, water buffalos and Vietnamese in dusty, unpaved roads.  When they arrived at the bustling, overcrowded Halong Bay Harbor Piper almost backed off from taking the boat discouraged by the amount of tourists, expecting to be disappointed, but Alex smirked pulled her hand with “trust me” until they boarded a charming Chinese black junk with red trims and bright red sails, the interior had gleaming wood paneling sprinkle with early an array of the nineteen twenties Indochina French colonial details. Their cabin was spacious, beautifully finished with a luxurious queen bed, a private bathroom with a waterfall shower and a long large window. After dropping the luggage  they climbed up to the empty upper deck, looking out the harbor is far behind and they are surrounded everywhere by these stunning green karst outcrops dotting randomly around the boat like giant ancient sentinels. Piper gasped lacing her fingers with Alex’s.  Halong Bay is magic.

  *          Oh my god- Piper whispered in awe.
  *          Yeah- Alex said, smiling earnestly, tightening her grip on Piper’s hand and briefly caressing Piper’s knuckles with her fingertips.



They leaned against the railed in silence, feeling at that instant like pioneers in a prehistoric seascape navigating thru, fantastical formations that were familiar and strange at the same time. The beauty of traveling seeping into them, that moment when everything quiets because they are seeing something so marvelous and it feels like a boundary has been pushed back, like being whispered a secret by long gone civilizations or the universe itself. People had been sailing through it for hundreds of years, but for them, in the moment, it’s like intense and overwhelming discovery.  Laughs, words, footsteps drifted off and Piper fumbles with the camera hanging from her neck, snapping a few pictures, trying to capture the moment, the beauty and the magic of Halong Bay.

  *          I knew you would like it - Alex said, smirking when Piper laughed, dropping in the beach towel next to her.
  *          Have you been here, before? - Piper asked, looping her arms around Alex’s neck, pulling her closer and kissing her.
  *          Um, no - Alex said - there was a typhoon and I had to stay in the harbor….
  *          Oh, that’s great!!! - Piper said, smiling wider.
  *          Of course, is just wonderful…. I had travelled for 4 hours and couldn’t get in a boat! - Alex asked, smirking.
  *          No, I mean…. That we are here, together…. - Piper said, smiling, blonde hair dripping over her shoulders.
  *          Yes - Alex said sarcastically with an amused half smile- Of course, the two year wait was totally worth it.
  *          Asshole! - Piper said, smiling - why can’t you admit it?
  *          And you are narcissistic and corny!! - Alex answered, pushing down and kissing her.
  *          Uhm, really? Who was squeezing my fingers, all emotive back on the deck? -Piper mumble between kisses, against Alex’s smiling lips- and I am not narcissistic!!
  *          Right, how could I ever… - Alex said chuckling.



The junk lazily glided over along, the weather picture-perfect bay as limestone peaks slip by and the last hour of the afternoon were spent in lively conversations as they sailed amidst this exquisite archipelago. Sunburned laid back Aussies, young Brits in their gap year and a few other couples of westerners backpackers shared the outdoor communal table on the deck, introducing themselves and making small talk. The moonlight illuminated the karsts unveiling brilliant specks of inlaid gold that almost seemed like a sliver of the dragons’ eyes awakening from their mythical sleep by the vessel anchored in the midst of them. Lively conversation filled the air as the group drank beer or Frederic Emile Riesling[2] and relish in the spread of Vietnamese foods like Gỏi cuốn, Canh, Ca Kho To[3] and other dishes savoring each one with a variety of nước chắm[4].

  *          Come on Pipes, try it! - Alex said, taking one with her chopsticks and reaching out to feed Piper.
  *          I am not eating silk worms!!! - Piper protested moving her head away.
  *          Is good, they taste like Cheezels! -  An Aussie in his early thirties name Colin cheered on.
  *          I don’t have the slightest clue what that is- Piper said looking at him.
  *          Babe, you are always praising organic eating- Alex said, snorting with laughter - it’s doesn't get more organic that this don’t be a pussy!
  *          I am not! I have tried everything else, Fine!-Piper said, closing her eyes and opening her mouth, everyone at the table chuckled and made encouraging sounds - Ugh, that’s chewy....But citrusy... I guess is ok…
  *          Here- Alex said, refilling her wine glass-want a few more?
  *          No, I think I had enough weird food for today... - Piper said. 



Dinner went by to the sound of cheering, music and laughter echoed across the water’s surface, mingling with the distant sounds of other cruisers, the table sporadically erupted in a broken chorus of toast to the Vietnamese cheer “Mot, Hai, Ba, Yo!” Piper enjoyed watching this Alex, the Alex that filled the room with her confidence, that didn’t need to charm anyone for work reasons but still, effortlessly enthralled everyone with her sarcastic remarks, her deadpanned jokes, her  sharp observation and by simply, wonderfully being herself. Alex wasn’t exactly charming, she was too abrasive, too strong for that word, it was more that Alex was flame and everyone else were mere moths.  By the time they ate bits of crème brulee, Bánh rán, Bánh chuối and Bánh khoai mi[5] everyone was recounting hilarious travel stories, breaking up in boozy cheers, cackles of glee, sharing the moment in that strange fellowship that grows between strangers traveling together.  Neither Piper or Alex were anything more tipsy when the moon was well in his way west and they walked down to the their cabin, arms around each other waist, talking and laughing until they fell into bed, kissing and giggling.

The next day they crawled by small tunnels discovering capacious, secret caverns behind them, finding caves of strange beauty, the rock formations of stalactites and stalagmites that resemble stone statues of baby elephants, lotus, birds and monkeys. The ceiling of the caves covered with a layer of shiny ‘carpets’, numerous sparkling stalactites hanged like lamps. Seahawks soared overhead when they trek, and hiked thru the karst, climbing up the buffs to breathing views of the bay, the jungle and the wildlife. Silvery fish escort them on the next day when they kayak around cliffs, thought grottoes admiring the unspoiled vegetation of the thousand islets, the rare human influence found in a few floating villages inhabited in symbiosis with the water farming fish, oysters, pearls and occasionally peddling to the people invading their blissful bay.

  *          You have to fucking kidding me, Piper? I swear to god if you capsize us... - Alex said, trying to stabilize the little kayak when once again Piper moves too fast to snap a picture.
  *          Ok!! Fine! - Piper mumble - but did you see those monkey jump from one rock to the other one?  I think I got them…
  *          Yes, but be careful the guide told us about the bunch of jellyfish around here… - Alex said - I don’t want satisfy your watersport fetish by peeing on you... - Alex said, chuckling.
  *          I don’t have a watersport fetish!! And you know that is a myth, right? The jellyfish becomes poisonous as a reaction to a salinity change, so if you wash it off with salt water or vinegar it will be fine… - Piper said.
  *          Is that so? -Alex said, smirking with infinity amusement.  When an eagle flew nearby Piper moved too quickly to take a picture making the kayak flip over, when they emerge form from under the water - Fuck Piper!! 
  *          It was an accident!! – Piper croaked out in a fit of coughing.
  *          Are you ok?  - Alex asked, flipping the kayak  around
  *          I am fine - Piper said still breathless- ready? 
  *          Are you sure? - Alex asked again, but Piper nodded - Ok, ready one, two, three - Alex said, climbing on top the kayak at the same time and stabilizing quickly.
  *          We make a great team- Piper said, turning around smiling.
  *          Yes, but you are lucky I didn’t get fucking stung!! - Alex said - I would have left you here!
  *          Whatever, you wouldn’t have! - Piper said
  *          Don’t be so sure! - Alex said, snickering- you have everything?
  *          Yeah - Piper said paddling back to the ship.
  *          Let’s get the fuck back… - Alex said.



Piper rolled around searching half sleep for the warmth of Alex’s body, she squinted, confused by the emptiness of the bed. Her foggy brain clearing enough to feel the almost imperceptible swaying of the boat. Piper yawned, standing up in the dark cabin, dressing quickly in a discarded pair of gray sweatpants and a hoodie. She picked up the camera as afterthought, padding quietly up to the deck. Piper found Alex leaning against the carved dragon head at the bow, wrapped in dusk as pale streaks of light tinged the horizon in violet and then busted seeping out bloody orange, ochre and dusky pink scattering the mist up until it lingered as clouds grazed the crest of the magnificent green clusters of massive limestone, rising from the water like a scene out of a fairytale where only whimsical, mythical sea dragons were allow to dwell but still Alex somehow seamlessly belonged in that impossible beautiful place.   Piper silently watched and loved her. She dismissed the futile impulse to snap a picture as nothing could capture the surreal allure of the moment, of the bay, of Alex. Instead, she walked closer, hooking her arms around Alex’s waist, raising her face to softly kiss Alex.

  *          Hey- Piper whispered, gazing into her eyes with a small, sluggish smile. “ _God, she’s takes my breath away, how can she be this magnificent_?” Piper thought, her fingertips skimming from her cheek down to her neck in an intimate, soft caress- I missed you.
  *          I had to pee and couldn’t go back to sleep - Alex said warmed by the look in Piper’s eyes  _“Please always look at me like this_ ” Alex though, draping her over Piper’s shoulders. She felt captive inside of her radiant blue eyes. - Stay here a bit, yes?
  *          Yes- Piper said, leaning her head on Alex’s shoulder, sharing the serenity and staggering beauty of Halong Bay.



 

* * *

 

Blasting horns, revving engines, the smell of grilled meat from the street stalls and the fumes of motorcycles floating in the air; bustling, chaotic, loud Saigon[6] was a shocking contrast to the last days in the quiet tranquility of the junk.  They checked into the Park Hyatt Saigon Hotel early in the evening, dropped their luggage, took a long shower and ventured out into the congested streets of Saigon. They had dinner at charming boîte[7]that was recommended by the receptionist and had great food and a live jazz band then wandered aimlessly through the fluorescent colorful lights, noisy wide streets in Pho Tay[8] seating in plastic chairs scattered in the sidewalls, drinking Bia hơi[9], talking with fellow travelers, expats and locals hopping from pubs, bars and shops enchanted by the casual restless and vibrant nightlife. 

An early wake up, Phở[10] for breakfast and they were ready to get acquainted with the city. Alex insisted that needed to hire a xe om[11] because it was a “cultural experience”, so they took a blood curdling, terror-inducing ride, weaving, dodging, bobbing in and out between a swarm of angry scooters barely missing each other as they zigzagged, , swerving and braking in the mechanical turmoil, traffic laws or safety appeared to be an absurd concept to everyone as the cyclists drove with toddlers squeezed between two adults or raced by balancing a tower high of rolled carpets  or casually riding down the wrong way and  nobody batted an eye or felt into a fit of road rage.

  *          Fuck!! - Piper said, getting off the motorcycle. - That was crazy! Worse than a rollercoaster.
  *          Ah, don’t be uptight!!! - Alex said, grinning smugly as she paid and thanked the drivers - it was fun! 
  *          I am not uptight- Piper said indignantly - I just have a sense of self-preservation!
  *          Right - Alex replied sarcastically lacing their fingers - Come on, let’s play tourist.



 They visited the War remnants museum taking in the gut-wrenching, harrowing wars photographs, then a quick tour of seventies preserved decorated rooms of the reunification palace, strolling in hot weather by the Cong Vien Van Park, admiring the patchwork of architecture in every block they passed by from the squat Chinese godowns, modernist apartment; the iconic “tube houses”, skinny frames staggering upwards almost precariously painted in pastels and decorated in a varied of contrasting styles, to the distinctive colonial French style ranging from neo-Romanesque style of the Notre Dame cathedral,  to the enchanting neoclassical  in the Central Postal Office to the flamboyant style of the Opera House, to the art deco buildings sprinkling thought the city and converted into restaurants and cafes in one of which they had lunch, taking refuge from the heat. 

  *          I bet you are dragging everywhere like on those overnight school class trips - Alex said smirking as Piper dragged to yet another landmark, the rococo building of Hotel de Ville now renamed of the People’s Committee Building.
  *          Oh, I had so much fun in those!! - Piper said, smiling- junk food, hotel rooms with my friends away from my mother! I love them. Didn’t you??
  *          I never went - Alex through said uncomfortably - no dough, no trip. So I guess you're expanding my life experiences by dragging thought-out Saigon like we were on a marathon…
  *          Oh, well it wasn’t that fu…- Piper said sheepishly
  *          Don’t do that. - Alex said, furrowing her eyebrows and squeezing Piper’s hand - it's fine. ...Look where we are now. Let’s just go to the next statue, building or museum in your list. 
  *          Ok, we only have to go to the Ben Thanh Market. - Piper said quickly changing the subject- I need to get something for your mom…
  *          You already bought a bunch of stuff for my mom….! - Alex said, smirking amused.
  *          Your mom deserves it…. And I am grateful for having raised such a wonderful daughter - Piper said sheepishly.
  *          Oh my god that the worst flattery, ever! - Alex said, smirking unconvinced - and I bet it’s…. - Alex said, seizing the travel guide from Piper's hands - bullshit!! I knew it!! -  Alex said starting to read at out loud -  _“No trip to Saigon would be completed a visit to the liveliest market in the city”!_  - Alex said, laughing!
  *          It’s not! I want to get something for your mom and Polly! - Piper said, grabbing the book back- I just thought we could visit the market and get the gifts….
  *          Yeah, come on you would buy one of those tight silky Ado Hai[12] and then I could rip it off of you….
  *          I was thinking of getting one for your mom- Piper said chuckling
  *          Ewe, you had to ruin my fantasy…. - Alex said, scowling – You had to bring my mother into it.
  *          Sorry babe - Piper said, smiling and chuckling - I am sure you can come on up with something new.



They wandered the market, stopping at the many stalls, laughing as they tried on kitschy “good morning America” and ‘uncle ho” t-shirts, making jokes about the bottles of scorpion and snake wines that claimed to increase sexual prowess, trying on colorful scarves of pure silk, ado hai and guoc moc[13], browsing the lacquered boxes, woven reed baskets, bamboo musical instruments, hand embroidered landscaped paintings and other trinkets. They bought a couple things for their apartment, others for themselves as well as knickknacks as souvenirs for Diane and Piper’s friends and Cal. One of the shopkeepers started pushing his fake overprice war memorabilia with funny  broken English solicitation and a cheeky smile until Piper gave in and browse around the small stall, finding a zippo lighter with an engraved naked pinup girl sitting on a chair, legs dangling in the air, a quote on lid said  _“Be safe. I'll be waiting. Love you”_  and on the other side. “ _Though I walk through the Valley Shadow of Death I will fear no Evil for I am the evilest son of Bitch”_  and she couldn’t resist buying for Alex.

After a long refreshing shower, getting rid of their sweaty clothes and packing their luggage they head out to Temple club for an early dinner, strolling down Ton That Thiep Street charmingly filled with quirky tube houses, colonial era boutiques, and a whimsical, colorful Hindu temple. Next they had a drink in one of the rooftop bars along the overhauled Saigon river an area of chic, cosmopolitan flavor, shiny high-rise and designer stores, before their flight, they stood at the edge of the roof, silently saying goodbye to a city who was not pretty, but nonetheless youthful, vibrant, filled with character, and an erratic unapologetic anarchic that made Saigon captivating.

 

* * *

 

Cambodia had a bewitching lure over them since the moment they climbed down the plane’s stairs, the roar of turbines and warm breeze enfolding them like a welcoming hug. They checked into one of the few new stylish hotels in Siem Reap, the Shinta Mani Club and arranged a tuk-tuk[14]  to take them around the Angkor[15] complex the next day before dawn. 

A grumpy Alex finished lacing her combat boots, mumbling about “fucking sunrises all the same” as a chipper Piper ignored her crankiness and finishing packing a backpack. 

  *          Here, crybaby - Piper said, bending down to kiss her lips and passing her a cup of coffee, just like Alex liked it- it was your idea to wake up early.
  *          Uhm, all the amazing sex - Alex said taking a big sip of coffee and moaning loudly in pleasure- is clouding my judgement - Alex said smirking and pulling Piper down for a play full kiss-  there is no other explanation for waking up at 4 fucking am. 
  *          It’s 4:30 am - Piper said kissing her neck and chuckling- Let’s hurry!
  *          Yeah, ok, I am awake -Alex said, picking up the backpack.  They walked down to the main lobby, holding hands and teasing each other.  Their tuk-tuk driver was already waiting for them when the step out into the warm air with Orion and the Pleiades sparkle playfully in the clear sky.
  *          Hello, I am Daranny- The driver said in a heavy accent as he beamed widely. Then he began shaking his head -No, no, wats need cover shoulders, knees. - Both of them wore convertible cargo pants and tank tops.
  *          Oh, don’t worry - Piper said - we have sarongs. - Daranny didn’t understand her so Piper pulled the backpack and show him. The sarongs but he keep pointing at Piper’s knees.
  *          I told you to take it off once we were inside - Alex said smirking smugly as she had left her pants as capris.
  *          Shit! -  Piper pulled a piece of her convertible pant and zipped them - Ok?
  *          Oh Ok, magic pants! Smart! - Daranny said cracking up laughing.  He said it so much earnestness that both Alex and Piper laughed with him.



Daranny cracked jokes, recounted war stories and mythical legends as he drove them by the bombed-out dusty road. When they arrive, Daranny insisted in guiding them throughout the stone road over the lake trench into the main courtyard, peddlers follow them offering cold coffee cups in the shadows as he walked them to a grassy area behind a lotus filled pond to sit and watch the sunrise. Piper pulled out a bug repellant from their backpack and sprayed herself and Alex as they waited in darkness. People slowly drifted in but even if there were a few dozen tourists, renovation workers and monks around it wasn’t crowded at all  when the sky turned dark blue, the stars dwindled, an eerie shadow of  _Angkor Wat_  flicked over the lake.  A calm energy clings to the air as they snuggle together and the sun rays tentatively trickle over the glorious stone peaks staining the sky in a mosaic of violets and pinks, the silhouette of the carved temple shimmering in between darkness and light in awe-inspiring, humbling display like a break taking reminder of the fugacious nature of all, even something as magical and seemly eternal as Angkor Wat. Alex took the camera away from Piper, cradle her face, kissing her tenderly, hoping that this, they wouldn’t be fleeting.

  *          What was that? - Piper whispered, smiling softly and gazing into her eyes.
  *          A kiss, I am pretty sure you felt it - Alex said with a half smiling as rubbed Piper’s back.
  *          Smartass - Piper said leaning into her- they could kick us out for that….
  *          Nobody said anything - Alex said, standing up, dusting off her pants and extending her hand to help Piper stand up- let’s go play Lara Croft.



They strolled by the different levels and corridors, admiring each of the unique heavenly nymphs carved in doors and walls, looking at epic bass-relief carvings recounting mythical Hindu stories, feeling in each stone the history of a thriving empire and the center of their universe, a home for the gods, an symbol of everything which is sacred, the place where kings wait for their next reincarnation but _Angkor Wat_  continues unperturbed, peaceful  and accepting of its turbulent history from sprawling empire, to a lost world eaten by the jungle, then prized after the French stumbled upon it as a wonder of the world only to be use as a hiding place for the Khmer Rouge[16]bullets holes in the walls as reminder of their shooting practices.

 But still  _Angkor Wat_  was magnificent with every scar of nature o men only increasing its beauty. They climbed to the top of main tower taking in the breathtaking view of moat, walkways, sculptures, all the other ancient complex and jungle around them and feel exhilarated and humbled by it.

Children chased them, shouting hellos, old men wave and everyone send beaming grins their way as Daranny drove them in the Tuk-tuks to  _Pre Kan_ , an temple taken over by the jungle, giant silk-cotton and fig trees trunks rise out of the old temple walls, their huge, thick roots pushed thought and split apart the walls over the centuries, the perfume of wild flowers floated in the air and hundreds of butterflies dance like the reliefs of Apsara[17] dancers. Daranny walked around with them, explaining the different motifs and buildings while Piper read out loud from her guide book. Outdoors in the main building, they jumped from fallen stones to fallen stone giggling like two little girls playing hopscotch, they strolled the long fascinating corridors seeing the merge of Hinduism & Buddhism in pillars, carvings and the old building in the back. 

 The ruins were almost deserted with the exception of two monks clothed in bright orange robes and few other tourists strolling around giving the place a lost world feel.  Snapped pictures everywhere, asking Daranny to take one of them under a portico that had a tree growing on top of it, the roots hanging all around it, encroached in the stone like something out of a fairytale.

Next they stop by the relatively simple and not very crowded Hindu temple of  _Tao Keo,_  to climb the very steep, slippery green stone to the top to see the Shiva shrine and the view. Before leaving the wander to a fruit stall to buy a bunch of fruits for breakfast ending up with an assortment of lychees, rambutans, logans and mangosteen[18]haring them between the two of them and Daranny. After they strolled by the small  _Banteay Kdei_ , surrounded by the jungle with piles of loose stones scatter everywhere, the only sound discernible was the crunching leaves under their feet and a wandering cow that was grazing nearby. It was completely barren, making them feel like they had discovered the ruins.

  *          Ok, this is beautiful, but spooky - Piper said her fingers grazing the Buddhists carvings in the wall.
  *          We would take this with us - Alex said, picking up a scatter piece with a partial carving on it and smirking. - Nobody will notice.
  *          Alex, that’s wrong!! - Piper said trying to put the piece back down - we couldn’t!
  *          Well, technically we could - Alex said, pushing Piper against the carved rough wall. - But we won’t.
  *          You have been all over me... - Piper said, laughing and trying to wiggle out - Are you horny?
  *          I always want you... But I think the sticky, sweaty skin and deserted ruins and forest hideaway makes it impossible for me to resist - Alex said kissing her neck, scraping her jaws slightly.
  *          If we get caught, we will be in so much trouble - Piper said, moaning instinctively grabbing her tank top and pulling Alex closer.
  *          Hmm, we both know how you love to break the rules… - Alex said her legs in between Piper's, her knees scraping the wall as her body pressed hearty against Piper’s body- let’s misbehave - Alex mumbled. She slipped in her tongue urgently tasting the lingering sweetness of exotic fruits in the Piper’s mouth.



Alex slid one hand up the inside of Piper’s tank top, her fingertips skimming over the sweaty skin of Piper’s stomach, ribs and the underside of Piper’s breast.   Piper’s hands roamed down Alex’s back, pressing her closer and cupping the perfect curve of her ass. Alex lips moved down to the long, column of Piper’s neck, her hand flickering over Piper’s harden nipple over the bra.  Piper pulled up Alex back up, reclaiming her lips in a raw, ferrous kiss and fondling with her large soft breast over her shirt. Alex cupped Piper’s pussy over her pants making Piper squirm and grind against her hand.  Alex flickered open the button and unzipped Piper’s pants, slipping her fingers into Piper’s warm, wet pussy.  Piper threw her back supporting herself against the flimsy wall.

  *          Fuck! - Piper gasped clasping Alex's hair roughly in her hands- this wall is unstable. I can feel it swaying…
  *          I think you are the one swaying - Alex whispered flickering Piper’s earlobe at the same time her thumb grazed over Piper’s clit as her fingers thrusting in a steady rhythm.
  *          Al… - Piper said breathlessly - I am serious!
  *          Well, fine - Alex said, grinning as she began to pull away.
  *          Don’t you dare! - Piper said, pulling back close, wrapping her leg around Alex’s waist.
  *          Oh, I thought you didn’t want to….-Alex said, grinning, pushing her body close against.



Alex nibbled Piper’s neck, pressing her body closer to piston her fingers deeper inside Piper’s pussy thrusting in a rough rhythm. Piper closed her eyes, rearing her head back against the carved roughness of the ancient wall, letting out a loud groan.

  *          Shhhh! it echoes- Alex whispered in Piper’s ear, covering Piper’s mouth with her free hand...
  *          Al!!! ..So close... - Piper moaned softly.
  *          I know. Open your eyes - Alex said replacing her hand with her mouth.



Piper opened her eyes, glittering prismatic light bounced up into green leaves, over the faces of carved statues of nymphs and gods and against the grayish stone of the ruins as a wave of intense sensation flow throughout her body. The air is sultry, sweltering and heavy as Piper pussy tighten and throbbed in every thrust of Alex’s fingers until she comes in a raw overload of psychedelic rush of  pleasure as primal as the power of the jungle around them.

  *          You are ruining me- Piper panted out, chuckling and kissing Alex softy.
  *          Well - Alex said biting into Piper’s bottom lip and savoring the taste of Piper’s mouth – is my pleasure... - Alex said between kisses, cupping Piper’s pussy, pulling her hand out and zipping Piper’s pants up. She grinned widely, slowly sucking and licking her fingers clean while staring intensely into Piper’s eyes.
  *          Ugh!!  Alex!!! Fuck you. - Piper said, growling - You are killing me.
  *          Who me? - Alex said with a small seemly innocent smile- I am just cleaning up… I wouldn’t want to shake hands...
  *          Here - Piper said, shaking her head and opening a bottle of water and cleaning Alex’s fingers,
  *          Spoilsport - Alex said, smirking.
  *          Tease - Piper said, laughing. They fixed their clothes and walked out through the maze of corridors holding hands until they reached the outside.
  *          Daranny I think we are temple out for now - Alex said chuckling- and it scourging hot.
  *          Maybe you can pick us just before sunset? - Piper asked climbing inside the tuk-tuk.
  *          Yes, I pick up at 4 - Daranny said, smiling and driving back to the hotel by another road, telling stories about the place they passed by. 



They were greeted by their name with a smile, ice water and cold towels as soon as steep in the hotel.  After a long eventful shower together; they took a nap to make up for the lost sleep at dawn and get away from the wilting heat.  A couple hours into their nap, Alex cell phone which had been unusually quiet since Hanoi started to ring.

  *          Vause -Alex answered groggily standing up and walking away as not to wake up Piper.
  *          You sound half sleep - Fahri said - I never knew you were that lazy.
  *          I need to sleep in my vacation to compensate for countless sleepless nights -Alex said sarcastically- when I am doing all the hard work.
  *          Sure -Fahri said, dismissing the jab- You are still in Southeast Asia - Fahri asked more an affirmation that a question.
  *          Yes, in Cambodia- Alex answered suspecting what he wanted.
  *          Great. We have arranged a meeting for you. It's an important provider and contact that we may start doing business with - Fahri said- is in four days in Phnom Penh. 
  *          Fahri, I am on vacation - Alex said sighing.
  *          What can I say - Fahri said- That's the price of being successful. I will email you the details. Be there. - Fahri said, hanging up. Alex walked back and slip into the bed.
  *          What time is it? Who was it? - Piper mumble turning to face her.
  *          It was barely a quarter to three o’clock and I have to go to a meeting in Phnom Penh, so we need to skip Battambang - Alex said tucking in a strand of blond hair behind Piper’s are- We were planning on stopping by Phnom….
  *          It was supposed to be our vacation – Piper interrupted - Are you going only one meeting? - Piper asks scoping closer.
  *          I think so - Alex said her eyebrows slightly frowning.
  *          Ok, then - Piper said, smiling leaning in to kiss Alex’s lips. .
  *          We can go have lunch. Maybe take a dip in the pool before going back to the temples- Alex said smiling
  *          Ok, you did really, really great today- Piper said kissing her again...
  *          I’m great. But which one of the many great things I did today, are you talking about? - Alex asked, smirking.
  *          Today I don’t mind feeding that giant ego. - Piper said, chuckling and brushing Alex’s neck with her fingertips- In the ruins so it made me feel like I owe you.
  *          That’s awful. I hate for you to feel in debt…. - Alex said, smirking amused and chuckling softly.
  *          Uhm! Now I have to...Kind of... Even the scales -Piper said, grinning, flipping on top of Alex and kissing her neck.
  *          I don’t know. It was pretty amazing -Alex said, beaming amused- should you be aiming that high? I don’t want to feel bad if you don’t get to my level of greatness...
  *          Yeah? -  Piper said, smiling and kissing that spot just below the navel that always made Alex body quiver -, I pretty sure I got it.



 They had had a late lunch on the swinging beds of the hotel, stretching out next to each other and ordering a Bok l'hong spicy green papaya salad with prawns, fish amok a fish mouse steamed in banana leaf and season Khmer curry and coconut milk & Loc Lac. Steak tips season on Khmer curry and lemongrass served rice over a variety of vegetables, the finished the meal with a glass of cold, Khmer coffee, which Alex instantly hated because it was sweetened with sweet condensed milk. By the time they were finished, they strolled out of the restaurant to find Daranny already waiting for them even if it was a bit early so they headed back to the ruins.  They skipped the popular sunset watching spots, instead heading Ta Prohm, who was less visited at that time of the day.

 They dusky air lingered like clouds revealing behind it a  fanciful, mythical  place  of giant, centuries old trees dripping like thick wax over crumbling buildings and ruins. The trees rooted were deeply encroached on the stone itself, crushing the building, but somehow also, holding it up, becoming a mutually dependent single, living organism. They wandered in the humid sizzling heat through the never ending maze of narrow passages and shallow paths, tree roots have curled around pillars and burst up through floors, moss and vines have crept across walls and down into doorways. The trees Piper shouted pictures capturing the scattered piles of sculptures, of the century old peeling paint of the ruins, of the dramatic web of roots framing the famous Lara Croft’s doorway and of Alex as climbed over piles of crumbled walls like a beautiful dangerous feline.  They went from the light in the darkened corridors, encountering Buddha statues dress up in bright orange robes and decorated with flowers and offerings. The smell of incense guided further in empty obscured paths.  An old local lady, seems too appeared out thin air, starling them and making yelp and jump backwards.

  *          What the - Alex said yelped. -  fuck…..
  *          Alex!! - Piper whispered glaring at Alex and poking hard into Alex’s side with her elbow
  *          For good luck. -The old woman said, bowing bringing her hands together like in prayer and offered them a wide smile and a lighten incense.
  *          Thanks -Piper said, bowing back and then pulling at Alex away-I can’t believe you were going to curse at that old lady!!
  *          She wouldn’t jump into people like that.  It scared the fuck out of me- Alex said, smirking and needlessly pushing her glasses up - I thought it was a panther or something.
  *          A panther - Piper said, smirking- really, Alex.  She was being nice.
  *          Well, we are in the middle of the forest - Alex said shrugged- it is not out of the realm of possibilities.
  *          Now how is being melodramatic? - Piper said, chuckling.
  *          Fuck you! - Alex said, smirking.



Daranny took a few pictures together, leaning against giant trees, their head poking out of the pillar thick roots, over mountains of rubble, grinning goofily with theirs arms around each other under of a web of roots on doorways or leaning against the statues. The light changed to orange streaked glow when they finally managed to lace their hands and pull themselves away from the enchanted serenity of a lost world.

After taking another shower to cool off from the sizzling heat, they wandered down the river joined the flocks of local families on benches, men played hackie sac, backpackers and tourist alike  lazed out on the grass and  children swam and splashed  on the river.  They strolled around into glittering, fluorescent lights of Pub Street, stopping to soak their feet in a fish tank for a massage and drank frozen margarita. Later, they mingled in the street, stealing licks out of each other ice cream ice cone,  walking to the glamourous the red piano or cocktails, choosing a Khmer-French fusion cuisine bistro out of the many restaurants for dinner.  Afterwards, they strolled the street people watching, drank as they bounced from bar to bar, listening to people at karaoke’s with mostly disastrous results and stopping by the many stalls selling everything from beautiful handcrafted silky paintings, to tacky key chains to sex with girls in the early teens.  They danced at the loud, trashy, backpacker heaven of Bar Angkor What!  Well past the death of night.

  *          Wake up, light way -Alex murmurs against her eyes, kissing her neck softly.
  *          Um, no - Piper mumbled dragging her hand over Alex’s raven hair. - My head hurts.
  *          Here, Babe - Alex said, giving her a Gatorade and some Advil to her mouth.
  *          Oh my god! What time it is? - Piper said whining and swallowing the pills- Did we stood up Daranny?
  *          Now you remember? - Alex asked, chuckling- I cancelled yesterday. 
  *          You did? - Piper said, slumping back into the bed so…. Why did you wake me up?
  *          Because we are going biking - Alexa said, leaning in to kiss her.
  *          You hate biking- Piper said, kissing her back.
  *          Not that kind of biking -- Alex said, laughing- real bikes, motorcycles.  It will be fun. Let’s take a long soaking bath for that headache had lunch.



They had a very late lunch before heading out. The tour guide allowed them to pick from the lot of scooters and bikes. But Piper decided to share the bike with Alex, hugging into her tie, as they raced by the bombed out roads to see the Cambodia beyond the tourism. They raced on, the breeze brushing over their faces as beautiful rainforest, dirty roads, families working in rice fields, children collecting plastic bottles, white water buffalos dragged by old men, tin-foiled house in stills, kids alike, dilapidated schools were full of smiling children.  They visit the landmine museum, hearing stories about the devastation left by Pol Pot and the Khmer Rouge and walked thru the orphanage who were dismembered by landmines every day in Cambodia.  Lighten the mood by going off road biking launching off over a dusty road, gravel and puddles in adrenaline filled ride, Later that day the attended an Apsara dance performance and dinner show at the Raffles Grand D'Angkor Hotel,  enjoying the elegant, delicate dance  and performing of the brightly costumed, gorgeous women. After the show, they strolled the town and went to bed early.

The air was still pleasantly cool and everyone almost reverently quiet as the sun rises, slowly pushing back the veil of darkness to expose the majestic, giant smiling faces carved stone at the Bayon Temple. They stray off the main path on the small site, making their way along narrow hallways, traversing the inside like a spider, passing by over 200 sculpted faces and the scale  of the architecture express grandness enhanced by the uniqueness of each carved face in the highly decorated, four sides, faced tower. Bayon is a powerful place. 

  *          Let's take a ride - Alex said, threading her fingers with Piper’s and pulling to the group of elephants.
  *          I don’t know - Piper said, frowning slightly- is that riding an elephant kind of cruel? 
  *          Is an experience- Alex said, smirking - and you ride horses.
  *          Is different, elephants are wild animals- Piper said.
  *          Horses are broken to be ridden- Alex said, pulling closer- come on it will be fun.



They hired the driver with the elephant who looked the most happy and relax. The long gray column of his nose playfully pushing them around.,  They climbed the stairs and awkwardly mounted the elephants taking the scenery of the river and rainforest as the elephants leisure rode by Phnom Bashingto the south gate named the Terrace of the Elephants because of the intricate, numerous and beautiful ones in the wall.

  *          The swaying is making me dizzy - Piper said, holding tightly to the seat as the elephant stopped suddenly to snack on a tree half way between Bayon and the Elephant terrace. - It’s worse than a boat.
  *          Pussy - Alex said, chuckling and snapping a photo of Piper holding to the edge of the seat like dear life.



The rest of the morning they explored  the remaining ruins in Angkor Thom and then Daranny took them over half hour away  to Banteay Srei “the women citadel” a unique pinkish-red sandstone Hindu temple full of intricate, delicate carving around everywhere was the most impressive of all they had seen in its beauty and vividness.  They explore the small site bending down to pass the series of doorways so tiny that to be created for dwarves taking pictures while Daranny took pictures of them and the trailing their fingers of the bass relief designs to feel its history.

  *          I’m so hungry - Alex complained when they were done -I could eat a monkey.
  *          Ok, I take you   -Daranny said, cracking up laughing. He drove them to a small market of stalls on the way to the town - no monkey, tarantula, frogs, Good!!
  *          That’s disgusting Alex!! - Piper said with a grimace- I am not eating that!
  *          Frogs taste like chicken - Alex said, pushing her glasses into her hair- Daranny, is the food safe here?
  *          Oh, yes, very good - Daranny said, beaming- I bring tourist all the time.  Americans afraid to taste....
  *          That sounded like a dare - Alex said, chuckling - I will try them.
  *          Alex, you are going to get sick…. - Piper said, scowling.
  *          I won’t - Alex said, smirking and pointing an open fire - they cook it it from of us. Let’s try it.
  *          There is no way in hell that I am going to eat a tarantula- Piper said refusing - I will buy fruit.
  *          Oh, come on - Alex said, pulling Piper closer by her hand - don’t be such a tight ass.  It will be fun.   Daranny which one would we try?
  *          No, I will have the frog, but not the spiders - Piper said sulkily.



Alex ordered a couple of tarantulas for herself and Daranny biting into the legs and head casually while Piper looked away disgusted.

  *          It tastes kind of like a crab or shrimp - Alex said eating another - it’s very good. You would like it. Don’t go all Waspy on me… where’s you sense of adventure?
  *          I doubt it tastes like crabs. Ok I will try it.  - Piper mumbled, closing her eyes and opening her mouth. Alex place a smaller tarantula in her mouth smirking.
  *          What did I tell you? - Alex said, seeing Piper chew it while Daranny laughed well naturedly.
  *          Ok, it does taste like it - Piper said -but I can get past that is a spider.  Let’s try the frogs.



 They walked around the market, trying the skinned frogs grilled in the open fired, fried banana even tasting a dish made with red tree ants beef and holy basil washing all down with coconut juice straight out of the coconut. 

  *          Daranny, thank you for everything- Piper said, shaking his hand.
  *          Here - Alex said shaking his hand and handing him a stack of dollars that includes too many twenties after - you were very helpful.
  *          Thank! Thank! Come back soon! - Daranny said with a smile and drove away.
  *          You went over top in the tip - Piper lacing her fingers with Alex’s.
  *          He did a good job and 50 dollars for 3 days of all that driving it outrageously cheap- Alex said, shrugging - he deserves it and need it and never asked for it.  It won’t make a difference to us, but it does to him. I know because my mom and I depend on tips.
  *          You are right! - Piper said, smiling- let’s take a nap.  



 After they went a very late lunch and wandered around in Siem Reap taking in the town for the last time.

  *          I love Siem Reap - Piper said, leaning against Alex’s shoulder as they sat people watching.
  *          Me too - Alex said, taking a sip of her cold drink and stroking up Piper’s bare leg- . After the Lara Croft the place is booming, look at all that construction. It will be a great place to invest.
  *          I glad we have come now before it loses all the charm - Piper mumbled - is a shame.
  *          You are such a yuppie!! - Alex said, pushing a strand of wavy blonde hair away from Piper’s face. - Look at all the poverty, the people picking plastic bottles, kids obviously in hunger. Don’t think they will be a little better off there a hotel, bars, restaurants everywhere where they can get a job? Even if it’s at a ridiculous low wage, its better that what they have now.    
  *          I didn’t think of that - Piper said softly.
  *          You have never been poor - - Alex said, standing up and dropping a bunch of bills in the table- We have to be at the airport soon.



 

* * *

 

The breathtaking turquoise ocean stretched from Koh Rong archipelago doted by untouched islands, boats reflected on the pane of water and all that exists in the crash of the waves, the distant long-tails coming and going and the hum of the forest cradling them to a slumber as they lounged at the edge of the water. The two islands connected by a bridge with barely two dozen villas were peaceful, unobtrusively beautiful with an air of earthy, understated elegance.  It was particularly blissful to be there after a couple days immersed in Phnom Penh, a city that was equal parts uplifting and depressing, its divergence as stark as the gold palace overlooking the Mekong where elderly women twisting in synchronization, scammers seeking foreign targets, monks and prostitutes pondering about their lives. Phnom Penh still bore the scars of devastation and death, but even then it strived and lived on. 

They spent days languorously reading books vegging out a few steps downs in the beach, walking barefooted over the sand paths, swimming naked in the private infinity pool of their overwater cabana, lounging in the shallows as kids from the nearby village play on a canoe in the distance and kayaking to nearby unspoiled isolated beaches and islands. On more adventurous, energetic days they hired a speedboat to wander thought Sihanoukville decaying French mansions, talking to backpackers and sharing fresh spring rolls, delicious fried fish on the lake,  grilled squid and fried crab with Kampot pepper  with fellow travels and locals in Otres watching the orange clad monks meditate; or sightseeing nearby islands and beaches even hiking the jungle trails surrounded by the deafening sounds of cicadas as they went up and down craggy bluffs until they reached Long Beach, where time seem to stand still and miles and miles of snow white sands and dreamlike turquoise waters, a place where colors are so vivid and bright that it seemed like they had jumped into a postcard like three invaders in undiscovered beach.

Bioluminescence would glitter occasionally when a wave crashed and reflect an impossible starry night shyly escorted by the flickering light of the candles and torches in the darkness of that waning moon night it was the only light that shone over the lone white-clothed table cluttered by the vestiges of their dinner, empty Pinot Grigio bottles laying on the sand and the few unopened ones chilled nearby. Music drifted on the air from improvised speakers set on the sand and Chantal Kreviazuk’s belt out _“It Feels like home to me.”_

Piper buried her face in Alex’s neck and breathe in. It had been over a year since that day in the bar where a gorgeous woman had flirted with her and since that day it was like the chains of expectations and responsibilities had become too weak to hold her, like she was allowed to run away from stupid labels and all the bullshit that she had grown up with. She never felt that kind of emotion before, that kind of intensity before. A love that dragged her away from the mundane, a hurricane that took higher and higher. Suddenly she knew what it meant to live in “here and now” to live without constrictions or plans. It was scary and wonderful and terrifying and wild and free and just perfect kind of love and Piper stupid, deliriously happy like she never before.

Alex buried her nose in Piper’s blonde hair inhaling and feeling the sense of happiness spreading like a drug in her body. It had been over a year since that day, that day when a beautiful woman had strolled into that bar like a ray of sunshine and it seems like another life. Alex grinned into the blond hair, chuckling to herself if anyone had told her that she would ever feel like this she would have bet against them. But Alex felt it whenever she passed, the opportunities of fucking another beautiful woman who had openly suggested it; or whenever they locked eyes across the distance of a room;  or whenever Piper playfully shoved into her or they bought something new in a market for their apartment; whenever they stumbled into any of the hotel rooms, tearing at their clothes at the door because they couldn’t’ wait any longer and Alex knew that this love was taking rooted inside every inch of her body and that she wanted to spend the rest of her living with Piper.

  *                      Happy anniversary, Al – Piper whispered in her ear nuzzling Alex’s neck as they danced barefooted to the Nina Simone’s “ _Just in time.”_
  *                      Happy anniversary, Pipes – Alex replied, chuckling into Piper’s blond hair – again, even if technically it should have been over 6 weeks ago… -Alex muttered under her breath.
  *                      Alex! – Piper slurred stepping back to glare at Alex as she just laughed. They had agreed, at Piper insistence that anniversary happen when they were “officially” together and Sylvie out of the picture. Alex just kept making fun of it, even buying an anniversary gift weeks ago with a card that said something like that  “ happy real anniversary no anniversary, before the fake one rolls around.”
  *                      This is way too mushy - Alex said, smirking against her cheek - What I would do to get laid is preposterous
  *                      Unconscionable – Piper replied scrounging her face adorably as she tiptoed to softly kiss Alex - but if you play along  I can promise you an unforgettable night....So don’t ruin it.
  *                      Oh my!  I would never....– Alex said mockingly – You know… I can do romance too…
  *                      Sure – Piper replied mirth dancing in her eyes.



Alex drew Piper closer, swaying to the rhythm before dramatically dipping Piper back at the end of the song provoking that the blonde busted out laughing. 

  *                      Here's looking at you, kid- Alex murmured savoring Piper’s laugh in her mouth as she kissed Piper and laughed along.



The track changed to Amy Winehouse’s “Will you love me tomorrow?” , as the tide washed over their feet and Alex’s hummed along.

  *                      “ _Tonight with words unspoken…..you say that I'm the only one….the only one…_ ” – Alex sang along softly into Piper’s ear –“ _But will my heart be broken…..When the night… meets the morning start…..._ ” – Alex pulled away the glittering light reflected back in her glasses intensively the piercing gray in her eyes and kissed her - _“…… So tell me now…. Because I won't ask again….. Will you still love me tomorrow?”_
  *                      That's kinda cheesy .... - Piper said biting off a laugh.
  *                      I could never do something so fucking corny sober…  – Alex whispered into Piper’s hair, grinning - I'm pretty sure you put something in my drink.
  *                      No, this all yourself, tone deaf and all – Piper said, smiling - I guess you are a romantic deep down– Piper said, pulling back to look at Alex’s sparkling green eyes – Maybe I will blackmail you – Piper said smiling cheekily.
  *                      Yeah? – Alex said, smirking taking her glasses off, dropping the in the table as she lifted Piper and walked into the water.
  *                      Alex!!! Let me down!!! – Piper shrieked between laughs as she squirmed around.
  *                      Whatever you want, babe – Alex said, chuckling and dropping Piper in the middle of the water, causing and explosion of shimmering blue light to break up in the surface.  



The waves formed by Piper’s splashing, shining unevenly as if they had a blue headlight lamp bellow, but it was more like hundreds of tiny lights had been gradually flashed on fading as the water settled down.  Alex floated on her back kicking the water as more blue sparks shined on like magical faire dust. The electric blue radiance appeared and floated around them, illuminated their faces and random parts of their bodies for less than a second.

  *          This is romantic, too – Piper said, smiling ecstatically and swimming towards Alex– You are becoming a softly. – Piper whispered, her salty lips grazing against Alex’s, hooking her legs around Alex’s waist and hugging close.
  *          I will remind you said that – Alex muttered biting into her lips – when you’re begging me to let you come…..



They kiss urgently as Alex’s hands slipped off Piper’s white cotton dress, letting float away the brilliant blue plankton and let her hands wander down her wet back squeezing Piper’s ass and pulling the blonde closer. Alex breaks the kiss, pressing open mouth kisses against the side of Piper’s lips, her jaw and down her throat, scraping her teeth against the spot where Piper’s neck meets her shoulders and biting softly. Piper moaned loud and clear in Alex’s ear and her hips bucked as Alex sucked the same spot she just marked. Alex raised Piper a little bit higher, tugging the top of her bikini down with her teeth, running her tongue lightly around Piper’s already rock hard nipple, her teeth grazing over it and then sucking making Piper throw her back and whimper.

Meanwhile, Alex trailed one her hand down, slipping it under Piper’s bikini bottom, her fingers brush over Piper’s clit several times, stroking it before Alex slides a finger into Piper’s, pumping in and out shallowly her thumb rubbing Piper’s clit in circles.

  *                      Fuck! - Piper cried out, grabbing a fistful of brunette’s hair and giving it hard pull, her mouth searching for Alex’s and kissing her fiercely, desperately.



A smug grin spread in Alex’s face as Piper began to writhe between her arms. Piper anxiously shoved her hand between Alex’s legs and Alex thrust another finger in.

  *                      You are so fucking wet –Alex whispered in Piper’s ears, making her eyes roll.



The only clearly audible sounds in the night were the hum of the ocean, their random splashing around as well as the moans and whimpers flying out of their mouths. Piper moaned grasping at black hair, tugging Alex’s head towards to sinking her teeth into Alex’s bottom lip and kissing her, their tongues teasing each other and finally letting go. Not wanting to break the kiss or stop Alex willingly surrendered control over their floating bodies pushing a third finger inside Piper and letting both of them slowly sink under water. Flashes of blue light spiral around them as they spun down.

Alex wasn’t sure if it was the absence of oxygen, the marvelous moment, the breathtaking place, the fatigue of having kept them above water or just the rhythm of Piper’s fingers inside her but something was making Alex feel intoxicated and dizzy as she came. 

Piper becomes a spiraling entity of want. Her senses are focused only on the burst of pleasure coursing through her body, her language limited to an endless strings of curse words and monosyllabic exclamations until she flew off into oblivion. The stars in the sky and the swirling sparks of electric blue explode behind her eyelids and everywhere inside her body.

They floated upwards, throwing back their heads, shaking their soaked hair, wearing a twin pair of elated smile, chortling without a care in the world, swimming out, picking up a few stuff before running through the bridge towards their cabana in the other island laughing loudly until they tumbled in, rolling around in bed throwing their bathing suits on the floor as they kissed feeling utterly free and happy.

The sun streamed in through the wide floor to ceiling windows overlooking the sea.  Piper opened her eyes slowly, scrunching her eyes because of the brightness of the light, but still smiled, feeling Alex’s body curled against hers, arms tightly wrapped against her as Alex’s face nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Piper slowly turned over, her blue eyes roaming over Alex’s relax face. She looked so adorable asleep.  Alex stirred, instinctively burring her face against Piper’s chest and grumbling ungraspable words.

  *          Hey – Piper whispered.
  *          Hey – Alex replied, her voice throaty and raspy like every morning. A smile tucks at Piper’s lips as she watched Alex blindly search for her glasses.
  *          Here you go- Piper said, reaching over to the nightstand, her breast pressing against Alex’s before she pulls back and slips the glass on Alex’s face, her fingertips brushing against her skin.



It unfurls something tender inside her as blue meets foggy gray eyes.  Piper always loved the way Alex looked at her, like she could see right through Piper’s lies, darkness, masks and flaws, but still find her special and love her, not a part of her, but the whole of her.

  *          There you are – Alex drawled out smirking- Good Morning, darling.
  *          Good Morning, Al -- Piper said with a soft smile – I love it here. I wish we could stay forever - Piper whispered skimming her fingers down Alex’s neck.
  *          I thought you missed home – Alex replied teasingly pushing a strand of blonde hair back.
  *          You were too busy in Phnom Penh – Piper replied scrunching her face.
  *          Oh, so is me, you missed not home – Alex said mischievously as she smirked and touched the hinges of her black frames.
  *          Fuck you! You’ such a conceit ass… – Piper said playfully and unsuccessfully trying to move from top of Alex as the brunette chuckled.
  *          That’s just part of my charm. – Alex replies smirking - You know, if I don’t work we can come to places like this - Alex asked tenderly caressing Piper’s cheeks with her fingertips as the blonde nodded - What time is it? 
  *          Late – Piper replied threading her fingers through Alex’s black hair and kissing her   – we didn’t exactly sleep last night.



Piper yelped when Alex flipped them around so Piper was under her. Alex kissed Piper brushing her tongue against the blonde’s and then sucking on her bottom lip. Alex pushed a thigh between her legs, grinding against her slowly. Alex’s sparking green eyes holding Piper’s with such heat that it made Piper swallow a moan.

  *          Uhm – Alex mumble against Piper’s lips slipping off her glass off and returning them to the nightstand – I hope you are ready for an encore…



Alex’s hands glided down the side of Piper’s breast reaching the hem of her tank top moving them underneath it, skimming her fingertips over Piper’s bare skin before dragging her fingernails over it and firmly gripping the blonde’s hips.  Piper slides her hand around Alex’s neck, connecting their lips in a hungrily griping Alex’s cami and quickly pulling it off.  Alex breaks the kiss, moving her mouth slowly down Piper’s jaw, leaving a hot trail down her throat, quickly getting rid of her tank top.  Alex’s lips and tongue drawing a path from her collarbone to the side of her breast until Alex’s tongue teasing over the tip of her hard nipples until she arched off the bed moaning and Piper swore she could feel Alex smirk when her lips wrapped around her left nipple but even then Piper could suppress the whimper that escape her lips or her hands instinctively treading in her black hair. Alex’s fingers delve inside her panties, skimming over her lips and then caressing her clit, in circles and harder until Piper felt the orgasm wave hit her hard and fast and hard and the only thing she conscious off was Alex’s name falling out of her lips like a chant and her nails scraping into Alex’s back.

Alex loved feeling Piper shuddering underneath her and she didn’t want to stop so she moved her mouth agonizingly slow, her lips tracing every inch of skin as her thumbs hooked on Piper’s underwear and traced a line of kisses from one of end of Piper’s hipbone to the other, looking up and fastening her eyes to still unfocused blue ones spreading Piper’s legs and dragging her hands down from as she pulled Piper’s underwear down from her hips to her ankles, her fingers leaving a path of caress on her way down and teasingly kissing, sucking and biting from her inner thigh.

Piper felt the pleasure built again, her body still trembling from the orgasm seconds ago when she felt Alex go lower the brunette’s hands and lips taking possession of her, offering urgent promises, anticipating every unknown desire and all while leaving her with a string of purring and moaning. 

Alex finally uses her tongue, licking a line from the bottom to top, tasting Piper as much as she can. The taste of Piper in her tongue increases the ache between Alex’s legs. She pauses at Piper’s clit, pressing her tongue against it. Piper screamed out her name and her hips grin against Alex’s face, but Alex takes control, using her hands to push them down. Alex’s tongue works with fervor, licking, teasing and sucking paying attention to the way Piper’s hips lift, fall and roll interpreting the secret language of her body pulling back and holding her at the edge of coming as Piper buried her hands buried in Alex’s hair.

  *          Alex! Fuck!!– Piper cried out the sound echoing against the walls as she came, her thighs squeezed Alex’s head. – Al!!!.....I am coming!



Alex pulled back, sloppily wiping her mouth and came up from the blonde’s legs and kissing Piper rapaciously. Alex held the blonde firmly, quickly rolling her around and plunging two fingers inside her from behind as Alex bit her shoulder.

  *          Do you like it when I fuck like this? –Alex whispered raggedly into her ear, turning Piper into a trembling wreck as Alex kissed her back, brushing her thumb between Piper’s cheeks and pushing in, her fingers slide in and out in perfect synchronization with slick and smooth strokes as Piper muffled her moans in the pillow. – Fuck! You feel so good!



Piper felt slick with sweat as Alex pressed closer to the edge with every open mouth kiss to her fish tattoo, every filthy little word jaggedly muttered in a husky voice against her ear, every kiss down the column of her neck, every deep, hard thrust of Alex’s long, supple fingers until Piper went still then detonated, contracting around Alex’s fingers, her body shaking, quiver and becoming aware of the wet outpouring between her legs, the blood rushing through her veins and the sound of her own heartbeat echoing in her ears as Piper became a shivering collection of orgasms.

  *          Oh, Pipes… fuc..! – Alex rambled, her body moving on her own accord, biting down on Piper’s shoulder as she came moaning something that vaguely sounds like Piper’s name.



Alex collapsed over her back both a sweaty, stick gasping mess. Alex inhales and dimly notices that she smells like Piper…..or that Piper smells like her, in fact the whole room smells elusively like sex, sweat and them, after a few beats Alex breathlessly rolled away from Piper’s back landing on a damp spot on the bed.

  *          Fuck! Alex that was….-Piper muttered gasping as she slowly regained focus and felt the wet spot spread under her – What the fuck is that?
  *          You – Alex replied, chuckling – you squirted all over my hand, arm and the bed.  We would get up before we catch a cold…
  *          Oh god!! – Piper said, pulling the pillow off her head and covering her bright red face – That’s so embarrassing…. – Piper said, the words muffle by the pillow. 
  *          Don’t be silly – Alex said, unsuccessfully pulling at the pillow – That was just the result of my immense expertise in the area which is an innate talent if I may add. – Alex said, smirking- Now, I want to hear you say how amazingly good I am.
  *          Of course you want to hear it – Piper said, throwing the pillow at Alex’s face – don’t let it get to your head….. I bet it was just a fluke or something.
  *          Too late – Alex interrupted cheekily - and I intend to repeat it. Frequently. I assure you it is not a “fluke”.
  *          And if you intent to make it happen frequently… - Piper said, smirking with an amused gleam in her blue eyes- I want to hear what excuse you are going to give housekeeping.....The sheets are ruined.
  *          They erupted on a spontaneous laugher until they were wheezing for air.
  *          I fucking love you – Alex said still gasping, the need for air and laughs making hard to breathe.
  *          I love you too – Piper said breathlessly, dazzled blue staring into clear gray eyes.



They ordered room service and then wobbly stood up, pulling off all the sheets before taking a quick shower together and ending up eating brunch seating indian style over the bare bed and feed each other tiny bits of food.

  *          This is heaven – Piper whispered, hanging by the infinity edge of the pool watching as Alex swan to her, holding a joint she just rolled between two fingers above the water – I wish we didn’t have to leave tomorrow.
  *          We will be back - Alex replied, stretching the hand that held the gun over with a challenging raised eyebrow.
  *          I never…. You know did… do drugs – Piper replied, shaking her head.
  *          Are you fucking kidding me? - Alex replied letting out a raspy laugh before taking a long, generous heart and holding it, staring at Piper amused. – It’s just pot!  Plus is kind of ironic that you won’t even take a hit, considering your girlfriend business interests…. – Alex said, blowing the smoke right at Piper’s face.
  *          Alex! – Piper whined dramatically fanning the smoke away from her.
  *          Live a little, Pipes – Alex said, rolling her eyes, pushing her glasses up to in her hair and sneering– don’t be so anal.
  *          I am not anal – Piper protested splashing a bit of water into Alex’s direction.
  *          You like it, trust me – Alex said, offering her the joint again after taking another hit and blowing the smoke in Piper’s face, again.
  *          What if we get too high and drown? – Piper asked, frowning.
  *          Really, Pipes – Alex replied, smirking her eyebrows raised – drown? Don’t be over dramatic.
  *          Fine – Piper said, taking it as she muttered something about “second hand smoke” that made Alex grin.



Piper prepares herself before she brings the joint to her lips and pulled, she not even sure if she inhaled even a tiny bit of smoke, but she immediately exhaled it with a puff and a fit of coughs. It was pathetic really and predictable that Alex laughed, really fucking laughed, a deep, throaty, husky laugh that made Piper’s toes curl.

  *          Here, let me teach you – Alex said with a soft smile She placed it between her lips and inhaled deeply, her chest expanding as she took the smoke in her lungs – Like this… you have to actually inhale it, Pipes – Alex said, her voice  strained due to the smoke and then she slowly exhales without coughing like a fucking pro.
  *          Piper laughed, took the joint from Alex fingers holding the joint between her thumb and forefinger demonstrating before pulling on the paper harder and inhaling, holding and slowly releasing, managing to only cough a few times.
  *          There you go – Alex slurred beside her and leaning in and kissing her neck.



They shared the joint until it burns out, drinking mojitos and beer, snaking on a range of oysters, fruit, pizza and other discordant food that was scattered on the deck at the corner of the infinity pool. All the worries and questions and fear disappeared. Now it’s just her and Alex. Nothing else matters.

  *                      How do you feel? -  Alex asked, taking another quick hit.
  *                      Good, light, great – Piper replied giggling and smiling before playfully kissing Alex – you taste like weed and mojitos. – Piper slurred her blue eyes darker and unfocused – You are so hot.
  *                      I know – Alex answered, smiling smugly taking another hit – and people point it out repeatedly.
  *                      I always found arrogance so unattractive – Piper said, scrunching her face – but somehow you make look sexy. It just works…..It's very annoying.
  *                      Sorry – Alex replied, smiling without looking sorry at all – you are very cute when you are high – Alex said, stroking her neck and playing with a strand of wet blonde hair.
  *                      I think I’m behind of my orgasm tab – Piper whispered into her ear- I hate to be behind.
  *                      I hope you are aware of the compounded interest – Alex said flintily.
  *                      I intended to pay it off in full- Piper whispered against her lips and sliding her hands over Alex’s black halter top swimsuit.



Piper lifted her head, reaching up to hold Alex’s neck, crushing their lips together before Alex pulled away, lifting her glasses up and setting them carefully at the edge of the pool.  She smiled at Piper, a miraculous smile that looks like it's made of pure light and then they kissed again, softer, gentler with all the tenderness they were capable off. Just like that time slowed down, fluffy pink clouds that looked like cotton candy gleamed in a sky streaked by brushes with purple and pink as the sun began plunging into ocean and in that moment the world felt warm, magical and simply blissful.

 

* * *

 

It was strangely unsettling when the plane took off and they looked through the window taking a last peek down. They hadn’t realized it, but they fallen impossibly hopelessly in love with Cambodia. Despite all beauty they had witnessed in every country they had traveled Cambodia felt unique, it wasn’t only the fascinating Khmer empire ruins, or the magnificent beauty that suddenly crept out, surprising them with gorgeous rolling rice paddies, stunning undiscovered beaches or striking landscapes of jungles and cities or the deliciously unexpected food they tasted; it was something else, some lovely and intangible that seems to wrap around the country and make them  _feel it._ Cambodia was flawed and damage in so many ways, poverty beyond everything they had ever conceive was apparent in every corner, tragic stories of annihilation and death evident in the bombed out roads, in the bullets encrusted in Angor Wat, on the thousands of mines still buried everywhere, in the stories told and retold by tuk-tuk drivers, tour guides and anyone they took a second to talk too and especially in the mutilated children and adults everywhere.  So being in Cambodia should have been difficult, rough, but instead it was easy, even laid-back. There was a serenity, a contagious joy in the air apparent on the meditating monks, on the dancing circles, on the perpetual smiles, quick laughs and simply disarming kindness of the Khmer people. They didn’t know why or how it happen; maybe love was essentially an  _inexplicable force pulling them closer, like gravity…. M_ aybe it was the resilience of a country so badly war-ravaged but that still could, somehow, preserved its beauty, but whatever it was made them fall in love and love Cambodia not matter how many times it broke their hearts. 

After the seven-hour long flight, they landed at the impressive swanky clean Incheon airport in Seoul, where the massive floor to ceiling windows gave an airy open feeling and an impressive view of planes flying off and landing on the runway in the clear late summer day.  They were used to the long layovers so they promptly followed their routine, storing their carry-ons before checking into the first class lounge.

  *          Are you sure it won’t be a problem Mom? – Alex said, smiling into her cell phone – Don’t you have to work? We could just take a taxi….
  *          Don’t be fucking ridiculous. I miss you – Diane said warmly – both of you. Is Piper there?
  *          Yeah, right here – Alex said, glancing at the blonde who was relaxing next to her, sipping an orange juice and muttering “say hi to me” – Piper says “hi”…..They said it was delayed 2 hours……
  *          That sucks, babe – Diane said – don’t worry, I will there.
  *          Call the airline and check before heading to the airport, Mom – Alex said, smirking - I don’t want you to be stuck in the airport waiting forever….
  *          Yeah, yeah - Diane said, sneering – I have to go. See you tomorrow. Take care, love you babe.
  *          Love you too- Alex said, smiling before hanging up.
  *          I told your mom would still want to pick us up – Piper said, smiling and quickly glancing up at Alex – Do you want to check out the cultural center? They seem to have this architecture and art exhibit…...
  *          What if I am tired and want to sleep? – Alex said, smirking.
  *          You never sleep in airports – Piper said, rolling her eyes and dragging Alex with her.



They took pictures of the royal procession, stopping by the Korean cultural museum, listing to the live performance at the mezzanine, admiring the local crafts and window shopping through the duty free stores wandering in whenever something caught their eyes.

  *          Do you think it ….maybe…too much? - Piper asked, picking the clothes for the rack for the third time.
  *          I think if you tried to – Alex said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head - and picked it is because you like it and that's all that’s matters.
  *          But I asking your opinion – Piper whined – is it too….
  *          It’s Prada and you look fucking beautiful and sexy – Alex replied her green eyes’ gleaming heatedly behind the black flames as she let wander down Piper’s body – you don’t have to look like you walked out of a fucking Polo or LL Bean catalog if you don’t want to…. – Alex said sardonically – You are not bland, boring or predictable Pipes - Alex said tilted her head, eyes and smile softening into something tender – so don’t force yourself to be. Fucking wear and do what you want.
  *          You are right – Piper said, beaming, drawing Alex close and kissing eagerly in the middle of the store.



No amount of begging or promises persuaded Alex to take a picture with Piper in the kitschy seats of Hello Kitty Café after stumbling on it as they strolled around the airport in the typical “traveling clothes” of comfy baggy pants, jeans and wandered in the luxury duty free stores where Alex bought a long black leather trend coat from Burberry and a pair of knee high leather boots from Salvatore Ferragamo and Piper purchase a couple of things from Channel and Hermes and a bunch of cosmetics and perfumes from several places for both of them before having a hearty Korean lunch and heading to the first class lounge to take a shower and wait for their departure.

  *          Sleepy? – Alex asked, placing a kiss on the colorful fish tattoo.
  *          I think I ate too much – Piper said, smiling, snuggling into Alex on the leather couch where they were spooning – I need to go on a diet. 
  *          Don’t be ridiculous - Alex said, smirking – You are… - Alex began before her cell phone interrupted her – Business – Alex whispered as they moved in well-practiced synchronization and Alex stood up, walked away and answered – Vause.
  *          Alex – Fahri voice greeted her - How are you doing? – He dryly asked her.
  *          Currently stuck in Incheon Airport – Alex replied wryly – But otherwise, great.
  *          Good to hear – Fahri proceeded –When are you arriving? There are several things we need to discuss.
  *          I am flying into JKF. I will arrive tomorrow evening – Alex replied cautiously – I was planning to spend a couple of days with my mother….
  *          I see you in 3 days – Fahri said, cutting her off – Dinner at Eleven Madison Park, Friday 7 pm.
  *          Ok – Alex said, swallowing a sigh of frustration – anything else?
  *          No. Have a good trip, Alex – Fahri said before hanging up.



 Alex walked to the long brown sofa, lying down and patting the space next to her and uneasy feeling lingering after the call. 

  *          Yeah – Alex replied elusively – I have a meeting on Friday so I won’t be able to spend as much time at my mom’s.
  *          You can’t push the meeting back a few days? – Piper asked, her fingers skimming over the hand Alex’s had wrapped around her waist.
  *          If I could I would have-not said yes to it in the first place – Alex replied grimly.
  *          Ok – Piper said – You mom will understand. Why don’t we see if she wants to come over to the city? We could do take to play or musical…
  *          I think is a good idea – Alex whispered in her ear, kissing her in that sensitive stop bellow the ear – Hopefully she agrees, you know how stubborn she is about work.
  *          People are looking at us - Piper mumbled, trying to move a bit to the edge, but felt Alex pull her back.
  *          Let them – Alex said – we are on a sofa, in a corner in a huge lounge that is almost empty and we have the right to be here. Plus, we aren't doing anything…. Yet. – Alex chuckled in her ear.



Piper laughed swatting at Alex’s arms as she turned around, her eyes roving over Alex’s face.  After a bit Piper picked up her canon digital rebel camera holding it slightly up so they could look at the pictures that she hadn’t transferred to the laptop, laughing at the silly, dorky faces in a few, rambling on about this and that place or sighing at the pale beauty reflected back at them as they clicked forward. When their flight was announced an hour early that expected, they stood up, stuffing a few things in the bags and walked behind their escort to the gate.

  *          I loved Cambodia - Piper whispered sticking the camera back in the carrying case.
  *          Me, too – Alex sighed, looking at Piper with loving gray eyes and squeezing her hand.



 

 

* * *

**Footnotes**

 

*The title of this chapter is a quote from " _Being There: Travel is like adultery"_ By Anatole Broyard.

[1] Cha Ca La Vong is an iconic dish of Hanoi made with chunks of grilled, smoky catfish and seasoned with dill, turmeric and galangal served on top of thin rice noodles, chopped peanuts, and a side of dipping sauce.

[2] Trimbach 2000 Cuvée Frédéric Emile Riesling

[3] Gỏi cuốn is translucent rolls with greens, herbs sometimes shrimp. Canh  is soup,  Ca Kho To is a fish braised in clay for hours.

[4] Nước chắm accompanies just about every dish,  is the dipping sauce and comes  in different styles such as  sweet, spicy, sour, fishy

[5] Bánh rán deep-fried glutinous rice balls in syrup, Bánh chuối sweet banana cake or bread pudding, Bánh khoai cake made from grated cassava, sugar, coconut milk

[6] Named Ho Chi Minh City after communist government. I will use Saigon, no for political reasons. I just like it, Reminds me of books and movies that I love

[7] Boîte, small restaurant or bar usually family owned.

[8] Pho tay is an touristy area with lively nightlife covering the streets of Pham Ngu Lao, Bui Vien, De Tham, Do Quang Dau in Pham Ngu Lao Ward in District 1.

[9] Bia hơi Draft Beer typical of Vietnam. Very low alcohol.

[10] Pho simple broth that includes ingredients like noodles meat, herbs ginger, cloves, star anise and served with pastry batons,

[11] Xe om A motorcycle that functions as a taxi transport in Vietnam

[12] Ado Hai is traditional Vietnamese dress for woman used over pants fitted to the body very tight and made of 100% silk, similar in general to a kimono.

[13] Guoc Moc Wooden clogs with vertical straps to protect the toes.

[14] Tuk-tuks are generally of the style of motorcycle with an attached enclosed trailer with curtains

[15] Stretching over some 400 km2, including forested area, Angkor Archaeological Park contains remains of the different capitals of the Khmer Empire, from the 9th to the 15th century. They include the famous Temple of Angkor Wat and, at Angkor Thom, the Bayon Temple with its countless sculptural decorations.

[16] Khmer Rouge The name of the followers of the Communist Party in Cambodia. It was the ruling party in Cambodia from 75-70 led by Pol Pot.,

[17] Apsara A female spirit of the clouds and waters in Hindu and Buddhist mythology. Apsaras are beautiful, supernatural female beings. They are youthful and elegant, and superb in the art of dancing.

[18] These are all Asian fruit that are popular are markets ever where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one should be vignette style just skipping ahead some of the timeline and moving faster. Sorry for the delay :)

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all reviews. All errors are mine. Orange is the New Black Characters belongs to Jenji Kohan and her amazingly talented group of writers. This is my first fic ever so I apologize for any and all amateurish style or otherwise blatant mistakes.


End file.
